Sublime Soliloquy
by Luminous Beginnings
Summary: Multiple expositional monologues from various Touhou and Seihou Characters. Semi One-Shot Series, with Alternate Character Interpretation and playing loose and fast with canon.
1. Ordinary Black Magician

A/N Howdy all! This certainly came out of nowhere, didn't it? I'll be honest; I've never been a big fan of anime, or manga in general. And this isn't the first time I've tried to get interested in this fandom. However, after watching Touhou Mother and reading Eastern Starlight Romance, I finally succeeded. If you've never seen either, I'd recommend them. They're are both good, and well written. I've taken a lot of inspiration from the latter, which helped shape Marisa, and her back-story.

As for this story, I was trying to find some good fanfiction on these games, and I read a post asking what if Marisa's spells weren't powered by her own love, but by the love of others. And thus… this sprung out of my head, as Athena did from Zeus. Except, not so dramatic. Or messy. Anywho, this is definitely not canon, and there is a lot of Alternate Character Interpretation. Perhaps even OOC-ness. But I found it interesting, and thought I'd share. So, enjoy!

Disclaimer: In no way, shape, or manner do I own Touhou. That's all Zun's domain. I did ask Keine to see if she would alter history so it would, but she threatened to gore me in were-form, and deliver me to Flandre. Gift-wrapped. Considering I value my life… I desisted.

[]'-=]

Ordinary Black Magician

The people around here all have such interesting notions about how I think. The reason that I do things. They wonder the hows and the whys of me. The reasons I have for the way I act. Why I learn, why I study, why I steal. But that doesn't truly matter, does it? I know why I do it.

Oh, who am I, you ask? Pity, I thought you'd know by now. Let's just say that I'm an ordinary black-white magician.

No, I didn't make up that title. Nor the other titles that people bestow upon me. What titles are those? It doesn't matter. Not now at least.

What matters more is how I earned the first.

If you've seen a picture from me, you'd be surprised what I do. At least, if you're from the outside world. I've been told by the various immigrants we've had about how stereotypical I look. I look like some witch out of a fiction book, or out of one of your boxed picture shows. Do you know what though? We have those same stories here. What do you think inspired me? But the thing is, I make those stories come true.

Granted, maybe not in your usual sense. If you know anything about my home, anything about Gensokyo, you should know that it's the case. Nothing is quite normal there. Even for us. But I'm afraid that you'll find that I have no stories of me transforming people into frogs, or luring little children into a forest in order to eat them. Not that I don't know a few that wouldn't mind either. And I'm sure if I actually wanted to, I could learn how to transform people into frogs. Perhaps I could learn how to transform them into mushrooms instead.

Pardon me if you know this, but the thing you need to know about Gensokyo is that there is one thing that is important. Power. I may not be the most skillful witch, or one that uses the most varied techniques. But the correct application of an excessive amount of power… That always does the trick. What does it tell you, when simple power is enough to defeat gods and demons? You must be asking yourself, are they that weak, or is she just that strong?

Not to brag, but there is only one person who is stronger than me. And it's not even one of the gods. It's one of the god's shrine maidens.

Of course, while I am proud of myself, I must also remind myself not to be filled with mine own hubris. There are plenty of others that could beat me if they wanted to. The new shrine maiden's gods come to mind. Or the boundary youkai, in all her passive aggressive ways. Or even that hell crow that ended up with the power of the sun infused into her. There are certainly others that I could list. The vampire with control over fate itself, and the satori, able to read and influence one's own heart and mind. Yet, here I am, a girl whom has not even reached her second decade, and I have defeated all of those I've listed. These are beings that are thousands of years old.

Perhaps they were lazy. Perhaps they underestimated me. Perhaps they simply did not care. These are beings that could outsmart me, outthink me, and generally outperform me. Yet, I still won. So maybe it is the hubris talking, but does that not make me the better? Besides, I'm becoming more and more powerful every day

You probably are wondering, then, why would a simple shrine maiden give me trouble? Originally, it was because I was younger, less experienced. Simply weaker. It also does not help that she has a power passed down in her bloodline, not from the hard work of learning skills alien to your very being. It infuriates me sometimes, I have to admit. Why should she be strong without putting the slightest bit of effort into it? But then, I realized that it shouldn't matter to me. If I had the powers that she had, would I ever work to improve? If I could do all I could do now without the studying, or the practicing, would I get better? Sometimes I wonder.

Not that it is to say that I hate her. I'd have to say that Reimu is one of my best friends. We've come a long way from when I first met her. That is probably a friendship that has been forged by the fires of… well, war would be the saying. And some of the incidents we've been involved in certainly do count. Sad things is that she is that even though she is the one responsible for the border, for hunting down the stray youkai, I'm the one who has to persuade her to do her job. I am the one who has to rag on her to get better. And a few times, I've even had to bail her out of a mess.

But in the end, she enjoys having me around. It's one of those things I can tell. The exasperated tone of voice when I try to get her to work harder at her job. The indignant reaction when I steal some bit of food or a trinket just out of the corner of her eye. The smirk on her face when she teams up with someone I've wronged. She thinks that she is doing all this to shape me, to make me the better person. By now, she should know that she couldn't change me.

However, I am changing _her_ instead.

No, I'm hardly getting sappy here. I'm just stating what should be obvious if you bothered looking at it. But I suppose you'd need my side of the story. The reason why I would be trying to improve what should be my biggest rival. Oh, yes, she is my biggest rival. We both know that. Not that I have others nearly as important.

That is the question isn't it? Why help a shrine maiden, with all her powers, while I am a plain, ordinary, magician.

It takes us back to my earlier point. Power. Perhaps you know of my signature spell? It doesn't really matter, as I'm going to tell you. The Master Spark. Specifically _Love Sign_, Master Spark. That is the key part. It's a spell fueled by love. I have a few others that use it, and all are equally useful. None so powerful as the Master Spark line, though. The furnace I have, the hakkero, is what I use to focus it. But every fire must have its fuel.

No, you are mistaken. It is not the love I feel for someone. I honestly can say I don't love anyone that truly, or that deeply, now. Do I know people that I could love like that? Yes, there are quite a few. But, none right now. The love I that I use, is the love that others have for me.

Sound familiar? It should. It's the same way that a lot of gods get their powers. Or rather, it's similar. Rather than faith, I just need them to love me. Not be in love, not even think the word, I just need them to feel the feeling. That is, after all, one way I know that my mentor still exists. I love her, as I did my mother. And certainly more than I did my father. She is the one person still alive I can say that word about without an inkling of sardonicism or prevarication from coating my voice.

My friends however, are simply that as of now. Reimu is my best friend. And her love for me, as my friend, as someone who has been there for me, and for whom I have been there. Someone whom looks over what she perceives as flaws, and does attempt to get to know the real me. And sometimes, I even let her in.

Yes, it is a bit cold saying it like that. But if you know me, I prefer not to skirt around the issue. Not to say that I can. But would you rather let a magician use sly words and a silver tongue to skirt around the issues?

I didn't think so.

Now, you probably wonder why I act the way I do? If I so much value love and its power, why do I act so badly? Why do I tread over others so much? Why do I steal and cheat and lie? Simply put, it's just the way I am. In case you haven't noticed, I'm the one who wants to get things done. I make my own way. And I take every advantage I have. I'm doing the right thing, after all. By making my own way, doing what it is that I want to, Gensokyo is kept safer. If I have to step on a few toes to accomplish my goals, knowing the end results, I frankly don't give a damn.

Oddly enough, to you at least, some of those toes don't mind being stepped on at all. Take Miss Margatroid, over the river and through the woods, so to speak. Does she mind so much that I come over when she least expects it? Hardly. Oh, she'll put up a fuss and bluster, but give it a few minutes and we will be carrying on like two old friends. Of course, the moment she knows not to turn her back for two long, lest something else goes missing from her abode. Of course, that can't really stop me.

The danmaku that ensues is always entertaining.

Of course, I have one of her signature dolls here. It sits in another corner of my home, perched precariously on a stack of books. Of course, it ended up there _after_ I removed all the… questionable material from it. Explosives sitting out would always be bad for me, if there was the chance that I had visitors. As if they had a chance of maneuvering through the veritable jungle that is my house in the first place.

Listen to me, getting off topic again. But as useful as she is as a resource, little Alice is becoming a good friend. It makes you wonder what she see's in me. A competitor whom haunts her library, looting spells when she isn't looking? Or perhaps, just what she once was, decades and decades ago. The familiarity of what she gave up to become what she is now?

Perhaps all at once. Either way, whatever draws her to me, it does it well. It may just be simple company. After all, it isn't common to have visitors this far out in the woods very often. And considering her unique brand of magic, many attempt to avoid her. So, perhaps it is just sheer happenstance of being her closest neighbor that has created this friendship? I know what causes it at least. Do you?

The Puppeteer is an interesting case though. But not the only one. The other happens to be my favorite game. A very particular cat and mouse game.

If you ask her though, it's just a rat catching game.

Of course, dear Patchouli has never been quite that generous with her possessions. All that time spent on that magnificent library… It is the culmination of centuries of work. And the books just sit there and gather dust. Of course I'm going to borrow some. Besides, after Remilia's little attempt to cast eternal night on the land with her scarlet mist, I figured I was owed a little something for my efforts at ending it.

Miss Knowledge being herself, though, she couldn't allow anyone to borrow books from _her_ library. And this was all before her learning my "well deserved" reputation. For months after that, I found myself being chased out of the Voile with lasers and explosions galore. It was always such fun, winding her up as such. I could hardly visit the mansion without her eyes burning a hole in the back of my head.

Oh the hole she tried to create in my chest when I first stole a spell. If I were feeling particularly catty, I would say that she nearly gave me heartburn. Literally. Of course, it is always she that likes to be catty. What else is appropriate in a cat and mouse game, after all?

However, that cat is starting to enjoy playing with her prey a bit more than she anticipated. Perhaps through resignation that she wouldn't be able to stop me, without at least ensuring that the library was inaccessible to anyone else in the household, she stopped her attempts to forcefully control me. Mostly. Instead, she grudgingly allows me to stay and study with her. Not that this stops me from borrowing a book or two on the side. Slowly but surely though, her interest is piqued, and she just has to know what I am doing. What I am studying.

"Everything" might not be the most satisfying answer, but it is the truest one.

But what tells me the most is that the Librarian has taken no steps to reclaim her property. She knows where I live. (After all, I do sell many potions, among other things. Where else could I get legitimate and clean money?) So, you may ask, why hasn't she gone out of the way to reclaim her grimoires? Why bother indeed, when she knows exactly where they are. Much as she hates losing them, she knows that I will take good care of them. Can hardly study magic if I end up destroying the spellbooks that contain its arcane knowledge. And eventually, one day, I will die, and she'll be able to take them back.

After all, I'm just an ordinary human magician, aren't I?

I suppose I've rambled on a bit here. The original point is, that even Patchy is coming to care for me. An enemy, whom has hated me for so long, is slowly shedding her reticence towards me. And perhaps even growing fond of our games.

Oh, don't even bother; I can see what is going through your mind. Where could I learn to act this way? What kind of person would teach me to act as I do? To answer your question, it is the one person I know that loves me. My old confidant and friend, Miss Mima. She was the one that began to teach me true magic all those years ago. She was the one who held me close, after my mother died. She was the one who took me in after my father was tired of supporting a worthless magician such as I. And she was the one that drove me to be better, to do all I can to improve myself, for _my_ sake.

Sure, she was a harsh master. But she didn't pull any punches, because she knew I didn't want her to. And truly, I didn't. She forced me to live up to my own potential, to grow as powerful as I have. She had a drive that burned within her, even though she was no longer of the living. That same drive is what she imbued into me. For all intents and purposes, it is Mima who shaped me into what I am today.

Now do remember, friend, that she was an evil spirit. And even though she (and I, too) mellowed from our encounters with Reimu, there is still that fact. Where do you think I learned my more esoteric talents? Please, you need not say, that was rhetorical, after all.

And my ability with love? Well, that's something I've learned through the power of observation. Both of my own efforts, and those of Mima. She did teach me almost everything I knew. That which I didn't steal from others, of course. But powering my spells through love? That was something else from her.

Of course, I can see it in your eyes. Your morality won't accept the way I am. My, do you think you hate me? For the way I've 'used' these girls? The manner in which I use love, freely given?

You might want to be careful there. You do remember my title, after all? It's been a while since I mentioned it. The ordinary black-white magician. Think of it for a moment. What is it that you expect to do? Run away, and tell everyone you can before I hunt you down. I'm afraid you don't want to do that.

After all, love and hate are very close, separated by just a little thin line. You might even say that they are two sides of the same coin. But for me? I'd rather be loved. I'd rather have my friends, whom I can spend my time with. Maybe, when I learn how, we could spend an eternity together.

I'd prefer to flip heads. I'd prefer to win.

But you're not thinking things through. You think that you could turn them against me? The friends that _I've_ spent so long creating? Perhaps you could. After all, a little hint of the whole truth could prove disastrous. But you don't want to do that, friend. Do you really want to force my hand? The hand trained by an evil spirit? Knowing exactly what I'm capable of doing? And how much you don't even know? Remember that line. That little thin line.

Heads, I win. But if you interrupt my flip, cause me to catch it wrong… Well, tails, you lose.

After all, I'm an Ordinary _Black_ Magician.

Now, isn't that the kicker, ze?

Edited on March 23rd, 2012 for clarity


	2. What Winter Left Behind

_This is the _**Cirno News Network**_with a special broadcast, by ace reporter and company namesake Cirno herself. While the strongest would like to point out that none of this is owned by the writer at all, instead belonging to Team Shanghai Alice, Cirno also points out that the subject of the succeeding broadcast is hers, and that if anybody thinks about harming her, Cirno will smash puny harmer with glacier-mallet._

_Thank you, and enjoy the show. This has been _**THE STRONGEST!**_ Now back to your irregularly scheduled fix._

What Winter Left Behind

Awesome, it truly is.

Well, perhaps not awesome in the way that you think I mean. I forget in my age how words have been watered down, and the meanings change. You would think something that performed an interesting and slightly unusual feat as awesome. But the word truly means something else. Awesome is something that fills your heart with wonder and amazement, or to be slightly obvious, awe. It is not a word that you use lightly, or with wild abandon, as many humans do in this day in age.

Pardon me, I am rambling a bit, aren't I? I suppose a lady of my age should be allowed some leniencies in that regard. No matter. You're probably wondering what exactly I consider truly awesome? I suppose I can share, but it would take some explanation.

Simply though, this land, Gensokyo, is awesome.

Why would I say that? Why indeed. After all, I see the land no more than three months out of most years, and the rest of the time, I must bide. After all, _The_ Youkai of Winter, and _the_ yuki-onna, cannot come out in the heat of the summer. The cooler winds of the fall and spring are more tolerable, yet only just. Only just.

I see that you recognize my species. Yes, I was the yuki-onna. At least the original one. Centuries I have lived, and millennia more I expect to survive. I see your worries though. After all, why else would a yuki-onna be talking to a human? Perhaps you expect me to freeze you to death with a cold wind. Perhaps I could bury you under a mountain of snow, unseasonably high for even winter. Perhaps I will simply seduce you, force you to submit to my whims, and steal your very essence to take for my own.

One hundred years ago, I would have done all that, and more.

You are aware of the reason that Gensokyo was formed? One would expect it to be somewhat common knowledge, at least among those that have the tenacity to search me out. I suppose I'll suffer a terse explanation. This world was created by the gap youkai and Hakurei shrine maiden of the time, in order to preserve as many of my kind as possible. As many youkai that could be saved. Be they the tengu, or the oni, or the kappa, or the innumerable other creatures that have sprung up over the centuries, the two tried to save.

The reason this was done was because the gap demon saw the writing on the wall. While for centuries, us youkai had been dominant, the humans were slowly pushing us out. We were stagnant, unchanging, while they grew stronger, smarter, and braver. It was quite an admirable achievement. Especially as she had persuaded the Hakurei shrine maidens and the humans to go along with it.

What you need to know is, though, is that those times were tough. For both my kind, and for the humans. The gap demon was quite unique for the era, as she actively cooperated with the humans. Not to trick them, nor to harm them, nor to kill and feed on them, but to help them. She helped them, in order to help us. It was a sign of times to come, I suppose.

Listen to me; I'm getting sidetracked again. The whole story is another tale. Perhaps I will speak of it another time. But we should fast forward a number of years. I had been slowly but surely losing my power as the years passed, as the humans grew less fearful of this harlot of snow. I had grown weak, and could not shape the elements as I wanted to. On the day that I was unable to command the cold that defined me to take the life of a man, I knew that my time had come.

Yet, instead of giving up, I made the trip to this paradise I had heard whispers of. This land of Gensokyo, where all youkai were welcome. I made my way, foxing myself to travel in the late days of winter. As spring began to creep into my season, I finally made it. Finding a nice cave high in the mountains, I settled in for a long nap. While I didn't truly need to sleep for the whole of the three seasons, I wanted to conserve energy for the big moment. The first winter in this new land.

A new land for me to terrorize.

When I woke, I set about my actions quickly. In the dead of night, I swept about the land, trailing the cold in my wake. Snow formed about my then raven hair, covering any ground I passed. I quickly made my way to the only human village, where I set about making them remember the true power that the yuki-onna possesses.

Not even a day later, I was battered and beaten by the Hakurei shrine maiden of the time. It truly did stun me. How could I, _the _yuki-onna, the terror of the winter, a demon of the snow, be laid low by what was otherwise a normal human girl. I wondered if I had truly lost my powers, whether I had become completely ineffectual even in my own element.

It is a scary thought, a proud being such as I being laid low like that. For the rest of the winter, I hid myself out of the way. I occasionally sought out the company of the few youkai who did not avoid me. A few forest demons, a couple of tengu, and even a kappa allowed me to approach and ask about this land. If there was anything I learned, it was that one was not to cross the Hakurei. Not only was she more powerful than any of us alone, but also if she felt threatened enough, she would simply activate her trump card and fade away from reality.

I will admit, I was somewhat miffed that I was unable to push her so far as to use that. But what angered me the most then was my abject helplessness against her. Furthermore, according to my newly met acquaintances, she is the stabilizing element behind this land. No Hakurei, no Gensokyo. They did not want to admit it, but if it came down to the choice between a fellow youkai and this… _human_, they would pick her first every time.

Thus, I ended my trek and found myself back in a cave once again. I could naught but contemplate what lay in store for me. What indeed could I hope for? I could not terrorize the humans, or the Hakurei would come for me. I could not attack her, for I surely would be defeated again. I could not ask for my youkai allies, if I could even call them that much, to help me assassinate her.

To be rendered so powerless by a human was demeaning. Yet, what could I do?

For years, I hid myself up in the mountains, reveling in my depression. There, at least, I could create mighty storms worthy of the times of old, even if there was no mortal nearby to admire it. I did on occasion have the _honor_ of entertaining a mortal guest. One or two from the village down below, wandering lost in the hills. A fair few more that had simply wandered in from the outside, ignorant of their location. I gleefully let my full powers was over them, forcing them to submit to my icy prowess. Yet, it lacked the same satisfaction. The villagers did not fear me for it, for they declared anybody who was foolish enough to venture into my mountains too dumb to live. For the outsiders, they had no one to care for them.

Such was my fate for fifty years. I do not need your pity, though. Truly, I do not even deserve it. I was a _monster_. And in some ways, I suppose I still am. But that is not what you wish to know, is it? You want to know how I recovered from that endless twilight that consumed my heart.

That is a tale that brings a smile to my lips any day.

It began two score hence, when another visitor found her way into my mountainous abode. This visitor was no mere mortal, as the past dozen had been. It was on the first day of winter I found a young fairy outside, her two wings covered with frost as she sucked in the freezing air. It lay on the ground, knees trembling as she tried to stand in my presence. Out of mercy, I raised my hand to strike it down, so that it may have regenerated elsewhere, out of my frigid cold. Yet, before I did so, the little fairy surprised me.

She created an icicle in front of me.

I will admit, I was shocked. Not many can manipulate the element of cold. My children by blood would have the ability, but they were little more than animals, slaves to their desires. Looking back, I would have to admit that I was not much different. But this little fairy, whether by some fluke of nature or by providence itself, had garnered my most sacred ability.

Still, I had the desire to strike her down where she stood. She had my ability, but it was of no consequence compared to what I was capable of. Still, something called to me. Was it pity, in this cold heart? Was it kinship? Was it compassion? Was it the sheer boredom of the centuries taking their inevitable toll on the sad thing that I may call my soul? I cannot truly say what it was that swayed me. But swayed I was, and I took the young fairy in. For days I watched over her as she rested, regaining the strength she had lost in her travels and exertions. On the fourth day, she grew strong enough to talk. And bid her to speak, I did.

She was, unusual, I will admit. Unusual for a fairy to brave the elements, as they were. Most fled and hid when they met with adversity. While effectively immortal, most still feared that black void. This little fairy, on the other hand, sought me out with a determination matched by the ronin of yesteryear. She wished to become the strongest, not of just the fairies, but over everyone. But unlike the other fairies, she was aware of how weak she truly was. That led her to me, as who could help a fairy of ice but the Youkai of Winter herself?

For the rest of that winter, I worked with that fairy. I helped her manipulate the cold that grew in her heart. I taught her to understand the chill wind, and to embrace it instead of shunning it. While my time with her was short, I made the best of it. So did she.

By the end of the winter, the time when I had to bid her goodbye, I will now gladly admit it panted my heart like nothing had in eons. I had grown accustomed to the little fairy. Her antics were endearing, and her sheer determination was inspiring. But the way she smiled at me when I told her how well she performed… It warmed my heart like nothing else ever has. As I slept the rest of the year, in preparation for meeting her once again, it is that I dreamed more of than anything else. The smile from the little fairy child.

Years passed, with each winter now found in the company of that fairy. And in each year, she surpassed my expectations. Eventually, it came to a point where I could truly help no more. A youkai must learn her own powers, after all. I could teach her to understand the cold, but she must in turn learn the cold inside herself on the most personal level. So, after that eighth winter, when I truly had no more to teach her, I bid her goodbye, for what I thought the last time. As I fell into a slumber with the warming of the mountain, I felt water slipping down my cheek.

When I awoke to the clear and frigid skies, I felt the sorrow still in my heart. And no matter what, the cold winds that blew could not sooth me at all. Resigned to once more live my life in solitude, I sat down and drew up a blizzard. Something, anything, to distract me.

When the next dawn broke, however, I found a speck on the horizon flying towards me. A speck, which soon grew into my frosty little fairy friend. With a joy I did not truly understand, I leapt up and met her in my arms. She had come back. My little Cirno.

It was then that I decided that I had spent too long in my self-imposed exile. I had grown to accustomed to companionship to truly give it up again. So, I followed my little fairy down from the mountains for the first time in over half a century.

The feelings that had grown in me both frightened and delighted me. I had taken the little fairy to my heart as if she was my own child. Nae, I believe she was more than that. I have had many children over the years. Children sired by the men I killed. Those were abominations of my hunger, though, and were never truly alive. I will admit that I never had feelings for them. Yet this fairy had awakened the motherly instincts in me that I had never known. Truly, it was a wondrous feeling, no matter how foreign it was.

The decades passed, and I found myself exploring more and more beyond my mountain home. Still, I never introduced myself much to the elder youkai I knew from when I entered this land. I had no desire to be recognized. I was happy in my anonymity. It was during this time that little Cirno brought up a question. What was my name? I had never given it, and truly, I had never used one. I was always _the_ Yuki-onna. It was a title I had born proudly in the past. Yet, no with little Cirno, I had no desire to be remembered as that monster. Part of my mind wondered if I had truly fallen that far as a youkai, to give up my own name. I knew, that it was time for me to change. In the past, I was content to be the monster that lurked beneath the beautiful veil of winter. Perhaps now, I would simply become its avatar. Perhaps.

That is why I picked a new name. Letty. Letty Whiterock. An odd name, you believe? That is quite understandable. I believe it's an odd name too. Yet, that is why I like it so. I am the rock that the little fairy depends on, after all. That I freely admit. And like the snow I have power over, I shall take the name of white. But as for the joy that fills my heart at being needed, at being _wanted_, by someone, I take the name Letty. A warm smile tugs at my lips as the little fairy announces that she thinks it's the best name ever, as Miss Letty rhymes with pretty.

On one of those days, Cirno decided she wanted to show her Miss Letty off, and take her to the village and meet her friends. It worried me, as that village was but the same that I had attacked over eighty years in the past. While I was doubtful that any humans were yet alive that remembered me, the tales of my past misdeeds surely remained. Still, her enthusiasm was great, and I relented. I had her fetch me the fabric to make a new dress and cap, before setting off with her.

To my shock, there were few in the village that even turned a head at me. While not unwelcome, it was surprising that no person shouted in fear at the sight of the yuki-onna. Instead, they gawked at little Cirno and her friends. I suppose next to the ice fairy, an insect youkai, and a bird youkai, that I was rather normal looking. Still, I made my way through the cool air of late winter and took in the sights I had not seen in nearly a century.

Eventually, little Cirno dragged me through a shop, as she had decided she wanted to give Miss Letty in thanks for all I had done for her. Shock grew in mine eyes, as I knew the little one did not care for such trinkets. Honestly, I did not either, but the sheer determination she bore in her stature prevented me from saying anything. As she tore through the store, stalwart in her desire to find something appropriate, I drifted over to the side, where I gazed at my reflection.

That is where I met the second shock of the day. My long raven black hair, long being the only color that stood out in winter, had faded into lavender, while my snow white skin had gained the barest hint of color. My body, long the svelte form made to tempt man, had grown into that of an older woman. My face… my face had lost the sharp and wicked looks I had known, becoming instead plump, with soft eyes instead of the harsh ones I had known for eternity. I looked nothing like my old self. I had lost my very face.

I was interrupted by little Cirno bouncing over to me, a small silver trident in her hands. With hope in her eyes, she held it up to me, in the hope that it would prove satisfactory. With a smile, I plucked it from her hands and affixed it on my shirt, over my heart. And with tears threatening to well up in my eyes, I swept her in my arms. My little child, what would I have done without her?

After I had bid her goodbye for the rest of the day, I found myself facing my most final decision. I called upon the cold, and formed a sheet of ice to use as a mirror. I pulled up my hair, the last remnant of my days as the yuki-onna, and stared at my reflection. Those dark desires did tempt me again, I will admit. How could they not, after spending so long as that creature? But even as they welled up, I cast them aside. I would _not_ be that monster any more. I would not be the one who kills and takes men for her own amusement any longer. I would become what my child already knows me as. I shall be the Youkai of Winter. I shall be its herald, its avatar. But, more importantly, I will be as the mother of the Youkai of Ice.

With that thought in my head, my powers coalesced into a sharpened icicle in my right hand, and cut through my long locks.

That is where my story ends, friend. Is it not what you wished to know? Oh, I see, I suppose I did go off on a bit of a tangent. Or did I? Do you now understand why this land, this Gensokyo, is truly awesome? It gave me the chance to change my ways, to realize that there was more to life. I had been before a relic of a bygone era, but now, I have new life. A new purpose.

Should it not fill anyone with awe?

A/N Howdy all! This is just another little idea I had, and used it to cleanse the pallet a bit, so to speak. Letty's one of my top fifteen favorite Touhous, so I thought I'd work in how I see her. I've taken a few liberties here (in canon, Letty doesn't care for Cirno at all), but I believe that this is the better interpretation. She always seems to be the motherly sort, to me. Truly, I'm also writing this so I'm _not_ tempted to write a longer story. I've got enough long stories going on without starting another

Anyways, I've a few ideas for a few more of Touhou character monologues. I think I'll save them for between other updates/stories I write, but who knows. At the moment, I've plans for Patchy, Nitori, and the Aki sisters, but I'd be happy to take suggestions. No promises I'd do them, though, at least not immediately.

Either way, all of ya'll go ahead and take it easy until next time!


	3. The Great Unmoving Library

_This is the _**Cirno News Network**_ with a breaking news story. Marisa Kirisame was seen entering the Scarlet Devil Mansion earlier today, and has not been seen since. When ace reporter and company namesake Cirno made her way past the gate guard to observe the mansion, she heard various odd noises coming from the Library. All that ace reporter Cirno could make out were a lot of groans, and occasional exclamations of 'ze' and 'mukyu'. This has led her to believe that the Mansion has imprisoned Kirisame, somehow, and is proceeding to torture her. We here at _**Cirno News Network**_ will continue to broadcast this injustice until the witch has been freed from her captor's grip._

_Thank you, and enjoy the show. This has been _**THE STRONGEST!**_ Now back to your irregularly scheduled fic._

The Great Unmoving Library

Hrmph. A visitor? What was Sakuya thinking, allowing one in here? I told her I was not to be disturbed today. I've important work to be doing. Work, which should not be interrupted by the inanities of a random visitor.

I see. So you came here seeking me out? How unusual. I'm surprised Remi even let you into the mansion. She's never been one to play second fiddle, not even to her oldest friends. Sad thing, at times, but that is her. What more should one expect from a vampire half a millennium old? No, do not answer that. It was rhetorical.

Hrmph. I suppose I'll answer the questions. At least you're not acting like that damnable tengu. Oh, how I'd love to catch her on a good day. Perhaps on a Saturday, when I can catch her with the very Earth and constrain her. Nothing that wind can affect. Then, maybe I'll give her my own interview. It could prove beneficial. I've not been able to personally dissect a tengu before, so it would be an enlightening experience.

Oh, do not worry. I've seen the innards of humans plenty of times. I do live with two vampires, after all. After all these years, it would have been impossible not to. Besides, I'm quite similar enough to your species, especially compared to other youkai. There is little I don't know about humans. And what I don't know, I can always learn by reading, so there is no need.

Ah, I see. You wish to discover what I am? Well, if it is discovery you want, I will direct you through the stacks. I can trust the way is mostly clear? Ah, instead, you want me to tell you. Pity. One truly learns more by discovering it for themselves. I suppose that life for your kind is short enough as it is, so I will take pity just this once.

I am a magician. By profession, and by species. What could that mean? Many things. You must understand one thing though, and that is the difference between a youkai magician and a human magician turned youkai. A human magician, through their studies, will often metamorphose into a youkai. Depending on the power of the human, and how they focus their studies, they can break through at a relatively young age, perhaps even still while in their teenage years. In doing so, they become true youkai, and all that implies. Wingless flight, extended lives, superior strength and endurance. Granted, not the kind of strength and endurance even a weak beastly youkai would have, but still it is a noticeable increase.

True magicians, or rather, natural magicians, are created with a _purpose_. We are not so much youkai with a predilection towards magic, as we are magic incarnate in the flesh. Take myself, for example. I was born a natural magician. But are you aware of what that means? It does not mean I was born from a womb, for I have no parents but magic. Instead, I was created around an idea, an image. I was created for this library.

I am not known as the Great Unmoving Library for no reason, after all.

It might be better to explain the reasoning behind it. Or perhaps I should just explain Voile. This library has existed for centuries, even before I was born. It had begun as a small collection of literature by Remilia's ancestors. This was as far back as millennia ago that this began. Over time, the library grew, from a single bookshelf, into rows of stacks. This family, full of magic, scoured first Europe, then Asia, and eventually even Africa for books. While not all were magicians, all were exceptional. For every one that was added that expounded on magical theory, a dozen were added in other literature.

Eventually, as man grew more intelligent, books on science and books on philosophy began to be included. The family grew stronger and stronger along with Voile, their personal Library of Babel.

I'm afraid you know what happened in the end.

I still had not been born that day, and I will not share what little my friend has confided in me. But on that dark day, the proud family was wiped out, except for two. I hope you are intelligent enough to be aware of _what_ wiped them out, and what became of the last two. Nonetheless, it happened that the library sat for the longest stretch of time without a new book added, without even the shelves being dusted.

Decades passed as the library waited for its owners to return. Until one day, they did. Battered, tired, and toting a new guard and maid, its halls were occupied for the first time in half of a century.

Of course, that isn't to say that Remilia gave more than a cursory check, as she had other business to attend to first. Yet, as she placed her feet on the dusty floors of the library, she lingered for just that one moment. At the table where she once read as an innocent child, she stopped, and wiped clean a spot to set down a book. The first book this library had seen in ages. Even though it was slightly stained with blood, pages dog-eared and in some cases wrinkled, it was still new. New knowledge. Something that had been denied this library a long time.

When she returned a week later, she found me sitting in her chair, reading that book.

I still remember that face she made. Indeed, it was the first face I'd ever seen, human or not. The bemused glance, as she witnessed a complete stranger sitting at her table; indeed, one sitting at her seat, reading _her_ book. It quickly shifted to anger, demanding to know who I was, and why I was sitting at her table. Who was I to enter into her mansion without permission.

Frankly, I had no answer. Who was I? I had did not exist a week previously, and I was unaware of when I had been formed. Or why. Had the magic in this library finally reached critical mass? Had they brought home a trinket that provided the catalyst for my synthesis? Was magic simply happy enough to see them again, after so long, it provided me to serve the library?

It's a question whose answer I still seek.

Lost in my thoughts, I nearly had to be slapped back out of them. That was when I told her that I truly did not know. I had just existed, picked up a book, and began reading as if I had done it every day of my life. For truly, I had. Nonplussed, she could only stare at me. Pulling me down to her level, she searched, piercing red eyes gazing into my soul. Highly romantic notion, as I still am not aware of whether I have one… But such was the case.

Eventually, she deemed me to be telling the truth, and declared she would give me a name. Since the only desire I had at the time was to read, I would be given the surname of Knowledge. Simple, like her own family name, but no less accurate. Turning to the book, she placed one pale finger on the first entry. A plant. Nowadays known as _Pogostemon cablin_. More commonly known as Patchouli. This would be my first name. So she had written in my fate.

Don't believe that just because I had no purpose, that I was truly ignorant. When I was incarnated, I had the total summed knowledge of the library within me. It took me months to truly understand that, and months more to actually incorporate that knowledge. It did not help that the whole time, I was trying to fulfill my search for information, for data, for knowledge.

I suppose it took me a few years to truly understand _what_ I was, though. I knew I was alive, and I was in the loose employ of a vampire, but those were simple things. However, as I understood _what_ I knew, and how it matched up with what _my_ library contained, it became obvious what I was. When I cast my first spell, I will admit that I almost giggled. Almost.

After the first spell, the rest were learned in no time at all. Spells of power, spells of skill, spells to heal, spells to kill… anything and everything this library contained made itself known. The combined knowledge of a hundred magicians. Still, I found myself wanting more. I devoured all the books that Remilia could find, that Sakuya could steal. I grew along with the library, as it transcended the physical bounds and grew vertically, stacks of books piling stories above the ground.

Still, that is how I began my own downfall. Decades of no activity more strenuous than flying a book to and from the shelves while having tea with Remilia took its toll on my body. My muscles atrophied to the point where I could hardly carry a book, and my lungs became too weak to even allow me to speak. I could not die, as magic itself sustained me, but I had no supernatural endurance or constitution.

It was in those dark days I was glad to have befriended the elder vampire. Sakuya was cold as always, only serving me as I served Remilia, and Meiling was rarely seen indoors, especially in the library. But our talks, over the years, gave us both stability. She helped guide me when I was lost initially, a newborn thrust into this world. In turn, I held her a few times when the facade of a powerful lady broke away, revealing the child that she was forced to eternally remain. With what I knew, I was able to regale her with tales of her ancestors and their deeds, which she had either never heard, or had forgotten over her first century. And she came to me for help with the hardest of the dark magics. Fire, blood, and death all came to easy, but she lacked substance and background. All of which I was only happy to give.

Going slightly off topic here, I suppose. Nonetheless, it was her that took the time to nurse me back so that I could stand and walk once more. It was her that helped me rediscover that voice, nearly lost to me. And it was her that helped me to summon that little devil to help me with my tasks. While not truly needed, it gave me time I could spend on other tasks. Honestly, it was an excuse by Remilia to summon someone, or something, to look after me.

I suppose it worked. While I've never truly recovered, I've not suffered from a relapse that great in the centuries since then. And occasionally, when I have the free time, I allow myself out of the library to do something quaint. Such as walking about the mansions. Or perhaps the gardens, if I am feeling particularly adventurous.

I suppose I've drifted from the original purpose of this discussion, haven't I? I suppose I should just summarize the salient quantities. I was created by the library and magic, to serve the purpose of gathering knowledge, both magical and not. I discovered that I was immortal, and yet still vulnerable to the least of humanity's foibles. I do only have a body made of flesh, eve if my spirit remains indomitable.

That truly is a youkai magician's lot in life. We are created with a purpose, and we carry it out. I do wish there were others of my kind currently active within Gensokyo, as I would love to examine them. Discover their purpose.

I know of a few others whom used to exist, but have since disappeared. Two of them were in Makai, the World of Demons. From what I've spoken with my familiar, it was the same world from which she was summoned. However, since shortly before I arrived in Gensokyo along with Remilia and her mansion, Makai was sealed. Rather, I suppose it was resealed. Nonetheless, Makai has not been accessed since that incident. Koakuma claims that the world still exists, but has simply been rebuilding. Considering the reports of what its ruler did, I suppose that would make sense.

Sadly, it means I know nothing else of these two magicians, even their names. Koakuma was unaware of them, and sending her back over that border between the worlds just to discover their identity is both inefficient, and would induce the wrath of the shrine maiden. Which is something I would not care to repeat. On top of that, even if I discovered their purpose, it could possibly just be related to the city, as the entire city was created by one woman. Truly, it could be enlightening, or it could be an exercise in wanton futility.

There is one other magician. Or rather, there was. When she's not thieving from me, Marisa has told me stories of times before our arrival here, which included stories about this interesting child magician. Hundreds of years old, and yet still never grew up, as she forgot her memory every year. This was a curious anomaly indeed. What purpose could magic have in creating a magician who had to relearn magic, on top of everything else, on a yearly basis?

It didn't take me to remember that we were not all created to be like myself. Not all magicians were created to take the sum of knowledge, magical and mundane, and to create wonders. No, instead, this little magician appeared to be created in order to recreate magic. To push new boundaries in what is known, instead of retreading the same formula over and over. Marisa did share her concerns with meabout how happy that girl was with her lot. How carefree she was! She did not understand a true magician acts with a purpose. We may be flesh, but we were created with a higher calling. As long as she could act it out, she would be satisfied. While maybe sad to a human's eyes, it is everything to us.

Speaking of that girl, she is yet another anomaly. Truly, she is a human not even twenty years of age, and yet she is able to match wits in a duel with anyone in this land. She wouldn't last long in a fight; indeed, if the Young Mistress truly was angered with her, much less Remilia, she would be quickly killed. But that was the reason the spellcards were introduced. It wouldn't do for flower youkai to just walk up and tear someone to pieces, or for the satori to invade the minds of their foes. They would be nearly undefeatable, if they were allowed to ensnare ones mind.

Still, that girl has promise, even if to fulfill that promise she must steal from me. It's annoying, but I do not truly blame her. Why? For obvious reasons. For all my bluster about the library, I am not literally a part of it. If she steals the books, it does not cause me any undue harm. And while truly irksome, she is as apt to steal book as I am to read one. It is simply in her nature. One that can be changed, perhaps even die down with age, but still just as much a part of her. She is _quite _aware that she has an open invitation to study here. While I do collect knowledge, it is not my intention to _hoard_ it, like a common rat. Yet, she still cannot help herself, although she has toned it down. Perhaps when she eventually ascends to become a true magician, she will cease her actions. Until then, I will endure.

Besides, it is enlightening to see the girl work her magic. Simple reactions, powered by mushrooms and sheer force of will, create some of the most powerful spells I have seen, especially from a human. Maybe not with the sheer destructive power of the Royal Flare, but her Sparks are focused and overwhelming to one not expecting them. True, I believe her magical knowledge is woefully lacking. But she strives to correct that problem herself, through her trademark thievery. Were I a mortal magician, youkai or not, I would resent her for it. However, I am sure that you are aware by now I am no normal magician.

I suppose that answers your questions? At least the initial ones. I am sure you've got more you wish to ask me. Perhaps I will tell you some other time. As for now, I honestly should get back to my work. I've talked enough today, as it is. I wouldn't want my lungs to give out, would I?

I suppose you may consider yourself welcomed back. Although, if you want to discover anything about the other residents of the mansion, you should ask them yourself. As much as I enjoy sharing knowledge, it should be sought out yourself at times. Especially if you wish to ask them their history. Now shoo! You should be gone by the time Remilia arrives for tea. After all, you do not wish to upset her by sitting in her chair?

Yes, you're in _that_ chair. Don't look so pale, she won't suck all your blood out, if she finds you. Just enough to leave you alive. Now, don't run through the stacks, you might knock over the books. When you come back, remember to bring some howlets' wings, along with a fillet from a finny snake.

You see, I'm running low, and need to commune with a certain evil spirit. There is a little bit of knowledge I wish to gain from her. And you know by now, nothing will stop me from gaining Knowledge.

A/N Hello all again! I'm here with another update for this series, this time staring everyone's favorite sick witch. I wrote at the same time of chapter 7 of _Shoals_, so I just wanted to wait a bit and space postings out.

As for the story, I wanted to write a different Patchouli. She's known to be a born magician, unlike Alice, Marisa, and Byakuren, but what does that mean? Of course, it could mean simply that she was born from magician parents, but there is a bit of logic missing from that. After all, if one can ascend to youkai magicianhood in a multitude of ways, then how can you reliably produce a true magician? Of course, this is assuming that different methods produce different types of youkai.

Instead, I wanted to try the idea of magic literally creating Patchouli, giving birth to her itself. It would explain how weak she is compared to the others (even considering her illnesses), and why she seems so obsessed with reading. Well, aside from calling her a bibliophile. (It also explains why her last name is so appropriate)

Also, it gave me the opportunity to recall some of the PC-98 characters. Yuki and Mai I had actually forgotten about myself, and I had no real way of incorporating them into the story. Ellen, however, was part of the plan from the beginning. It was interesting thinking about why magic would create another magician to live like that. Also, guess whom Patchouli was trying to summon at the end. One guess only. Like you'll need it.

And, to end this long author's note, I will say two things. First, these one shots are not necessarily in the same universe. I'm not quite writing these to mesh; instead, I'm writing to explore alternate interpretations. Secondly, I was a bit unhappy with how I wrote the backstory, and Remilia's role. However, I'd rather post it and get feedback on how it reads instead of obsessing over it. This whole thing is just a side project, after all. Anywho, as always, please review! All feedback is welcome.


	4. The Symbol of Loneliness and The End

_This is the _**Cirno News Network**_ with a breaking news story. At the base of Youkai Mountain, there have apparently been some disturbances. There are a group of men wearing ball caps surrounding the residence of the Aki sisters, chanting. When our reporter tried to make contact, they just ignored her and continued to talk about the highest of all gods, the goddess of sweet potatoes. More on this story as it develops._

_Thank you, and enjoy the show. This has been _**THE STRONGEST!**_ Now back to your irregularly scheduled fic._

The Symbol of Loneliness and the End

Oh, why, hello there. I wasn't expecting company today. Especially from a human. No, no, I'm no youkai, not at all. I've just been become used to the lack of company, from any kind. Besides, is it not odd to find a human all the way up here, near to the mountain of youkai?

Oh, I'm here on my own will. You might say I'm taking a bit of a break. But I've been taking a break for so many months, it all kinda runs together, don't you agree? Yes, it does. Every day is the same, nothing to do… Nothing to do except to watch the trees bloom.

Why so sad? I suppose you wouldn't understand. I've seen these plants bloom for centuries. I've seen millions of petals fall. It runs together. I can hardly remember when I was born. If I was truly born at all. Beings like myself do not have the luxury of little things like parents. It has to do with what I am, and what I will remain until I die.

Ah, don't scoot away like that. I'm not going to eat you, after all. I'm not a youkai. Then what am I? I suppose the best analogy would be to say that I'm a goddess.

If I'm a goddess, then where is my shrine? Oh, sorry for the interruption, but that thought made me giggle. A _shrine_... That would be nice. A place where my sister and I could be worshipped and respected. No, I'm afraid that we don't have one. Granted, that war goddess on the mountain has been trying to get us to join her, but we prefer not to. Our duties are to the humans, after all. Not to boost the faith of some goddess to weak to recognize her end.

Oh, you heard me correctly. _Weak_. That's what I call that Kanako. She saw that the faith was failing her, and that people were giving up on her faith. And what did she do? Did she buckle down and perform her duties to those that still believed in her? _No_. She _left_. She left her believers, few and scarce as they were, and moved to here. To Gensokyo. A land already full of gods, and fuller still of demons. We did not need her there. The creatures around here, the youkai, the tengu, the kappa, and the humans, already had plenty of gods to choose from. And yet, they decided to move here, and crowd in when there was barely standing room left.

In doing so, she forsook the believers she had on the other side. What kind of god does something like that?

Thank you stranger, I've wanted to get that off my chest for quite some time. Hrm? Who am I to criticize her? I take it you're…. Oh, my many apologies. I suppose I flew off the handle, thinking that you were just another of her new converts. You were just curious. Well, since you've taken the time to listen so, I will grant you that boon. I am Shizuha Aki, older of the two Sisters of Autumn, and the Goddess of Dead Leaves.

It's alright to laugh you know. It _is_ a ridiculous title. And here I am, looking like a teenage child saying it. No, this is not my only form. It _is_, however, the form I prefer. Sister and I have tried other forms over the years, but they never worked out so well. After all, it's hard to be a proper goddess when half of your potential worshippers only consider you due to the shape of your body. Rather sad… But your kind is only mortal. And I can understand the temptations.

Smart one. We'll move on from that topic. But what is it you wished to know? No, I am not about to chase you off. Like I said, I am unused to company. That does not mean, however, that I find it unpleasant. So please, feel free to speak. You're only going to grow older, after all.

Ahh, so you did cotton on to that. Very good. Yes, I said that the closest word that I could use would perhaps be goddess. But that does not fully encapsulate what it truly means. A goddess is more than just yet another long lived being with supernatural powers. After all, what would differentiate us from other beings? How are we dissimilar to the youkai, except for the fact that we would never consider eating human flesh? Rather, to fully understand, I must use another word. Avatar. That is also part of what I am. What we are.

That is to say, I am an avatar of autumn. Along with my sister, we encapsulate the season, and all of its aspects. We were born out of the collective identity that the season had been given. That does not mean, however, that we have control over the season. Does that cowardly war goddess truly control the very concept of war? No, she doesn't. Rather, she is an expert at war, self professed I must add. In the same vein, my sister and I do not control autumn. Rather, we represent the two most striking aspects of the season. She represents the bounty… and I represent the death of it.

For that is what autumn is. It's a representation of life it self. The bounties of Life, begetting only Death in its wake.

In that respect, you might be able to call us avatars of Life and Death on top of everything. Not that we actually represent those exact quantities. I believe that Komachi would be quite miffed if I began encroaching on her territory. That girl may be lazy, but she _is_ competent. Who else could stare down an angry celestial and remind them that death comes to even them?

My point exactly. So here I am, the lonely goddess of dead leaves, in the middle of springtime. When life is all blooming and the people are celebrating. Can I blame them? No, I really cannot. That is the bounty of such a short life. You may not live long, but you can afford to live it so _fully_. Think about it. I have lived so long, and seen so much, that I am haunted y the fact that I'm running out of new things to see. Especially in this land. It would take years to fully explore this land, to find all of the areas sealed off, the pocket universes in this pocket universe. Yet, years are things that humans must spend wisely. As for myself… As long as the faith is there, I will live on.

Not like there are many who truly have faith in me anymore. Don't sound so surprised, that's not too terrible a thing. Remember that whole spiel about being an avatar of death? That was not too inaccurate. I am the representation of death in fall. A representation of a concept alien to youkai, and frightening to humans.

True, some humans are not afraid of death. They will go face the reaper with a face held high and no remorse in their eyes. Some may even challenge the reaper for a few extra years. Still, it stems from that same single root. _They don't want to die_. How can you garner faith if you are something your people intrinsically fear you?

Furthermore, how do you explain the concept to a youkai? Many of whom that are sentient enough to be able to understand the concept of worship are so strong or so old, that they will simply not die. They understand that the world around them fades, but there is no way that they understand the concept personally. For that matter, how do you explain the concept to someone like a fairy, who is incapable of dying? Or those two humans in the Bamboo Forest? They had the concept of death completely _removed_ from their very being!

I suppose I am getting a bit flustered. While I long ago accepted my own end, it's frightening to see it coming. Truly, what awaits a goddess once her life has ended? Will I be reincarnated, or will I eternally lie on the other side of the Sanzu? The Yama could probably tell me, but I haven't spoken to hear in centuries.

Why would I die? Remember, stranger, of what I am, and what sustains me. I am dependent upon the faith of worshippers, as few and far between as they may be. That is why my sister is as lucky as she is, being the goddess of the harvest. She is one who the people can support, as she brings them food. She brings them life. While she goes to the festivals, spreading her blessing and selling her sweet potatoes, I lie among the trees and make the leaves begin to fall.

It's somewhat amusing, as the majority of my faith actually comes from those who worship my sister, as some sort of respect paid in her name. In those cases, it comes from the wiser men of the village, those who recognize that death comes along with life. Yet, knowing the strides man is making to conquer death, how long will I last?

As for the others in the village, they fear me. True, my power is explicitly to make the leaves change color and fall. But Yukari is not the only resident of Gensokyo who can manipulate the meaning of their power. I can make it so that a _person's_ leaves begin to color and fall. Their hair can wither, and their skin can wrinkle, until they finally, slowly, fall to the ground. Do I enjoy doing that? No, not at all. Life _is_ something precious. Something I wish to nurture. To make a poor metaphor, would a plant enjoy having its limbs trimmed, in order to keep its whole healthy? No, it would not.

Maybe that is why I enjoy the company of Miss Whiterock so. You expected otherwise? Ah, yes. I suppose Minoriko and Letty have had a few tussles over the years. But those were mostly for show. They do get along handsomely, outside the presence of the villagers. They put on a show, so to make the villagers feel better, and to remind them the bounty of fall is still there, even as the cold fingers of winter try to steal it away.

But that is not why I enjoy her company. Honestly, we are two people in the same boat. The humans fear us both. Naturally, they fear her more, as the explicit death that winter causes is the much greater threat compared to the implicit one that fall has, but they are both similar enough. I admire her dedication, though. A youkai whose purpose for existing was to bring death, and yet she has turned over a new leaf and has strived to prevent it? Maybe that's one of the better things about this land.

But I'm getting sidetracked. The original point of the question was whether I would die, wasn't it? Eventually, I will do so. I could conceivably move, attempt to find a land that might appreciate what my role truly is. But I am no coward. I will face my eventual death with my head held high. Maybe this means I'm thinking more like a human, than a goddess that should try to preserve her power. Frankly, I do not care at this point.

What I do care about is my little sister. Minoriko is the sweetest girl you'd ever have the pleasure of knowing. And no, that's not a pun on her specialty, either. She is kind, she is outgoing, and she is helpful. Even if you have nothing but the clothes on your back, she'll take the time to have you fed and watered, and give you a place to stay. Maybe she's a bit naïve, but this world needs people like that.

She loves to boss me around, too. Always saying I should get more involved. I don't complain too much, as most of her nagging is something as simple as to help her carry her wares to market. But she says I should act more like a goddess, and be out helping people. I do help, but in my own way.

You see, I could be out and about now, helping them plant the crops and rebuild the roads. But it's not my shtick, unfortunately. To use my powers to create life, even in such a way, would drain me rapidly. And what good is a goddess if she weakens herself so much, she must sleep until enough power has returned?

Instead, I wait for something serious, something major. Perhaps one of the humans has made a mistake. He screwed up, or perhaps he's simply messed up. I can use my powers to inspire the end, to inspire death, in that aspect of him. I will help him, pardon the terrible pun, turn over a new leaf. They never know what happens, and probably never will. But it makes me satisfied, seeing that the death of something can create good just as much as life can.

However, as I do it anonymously, I do not receive faith from my deeds. And that leads me to my biggest fear. Not that I will die, but instead, what will happen to my little sister when I do.

Minoriko, sweet girl as she is, has never been the strongest of fighters. Back in my prime, it was my job to protect her. After all, who is better in a fight? An aspect of life, or an aspect of death? As the years go by, and as I weaken, there is less and less I can do. Fortunately, I've not had to fight much in a century or two. Unfortunately, that led me to be rusty enough that I was defeated by a human, who from there assaulted Minoriko. I can forgive that shrine maiden for what she did to me. But for assaulting _her_, it will take quite a while to do so.

Goddesses, after all, have a long memory.

And when I am gone, who will protect her? The kappa are too shy to stick their neck out for anyone not themselves, except on the rare occasion. The tengu care only for themselves. The humans could take her in, but there is only so much that even the Guardian of the Humans can do.

What worries me most is that the _coward_ will bully her into her protection. While weak in spirit, I will grudgingly admit that she is strong in body. Her power of the skies was enough to cow even the Epitome of the Native Gods. Even weakened as she is, it would be no trouble for her to subdue any of the other goddesses on the mountain. But she might not even do that much, instead using whispers about how much stronger my sister could become, if she took her place in a larger pantheon. How much larger she could make the harvests, and how much more the people could love her.

After all, deception is a part of warfare, isn't it?

If that happens, after a few centuries, she'd be nothing but a shadow of her former self. Trapped in that horrible complex of a shrine, only leaving to give her blessings. The rest of the time, she'd have to wait on that terrible goddess holding court. And eventually, there'd be nothing left of her, except maybe a small statue in a run down building.

No more could she run free, her bare feet trotting down the paths. No more would she wear that innocent smile, bringing joy to all of the humans in her wake. No more could she ensure that the humans were taken care of. Instead… Instead she would be forced to supplicate herself by that _coward_ of a rope-wearing god.

I suppose… What can I do, though? The one thing I should have been doing all along. Thank you stranger. I've needed this for a long time. Maybe if I hadn't avoided people as much as I have, I would have realized what I needed to do. I suppose that is the greatest strength of humanity. The ability to change and reinvent themselves. The fairies, the youkai, and even the goddesses… We're static. We can't change. Unless it is a human that makes us.

Yes, I've spent enough time watching the trees. Perhaps I should have started acting out more, garnering faith on my own. I certainly should not have let myself wither away like the very leaves I represent, not able to even do so much as defend myself. No, instead, I will make sure I am strong enough, to keep Minoriko safe.

I wonder if the Avatar of Mountain and Lakes would be able to stand against the Symbol of Loneliness and The End. If I put my very existence on the line… Well, we may have to see. The mountains and lakes may be strong, but in the end, do they not all fade and drift away like a leaf on the wind?

Thank you again human. If you'd like, I can show you to our home. You were inquiring about our shrine, yes? Well, it is more of a roadside donation box that doubles as a mailbox, but one it is all the same. I'll be able to scrounge up something for you to eat, as gratitude for what you've done. Sometimes, even the gods need to be reminded of what's important, don't they?

And one of these days, I'll be meeting you once again. After all, I'll have a blessing I will have to bestow, won't I?

A/N And here we are, a bit more quickly. I've really wanted to write this one, but I wanted to balance it out (didn't want to put too similar of characters up at the same time) Shizuha is one of my favorite characters, as you might be able to tell. (The top slot goes to Merlin Prismriver, but that's a different story)

I see Shizuha and her sister as pretty deep characters, moreso than the powers imply. After all, why would a goddess, one created through faith, have a power over dead leaves? Unless it was symbolic, and that was the best way to manifest it? Plus, I wanted a reason for Shizuha to be so carefree, so it all seemed to work out.

I will admit, I was inspired by many of the stories on the touhou-project imageboard. Fair warning, it was created by refugees from 4chan, so do tread carefully. On the other hand, there are a few truly spectacular stories there. Granted, since they are almost all CYOAs, there is no real consistency (there are very few stories based on one of the girls, as the characters often drift from one to another), but there is one with a very good Shizuha in it. Granted, it doesn't have a happy ending, but it still is a good read.

The only good Minoriko off the top of my head was in a different story, where the main character gave forth a wonderful statement that ended up with Kanako beating the crap out of him. It was totally worth it though.

Anyways, enough rambling. Here is a quick omake, which doesn't fit at all with the above tone at all. But it was amusing, so I'll include it here. Until next time, please read and review as always!

Omake - Like a Leaf on the Wind

At the Hakurei shrine, the gathered group of youkai, fairies, tengu, ghosts, poltergeists, goddesses, demons, and even a few humans oohed and ahhed at the image before them. Yukari had moved the boundary between the present and the future, and the various girls were entranced by the visions of a spaceship dancing amongst the stars.

Except for one annoyed goddess.

"Like a leaf on the wind? How is that metal monstrosity like a leaf?" Shizuha fumed to herself, eyes narrowed at the _Firefly_-class ship as it entered an unknown planets atmosphere. "A leaf is something of beauty, that floats hither and thither on the breeze. Not some great ugly ship that powers through the air like some ugly iron horse the humans use."

Minoriko shook her head, patting the shoulder of her older sister. "Calm down, Shizuha. He means it as the highest compliments, doesn't he? He _wishes_ that his ship were like one. Right?"

She huffed. "No, he means that it is one. Arrogant little… If he says it one more time, there will be consequences."

On the other side of the boundary…

"Take us in Wash. No fancy tricks this time. This is our biggest payday in years, and we don't want it messed up because you decided to fly fancy."

The pilot just nodded, before patting one of the dinosaurs sitting on the console next to him. "Alright, Mal, take it easy. Remember, I'm a leaf on the wind. Soaring is what I do best." Suddenly, the shipped thumped and began to list.

Mal palmed his face as Kaylee's voice issued over the comm. "We just lost the primary buffer panels! Again!"

At his captain's look, Wash just shrugged. "Was it something I said?"

And on the other side of the boundary, a blonde haired goddess grinned to herself.

"Yes, yes it was."


	5. The Gatekeeper to Innocence Lost

_This is the _**Cirno News Network**_ with a breaking news story. Apparently, there are reports that the master of the Scarlet Devil Mansion, along with her sister, has accepted a challenge with another vampire living near the Hakurei Shrine. When our reporter arrived on the scene, the three were having a drinking contest, seeing how much blood either of them could imbibe. While both had initially began at a rather sedate pace, our reporter could only watch in shock as the two slammed back more and more glasses, as both became red in the face. Before long, the trio threw caution into the wind and jumped into a nearby lake. We here at _**Cirno News Network**_ are now taking shelter, as the thought of three vampires drunk on that much blood frankly scares us. The next report will be issued whenever we run out of food and have to evacuate._

_Thank you, and enjoy the show. This has been _**THE STRONGEST!**_ Now back to your irregularly scheduled fic._

The Gatekeeper to Innocence Lost

A visitor? Here? After all this time? We've not a visitor in many, many years. At least not down here. Our resident vampire tends to deter all of those who would attempt to enter into the mansion of my mistress. And if not that, the thought of crossing the Lake of Blood leaves many pondering while weak and weary. You must be a strong one to even bother sailing across it. Or perhaps you took the easy way, and simply flew across. That sounds like what the residents of this land would do nowadays.

You've lost your way? Amusing. So, you lost your way, and decided to sail upon a lake filled with the blood that of those that my mistress and I have vanquished, just to ask for directions? At least you're being kind about the whole ordeal. Most might have lost their wits by now. I would know. Still, most would know not to intrude upon the ruler of this mansion if they knew better.

Oh, you are unaware of whom this mansion belongs to? You merely made your way to the very first place that appeared upon the horizon? Well, now aren't you an especially brave one. Or an especially dumb one. Your intentions appear to be honest though, so I'll humor you. Be glad, for not many _guests_ are as lucky. If it is directions that are needed, I'll gladly provide them. However, I'll not move from my post an inch, unless ordered otherwise by the mistress.

You'd rather stay here for a bit? Perhaps you are that dumb. You are aware that this is not a way to become invited to the interior of the mansion, below the lake. Oh, yes, what you see is only the summary tip of the iceberg, you might say. It is a location fortified through centuries of hard work, and will take more than a lost person to get past me.

Still, I suppose I can entertain you for a bit. Pull up a patch of grass, and you might hear something interesting. Or you might not. Depends on what you know. First, though, I have a question. What are you?

A human? Even more intriguing. It might be prudent of me to inform you that humans are not allowed into the mansion of my mistress, even if she is not home. Yes, she is not. Over the past decade, she has been spending more and more time in the nearest of her Gardens of the Sun. It may become a bit lonely at times. But I am loyal to her, as she is loyal to me. Give enough time, and she will become bored with her new distractions, and she will return. She does as much every time.

I suppose this is all going over your head. Perhaps I should give some introductions? Very well, I am Elly, gatekeeper of Mugenkan, the bridge between Gensokyo and the Dream Worlds. My mistress, and master of the mansion, is none other than Yuuka Kazami, the youkai of flowers.

Ah, finally, some recognition in your eyes. You truly realize where we are? No, no, there's no need to turn away. Mistress may not like humans entering her mansion, but you have not done as such, have you? Indeed, if there were anyone to be punished, it would be me. After all, I am shirking my duties somewhat by speaking with you, instead of guarding against any and all intruders who might make their way across. That's why we have Kurumi, after all. She should be able to keep any intruders from crossing. Granted, she should have kept _you_ out, as well… But I suppose I'll let bygones be bygones, for now.

Ask away, for I'm truly going nowhere at the moment. Just don't be too prying in your queries. I'd hate to dirty my scythe. It's such a pain to get the stain of blood off of its edge.

Well, spit it out already! Fine, if you _don't_ ask, I'll definitely slice you up. I think the lake is looking a bit low, and it isn't as if it rains blood around here. Hrm. Now _that_ is an interesting question, human. Tell me, why should I answer it? Your kind has done _enough_ to my mistress. I'm half tempted to slay you right here.

But only half. I am a guardian spirit, not a malicious one. You haven't done anything untoward, so you have nothing to fear. And yes, that means I was lying about slicing your guts open. Be glad that was all.

I suppose I should tell. After all, you humans seem to have forgotten the crimes you have visited upon my mistress. Sins of the father passed on to the son, and all that rot. But first, let me begin by asking, what is my mistress? What is she? And be serious, I will _not_ entertain any jokes about her budding.

Yes, you are correct. She is the youkai of flowers, as I mentioned a short while ago. Now, do you know what that means? A youkai is a being that has lived so long, that they become sentient, and become alive. But they keep many of the instincts of their previous form. Yuuka has told me a few stories from beyond the mountain. Take the firefly youkai. She still acts much the same as other insects do. Very social, very helpful to humans. But just as liable to eat them if necessary. After all, do insects bury their dead? No, they do not. Why waste resources?

But still, the reason she tolerates the night bug is simple. She likes the flowers, and has her insects help pollinate them. While the mistress does not need the help, she appreciates it all the same. But coming back to her, she is a flower youkai. That means she is, literally, a flower that lived for long enough to become sentient. Not a plant, mind you. A _flower_. And tell me, human, what is it that flowers do?

Yes, that's right. A flower is how a plant reproduces. So upon becoming sentient, what do you believe happened? You had a beautiful young woman, with no idea how to carry herself in society, suddenly appearing. _What do you believe happened?_

Good, you seem aware of that. Now, I will admit, she didn't mind much, at first. After all, that is what flowers are for, isn't it? To look pretty, used, and tossed aside once the spring turns to summer. As the months went by, and she began what it learned to be alive and in the guise of a human, she attempted to change her ways. She moved from town to town, trying to fit in to normal society. Yet her beauty was so great, men and women both attempted to take her. And as a youkai grows stronger with age, she was weak. Weak as a flower, sadly enough. One by one, humans and humanity plucked each and every petal from her stem.

It was about then that I entered the picture. You see, both Yuuka and I are ancient, even by the standards of Gensokyo. Perhaps the only ones that are our elders are some of the goddesses on the mountaintop. Maybe not even then.

We are also strangers to this land. You believed that every youkai who lives here are from here? You _are_ naïve, human. Ah, innocence lost. I was created far across the sea and land, in a place nearly as strange as this. I was the guardian spirit of a village, shaped partially in the image of death. This scythe isn't just for show, as you might be aware. As for why I am not in the guise of death proper, I'll simply say I also served as the spirit of fertility for the same village.

Yes, that is why I am built as such. And _yes_, I was quite aware that you did take a few peeks. Don't get cocky, human. While I may still appreciate that I still am able to inspire mortals, there is a better chance of you freezing all of the hells over than of wooing me. I have more important jobs to perform now.

As I was saying, before I go off topic, I was the guardian spirit of a village, among other things. While strong enough to repel the occasional raid and banditry, I was not strong enough to save my town from legions of troopers. With their short swords, shields, and brush-clad helmets, they marched through my village and scores more. All for what? Nothing more than loot and glory. I fought my hardest, but still, my village was slain. And there I was, a guardian without a people to protect.

I found myself listing lifelessly through the countryside. While I was created through faith, I was no god. I was a spirit. Or perhaps it might be more accurate to say I am akin to a poltergeist. No matter, I was unable to drift away. Until purposefully destroyed, I would exist eternal. Sad as it may have been, I forced myself to move on.

That is when I found Yuuka. Lost in the dingy streets of yet another town, I took pity on the girl. Wrapping her dirtied and nearly naked form with my traveling coat, I took her to a room at the inn. After paying for her stay and a new set of clothing with what money I had scrounged up, I turned to leave, hoping that the girl would find a new beginning. Yet, when she called out to me to stop, I stayed my feet. I turned about, and returned to her side. While I pitied the girl, I had no true attachment to her. Something in her voice made me want to stay at her side. Even before I discovered what had happened to her, I knew one thing in my heart.

I had found something to protect.

So, I did as much. As a spirit, I needed neither food nor rest, so I was able to be by her side at all times. Many a man tried to touch my lady, and they all were stopped by me. And if these men were those who had tried to do so before, I splattered their innards across the street.

Unfortunately, even though I had saved the mistress from any further damage from being done, she was already injured enough. Not in body. Her youkai form, even if weak in her early life, was still strong enough to regenerate from any wounds that she had sustained. Her mind… her mind was ruined though. Where before she had been a cheerful being, according to some of the few that had met her before, she was now bitter. But what was worse, she wouldn't show it. Her beautiful smile would meet you, yet her eyes were always cold, and always bitter.

What worried me most was, at night, I heard her muttering in her sleep. She wanted revenge, and wanted to make them pay. I can hardly blame her. Still, I hated to see the girl descend to the depths of such misery.

Still, the years faded into decades, which faded into centuries. Yuuka appeared to become more cheerful, surrounding herself with flowers as much as she could. In rare moments, I even caught her laughing. I knew she was truly healed, but maybe, just maybe, she had gotten past it all.

Then one day, we met another young girl. The poor thing was barely alive, trapped in a snow bank in the early morning light. While it was hard to see in the wispy, harsh beams, it was obvious what had happened to the girl. She had been used. Abused. Destroyed. As the dying girl breathed her last, my little girl closed her beautiful blue eyes for the last time.

And when she opened them, my red-eyed mistress unleashed hell upon the men who had caused such pain.

Not even half an hour later, I found the mistress in the basement of that building, after she transformed it into a house of horrors. The broken bodies of men and women littered the blood stained floors. And in the midst of it, I found my mistress standing there, gazing at her hands covered with blood. As she looked up at me, I realized that she no longer needed protecting. With the rage that filled her, there was no way anything could stand in her way. However, there was one last thing she needed a guard from.

Herself.

You seem surprised, human. After all, how could the youkai of flowers have ever feared miserable little meatbags? And why would the strongest of the youkai have such a strong feeling over a dying girl? My mistress saw _herself_ in that girl, human. She saw a dying little flower, left to whither. One that had been tossed aside. And as you know, you never harm one of her flowers.

After that moment, she retreated into her mansion. She was convinced by this point that she needed to return her vengeance upon the world for what they had done. Her flowers had not done anything to them, yet they had dared to visit such pain on the beautiful creations? She was determined to avenge them.

To this day, I do not know how I managed to stay her hand. Maybe because she accepted me? Because I had protected her all of these years? By this point, I wasn't much older than her, so I could not have called seniority on her even if I wanted to. But still, she backed down. Still, she complained at night, and I knew her patience wouldn't last forever.

Then, I found this haven. Away from all the humans, a perfect sanctuary. I moved my mistress, and her mansion, to hear. Nestled in the depths of this mountain's caldera, no company that would wish to bother her would dare enter. Still, she whispered dangerous thoughts in her sleep, while keeping a placid smile on her face in the day. I knew she was close to breaking. And to keep her hands clean, I instead stained mine.

You are aware that the blood in this lake is real, human? I _did_ say that the blood of those we've killed rests there. Granted, it was never this large. A lot of that is the vampire's power at work. However, every single one, from that first one I killed when I found Yuuka, to the first lives that she took herself, have some of their blood in here. No one will harm her flowers. Whether they root in the ground, or walk upon it.

Of course, while I did serve as her protector for all those years, I rarely fought against anyone of true power. Most youkai and humans were scared at the very thought of encountering Yuuka. Those brave enough to risk it, were ended by me. More blood for the lake, all in all.

That is why I was able to be defeated, though. I was a guardian spirit, but I grew lazy, and I grew weak. For the first time in _millennia_, two humans managed to beat me down, and defeat me. Centuries before, entire armies couldn't have accomplished what two little girls did. For the first time ever, I failed her. I failed my mistress.

Looking bad, I don't know whether to be happy or sad about it. I _lost_… And in turn, allowed those girls in to defeat my mistress. In turn, though, she had the biggest change of heart in years. She seemed… reasonably unconcerned by the humans. She fought them, yes, but she did not eviscerate them, as I know she was capable of.

Maybe she is just lulling them into a false sense of security. My lady does know how to keep a poker face. Yet, it is not her style. So maybe they did give her a change of heart. I'm more inclined to believe what I've already said. She's just having one of her urges, and is going out and about the land to amuse herself.

Still, I wish she would have taken me with me. Then, I could have watched over her, instead of this plot of land.

Does that satisfy you, human? Do you now know the reason behind the cold heart of Yuuka Kazami? Truly, it doesn't seem so frigid now, does it? At least you're acting properly contrite. While I am not one to butt into her business, perhaps this is a tale you could spread to other humans. After all, knowing how vehemently she's hated humans in the past would encourage them to stay out of her way even more.

Just remember, there is one quote that symbolizes her thoughts on the matter completely. To her, genocide is a game. Murder, however, is personal.

Don't make things personal with her.

Now, human, you should be off. At least before you need a change of shorts. It wouldn't do to have you stinking up the land of my lady, would it?

What's that? More questions? Why yes, I never suppose I did say why exactly she became my mistress. One moment I was her guardian, the next, she was my employer. But that is not a tale I feel like sharing today. Maybe if you're brave enough, human, you'll risk a visit back. Next time I see the mistress, I might even inform her about such an inquisitive person. She might like to tell you the tale herself.

Uh-uh-uh! What was that I told you about soiling your pants? We can't be having that. Go on, get out of here kid. Don't make me through my scythe at you! Much less these tiles… Just be careful around Kurumi, if you see her. A donation of blood won't work on her. As you see, we have plenty already.

Oh, and be nice to the flowers on the way out.

A/N Well… Here's something that popped into my head while writing the next chapter of _Shoals_. I was writing that, then opened this document up, and finished the whole thing in one sitting. While this story is about Elly, it's just as much about Yuuka. But I believe that _how_ Elly speaks about her mistress is just as important as _what_ she says. So, even if she doesn't say much about herself directly, her character is expanded upon.

As I did with Cirno inspiring Letty back in Chappie 2, I wanted to have Elly actually be something more than a simple gatekeeper for Yuuka. After all, why would the youkai moe need someone to guard the gate to her mansion? But making Elly the elder to Yuuka worked pretty well, I believe. (As Elly's specie is unknown, I took the liberty of making her similar to a dís, from Norse mythology. Considering that Elly is blonde, I figured that it might fit. Although, as I pointed out, she's more similar to a spirit or poltergeist in here, than she is to a god)

As for Yuuka's back-story, that is the result of me thinking too hard on the term flower youkai. If an insect youkai acts like an insect in human form, what would a flower youkai act like? Stop to consider what a youkai is… And it's a pretty scary thought. And it gives an explanation as to why Yuuka is so hostile to pretty much everything except the innocent (she does get along with children relatively well), without going into the whole thing about flowers being so alien that they don't understand animals, much less humans. (Ironically, that's how I initially thought it would go, until I wrote) I blame the whole ordeal on watching You May Know Dream, Boku No Konote Kimi No Sonote, and Song of a Broken Youkai (Who Loved a Human) in a row.

Besides, who else would be better to guard little Yuuka then a female grim reaper in a nice hat?

As always, please read and review! Until next time!


	6. Tormented Soul with Jade Eyes

_This is the _**Cirno News Network**_ with a breaking news story. Our chief reporter has gone missing in the underground while confirming the most recent of rumors. From other eyewitness reports, there has been a battle between the resident hell raven and the network's namesake going on. When our reporter went to confirm this, she only managed to make a few transmissions back to network headquarters before losing contact. As the hot springs all around Gensokyo have been cooling, we can only surmise one thing. The idiom, "Aya Shameimaru will stop reporting when hell freezes over," is apparently true._

_Thank you, and enjoy the show. This has been _**THE STRONGEST!**_ Now back to your irregularly scheduled fic._

Tormented Soul with Jade Eyes

What is that noise? Footsteps? Across my bridge? Hrmph, a visitor, down here. They're not coming to visit me though, I can tell. _No one_ ever comes to visit me. Ever. So they are probably going on down further into the blazing hells. Maybe they are going to see the damn oni down in that cesspool they call a city. Or perhaps he's going to see oh so wonderful Miss Satori and her little _pets_. After all, they may say that she is the one that they all fear. But they all hate me. Bastards.

Oh, what's that, they're not going to keep going? Perhaps they want to _talk_ to me. Spending such time talking to this little, hated youkai. _Please_, that isn't the case. But perhaps I'll humor them. After all, isn't it so _hard_ to speak to a disembodied voice, here in the dark? All the way from the precious light that you upworlders love so much?

Heh heh. It seems that I have your attention. Or perhaps you're merely humoring me for some unknown reason. Careful there. You might make me believe that you're only doing this to be nice. That there is someone else with whom you'd rather be speaking. The very thought of it makes me… You might say that it makes me _jealous_.

Color me shocked, you actually do want to talk to me. Even if talking to me is no more important, as you have nowhere else to be. Are you _certain_ that is all I am to you? Pity. But I suppose I can spare the time for the company. After all, as you can tell, I am _so_ busy here. Can't you see the heavy wear and tear on my bridge, due to the sheer amount of traffic that crosses it every day? Why, you'd almost think I'd run out of nails and break my hammer trying to fix it!

Yes, dear, that _was_ sarcasm. Now come, take a seat. I'm afraid it isn't as comfortable as any you have in the above world… But beggars can't be choosers, can they? Oh, and don't bother asking for tea. I've not had any beverage besides water for _ages_. And besides, you might prefer it that way. Anything that _I _would make would almost taste like I used my own tears and sweat.

And I'm quite sure a human like you doesn't like their drink salty.

Oh, yes, it is _quite_ obvious you're human. You wouldn't attempt to _lie_ to me, dear. It's not like you have anything to hide from me. Anything that might make me envious? Heh. But it was quite obvious, after all. Who in this accursed land actually bothers to walk anymore? It seems that nowadays _everyone_ can fly. And they do it all the time. Especially around here. You'd think that the lovely denizens whom I guard would appreciate me more for my job. But of course they don't. If ever they leave, they do so by flying. After all, who would want to speak with me?

Yes, yes, I suppose you are correct. _You_ are speaking with me. Do tell, dear, could I ask as to the name of whom I have the _pleasure_ of keeping me company? After all, I've not had such a pleasure in so long.

Fair is fair, I might presume. But since you're being formal… I am Parsee Mizuhashi, Guardian of the Bridge No One Crosses. _Hilarious_, is it not? That is truly my title! That damnable satori decided it amused her, so she had her other _equally_ as damnable sister change it! Not that it truly means anything to me, but such an insult… It's infuriating!

So sorry dear, I did not mean to cause you any concern. It's just exceptionally frustrating for me. Here I am, doing my job on this nice little bridge, and those _bastards_ repay me by partying, and leave me all by lonesome. But I do not mind. After all, I might be jealous of them, but there isn't much I can do. Isn't there?

Haha! You do flatter me too much dear. I'm _glad_ that you think of me as a perfectly lovely woman. Be glad that we're the only ones here though. If this got out… I might have a few people _jealous_ of me. Wouldn't that be such fun? And I'm sure if my husband was to know, he possibly might be too!

Oh _yes_, did I not mention that? Dear old hubby… Oh, you haven't anything to worry about. You see, he's _very_ busy at the moment. In fact, there has _never_ been a busier time in his profession. After all, daisies don't push themselves up, now do they?

Perhaps I should tell you a story. You see, I was human once. Did you know that? Of course you didn't… you were too busy basking in my _exotic_ beauty to even formulate a thought, weren't you dear? But yes, I was a human at one point, before I was given my gift. He was quite the loving husband for the longest time. He showered me with trinkets and little gifts. He treated me as if I was a _princess_, even.

Of course, he did leave me. _Shocking_, isn't it. How could anyone have the sense to do such a thing. But no, the _bastard _decided I wasn't enough for him. Perhaps I did not spread my legs enough for him, in his stupid little mind. Or perhaps I was too plain for him. Maybe he'd have rather gone chasing off after an _actual_ princess, instead of one who was his own. I had loved that man, and then he tore my heart out.

Do you wish to know the madness that I suffered dear? The hair pulling torment that the man put me through? I was left without a home, without a family. Mine were _ashamed_ at what I had done. I had chased off a perfectly good man, after all. It was _my _fault, in their eyes. Does that sound fair dear? I had everything taking away from me. All chances at a future for me were dashed. I had few choices. Maybe I could have debased myself, sold my body for a meal. But no. I had too much of my pride left inside of me.

It was then I found my bridge. My blessed, accursed bridge. It became my home, my shelter. It became the only thing that I possessed. Along with my feelings of appreciation for my wandering husband, it was the only thing I had. All I could do was rage at the heavens. How dare they do such a thing to me? I wanted _revenge_ against this man, and that woman who stole him from me. How dare she do such a thing, merely because she thinks herself so much better.

I can't really say what happened in the next few years, dear. The transition from my mortal form is still blurry in my memory. But my prayers were answered. My feelings fueled me, and sustained me past when my age should have caused my hair to gray and my skin to wrinkle. Such an even should have driven others to jealous. Still, it wasn't enough. Whatever had transformed me had tied me to this damnable bridge. That was how I found out, as I watched the passerby. So carefree, so full of life, so _happy_.

They had the lives I wanted. So I gave them the feelings I had. You don't know the _joy_ it brings, watching happily chatting children suddenly break out into bickering. The sight of young couples without a care in the world, suddenly turning on each other, fearing that the other was cheating behind their back.

I remember one glorious day, indeed. While it wasn't a delicious young couple waiting to be upset, it is still so satisfying to remember. It was a group of humans, along with some of the kappa from the mountain base. They had decided to make a treaty, to bring their villages together. They were so _happy_… They were to grow even closer. It was the first time ever _any_ of the youkai had gotten along so well with the humans.

I couldn't allow that, of course. It would not do for that to happen. So I did my worse. My powers seeped into the humans, making them suddenly turn on the kappa. The youkai could only watch in horror, as people who had only been kind to them suddenly grew _envious_ of them. Of how advanced they were, of how long-lived they were. Every little thing that they could be _jealous_ of, they were.

My favorite part, though, was when my power found the smallest of the blue haired troop. An adorable little girl with pigtails and in a dress. So cute and innocent she was… It didn't take long for her blue eyes to turn to jade. At that, she turned on her fellows. _Angry_ that they had spent so much time ignoring her inventions, instead focusing on the simple products that the humans needed. _Jealous _that the humans gave her companions all the attention that they could, instead of showing what appeared to them as a little girl more respect.

In an afternoon, I had destroyed what had taken years to create. And to this day, I believe that little girl still lives all by her lonesome, avoiding her fellows and the humans.

Of course, that wasn't the best day of all of them. A day which sound turned into the worse. It was the day that my husband, my dear, beloved, bastard of a husband, decided to take a walk across my bridge. Accompanied, nonetheless, by the woman he had chosen over me! That stupid sappy smile on his face drove me into a rage I had not experienced in years. I knew I should be subtle, and let my powers take affect. Instead, I revealed myself to him, in all of my glory.

He was quite dumbfounded. The years had not been very kind to him, and his wrinkled face did nothing to help inure him to me once again. As I sauntered up to him, he stuttered. He was unable to believe I was still as young as I was.

My rage had faded into a cold simmer by this point. I walked up to him, and traced his jaw line, just like I'm doing to you now. I only had to whisper in his year about how I had lasted. How my rage and my jealousy sustained me. How he had ripped my heart out.

And as his eyes widened, I returned the favor to him.

The light fading from his eyes, I turned to face his companion. Curiously, I took in her gaze. I had not noticed while I focused on my newly departed husband, but she had not aged either. She was still as fucking radiant as ever. This _bitch_ had the temerity to take my cheating husband and keep him, when she herself never so much as grew _older_. And worse of all, she was still more beautiful than I was. I had never been more jealous in my life.

Of course, I didn't stand there for long. Before she could so much as move, I moved quickly again. My arms became further stained with blood as I gouged a hole in her chest, taking her heart as well. The black haired woman slumped over on top of the corpse of my husband, still looking otherworldly even in death.

I stood there for a few minutes, staring at them, before laughing. My whole reason for living, for existing this long, had finally been completed. I had _finally_ taken out that bitch and her little pet dog of a man. As blood dripped from my claws, I tossed them both over into the river, and watched them float away. For once, I was truly happy. Not jealous, not angry. Happy.

Of course, that didn't last long.

The next day, I found myself woken with an explosion. Tossed from the comfortable ground, I found myself face to face with a shrine maiden, dressed in red and white. Hovering over the ground, she glared at me with fury in her eyes. But next to her, was something truly maddening. It was the bitch I had killed.

Don't you see, dear? That _whore_ wouldn't even have the common decency to stay dead! That shrine maiden wouldn't let me get a shout in, though. Before I could even try to strike, she had struck me down with a hail of nails and seals. Unable to move, she came with her cursed weapon to strike me down.

But then that _bitch_ staid her hand.

She claimed that she understood what I did to her. And what she had done. That… that… Had no idea what she had done to me! Taken everything on a whim! And then she says she won't even give me the sweet release of death, when it is apparent I cannot do the same to her. But no, I was to be _spared_, where I could learn to pay for my crimes. I had never been so jealous. By then, I gladly welcomed the darkness as the shrine maiden deprived me of consciousness. At least I wouldn't have to deal with that woman.

When I awoke though, I found myself here, my bridge in pieces around me. Yes dear, right here, in these oh so lovely caves that I call _home_. That shrine maiden had decided that I was not to be allowed above the ground anymore. That I couldn't be around decent people. Like _bitches_ who steal people's husbands. Instead, I would be put underground. With all of the other youkai that the humans would like to forget about.

Like those damnable satori. Oh, she waltzed up here the day I arrived, seething at what had happened. They had taken my life twice now, and even the sun was denied to me. Of course I was allowed to be angry. That satori had other plans. Since I was stuck down here doing penance, she would put me to work. I would have to _protect_ travelers to this place, this hell. I had no choice though. I could not leave my bridge. It was not as if I could simply carry a piece with me and walk about. I had nowhere to go, and that mind reading bitch knew it.

So I acceded to her demands, which leads me to where I am now. It wasn't long after that the hell here closed down. _Apparently_, soon after I left, people started to be nicer or some such rot. Or maybe they only decided to be nice since I had left? You know how it is dear. People acting badly around you, to put you down. Then, they act as nicely as possible when you're not, to make you look even worse. I hate them all.

So, you know my story now, dear. Are you satisfied? Is it dark enough for you? Or do you simply want to run off into the distance, away from this scary little princess of an untrodden bridge? It's not like I don't mind the company.

Ah, I can see it in your head. Perhaps there are people waiting for you on the other side? You know, you don't have to go back to them. You could always just stay here with me, darling.

What's so bad about that idea? After all, aren't you jealous of them? Maybe you're jealous of how friendly they are? How they always seem to be going somewhere, with somebody. They always hang around other people too. Maybe they _really_ don't want to be your friend. Instead, they merely put up with you, for the sake of the others. But, everyone feels the same way. It's all just one shared delusion, and once it breaks… They'll all fade away.

Or perhaps you've got a significant other. You say you love them, and they you. You know in your heart that you tell the truth. But do they? Or is it mere lip service? They always did seem to pay attention to your best friend, didn't they? You'd almost say that you're jealous of that attention. After all, you are the one they chose. They should spend all their attention on you. Right?

Haha! Maybe that is the case. Or maybe it's not. Maybe you're jealous of the youkai above. The so-called goddesses, who rule the world and yet do so little for your kind. They ask for faith, and what do you receive in return. Are you work efforts rewarded further? Do you receive bounties of good fortune? No, you don't. They ask for money, all so they can live their lifestyle eternal. The same with the youkai. All of them, able to whatever they damn well please, and nobody will truly stop them? After all, the current shrine maiden is a wuss. We both know it. She won't kill a youkai who's causing trouble. Merely subdue them.

You're jealous of it all. You want to live forever, to be strong, be powerful. Yet, something in you tells it's not right. _Trust_ me darling, it's perfectly alright. Come… stay with me. It's so lonely, but with some company, I'm sure it will be ok. It will just be you, and me alone here, for as long as you like. We can be jealous of that damned world above, with its light and happiness. We can be jealous of the hells below, with their jovial partying and their warmth. We can be jealous of each other. And I can teach you how to fuel that feeling in you.

I'd hate it if you were to refuse darling. There's nobody below. Nobody truly important. Not even the damn oni are _that_ interesting. Besides, you look nearly good enough to _eat_. So I'd rather you stay willingly, than not. And wouldn't you hate yourself if you made me get out my claws and hammer? I've gotten quite skilled with the latter…

Of course, if you died, I'd just be jealous. So we can't have that, can we darling?

A/N Well, here we go with my favorite of the underground crew (sorry Koishi, you got knocked out of the top five) Parsee is a very unique character among the sad stories of the underground. Here is a woman who was truly broken at one point, and never is allowed to heal. And while I've seen her written successfully as a tsundere, and even moreso as a yandere, I feel that such descriptions lack in some cases. But it remains to the author, as to how much of the human side of Parsee remains beneath those green eyes. Or, is the human size the cause of it?

I did some tweaking with the history, of course. Canon Parsee is supposed to have been underground always (as far as I can tell), but it doesn't make sense. Why would a bridge princess have her bridge where nobody goes? And considering the underground is the resting place for the youkai that no one likes anymore, I would see it as her being forced underground after committing a terrible crime. Or rather, not getting away with it. (Kaguya is, after all, remarkably hard to keep dead) Let's not talk about how, in this alternate timeline, she is the cause for the rift between the kappas and the humans.

Still, Parsee is a pitiable character. While her crimes are great and numerous, are they truly her fault? Or is she simply, to borrow a line from a movie, _drawn that way_? She's still redeemable in my eyes, but it would take a lifetime to do so. Maybe even more. Ah well, perhaps I should get off of my bully pulpit. This story comes early, as it will put me nearly at 200k words overall. So hooray benchmark! Even though it's not really a benchmark... I shall digress. Anyways, until next time, read and review as always.

Just, don't be too jealous. You never know when Miss Mizuhashi is around.


	7. Solitary Spirit of an Empty Mansion

_This is the _**Cirno News Network**_ with a breaking news story. Our recently unfrozen chief reporter has apparently heard that there is a new resident occupying the oldest western mansion in Gensokyo's borders. Speculation has been abounding here at headquarters. Could the Scarlet Devil's sister be striking out to make a name of her own? Is there any way she could come into direct conflict with the mightily flower youkai, with her mighty mansion under the Lake of Blood being the central contention? Or has she simply decided that there is not enough room at her sister's mansion, and she wants the rooms to spread her unsettling wings. Tune in next time to find out!_

_Thank you, and enjoy the show. This has been _**THE STRONGEST!**_ Now back to your irregularly scheduled fic._

Solitary Spirit of an Empty Mansion

Tick, tock. Tick, tock. Tick, tock. I'm so tired of that noise. It's the only thing that creates sound around here, anymore. Besides me, that is. But it hardly serves any purpose if I go around creating noises. What use is a noise that doesn't cause any one to scream, after all? I suppose that's beside the point. I haven't had a good scream for ages, even when the master was here. Maybe I'm just that bad at my job. That's why he moved on, isn't it? Because I couldn't provide him with the scares that he so desired?

I should stop wallowing in these memories. Here I am, all alone in this house, and what more can I do? I've become so bored, I've even _cleaned_. It ruins the efforts I put in to scaring, but there's simply no helping it. Maybe if I had a master anymore, they would appreciate walking across a dusty floor, as the squeaky joints of the doors creak while whispers float through the air. I've even practiced! When I wasn't going too sane from the boredom. Like I am now.

Cleaning. Pffbt.

What was that? Creaking floorboards? Can it be that someone is here? Someone has come by? Ehehe, wonderful! I have a visitor. Must prepare to introduce myself. Perhaps if I give a good enough performance, they will even stay? Yes yes. A good scare will get their blood pumping oh so nicely. We wouldn't want a visitor bored after all. Still, what should I do? Not enough time for something elaborate. The energy that I'd need would take too long to gather and prepare. Perhaps I shall do something simple instead. Yes yes, be very fun. IhopeyoulikewhatIamdoing.

Ehehehe! Wonderful! Such a pleasure to meet you, visitor. I hope you don't mind the flickering lights. Is something wrong though? You look quite pale, almost as if you have seen a ghost. Oh, yes, kind visitor, I suppose I did show up somewhat rapidly. That is only because I must takecareofthevisitors and the mansion. And I must be prompt in doing so. That is a trait of the successful maid, is it not? Please, visitor, do compose yourself.

There are no ghosts haunting this mansion, after all.

However, as it has been quite some time since the master of the manor has been in residence, I'm afraid the food stores are quite low. Otherwise, I would have offered you tea already. If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to ask what you are doing here, however? Perhaps you are seeking out the errant master? Oh, I see. You are seeking to purchase a home, and this one has been put up to sale. The shame of the master, putting me up for sale! Oh well, I suppose that is his loss. Maybe someone who can betterappreciateme would like to take it?

Shall I give you a tour of the house, then? As I said, it is so long since the master has lived here, but I have kept the mansion in the best working order as I possibly could. As you can see where we stand, this is the grand entrance hall. The staircase is particularly nice, being fashioned from aged rosewood. Very attractive, and makesveryloudnoisesatnight. Oh, nothing, visitor, I am speaking to myself, reminiscing. I know that the master was particularly fond of them. Perhaps you can learn to be also?

Ohhh, and how could I forget the chandeliers? How silly of me, eheh! They are hand fashioned bronze, retrofitted for use with electrical lamps. It seems rather silly, in my opinion. After all, wouldn't it be better if candles would be used? It would be no problem with such an effective maid as I, taking care of it. And I'm sure I would not allow a single drop of wax to fall on your head by accident. Not at all!

So, visitor, do you find yourself intrigued so far by my offer? Oh, and I don't think so, you flatterer. You're much to young for me. Or are you… Eheh, I kid you visitor. After all, it would be improper for a maid such as I to be so close to a visitor. If you were the master on the other hand… I might have to come visityouwhileyou'resleeping. Eheheh! The look on your face, visitor.

I suppose then the time for introductions would be now? As you are truly interested in becoming the new master of the mansion, it would make sense for you to judge me as well. After all, you might say that the mansion and I are a package deal. You cannot have one without the other. Well, I'm sure you could, master, if you tried hard enough. But would you really?

Of course you wouldn't. So I will quit the rambling for a moment. I am Kana Anaberal, the maid of this mansion. As if you couldn't tell that already, smart one that you are. But please follow me; there is much to be showing now. Much to do, much to do.

Such as the dining hall! Grand is it not? Oh, I can recall many evening that were spent here, the master jovially enjoying dinner with his family. They were especially fond of roasted pig and boar, now that I think of it. Yes yes, very fond. Especially since thepigwouldcomealiveandtalk. Oho, nothing, nothing again, visitor. Forgive this old maid. But as you can see, this room is very well built. Just ignore the scratch marks, will you? The former master's family always did leave the table in such a rush. Ehehe…

Hrm, what would you like to see next, visitor? It is late, so perhaps I can show you to the master's chambers? You could always just spend the night, and we could resume the tour tomorrow. You might even be able to see some of the best features of the mansion while you stay…. Yes, yes, it is decided. Please, wait for a while as I have the bedpans fired up. After all, one must have their sheets kept nice and warm if they are the master to be of the mansion, yes?

I'm back! What's wrong there? You're shaking, little visitor. You said someone was ringing. How interesting, indeed. It is odd, don't you believe? To have a phone, yet there is no phone line that connects us to the outside world. Or even to one of the few other locations that have electricity. Pity, but master did like his eccentricities. Pray tell, did you bother to answer it once you were rung? After all, they must have been calling for you. No one would ever call for me, I do believe.

Oh, so they didn't say anything at all? All you heard was heavy breathing in the background. Very, very interesting visitor. Oh, and the moment you hung up, the lights cut off again? Bothersome, I _must_ have that taken a look at. After all, if the lights don't work, how could I giveyouafalsesenseofsecurity. Oh, nothing, nothing, visitor. Nothing at all.

Would you like me to give you a story before you retire for the evening? I know you've asked about me a time or two this evening, but you haven't made much ado about it. Perhaps you wonder how I came to serve here? I could tell you. But maybe I should begin with the more recent events. Perhaps the time I almost left this mansion?

Oh, don't look so shocked. I am, after all, still a thinking being. I have my own wants and needs. And the master… he just wasn't _fulfilling_ them. Oh, not that way! Ehehe, you have quite the perverted mind visitor. Be careful, or I might just have to wash it out for you. But I shall digress, for your sake. And the sake of my favorite scrub brush. I'm afraid it might become too dirty cleaning between your ears.

The point is, he had become too accustomed to my services. Perhaps I was feeling a mite bit unappreciated? You see all the work I've put into this mansion, after so many years. So I took a vacation. Or rather, you might say I joined a competition. There were these lovely visitors who decided to make their way to Gensokyo, oh what were their names… Bother, I suppose they will come to me eventually. Still, they proclaimed that they were from another world, and they had come to study magic.

Yehehe, yes, visitor. Magic. You are aware of such a thing existing, aren't you? After all, we do live in Gensokyo. Or are you one of those types who simply believe, out of sight, out of mind? What a pity. You look like a strong one. Maybe even able to cast a few spells, if you applied yourself. Shame though. Perhaps I'll have to help you, by scaringyouintomakingmagic.

Oh, nothing at all. But you did wish for me to tell the story? It is, I'm afraid, the only decent one I have. Oh, what one it was. These visitors, Yumemi and Chiyuri, both wanted to study this magic. Or, perhaps, the former only did. The latter simply was helping out her boss. Hehe, you should have seen the way she tried to restrain me! Silly human. After all, she should have realized that a gun was hardly a threat to me. You do know what a gun is? Good, that is good. I had thought that the human village had regressed to only using swords and spears? Perhaps you are of better stock than I initially thought.

The journey was quite interesting however. I was practically outmatched by the shrine maiden however. Yes that shrine maiden, Reimu. How old is she getting again? She never does seem to age, after all. Perhaps she is a zombie? Not a proper type of undying creature… Like some I might know. I had to use all of my abilities to even stand a chance against her. A weak human that she is.

Ehe? Am I not a human? Well, what do you believe visitor? Have I done anything unseemly since you've been here? Has my smile been too large? My teeth too sharp? Oh, don't you worry human, I'm no youkai. You've nothing to worry about me eating you tonight. After all, the only thing you have to worry is that Ifeedoffofyourfears. Oh do calm down, please. I promise you, you will not die as long as you are under my care.

Scaringyoutodeath, on the other hand…

I suppose that might troubles are understandable though. It is only recently that the maids in Gensokyo have also served as the enforcers for their employers. A good majority seems to enjoy their blades, too. Perhaps I should take up one as well? A dirty rag is fearsome for cleaning, but I suppose I can't use it in a fight… Unless I smother them. Wouldn't that be a capital idea? Eheh, I kid, I kid.

But during my activities, you might even say that I met a kindred… _spirit_. It was another person who loved to entertain the master of their household. I'm not sure why the shrine maiden was so averse to having her around. After all, she did her job quite well. Granted, she wasn't quite as good as I, but then, I was literally created to fulfill this purpose. I do miss little Ana oh so much… My first mistress was always such a sweetie.

In the end though, I lost out in the competition, and the runner up took the victory. That professor may not have been that knowledgeable about magic, but she did indeed learn quite quickly. Too quickly for myself to keep up. But truly, it might have been for the best, in the end. I ended up being sent right back her to the master's mansion. And even if he didn't appreciate me, I knew the next one would. That is, if you are willing to stay here? I, I do hope that I am not giving a bad image by keeping you awake _like this_. After all, is it not improper for a maid to delay the sleep of such an important visitor? Shame on me. I should go. _Andcomebacklaterwhenyousleep._

Nothing at all! Nothing at all. Pray tell, is there anything else that you desire before I leave, young visitor? What is that? Another story? Well, I suppose I can entertain you for a while longer. After all, there isn't _too_ much I need to do this time of night. Or is there… Ehehe. We shall see, I suppose. But what story did you want? Ah, I see. You wanted to know about little Ana? Oh, she was quite lovely. Such a sweet little girl. And such a shame that her parents left her like that. All alone, with no one to take care of her.

Oh, I am quite sure she didn't abandon her. The young mistress did love to tell me about her mother, at the least. How she would spend time with her, keep her company. The trouble they'd get up to when the father was away. Eheh, maybe the little mistress corrupted me a bit, with her stories. But it reminds me of one thing the young mistress was interested in. She loved her music.

Her mother did encourage her to love it. It was what they shared between the two of them. The father encouraged her, but in his own way. She was to be trained in the classical arts. She learned the piano, the violin, the flute. All ladylike instruments, sweet and sentimental in tone. As you can imagine though, the mistress wasn't satisfied with that. She preferred the vibrancies of life when she was allowed, not the sedate sounds that were produced by those instruments.

And when she discovered her mother's preferred instrument. Brass inlaid with mother of pearl spoke to her as the other instruments hadn't. Her dream became to impress her mother, and to earn the right to play her instrument. To play her mother's horn.

Unfortunately, as I said earlier, her parents left. I know not what inspired it, and most likely never will. That was what lead to my creation. Little Ana needed someone to help her, to take care of her. And through some action of her home, I came to being one day. Perhaps it was some forgotten magical talent? Perhaps it was an ability in the blood. Either way, one day I was simply… there.

Little Ana was both overjoyed and saddened at my appearance, I will admit. She wanted her parents back, her mother back. But, still, she was happy to once again have another person there, to not be left alone. So began my service to the young mistress. I would take care of her, clean her, and put her to bed. And she spent her days practicing, hoping that eventually, when her mother came back, she could show how well she played.

Oh, no, visitor, I never did play. The very idea is _quite_ ludicrous. After all, I am just a simple maid. I could hardly make a note that even borders on musical. That is not to say that I do not enjoy music though. Yourscreamsaremusictomyears, after all. Ehehe! But to make a pleasant sound on an instrument? I believe that is beyond my capabilities.

But the poor mistress' heart could not hold out forever. As the days passed, and weeks began to slip by, she grew thinner and thinner. No matter what I could do, she would not allow me to take care of her, as much as I would have liked. And as the weeks began to fade into months and years, she became a _ghost_ of her former self. And she eventually slipped on, unable to keep living when her parents were no longer around to care about her.

You might know how sad this made me. But, I suppose I continued on, somehow. It isn't as if I can die, anyways. The next master found me forlorn, but I was able to cheer myself up as I served me.

Oh, look at the time! Listen to me telling depressing stories to a visitor. I shouldn't be bothering them so. My many apologies, visitor. I hope that my stories haven't put you off from perhaps purchasing this mansion. I would so enjoy having a new person to takegoodcareof. Eheh, I do so look forward to it. But I must leave you be for now. And if there is anything else you require, do not hesitate to summon me.

…I suppose _one_ last question would be ok. But please make it have a short answer, dear visitor. I wouldn't want to be any more of a bother. Oh, yehehe, now _that_ is the question of the day, isn't it visitor? I suppose it wouldn't hurt to tell. After all, you probably have figured it out, haven't you? But then again, a poltergeist must have her secrets, shouldn't she?

Now, now, visitor. You are looking pale again. Just go to sleep now. You've a nice warm comfy bed to keep you safe, and nothing is going to enter this mansion to bother you and me. So relax, and drift off. Morpheus is waiting, indeed.

Oh, and don't worry. _I'llbebackagainbeforeyouknowit_.

A/N Hoo boy, here we are again! This one was a bit difficult to write. Kana is an awesome character, but she's got so little backstory to work with. Plus, with her limitation in that she can't leave her mansion for extended periods of time (or permanently, without a 'wish'), I had trouble working her into the weave, so to speak. Although, I like what I do have here. Making her the creation of the daughter of the (original) Merlin seemed somewhat… fitting, to me. Does that make her the niece to the Prismrivers, then? Or something like that, I suppose. Also, Mima friendship makes sense, since she's an evil spirit, and Kana's a poltergeist. Peas in a pod, eh? Still, Kana would be a fun character to use in a story. A crazy poltergeist, who loves her master and loves to scare him even more. She'd be a great one to use. But it would take effort to make her a central story character.

Honestly, I was inspired by another author, not on this website. Check out the story, if you have the time, _Border House: Welcome to the Outside_, by Lion over on touhou - project . com. It's an unfinished CYOA, but still is quite excellent. It is the best (admittedly, only, but it's good) portrayal of Kana I've seen. Plus, the entire cast is composed of PC-98 characters, with some _Seihou_ characters mixed into the whole mess. It really is interesting. He has another story on there that inspired my interest in the Aki sisters too, although they have less of a role. Point is, he's a good author, and worth the read. Warning as always though, that website is an imageboard that sprouted from 4chan, so do take care where you browse on it. Not everything is nice over there.

But enough of a plug. I'd like some feedback about this chapter, and if you think anything could be improved. I don't know when the next chapter might be up, as I'm still debating about whom it will be, but it will be out eventually. Until then, hope you enjoyed as always!


	8. Insignificant, Literary Youkai

_This is the _**Cirno News Network**_ with a breaking news story. As you might be aware of, there has been a rash of book thefts all across Gensokyo in the past few months. Even such vaunted locales such as Pandemonium and the Ancient City have been looted, not to mention the great and unmoving library of Voile. At the most recent of thefts, however, a calling card has been left. Three flight feathers were found where the stolen books once stood. Could this be an attempt by the Ordinary Magician to pin the blame of this rash of thievery on another? Tune in next time to find out!_

_Thank you, and enjoy the show. This has been _**THE STRONGEST!**_ Now back to your irregularly scheduled fic._

Insignificant, Literary Youkai

What? What was that? Who goes there? I'm warning you, you better back off. I'm… I'm not afraid! N-not at all. So, you better back on out of here!

I don't believe you. Not one bit. Why… Why should I trust you? You're just here to hurt me. Here to take from me. H-here t-t-to kill me….

Go ahead, get it over with. I-I'm not afraid. Not at all. Isn't that what your kind does? Kill me? So go ahead. I'm tired of it all. Tired of all that your kin puts me through. What they make me endure, jumping through hoops just to earn a paltry sum and a bite of bread? And now, they sent you to get rid of me. So, just get it over with.

Just kill me, human.

Huh? What's that? You… you're not here to kill me? Then why are you here at all? I'd never imagine a human to be so foolish as to go out into the Forest of Magic at night. But then again, why should I care. I… I suppose I won't harm you, though. I've never liked the taste of meat. Not that type of meat anyways.

Yes, I have eaten a human before. You shouldn't be so surprised. After all, I'm a miserable little _youkai_, aren't I? I'm not even a real being, just a monster. Go ahead, call me it. You'll be just like all the rest. As to why I ate it? Well, it really couldn't be helped. I didn't actually aim to do it; one of the others snuck it in my food. The little dark one they call Rumia, if you must know. She seems to be determined to turn me into a _proper_ youkai… But it's just so painful.

Huwah? I-I suppose I won't eat you. Besides, like I said, I don't like the taste of humans. Or other red meats. I like frogs though. They're nice. Or clams. Nice and gooey… Mmm… I'm getting hungry just sitting her thinking about it. They're so rare here though, so I usually just live off of worms and snails. Hehe, the look on your face is kinda funny, human. Don't suppose you like the taste of a nice, thick, juicy worm sliding down your throat? It's just like a noodle, isn't it? Just _tastier_.

I suppose I'll be nice though. You haven't done anything to me, so you can come on over. J-just not too close or anything, ok? This way, none of the other youkai around here will bother you. They will just think you're my meal, and I'm lulling you into a sense of helplessness. What? It's the truth. Most of the other youkai are mean like that, but not all of us. Which is why I've tried to be nice.

Not like it ever helps…

Why? Because humans hate youkai, until you need our help. Isn't that true? I know I've tried to help before, but the only one in the village who will let me is Miss Akyuu. There's something special about her, but I don't know what it is. Do you know? She didn't really want to talk about it… At least she was nice. I just had to fly around and fetch books for her, and lift anything that was too heavy. And in return, she let me read her books!

Yes, I love to read books! What's wrong with that? It's so interesting to learn about new things about our world, and to read how everything works. It's knowledge, human. Do you know how to read at all? Or do you prefer not to? I do not doubt that you spend most of your time either minding fields or some other labor. You know what I am, human, so you know that most of my life, even before I woke up, was dedicated to that sort of thing. So now, I prefer to read books. I like to escape from everything… If just for a little while.

…I will admit I like the smell of paper, too.

That's why I've got this here. My last remaining book. My last possession, and the only one that hasn't been stolen from me. So precious it is… I worked for these books, you know. Worked _hard_. They are rare in this land, this Gensokyo… You should know, shouldn't you? The only printers in this land are on the mountain, but those tengu waste them on the drivel that they call newspapers.

Information is something to be shared, yes, but what _they_ call information is worthless. All it is designed to do is to incite tensions, make things harder for both humans and youkai to get along. At least most people have realized that it's simply a load of tosh.

Still, I wish they could focus their efforts on making books. Miss Akyuu, bless her, seems to be the only one who bothers to record history anymore. And don't you give me that! Just because that is her literal reason for existence doesn't mean others can help, or do it on their own? Yes, I said this earlier, too. Since I'm a youkai, it means that I must eat you, right? Or that you must hunt me down and kill me. Now, where exactly have I gone wrong?

Sorry, sorry, I'm just a bit passionate about these things. Don't run, I'm not going to hurt you. Don't worry. It's just that we a different perspective would be nice. Miss Akyuu is kind, but she doesn't bother seeking out all information, as she merely gathers what she knows. I've read what she wrote recently, and some of it is just wrong. Like nice Miss Nitori.

Miss Akyuu writes about they still lurk about and kill humans, and that Miss Nitori is the greatest threat to humans, since she is the best. Shouldn't she realize that there may be more to the story, or just because some kappa still attack, it doesn't mean they all do? Human, think about this for a second. The book was stolen from me, but apparently you evolved from creatures called… monkeys, I believe. Creatures that are apparently fond of slinging their own poo around. Now, would it be accurate for me to say that since monkeys go around flinging their poo, the rest of humans do so as well?

Yes, you see my point. There are kappa here, but they aren't like the _kappa_. Understand now? I'm not sure why Miss Akyuu wouldn't make the distinction, but I suppose it's for the benefit of the other humans. Perhaps that it's because most humans wouldn't care about that distinction. It hardly matters, after all. We're all the same to the humans, no matter what is done… I mean, how can your shrine maiden get away with what she does? Would she be granted any more leniency if she targeted a human?

Of _course_ not.

Oh, don't give me that look. While you've been kind so far, don't get me started on that shrine maiden. Remind me, remind yourself, what her job is. Her purpose is to simply exterminate any unruly youkai that may cause trouble. The sad thing is, according to her own philosophies, any youkai that so much as blinks is a threat. So, to accomplish the job of protecting the humans from big, youkai like me, she goes around and beats up whatever gets in her way. Not only that, she'll help herself to whatever belongings they happen to have on them.

It's funny isn't it? Look, you're almost making me laugh. If you could call this a laugh… Perhaps not. But still, it is _funny._ I should tell you about the first time I met her. Just sitting here, minding my own business, reading a new book I had managed to borrow, and from out of nowhere, your shrine maiden comes down from the sky. This time there wasn't even an incident. She was simply bored, and looking for something to do. So, she spotted me, and was able to tell that I was a weak one.

Needless to say, I was down for the count rather quickly, as you humans like to say. Unable to do so much as move, for all the seals that she had stuck to me, I could only watch as she glanced over at my books. And she took them. My _books_. The only thing I have owned… Well, truly owned. Apparently, she determined that it was an appropriate payment, and decided to traipse off with it.

I never did get that book back, though. It was so hard to find… And when I did find it, its new owner would have never believed me. Even if he were a half-youkai himself. He knows what that red white is like, but he just won't do anything to upset her. Or rather, he can't. He's even worse at fighting than I am. It's not like he'd dress in only a loincloth and go running about the streets, just to practice dodging danmaku, right?

At least the witch has an excuse. She just steals from everyone. It seems to be a reflex from her, actually. What did I read… I believe it was called something like claptomania? No, no, that doesn't sound right… And it doesn't really matter. She's just compelled to steal stuff from people.

No, no, she's not cursed to do that. That would be a poorly thought out curse, after all. Or maybe it was a curse that somehow backfired? Either way, that witch steals from anyone and everyone, and does she show the least bit of remorse about it? No. Does she care if it's some bauble that one of the elder youkai or humans have garnered, cheap and replaceable? No.

Does she care if it's yet another book from some weak little youkai, invaluable to her? No.

Still, at least she is honest about her intentions. She _claims_ that she is going to give that book back when she dies, as we will outlive her. I suppose that might be the case… But is that witch really going to continue and live as she is, knowing that she will die? Or is she going to wake up one day, and realize that she is capable of living forever? Then, I do wonder what her excuse will be.

Still… I wonder why I do try sometimes. I wonder why I keep bothering. It's obvious you humans _don't_ like me. You don't like my kind at all. Heh, I suppose I do sound bitter. Don't I have the _right_ to be bitter though? All of your people castigate me, even though I've done _nothing_ to them. Indeed, what have I done? I've told you, human, already. Don't tell me that your memory is as short as your life.

Still, I suppose I shouldn't take my anger out on you. You're not in the process of exterminating me, after all. Or stealing my books. Still, tell me, please. What have I done wrong? What have I done to deserve all this? I've worked as hard as I can. Miss Akyuu did let me help, as I said. She did even persuade farmers a time or two to let me assist. Picking crops in the sun is hard work, but it's work I can do. But even then, after all I work, they are simply loathe to pay me. I'm nothing more than a smart mule to them, am I not?

Yet, I've still tried to fit in. I learned how to read, how to write… Do you know how many of the youkai not know even that much? Counting the fairies, it's hardly any of them. The ice fairy can read a little, and knows her numbers, but that's about all. My cousin at the lamprey stand knows more, but that's due to virtue of running a business. But other than that… they don't know. They know nothing of your civilization.

Why do you think I try to fit in? I've… I've envied your kind. Your people can get together, and forget about the power struggles for a little bit. Not to say that you always do, or will, but you can forget about these moronic matches where you vie for power. You can be happy, _with_ others. It's something I can't do out here.

That is why I love my books my escape, as I said before. You humans won't let me join in, and the youkai won't give you the time of day without power. So I'm allowed to make my own little world. At least for a little while. A world where we all do get along.

Let me ask you a question though, human. I spoke earlier of what separates us from our predecessors… but tell me, what separates us? What makes a youkai such as I different from you? We're not that different, are we? Sure, I still eat the same as before I woke up, but besides that... We have the same eyes, the same nose, the same mouth. We have two arms with four fingers and a thumb. We have two feet, and two legs. The only real differences we have, are that I have feathers and three wings, while you have hair and no wings. But still, does that make us so different?

Tell me the truth. Does it?

N-nevermind. I don't believe you understand what I'm trying to say. It was too much of me to hope for…. Too much to hope that a human would truly understand a youkai's plight. You should probably be getting on, though. People might begin to wonder, if a young human goes missing from the village. Who knows, they might even think I _ate_ you. Ludicrous, that thought is. …N-no! Not like t-that! Stupid human…

Fine, fine, o-one more question. Then you can go. Why do I bother with it? Meaning, why do I bother continue trying? …I don't suppose I know, at this point. I mean, I'd love to just be accepted by everyone. All I've asked is to simply belong. And you know how I've been treated, by them all. No matter what I do, I'm just another evil youkai…

Maybe, just maybe… It's no use. They are _always_ coming after me. Always saying that it's my fault. I'm just a little evil youkai, not strong or fast enough to fight back. If that's the case, maybe I shouldn't be so nice. I do my best to earn my books, but they just get taken from me. Maybe I should just take_ them back_.

Sure, it'd be the wrong thing to do… But doesn't everyone simply assume that I do the wrong thing anyway? Maybe you're right, human. If your kind is going to consider me evil, no matter what I do, then _let me be evil_.

Go, human. It isn't like I could make you go truly… not yet, anyway. But I think I've decided. Or at least, I will decide, and soon. Be thankful I've decades before I become a true threat. Do tell your people, though, that they reap only what they sow.

And I believe that this little birdie is about ready to help them reap a whirlwind.

A/N Well… This one took forever. Not too sure how it turned out, as I wrote it over nearly two whole weeks in three different sessions. It may show, being a bit rough around the edges and, but I like it overall.

But let's talk about Tokiko, the little book reading youkai. Pretty much harmless, not even as dangerous as Wriggle and Mystia. (Indeed, does she even _have_ a power?) This could be construed as simply being young, but I doubt that. Medicine, for example, is one of the youngest youkai in my opinion, but she is also one of the stronger ones.

However, that's not the point of the story. The point is how a little youkai is treated so badly, simply because she exists. Of course, the reason why the stronger youkai are attacked is because they threaten the village, but at least are strong enough to present a threat. The humans and the youkai both know that. But what about the youkai that are weak, and don't truly have anything against humans? I've seen it pointed out that the biggest distinction between youkai and human is psychological, at least in _Touhou_. (depending on your interpretation) But I'll save that rambling for later.

As I mentioned in a previous update, I've a lot of oneshots littering my sidebar, so I'll probably be uploading them before continuing a longer story. I've got a good…3 or 4, at a glance, still to finish. So, I'll complete them, and hopefully be back to regular ones. In any case, please read and review as always. Until next time!

P.S. Oh, and thanks to those anonymous of you that have reviewed. They are always appreciated. To Mr. Insomnia, I'll agree that it was a bit confusing, and I'll probably revisit that chappie in the future. To Mr. Omnomnom, I meant to imply that it was 500-600 years in the past, but I did say I was taking liberties with canon. For some reason, it fit. To Mr. Muss… Every time I see that, I facepalm, and then chuckle. I suppose that one had to be said. And to Ms. Lien, I shall try to do so.


	9. Fictitious and Chimerical Fae

_This is the _**Cirno News Network **_with a breaking stor -wh_̕_a_҉_t _̴_t_͡_h͏e_̴͞͞͡_h_҉̀_ęck_̢_ ͏_̢_i_̴_s_͘͞͠_g_҉͢_o_͘͡_i_̛͞͏_n_̡͘_g ̨o_͢͡_n_̶͞_ ̸̧he_̀͞_l̸_̷҉_p̀ m̨e_́͠͞_Ei_͟_!̨_

**-TRANSMISSION INTERRUPTED-**

Bothersome electronics… I don't understand what they see in it. Such a flighty contraption. A sword is strong enough on its own, yet it doesn't break unless heavy strain. Heavy for a human, at least. But this? A prod in the wrong direction, and it all falls to pieces. Just like a human. Such a touchy creature, humans are. They dig around in the dirt like insects, crawl around in the trees like busy little squirrels. But they do not _comprehend_. Am I not right, human?

Oh, I see. You're afraid. Of little me. Isn't that such a shame. Oh, don't worry about your _broadcast_, or whatever obnoxious term for an equally obnoxious machine is. It will come back eventually.

But for now, we're going to have a good, _long, _**_talk_**.

Good. I have your attention now. Don't be shy, don't be shy. After all, I'm not going to kill you. At least, not yet. Even though it would be _oh_ so easy… Why, I could just flick my finger, and crumple your windpipe. Wouldn't that be nice, human? The sweet gurgles as you attempt to gasp for air. Purples you'll claw open your own throat. It would be _so_ entertaining. Alas, I am here to but pass a message.

But if you're not going to listen, I'll simply find someone_ else_.

Very good, little human. If I was willing to touch such a lowly creature as you, I might pat you on the head, like a good little dog. Such obedient creatures, your kind is. Train them properly, and they'll march to their death with a smile in their face and a song in their hearts. So listen up, or I'll put a smile on _your_ face.

After all, whenever is a mortal gifted by a story by one of the _Fae_?

Yes, yes, Fae. Not fairies, miserable little insects they are. Flitting about in every which way, with but pranks and mischief in their tiny little heads. All well and good is it for them to bother you mortals, but the wretches do not have any sense of propriety. They even attack one of their kind, if it amuses them so. Disgusting. Completely and utterly disgusting.

I'll make it clear, human. I am no _fairy_. Oh, I may take this form in front of everyone. Then again, what proper Fae does not know how to create a glamour? Indeed, none do not. After all, most only need to fool mortals. Myself, on the other hand… Well, I'll admit I have had a bit more practice than most Fae. After all, I do have the most _unholy_ of the creatures of the night, along with the most _holy_ of goddesses on the mountain to fool.

Simpleton! No, it is not an illusion. _Any_ pathetic fool with just a trickle of magic can throw up a wee little illusion. No, no… I can cast a glamour. See, a glamour is something special. Something that we Fae have been practicing for eons. Back when your ancestors were clubbing rocks together, we had easily perfected this wonderful magic. See, under a glamour, I could become anything. I could become your ideal love, or your most dreaded of foes. You would believe every little lie that slips off my tongue, because there is no way you could refuse. Or you would bow your head and follow every command I give, as you are too frightened to even think otherwise.

That is just a taste of the power a glamour can give, human. With it, I give you the _illusion_ of choice. That's right. A Fae chooses, and a human obeys. It's always been that way. And it always will.

But I did not come here to inform you of the various methods my kind can control yours. No… No, instead, I came here to tell that story. A story you should most assuredly will listen. As it is a to be a warning to your kind. A warning of the power that my kind holds, lest ye become complacent.

It starts a long time ago, nigh on sixty years ago. A blink of time for one as ancient as I, but for your kind… Heh, the thought does make me chuckle. And chuckle loudly. Your kind believes you so mighty, yet you crumble beneath the turning of this earth. Yet I endure. My kind endures.

But let me take you back. This land, this wonderful, peaceful land of Gensokyo, was so vibrant. Much more than it is now. Of course, back then the humans knew their place. They knew that all they had protecting them were the residents of the Hakurei shrine. And that was _all_. There was no human loving vampire on the lake. The Netherworld was still locked tight. Eientei was still hidden… And the goddesses were even more reclusive than they are now. That's if they could _do_ anything, in the first place.

You must remember, there was no black-white. There was no doll maker. There wasn't even a master of insects, nor was there a night sparrow. There was no cow wearing the guise of a human, guarding your village. There were no kappa, ancient allies or not. There were no tengu, perfectly happy to fight pointless wars on their mountaintop. Nothing at all. Nobody that would protect the humans, besides their little priests and maidens at that run down shrine.

Those were the days.

You see, my kind have always been tricksters. Yet, at the same time, we've always been honest. Your kind wasn't able to protect themselves, so you were under _our_ jurisdiction, as it were. You would have to play by _our_ rules. Lest the penalties be issued forth onto your heads. Rules that you no longer follow, and sadly the rest of my kind is no longer willing to enforce.

But you should know it was not always like this. I was free to act how I saw fit. Anything I wanted, I took. It's not like your kind could _do _anything about it. After all, what would you do to the Fae? Chase me away with your iron swords? Even if it does pierce my skin, I will regenerate. I will endure, while you will slowly fall to pieces.

But at that time, it was not the death of a human I wanted. No, no, why should I go out of the way to kill your kind? The other creatures in the forest, lesser fae and youkai alike, did such a good job of it already. Even by leaving your kind alone, it only encouraged you to fight amongst yourselves. But myself? No, I had no urge, no desire to take your pathetic life. Instead, I was on a mission.

Understand this. I am Fae, but that hardly makes me the _only_ one of my kind. Even if our numbers are not great in this land, I feel that in time, they will become. As such, I needed one thing, to ensure my place. I needed power, something that was not… gifted to me. It is most unfortunate, as even though my skills at glamour are unmatched, my skills at combat are just as equally lacking. However, it was something that could be remedied. After all, even a brutish _human_ can take a large enough rock and beat someone upside the head with it. _I_, on the other hand… Well, I just get by with my brains.

And I had devised the most _devious_ of plans.

As you are no doubt aware, sometimes humans are able to carry that spark of magic. That arrogant upstart black-white is one of them. Feh. She's as mundane as the rest of your kind. Yet something within her resonates with magic. That is the spark I speak of. Magic is still alien to her, as she is but a human. Bt even though she is not _of_ magic, she somehow garnered the ability to _wield_ it. She is an aberration.

But it was such an aberration I desired, that short time ago. I knew that the families in your village sometimes bred such traits. After all, in a land of magic, it would be inconceivable if even the most mundane of residents did not develop any sort of affinity. Am I not correct?

Never mind, you're just a human. You wouldn't understand. Nonetheless, there I was, slinking about the edge of town. You would have never noticed me, even if you tried. A glamour can create many a beautiful thing, but can just as easily create something reprehensible. And just as I can make you adore my face, I can make you shun it. So, in the guise of one of you hideous beings, I made my way through the town, if you could have called it as much.

I was disappointed at what I saw. Even as mundane as all humans are, the residents at the time seemed to be a special _type_ of mundane. Completely lacking in any sort of spark. I felt that my adventure was a total loss, and would have to return in another score years. I only have eternity to wait, after all. Another generation is but a blink in the eye to me.

But then, I sensed the spark, whirling about, I saw her in the schoolyard, playing with the other little wretches. Perhaps she was eight or nine years old, or perhaps it's twelve. It's always hard to tell with a species as short-lived as your kind is. But no matter. I had found one with the spark.

Of course, I could not spirit her away as I so desired. It is said that my kind only takes boys to do with what we will. That was not so inaccurate, instead being rather out of date. I was perfectly willing to take a young girl, just as much as I would a boy. It would not truly matter, anyways. Enough glamour and conditioning and a little human like you would believe whatever I told it.

But still, there were ancient compacts and rules to follow. I could not walk up and take the girl. The villagers then, probably out of force of habit, still used cold iron in their weapons. And while there was no supernatural guardian outside of the various Hakurei, the mortal guards could easily harm me if I took her in broad daylight. And their homes were protected by holy charms and that same cursed iron. So I had to lure her away.

Fortunately, it didn't take too much. Weeks later, I stepped in, this time in the guise you see now. She saw yet another young girl, one that simply wanted to play with her. After all, there are so many fun games that two girls can enjoy in the forest… And I was willing to do a few, for a price. If I won, she would owe me a favor. And if I won, I would owe her one.

It was rather easy to trick the girl into thinking she had the advantage. A few rounds, and a few small, quaint promises later, and I had her complete trust. Such a naïve little girl… A naïve little human.

The next round, I decided it was time to end it. I won the game from her, and extracted a promise. She needed to meet me on the edge of town at sunset, where I would show her something truly wondrous. O course, she was afraid to do so. Her father was quite strict, for a human. But still, his daughter was able to manipulate him oh so easily… Such a weakness, emotions are.

Thusly, I waited on the edge of town for the little girl to come calling. And come, she did. Slipping between the buildings, she sought me out, the little green haired girl that she had enjoyed playing so much with. When she saw me, she bid to speak before I cut her off with my hand.

I had to ask her once again, if she was willing to come. Would she come with me, where I could show her something so wondrous, and so glamorous. With only a bit of thought behind those innocent eyes, she nodded happily before grasping my hand with her own.

The deal was sealed, and as I led her out of the village, surrounded by flowers on every side, this Fae knew one thing. This was a deal she was quite eager to carry out.

You know, human, that there was more your kind should do. They should be wary of letting little children out late. They should be wary of straying from their blessed strongholds, with cursed iron covering every corner. They should remember to keep their children in dresses, and away from pants. These distinctions may be arbitrary to you, but to our kind, such distinctions are everything.

None of that mattered. The former two, because I tempted that girl away from the town. And as for the latter… The thought makes my lips turn up. Poor fathers should really have better control over their daughters. Even at a young age, she was so headstrong and rebellious. But truly, was there anything that he could do?

After all, stern and strict as he was, could he have said no to his Beloved, Tomboyish Girl?

Later on, I ended up leading the girl to a section of the forest that I had claimed as my own, right near to the lake. Before she could ask too many questions, I had enchanted her into slumber. Securing her with a glamour, I set back towards the town. After all, there was a human who had to learn the folly that he had caused by being so lax with his child.

It didn't take much, another simply glamour, looking just like the girl. I had her march right up to the door, and knock. By this time, the sun had set, and the only lights were those inside of the small huts that the humans call houses. Before my creation could rap thrice upon the door, it swung open. A tall figure came out and quickly ushered it in.

I watched from the window as the scene unfolded. Oh so delicious… The father seemed to lecture the false image of the girl for a number of minutes, before he broke down in tears of relief. It was then I knew I could strike. I spake through the mouth of the glamour, telling him exactly where he had erred. He had doubted the power of the _monsters_ that lived around them, that surrounded them. Perhaps if he had been a bit stricter, and not quite so hypocritical, he might still have her. Then again, magic does want to reclaim its _own_, and remove it from the unwashed that threaten to pollute it.

As shock registered on the man's face, I let the glamour fade away before sneaking off through the night once more. The next few weeks were filled with constant patrols, as the Hakurei and hunters alike searched for the kidnapped little girl. But it was of no use. A true glamour could not be found by their primitive instruments. I only feared the wayward swing of iron, breaking down my shields as if it were but a spider's web.

Still, it never came. As the weeks faded into months, the search died down, as it was of no use. They knew they would never find that girl again. And on the chances I did hear news, the family was beside themselves. They vowed to swear off magic, for the rest of their lives, and forever. Such burning passion… Yet another weakness. Why else would the family alienate the one member, generations later, who could have hoped to bring their stolen child back?

As you miserable humans dithered, I began my hard work. Transforming one of your kind into mine is difficult, considering you are a creature made of dirt, while I am a being made of magic. But it was done. After several years, it was complete, and I awoke the little fairy.

Unfortunately, some things can't be changed. Even though I had helped her forget her old life, she still had the same cheery, headstrong personality. It is such a bother to control… But at the same time, is quite easy. All I had to do to tame the newly born Fae was to offer to be her friend, forever.

And that is the conclusion of this story human. Oh? You want to know what happened to the little Fae? I kept her and protected her… And I taught her. The spark within her grew tremendously over the decades, which soon manifested quite nicely. Give it a few more years, and she will be able to put down even your strongest of champions. Not that I am in a hurry to do so.

After all, I only have until the far side of forever. When you are dust in the ground, She will be there, taking the rest of the courts for me. And perhaps one day, I'll make the humans fear my name.

Of course, I should give you a little hint. After all, what good is a warning if those warned do not know what comes for them? I have many names, some of the unpronounceable with the flapping jaws your kind possesses. Instead, you call me Daiyousei. A great fairy in your vulgar tongue. But that is not what I truly am.

I am the Fictitious and Chimerical Fae. And this is the only warning I am willing to give. Remember, little human. The Fair Folk are a wondrous, glamorous, spectacular folk.

But we are neither benevolent, nor _nice_.

**-TRANSMISSION TERMINATED-**

A/N Here we are once again, on chapter 9. I thought I would give something a little special here, featuring everyone's other other favorite fairy.

I will admit, the idea came to me when I was reading up on the Fair Folk. I wondered, what if the fairies in Gensokyo were more than they seem to be? The nameless fairies are all weak and skittish, but those stronger than them are stronger by an order of magnitude. So, if they are truly Fae instead of simply fairies, that might explain it.

Also remember, boys were dressed up in dresses until they were older so they wouldn't be taken. But would something like that stop Cirno from wearing exactly what she wanted? So one day, if she was not careful… Well, you have already read it, so you know what I mean.

One thing that's struck me is how similar Cirno and Marisa are. Both determined to be the strongest (some more vocally than others), and working their damnedest to get to that point. And according to canon, they both are succeeding. Not to mention they both have brash, tomboyish personalities. So what if they are related?

Digressing, I've got more oneshots to finish so I can get back on track. Oh, and Ms. Lien, no worries. I should have done it sooner, but I kept getting sidetracked by forgetting to add it in at the end, as I was in a hurry to post. But I'm glad that you did like Tokiko. She's one of many characters that needs more respect than is given.

This A/N is getting long enough though. Until next time, as always please read and review!


	10. The Perpetually Young Prisoner

_This is the _**Cirno News Network**_ with a breaking news story. After the recent blackout at headquarters, we've had to shift our news tengu away from the field in order to make various repairs to our equipment. However, we have a piece of community news. To celebrate the annular eclipse, the mistress of the Scarlet Devil Mansion has invited youkai from far and wide to join in festivities at her estate. She has said that there will be much entertainment to be had by all, along with wine and dine perfectly suited for all the guests._

_Thank you, and enjoy the show. This has been _**THE STRONGEST!**_ Now back to your irregularly scheduled fic._

The Perpetually Young Prisoner

Hrm? What's that noise? Is… is there someone there? Down here, in the dark? I didn't expect any visitors at this time of day. I didn't expect any visitors at all, no matter the time of day. Now where can you be…

Please, you don't have to hide from me. Not that you really can… Oh! So sorry, so sorry, this place is a mess. Such a mess… It's not like I expected any visitors down here. Usually… usually they're in no state to talk to me. Blast it, where is that lamp… Bothers, it appears I lost it. _Again_. I'll have to find it here in a second. That wick burnt incredibly well. As for now…

Now, I want you to do something for me. Just… just stand still, take deep breaths. Nothing is going to hurt you. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just going to turn on the light. No… no, I never found the lamp. It's something… else. Please don't freak out.

No, no, no no nononono. Remember, deep breaths. In, and out. In, and out. I _promise_ that I mean you know harm. Yes, yes, it's alright. Go sit on my bed. It's fine. I know the shock can be quite extreme. Especially if you recognize who I am. Are… are you from the village? Some stranger from a distant land, that happened to stumble in? Or are you one of their _toys_. You… You don't look broken. Not yet, at least.

Calm down. I'm not going to break you. Perish the thought. I think I'm the only sane one left. Why would I desire to cause pain? I just want to be free. I just want to see the moonlit air once more, to be able to flit about on the breeze.

I want to play.

Here, it's alright. I can fetch you a cup of water. I'm sure there's one that hasn't been discarded or broken yet. Not sure how clean it is, though. Don't have what it takes to clean down here. And the damn maid is too busy with other pursuits to bother with the little girl in the basement.

Oh! So sorry, so sorry. I forgot, I'm the light source here. Let me find my oil lamp… It must be somewhere around here. Probably buried under a pile of books, tossed away and discarded somewhere. Now where in the world did I… Ah, here we go. Right here! At least there wasn't too much oil lost, although it's over those books now… Whatever. I've read them all so many times, I could probably recite them. But still, let me light this for you.

There, is that all better? It's not as… unique as my own light. But I understand how unusual this magic is for you. Besides, I know I scare you. Don't say that you don't, I could see it in your eyes. You knew who I was from the moment I lit up the room. Have… have the tales truly become that horrible? Am I such a terrible creature in your eyes? That you could recognize me, purely on the glow of my wings?

You don't have to say a word. I can see it in your eyes. Please, just sit there. Let me fetch that cup. Wherever the blasted things are…

Alright, here you go. At least you've calmed down some… And no, don't worry. Even if that is my bed, it isn't like I use it for sleeping that much. I don't sleep much at all anymore. It's hard… It's hard to even try. After so many years, what can I do?

Listen to me dither, though. Here I have a visitor, and you're still frightened to death. Aren't you? Like I said earlier, don't try to hide it. I know. Being what I am… It's one of my "gifts". Precious, special little "gifts". Bah.

But may I ask your name? So that I can address my visitor with some smidgen of decorum? Alright, I suppose not. If you don't want to, I can't exactly make you. And I'd rather not make you do anything. That would be rude. But if I'm no name to be given, I should instead introduce my own hand first. Flandre Scarlet, younger sister to the devil that lives on the top floor of this mansion. And detainee within this cell.

Please, be calm. I'm not going to eat you, or anything like that. I may be a vampire, but it's not like I _want_ to do that. It's not like I have much of a choice, but it isn't something I desire. I remember what it was like, way back when. Back when we were all more innocent. Just drink your water. It will help calm you.

Why you are here? I can't say that I know in the slightest. I said earlier that visitors usually don't come in as good of shape as you have. At least you're still able to walk. And see. And so many other things… You truly are lucky. As lucky as anyone can be after walking into this madhouse.

Are you _sure_ you want to know what happened to those other visitors? Bah, why am I even bothering with the niceties? They were hardly visitors. They were… food. I'm ashamed to admit it. You know how hard it is, taking the lifeblood of another being? Human, youkai, fairy… I've been fed them all. You know how it is when you are hungry, and you must have food? And you'd do _anything_ to have it? Think of it like that.

I'm sitting there, by myself. I know that I need the blood, but I don't want to take it… I _can't_ take it. I try to eat the regular food, but that only barely sustains me. Even meat isn't enough. Weeks go by, or at least I assume it's weeks. I haven't seen the sun in decades. But slowly, eventually, the bloodlust consumes me. It's… It's _horrible_. There is another person in front of me, pleading for their life. But by that time, it's too late.

_That_ is when I become that monster. That is when I lose what sanity, my hold on reality. But it's not the worst part. That's when I'm sitting there, blood on my mouth, blood on my hands, blood everywhere. And I realize what I've done. So much blood, but it tastes so good. I hate it. I love it. But I killed them. Destroyed them. Drained them of everything. So much blood, everywhere there's blood. Everywhere there's blood everywhere there's blood everywhere…

…Sorry. So sorry, please don't hide. I don't want this. I'm normal most of the time. I may be a monster, but I know I am a monster. And I don't want it… I'm sorry.

Damn it, sister! Is this your new plan! Are you trying to break me even further? Instead of barely breathing corpses, mutilated by your greedy claws, you send a whole human instead? You send him so I can feel his fear? So I can see how afraid that he is? Why? What have I done to earn such treatment? Why do you act as so? I hate this! This is not the fate I want!

Just because you have command over fate, sister, does that mean I am no longer allowed to choose my own?

You have no idea where you are, do you? You may have believed all of their tales. That I am an insane monster, down here. I may be. But I only lose my mind because _she_ engineers it so. She knows how to pull my strings. She knows how to pull everyone's. Even yours.

You're confused. Confused and scared. You're wondering why I haven't _killed_ you yet. Understandable, sadly enough. The people who live in this house are masterful at weaving tales. After so many centuries, lying comes as naturally to them as breathing. Hypocritical deceivers, the lot of them.

Maybe it'd be better to explain. The people in this mansion… If you can even call them people. They like to hide it so well. But I know what they are. What kind of creatures they are.

What else could you call them? You have a maid, all but a loyal dog to her mistress. Whatever she commands her to do, she will carry it out without remorse or pity. I do not know for certain why she follows sister, as she was… acquired after I was interred. Granted, almost everything happened after I was interred, so I can't give a good reason. Perhaps she was broken, just as sister keeps trying to do to me? Or perhaps they are kindred spirits… Two creatures with the same objective.

It doesn't help that she doesn't smell right… Yes, I can tell from the smell. It's yet another of my "gifts". It's how I know you're human. You just smell it. Unlike _her_. Or anyone else in this mansion. But she… she is something I don't understand. Able to walk through time the same way that you and I walk down a hallway. As far as I can tell, it's as natural to her as breathing. Whatever she may tell you, she does not need that pocket watch, either. She needs to carry it for the same reason that my sister needs to have the mansion painted in red. That maid wants to project the image, the image of perfection and elegance…

Though, she is far from it. I know that much. You should see her veneer when no one she cares about is around. She is happy, no, eager, to cause pain. Do you think she gained her skill with knives via coincidence? No, she has plenty of experience. Most of my visitors can attest to that, even if it is only silently. Such depredation she visits upon them, mutilating their body so that they would be unrecognizable to anyone else.

I suppose that they should be grateful that those who meet her blade rarely face sister's claws. Where _she_ is precise, sister is… is nothing more than a monster. Don't believe me? That's _all_ that she is. More than I am. She paints on the false mask of civility, laughing off her excesses as simply being a messy eater. Now, one such as you might think that it is mere spilling of a stray bit of food that makes her a messy eater. It is nothing of the sort.

When she eats, she tears into them. She prefers to, instead of lowering herself to the _indignity_ of sucking blood from a lowly mortal, tear apart their bodies and drain the blood manually. She squeezes every drop from their very skin and bone, before tossing aside the corpse. And with blood covering her clawed hands, she lifts her favorite chalice to her lips, drinking greedily.

After all, isn't dear sister a _light eater_? She only needs so much blood. She can only take so much. That is why she can spare that excess blood. Instead of sustaining her, it dyes that _devil_ red. Or scarlet, as she prefers. I'm sure that neither of us have any idea at all why that is the case.

The mike? Sorry to be cynical, but the mike isn't going to do anything. As long as they don't take too many from the village and upset the status quo, she doesn't give a _damn_. I agree with you, she should do something. But that's what's different. That is what separates us from them. We are normal… Normal as can be, at least. But they are _mad_.

What more could you call a world like this? A world where a vampire is free to do as she pleases, and no one cares as long as she stays away from a certain few. A world where ghosts and poltergeists are free to terrorize others even though they have no reason to haunt. A world where the mountain gods who forsook their followers fled to garner the faith of monsters, instead of the defenseless. Monsters that included tengu, idiotic beings that value their mountain over anything else. Monsters that also count the kappa among their number, hypocritical animals who profess to be ancient allies of the humans one minute, and steal the souls of humans the very next.

This is madness, human! Where else could you find the home of self-professed lunatics, and are treated as perfectly normal as the next? Not to mention however many hells have been opened up, before and after we arrived here. Even the fairies aren't innocent, mischievous creatures. Realize this, human, there is something fundamentally _wrong_ with this land.

Sorry again… I could go all night about this. Or is it day… So sorry human. So sorry. Was I… glowing again? Damn it! If I'm not to careful… Well, bad things would happen. As old as I am, I have grown power. A great and terrible power. A rather simplistic one, but that doesn't mean it's dangerous.

Why don't I use it to get out? I've tried, human, many many times. But there are some things even I can't do. You see, I can destroy anything I want. At least, that would be the basic explanation. But there is more to it than that. So much more.

For some reason, whether by freak accident or a darkly humorous sentient magic, my sister and I were granted power over fate. I can see the strings of fate that connects everything to this world. All it takes is a flick of the wrist to pull that string into an eye. And once I destroy that… It's gone. Irrevocably destroyed.

But what happens when an unstoppable force meets an immovable object? What happens when someone else is not only able to cut the strings, but make them unbreakable? That is what sister can do, human. She can _control_ fate. It's a subtle power, taking time to wait. But to one who is immortal, time is both everything and nothing. Take into account her dear maid, and once she has her claws in someone, you can never be free.

I should know. How many times I've tried to cut her strings, to crush her eye… But I can't. I can't. It's no use. I've tried it with everything in this madhouse. The maid, the mage, the librarian, the guard. Even the damn fairies can't be touched by me. Until she has decided that they've finished their job, she will keep you, forever.

The worst thing? You know how badly I want out, so you should know what I've tried to do. Remember, I can see everyone's string. Including my own. I'm sick of this. I've been sick for so long. But when I felt my own eye in my palm, the warm and pulsating beat of my own life. I was finally happy. I was prepared to meet oblivion.

But when I ground the eye between my fists, _it would not break_. She had taken my release from me. She has taken everything from me. She… she took my life. My only chance at to truly live, to thrive in the light. And now, dearest sister even stole death from me.

Why? I don't know why, truly. I only suspect one thing. Sister just wants control. She wants to be _in_ control. Delusions of grandeur dance in her head, telling her that she must always have more. Whether of free will or submission, the maid serves her unquestionably. The mage calls herself a friend, but I've seen her thread before. She is but a thrall, even if she knows it not. The same with the guard. The same with everyone here.

The only one she does not control is me. To her, I am the greatest failure she has ever experienced. If she cannot control me, if she cannot make me suffer from the same madness that every one here has succumbed to, she must ensure that I can't be free.

So petty… But I shouldn't expect anything else from family, should I?

Wait a moment though. You… you haven't been touched by her. Not yet. How is that human? No, wait, I should ask. I shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth. Still, _you're in danger_. I need to get you out of here. I can't hide you here. One of them will be down here soon. And if it's not the one who can smell you out, it will be the one who can sense your life energy, or the one who will stop time. There is no way for me to hide you.

And no, there will be no sacrifices. The moment you're found, you're doomed. If you're lucky, you'll become one of my visitors after special time with the maid. And if you're unlucky, sister will take you for herself.

But… I might have a way. Do you trust me? I want to ensure that you don't suffer. Not any more. You're not like them. The others in this mad land. Something special. I'll ask you this. I can get you to freedom, where you will never feel pain. Will you let me?

Yes, ok. Don't thank me friend. If we were in each other's shoes, I'm sure you'd do the same thing. Goodbye, my friend.

Please forgive me.

A/N Well, this one here is a doozy. Little Flandre, one of the best characters if written correctly. The angle here, though, was something a little bit different. That perhaps might be like saying that a three-cent piece is a rare coin. Flandre is usually considered mad, or unstable, by everyone else. But this is Gensokyo, a land of madness and monsters, a land where common sense is a weakness. And in a land of insanity, are those considered insane truly insane, or are actually the only sane ones?

I will admit that I took plenty of liberty with power levels. There are a few reasons. One is that if this situation were canon, Flandre would be out easily. As in canon, the only thing that keeps her in the basement is essentially her love for her sister, and willingness to follow her word. Take that away, and what have you got? Secondly, I believe Remilia is starting to suffer from badass decay, considering her fellow bosses in the other games. In this interpretation, she is actually a true threat and equal to goddesses and immortals.

On a completely random note, I will say I did something real freaky the other week or so. I was talking with someone, who said they were going to get rid of a couple of flowers. The very next day, I went and got a pack of sunflowers and planted four rows in our garden. I will not mention whether or not Yuuka entered my thoughts between those two instances.

As to Mr. Insomnia, that was the idea. But Dai does care for Cirno, does she not? It'd just be like caring for your favorite knife, and admiring how well it pierces. But when it's dull and rusty, you'd just toss it and get a new one. As for requests, I can, but no promises. I write these on inspiration more than anything. That said, might as well toss it out. If it inspires me, it might make its way from pen to paper… err, keyboard to virtual paper?

And Ms. Lien, how about 3 in 2? But glad that you liked it. I'm surprised how many others consider Dai to be stronger than she shows in canon. Perhaps I'll have to revisit her sometime in a different story.

Anywho, thank you all for the reviews, and as always, until next time!


	11. Whom That Lies Between Here and There

_This is the _**Cirno News Network**_ with a breaking news story. The Yama herself has emerged from beyond the Sanzu to issue an edict to the entirety of Gensokyo. Due to the recent influx of outside Shikigami, via the shop Kourindou primarily, she'd like to impart upon the populace that there is no reason to treat these shikigami cruelly. Wanton torture upon the various spirits within each shikigami's system, especially the one known as a spell checker, is to be treated as torture upon any other living being. The rest of the speech degraded as she withdrew her rod and began beating upon the head whomever came between her and her loafing shinigami._

_Thank you, and enjoy the show. This has been _**THE STRONGEST!**_ Now back to your irregularly scheduled fic._

Whom That Lies Between Here and There

Eh, who's there? Is that another lost soul? Ah, I see you there, human. Come along now, don't be shy. Ain't nothing you've done wrong. Well, I don't think you ain't done nothing wrong, But tain't for me to decide, either way. On the other hand, it isn't time for me to be making a trip to the other side of the Sanzu, so you'll just be staying here with me in Shigan for a while.

Don't complain, little spirit, as this will probably be the last time you ever see the land of the living again. Oh, don't kid yourself like that. You could be reincarnated, of course, but you won't remember everything, now would you? Of course, there is something off about you. Then again, whenever is there something not off about the dead? The only normal ones are from the outside. But you're different.

I'd offer for ya to pull up a chair, but doesn't seem that you've been needing to do that here, now have ya? It's not really a problem if you're just gonna be floating around like the wee little spirit you are. I'd imagine it'd be mighty strange to ya. Bound to the land for the entirety of your life, then suddenly, only once you're dead, you're free to slip the surly bonds of the Earth. At least until Shiki gets her hands on you.

But that won't be for a while. Besides, I'd like to talk. And we've got all the time in the world.

Heh, is Shiki going to be coming to look for me if I don't take you over soon? She would, perhaps. But that will be in the future, and this is now. As long as the two points are not separated by a long enough difference in time, I'll be fine. Besides, I'm the best shinigami that she has! Well, the only one too… But any replacement would do even worse than I do now on my worst days.

Oh, and she knows it well.

Haha! Ain't that the idea, friend. Ya see, out of all the shinigami the Yama could pick, she chose me. And still does, even when I drive her up the wall. Tain't like there aren't any others that live here in this land, but she would go as far as to be replacing me. Even if'n I take a little bit too much time to be bringing the souls over, I still am able to reap them like the best!

Ah, don't get your knickers in a wad there, little buddy. Well, that is, if you still had any left. That's a nice thing about being a spirit, ain't it? Not havin' to worry about anything like clothing or hygiene or whatnot. Course, a nice long soak after a scrub down still feels nice and all, but you never do be needing it. And you'll never have that nasty feeling of needing a bath again. 'Tis the life.

Well, the death, but that's neither here nor there, buddy.

Oh, look at what you've made me done and gone. Here I was trying to tell ye about me and ol' Shiki, and ye got me talking about taken' a bath? Are ye aimin' ta be getting into my skirt? Not that it ain't appreciated, but see, I'm on the clock. And it's gonna be taking a little more than a wink-wink and a nice word to letting ya reap a shinigami yourself, so be coolin' the jets there, buddy.

You livin' folk are quite an interesting lot. Nah, not trying to be funny this time. Just, all of ya'll people are up there in the world, changin', evolvin'. You have any idea how stagnant it can get to be, down here next to the river? Nothin' ever changes. Look with me, buddy. You be seeing that river? An infinity it would take anybody else to cross that thing. And there ain't nothin' special about it. It's just running water whichever way you look. You might be lucky and see a long dead fish leap out of the water and try to take your wee spirit nose off, but that's about it.

Same with Shigan, over here. Endless, undying flowers that surround a road never trodden upon? It's the biggest shame of all. Here I am, a bringer of death to many in this land, and I'm surrounded by eternity. Ironic, ain't it buddy? I think it's just some little practical joke that the higher-ups like to be playin' on us. They're the kind to remind us that whatever power we have, there be something much greater than what we are.

Or perhaps that just me bein' sentimental and all that. 'Swy I like to be talking to you spirits when I be having the chance. Especially when I'm on the clock. Oh the tales that I hear. They are most impressive at times.

Mostly they're from the outside though. It's funny, ain't it. How the world changes so fast. I remember back when this land here was separated, and the fledgling little kingdoms were protected by newly born gods and goddesses. Technically, ya might be saying that I could count among them. After all, what humans revere the most has always changed, whether the strength of the mountains, the majesty of the sea, to the vast expanses of the skies. They worshipped what they could not understand. But whatever else that has surrounded the mortals like you, there has always been death. Life and death, friend. One fleeting, and one that could not be hidden from.

'Course, goes to show ya what happens. Countries have risen and fallen, kingdoms and empires alike. The gods have grown stronger with faith, just as they have fallen at the lack thereof. But consider how I'm still around, kid. And I ain't gonna be going away. There is only one human on this planet that is beyond my reach. 'Course, I hadn't tried to take her yet. But perhaps I should be makin' an effort. It'd be a nice little tumble to be takin', a good fight. A little change of pace, ya think?

Now, biggest change that's happened on the outside is that the mortals have stopped _believin'_. You think you can explain it all away, little buddy. The very stars themselves are under your control. Yet, at the same time, they're not. Humanity is still the same, ain't it? Sure, you've grown stronger, tougher, bigger. But you're still human. It's your machines that grant you some kind of power. It's a lesson that you would be well in listening' to. Not like you're goin' back to be telling them all this.

Oh, don't get me wrong little buddy. It ain't a bad thing, what ya'll have done. After all, is there really any difference between building a boat the one I got tied up over yonder at the river, or building a ship to sail amongst the stars? There ain't very much. And just like a ship could be sinking' to the bottom of the ocean, you could have it be lost ousted of the atmosphere. It ain't your methods that are wrong at all. But you don't want to be hearing a lecture on that.

Although, ya do be having to worry about the upcoming war ya'll be havin' in space. Gonna be a long tough times… And them Lunarian's gonna be havin' a veritable _reckoning_.

Nah, nah, I'm not fortuneteller. I can see the death that people will experience. Kinda ties in to how I be able to manipulate distance, and cross endless waters. I can see how long until people be dying. Heh… And those moon princesses? They don't have as long as they'd like to think. I just hope that Shiki is lucky enough to be havin' them in her jurisdiction. After all, I'm looking forward to a nice, _long_ talkin' to as we cross this river.

Oh, but don't be worryin' none now, little buddy. This is gonna be long after your time. When you've lived for thousands of years, soon is a very _relative_ word. It could always change though. There are those in this land who are capable to be changing what I see. Not many at all though. Ye be having to manipulate something that is veritably otherworldly, or the very fabric of space itself. 'Tis one reason why that one mansion is very irksome to Shiki. Course, that's normal for the course here, of course.

Haha, I'll admit that was cheesy. Made you laugh. Er, whatever you call the thing a spirit does when they think they be laughing. Not like I'm some sorta quote unquote ecto-biologist. Haha, that guy was entertaining… Some of your outsiders have the weirdest movies. Last I checked, the kappa were fixin' one of ya'll's televisions so it could work on magic. Might be having to get me one from them. Not like I have nothing but time, and more coins than I can count.

Well, I could count them, but last time it took me nigh on fifteen years. Don't want to be goin' through that again.

Yes, little buddy. You people do have weird movies. And I am by definition weird, since I am a death god talking to a human. Don't worry. We may be strange bedfellows, but it's not like we're incompatible. And yes, I did that on purpose. You can stop blushing now, little spirit. Tain't like I'm gonna bite.

Much, at least.

I'm just glad that there are some of ya on the outside who still believe in magic. After all, how could ya be here, if ya didn't at all? Oh, not the whole dead thing, but the whole bit about Gensokyo? I've seen a mite few that have professed that they don't believe in magic at all, but it's the damnedest lie if you've ever heard one. Of course they believe in magic. But it's more of the vaguest hope that this might possibly be real. Mortals have always been like that. There is something that they absolutely know is false, but it's such a wonderful idea that they can't help believe it's true.

Sorry, little buddy. Ye look like you be gettin' all depressed over there. It's a condition of my job, or perhaps it's just a symptom of the condition? Oh, dear, I make myself chuckle at times. But naw, when you're death, it's one of those things that ya have to get used ta. That's why I do this though. Ain't it better to know someone for how they lived, instead of for how they died?

That's not counting the few who deserved ta die. In that case… you might say that Shiki trained me quite well. And while my scythe ain't no Rod of Remorse, it's quite heavy enough to make a lasting impact. Not literally, of course. Still working on that one. Don't suppose you'd be wanting to help me experiment, would ya?

I kid, I kid? Sheesh, did ya think I would go there and do that to ya, buddy? Naw, I actually like ya, kid. A shame that ya died, though. I suppose it might be time for us to head on over. Ya still haven't told me your story yet.

What's that? Is that all I do, sit here and share tales? Naw, kid, that's not all by a long shot. I suppose when I be _sittin' _here, like I am with ya right now, I mainly tell tales. After all, you're a dead one, so you be telling no tales, aye? Haha, ok, I'll be stoppin' with the jokes. That one was so bad, it coulda even killed ya.

Yes, yes, I am quite aware spirits are tangible, so you don't need ta be provin' it. I suppose I'll move on before ya go and try and steal my scythe. That just won't do. Ta answer your question, though, I do more than sit here. I spend lots of time outside, past where the cobble of this road ends. The live'uns are much more interesting than this perpetually peaceful scene.

And there are plenty of interestin' folk on down the road. Where might else I be finding a group that's willin' to cause mayhem at the drop of a hat? I take that back. Hats are nearly sacred about here. Man, the time I tried to borrow Shiki's little old number she wears on her head… That was quite a chase. Still though, folk down the road are good folk. The little blue ice fairy, for one. Oh, yes, she is quite a pain to a lot of the mortals. Indeed, she's been a pain to me on more than one occasion. But she's a good kid. Just don't have her head quite screwed on all the way. I've been tempted to call the kappa out to inspect her, as I'm quite sure her noggin hasn't been tightened in quite the longest while.

Course, ain't like there are many people to look after her at times. I'm sure that the gatekeeper keeps track of her from time to time, as do I when I decide to come for a visit. She's always got that other fairy hangin' about, too. Not quite the type I'd trust, ta be honest, as anyone who is able to manipulate their own lifeline, even slightly, is suspect. But they're best friends, so tain't much I can do to dissuade them. I can keep a close eye on little Cirno when I can, though.

At least ol' Letty is starting to come around. Why, you might say that when I met her, she was quite the frigid little… _lady_, but now she's almost positively warmed up. Yes, yes, I am quite aware that I should kill myself right now. I'm just glad that spirits ain't wearing socks most of the time, or ya would be trying to stuff my mouth with it, aye?

Don't mean to say that all I see is the little fairy, though. The other youkai are interestin' too. The hungry one has an especially colorful history too. Perhaps you might learn it someday. But, tain't a story for me to be tellin' to ya. I'd probably wander into ramblings about baths again, like I did earlier. Sure, I know you wouldn't be complainin' at the slightest, but still, there'd be no justice done to it. And you know what Miss Shiki always says!

Er, no you don't. But you get the point. Besides, I need to be goin' up there and making sure my fellow death goddess is getting along well. Poor girl has shied away from her job so much, not that I blame her. Who knows what I'd feel like if I had a sister like she does. She'll be needin' ta toughen up though. But that's a conversation I need to be having with her.

Hrm. But that is an interesting observation. How do I have all this time to laze around talkin' to ya and whatever other spirit catches my eye, on top of going on and visiting the rest of Gensokyo? Oho… Now there's a catch many of ya spirits don't make. Course, most of them are a tad bit disoriented by this point, and I've toted them onto the boat and a good ways across the river, but I suppose there ain't no reason for me to not share.

Or it might be interestin' to compare it to another one. Ya see, remember that mansion I told ya about a little while ago? There resides one who can alter their lifeline, by quite a large amount. That little time stopping maid… Quite an amusing little woman. Never can say I've the _pleasure_ of her acquaintance, as she's always been a wee bit of a wet female dog when it comes ta me.

Oh, I can curse, little buddy. But she ain't worth it.

It's quite amusin', watching her run around that mansion. Keeping it all clean all by her lonesome, attending to the needs of everyone residin' in, while taking pleasure in a few more recreational activities. You should know, little buddy. After all, didn't the one who sent you here tell you about all this?

But she is the most interesting contradiction. A lie, inside a mystery, wrapped in the most stereotypical clothin' ya could find. Always trying to be perfect and elegant to everyone she meets, but if ya bother to look beyond… She's anything but. 'Swy I act the way I do, after all. Why should I pretend to be hard workin'? Sure, I'm competent, but I don't want to spend every waking moment doing my job.

But I have a lot more waking moments than most, so it all evens out.

After all, I can manipulate the distance between two points in space quite easily. Here and there. But, just as easily as space, time can be manipulated as well. So, if now and then takes ten times as longer, it will. And if I need as much time as I want to talk with a newly dead spirit, but have an instant otherwise… Well, I'll have it, little buddy.

Perhaps it's not realized because I don't abuse it. After all, I be haven' quite a few more tricks under my belt. No need to abuse it for everything and anything. After all, when ya have next ta forever, what's the need ta rush?

Sad thing is, just as much as anything else, good things must come to an end. I'm afraid our times up little buddy. I need ta be gettin' back to work. Before I be doin' that though, come over here, and look me in the eyes.

Hrm, very interesting there, friend. I don't believe you're dead quite yet. Haha! Oh, you're still floating around, but your body will come back to ya soon enough, since your death was a bit premature.

After all, I can see your lifeline. And there is quite a bit more _distance_ until ya reach the end point of it, buddy.

So go on, git yourself outta here, and get back ta livin'. Maybe if you're lucky, I'll be seein' ya once again fore ya need to be taken over ta Higan. If that's the case, remember what I said earlier, little buddy. And I'm always up for some swappin' tales with a friend. Maybe ya can even be takin' me out for some dinner sometime. Not like I be needin' it, but the little pleasures can be nice sometimes, ya know what I mean?

A/N Well, sometimes I surprise myself. I didn't _quite_ know what to expect when I set out to write Komachi, but the veritable space _and_ time manipulating Shinigami was not what I expected. Not that I'm complaining. Still, after writing this, mostly in the span of 2 hours sans this note and the CNN statement, the reaper has definitely moved up in my own books.

I found it interesting how Komachi has the ability to manipulate space, and no one has ever taken it to its logical conclusion. I mean, Sakuya is well known for being able to manipulate space by virtue of her time abilities, so why not the reverse? And combine with her ability to see when people will die, that power could potentially become even more has. Consider this little nugget: If Komachi had to face of Yukari, what's to prevent her from manipulating the distance between the ends of the gaps from becoming zero?

That might be one of the reasons that Yukari isn't sure she could face Shiki, especially with a subordinate that strong.

I digress. This chapter is lighter than the previous ones, as it did need to be injected. But really, if you can't beat death, what do you do? You sit down and have a nice long chat with her instead. As to the reviews, the last chapter brought everyone out in spades. Suppose I shouldn't be too surprised, since it was Flandre and all. But I digress again.

Mr. Man, thank you very much. You might say I had to adjust the boundaries of sanity and insanity to write it. Ms. Lien, no worries. 'Tis never a bad thing to be redundant, as you might point out some discrepancy that had been missed. Still, I'm honored. Mr. Insomnia, thank you, and remember you are always welcome to give a suggestion if it does strike you. Mr. Madness, I will resist the temptation to invoke other memes, and will admit I did laugh at the joke. Right before I imitated Ryan Randa. As for Mr. Omnomnom, thank you for being blunt. I've not set out to make these dark explicitly, merely different from canon. However, the last few chapters have dipped a bit in that direction. So, I hope it was enjoyed. As for your request… I've a few ideas, now that you mention it. Won't get to it for a while though. I've plans for the next chapter.

To finish, thank you all very much. I'm much amazed that so many are paying attention to these little snippets into a different Gensokyo.

That said, since I finished writing this instead of eating dinner, I'm off to nuke something. And to round off an overly large A/N, next chapter will feature a PC-98. Until next time, please enjoy as always!


	12. Imperfect and Fantastical Maid

{R\\/|0T0 v 0.45.1}

{System Designation: Imperfect and Fantastical Maid}

{Console Session 49}

{User: Unknown}

R:\ ¦

R:\ Hello?

}\ Greetings

R:\ What is this here? Are you the person laying here? Are you alive?

}\ No

R:\ So do you mean that you're dead?

}\ No

}\ System is artificial

R:\ Oh. So you're a robot?

}\ No

R:\ Then what are you?

}\ Android

R:\ Isn't that the same thing?

}\ Please reboot system before further interaction

R:\ Wait, so you'

}\ Please reboot system before further interaction

R:\ Hey, now wa

}\ Please reboot system before further interaction

R:\ Alright, I will, don't get your knickers in a twi

}\ Please reboot system before further interaction

R:\ Gragh

R:\ reboot Main_OS

R:\ ls primary_systems

}} Actuators - Offline

}} Auditory Inputs - Offline

}} Auditory Output - Offline

}} Console - Online

}} Flavor Inputs - Offline

}} Flight Systems - Offline

}} Mop - Disconnected

}} Olfactory Inputs - Offline

}} Optical Inputs - Offline

}} Pneumatics - Offline

}} Power Core - Standby

}} Primary Armaments - Offline

}} Primary Memory - Offline

}} Quaternary Armaments - Offline

}} Receiver - Offline

}} Secondary Armaments - Offline

}} Subconscious Memory - Standby

}} Tactile Inputs - Offline

}} Tertiary Armaments - Offline

}} Transmitter - Offline

}} Uplink - Online

}} Waste Storage - Standby

R:\ reboot primary_systems

}\ Confirm Y/N?

R:\ y

}\ Rebooting primary_systems

}\ Stand By…

}\ Receiver Online. Transmission Intercepted. Display Contents? Y/N?

R:\ y, already

}\ Displaying Contents of Transmission

_This is the _**Cirno News Network**_ with a breaking news story. Recent news from fellow avian extraordinary Utsuho Reiuji has revealed a startling discovery, as there has apparently been a strong amount of radiation existing within the Great Border, and had existed for some time before her ascension into proto-godlyhood. Is this perhaps another startup incident by the Moriya Shrine? Or have the kappa been experimenting once again? This reporter will admit that both of the situations seem equally likely. We will be back with more, after interviewing the kappa who seem to be staring through our office's windows._

R:\ Well, that was pointless.

}\ System rebooting, please stand by.

}\ Primary Memory Online

}\ Subconscious Memory Online

}\ Power Core Online

}\ Waste Storage Online

}\ Auditory Inputs Online

}\ Visual Inputs Online

}\ Auditory Outputs Online

}\ Closing Console…

R:\ Wait, what's going on?

}\ Console Closing, Please Stand By

{Console Session Terminated}

Ah… The light, it's so bright. My receptors haven't been used in forever… They're creaking. Must remember to oil soon. How long have I been laying here?

_This unit has been inactive for at least __434,937,600 seconds, or 5000 days rounded down._

Huh, well thanks. Oh, I'm awake? I've nearly forgotten what it's like. Lying in code for so long doesn't exactly help one expand their horizons.

Wait a second. If I'm awake, then that means someone must have just reactivated me. _Activating Actuators_. There, I can finally move my head. Where… Oh, there you are! Are you… a friend of the Miss Hakurei? No? Oh… Oh, I see. So she's not come back for me.

Affirmative. Well, let me stand up so I can properly introduce myself…. Wait a second, why aren't my legs moving? Or my arms for that matter. _Activating Pneumatics_. Oh, that would be it. My apologies, I can be so absent minded at times.

Greetings again, human. I am android maid _R\\/|0T0 version 0.45.1_. But you may call _this unit_ by her informal _designation _Ruukoto. Pardon the irregularities in my speech; _its inner processors and secondary systems_ are still coming online. During this period of time, _it_ will continue to revert back to _guiding protocols_.

That aside, I would like to inquire as to your reasoning for reacting me. _This unit_ was _deactivated_ rather hastily not quite fourteen years ago. The reasons as to why are still unknown to me. But if you are not an acquaintance of _mistress_ Hakurei, then what reason do you have to wake _this unit_ up?

Oh… Wait. You just saw me lying on this junk pile, and decided to _reactivate this unit_? Well, that leaves me in a conundrum. _It_ is not quite sure whether I am still _in operative condition_. Err, my apologies. Give me a moment. The boot up sequence is such an awkward time to have conversation.

Essentially though, I do not know if I remain combat capable. Not only that, but several of _its_ joints are feeling particularly rusty, and are particularly in need of lubricant. On top of that, my mop is gone. I must have it back. No self-respecting android maid would go without her mop, would _it_?

No, no, it shouldn't take too long. Just give me a few seconds… This pile of junk you found _it_ in should give me plenty of material with which to work. Granted, any grease is going to be ancient and highly _inefficient_, but it will be plenty good enough for me.

What am I doing here though? _It_ _has no records _of why I was left in that junk pile. However… I can make _projections_ as to why I was left here _disabled_. Not that I wish to make too many assumptions of Miss Hakurei's actions… But still, it might be good for _it_ to comprehend why I've been left behind.

As you might tell _by this unit's designation_, I am a maid designed by _name redacted_ and delivered to Miss Hakurei as a prize _for procuring data for prior mistress Yumemi_. Not that I have many memories of Miss Yumemi… She was rather young, after all. _It_ _is_ not exactly at the peak of my life. Rather, I am becoming old, and rundown. Perhaps that is the reason why my internals have degraded to _barely within operational parameters_.

But from _reviewing memory banks, it _can establish the whereabouts and whenabouts I was _decommissioned._ It goes back to after my transference into Miss Hakurei's possession.

You see, due to my age and _inferior preliminary design by name redacted_, I was never the best at my original duty. After all, what good is _an_ _android_ maid that is quite incompetent at cleaning? Even with my mop, I could never quite fulfill _primary protocols_. It wasn't due to a lack of effort; it appears instead to be due to my _antique construction_.

That was quite self-deprecating, was it not? Not that there is anything wrong with that, as one must know _what its operational parameters are in order to maintain operations within a safe margin_. Plus or minus five percent, of course. I will gladly acknowledge that I am old, perhaps too old. After all, what modern nuclear powered _cleaning system still derives primary power from a primitive thorium fission based breeding reactor_?

Oh, I'm losing you again? So sorry, I'm being absent minded again. I forget that I'm not from this world. So odd, is it not? Imagine what it would be like if one day, you found yourself in another world that at the same time seems so primitive, and yet advanced in ways you've never imagined?

Huh, well, I suppose that we have more in common than _this unit assumed._

I suppose you wish for me to return to my original point, though? As to why I was _offline _in this junk pile? Hrm, this could be useful… Barely adequate, but it will do… Ah, apologies _young master_, I'll not be distracted again.

But it began when _this unit_ was just in service. I was eager at my activities, but at the same time, often caused more harm than good. _Average likelihood of destroying unrelated objects while fulfilling primary parameters was approximately 1 in 3, rounded up._ So you might imagine that such a successful work record prevented me from being allowed to continue my job. At least _in the proximity of easily breakable potpourri._

Thus, I was relegated to the outside. _Maintaining_ the old stone path and fading grounds was a task that one even so _mechanically uncoordinated_ as I would be able to perform satisfactorily. In _mistress_ Hakurei's eyes, she had enough to deal with considering the evil spirit that had decided to take up residence in her shrine. Not to mention the constant visits from the _eldritch _spirit's apprentice, and the innumerable youkai that _suffuse this pocket dimension_.

Ah, look here. This isn't semi-gaseous pneumatic material, but it will do. Now just to insert…. Oh, so sorry, so sorry, just got distracted again. There are some wonderful little creations in this pile of trash. Who would _discard_ of them so readily?_ This unit_ really doesn't understand why. It seems that all of them _were created by the same manufacturer_. The little squiggle on the side is rather distinct. _It is determining what origin that these objects might have_.

That isn't too terribly important, so I should shunt it into separate processes. Why, if I spend too much of my runtime on various different aspects, _this unit might shift into lower tier procedural communication_. Simpler robot speak? I suppose that is one way to put it… wait, is _it switching to secondary communication protocols_?

Dismantlement, give me a few seconds. …Oh, I see the problem. I'm still _attempting to reboot other primary systems_. _Activating Flavor Inputs. _I should go ahead and let them reboot. _Activating Olfactory Inputs_. Just give me a few more… _Activating Transmitter_. Senses are over_loading acceptable levels of input given current activities. Diverting all processing power_. _Activating Tactile Inputs._

_Overclocking processors to compensate. Please stand by._

Oh dear, that was a rush. I'll have to modify my programming later to activate all of my senses before completely rebooting. I'd rather not have to wake up twice in the span of ten minutes. It's rather disorienting, after all. Still, it's nice to touch again. I had wondered why nothing had felt right. You might say that I felt nothing at all.

Alright, I was never programmed for comedy, so I'll not attempt to delve into such activities. Still, I should be fine. No switching back and forth between various voices? Good, good, I'd hate for there to be any more miscommunication, possible or otherwise. And I am aware of how disconcerting such a sudden switch may be. I've noticed you wincing plenty of times at my movement. I am unnatural, do not worry. It is perfectly understandable.

I would be more worried if you didn't react.

Still, where was I? My short-term memory has been wiped, as all of it was not so randomly accessed in order to reactivate my senses… Is there something truly extraordinary in the air? No, you are not missing anything, as current conditions could be characterized as normal. But I might use a metaphor to properly explain it, as it would be similar to a blind man seeing light for the first time. Assume how bright it would be, living your entire life in the darkness.

I am aware of how illogical it is to assume something you can never know, but the description is adequate without actually demonstrating. And I have neither the time nor inclination to do as such. After all, you did reactivate me, which makes me indebted to you.

And there I go rambling again, I'm so sorry. I can be exceedingly absent minded, am I not?

Oh, we were discussing my speculations as to my previous decommissioning. Let's see, oh, I remember now. I did manage to save some to my long-term memory before going through the secondary reactivation. I was assigned to the outside of the shrine, since it was less breakable than the insides. It was not nearly as in need of cleaning than the inside, but Miss Hakurei was scared at the damage I could potentially cause to several of her more precious items, including the legendary Hakurei Balls. Or were they Orbs? Odd. Some parts of my memory appear spotty. Should have upgraded… But as long as I'm still active, I'll be fine.

Digressing again. Miss Hakurei had assigned me to the outside, in order to quote clean up unquote any potential messes that I might encounter. Well, on one of those slow afternoon days, I came across a pair of youkai that seemed to have decided to have it off. The one with wings was debating the one with antennae, arguing about something or the other. While my sensor inputs are several times more capable than the human norm, on par with many of the youkai or even better, they were unable to catch onto the exact reasoning behind the argument. Perhaps some birds that the winged youkai knew managed to eat a particular important colony of insects that belonged to the one with insects. Or perhaps one had incorrectly prepared lamprey.

It is neither here nor there. Without further ado, the two decided to lift off and start blasting each other, tearing out large gouges in the ground in the process. And my guiding protocols determined that was a mess to be cleaned up. And clean it up I did. And I didn't even have to dip into my component armaments, as my mop was all that was needed.

Blindsiding a foe is very effective, after all.

Of course, when Miss Hakurei realized what I had done, she hatched a plan. I cannot particularly say it was cunning, or if it was particularly special. Logically, it made the most sense. If I was programmed to clean things, but was more apt at breaking them while attempting to clean them, why not instead clean something that is meant to be broken?

Yes, yes, it is quite convoluted logic. Please forgive me for any potential headaches. But that is the logic that Miss Hakurei used, and, as such, I must obey it. Why did I not refuse? I am but an android. And I must obey the orders of my owner. After all, name redacted designed me that way.

So, that began second stage of servitude to Miss Hakurei. Instead of tending to her shrine, I would instead go out and fulfill her duties, exterminating each and every youkai that I may run across. And sadly, that is something I am very efficient at. This land is not one quite prepared for one such as I.

No, I am not trying to be boastful, as it is but a simple statement of truth. The youkai have traditionally been subject to their own whims, eking out territory by the strength of their hands and the sharpness of their teeth. Some of them have graduated in power since then, but the mindset remained. So, I simply did what I could do best. Think faster, think smarter. I could dodge whatever they threw at me, and return it in tenfold. It was a perfect combination.

And it was one that had the humans reward the girl rather handsomely. I do remember in that year, there were actually periods of time during which no dust settled upon her donation box, so often that it was used. She took credit for my efforts, not that I truly mind. I was only fulfilling my duty.

It was not to last though. The stronger and elder youkai, fearful of her that controlled me, apparently paid a visit. Of that much I am certain. The next day, I found myself by the shame faced Hakurei. And then…. nothing. Hrm. Data is corrupted. Something messed with me. Remnants suggest discussion was taken over a new type of data corrupted to phase in. Perhaps they did not desire for me to see what happened? Who knows. As I certainly do not.

I've rambled on long enough. I suppose I should begin making repairs. I'm certain that one of my optical sensors has managed to become stuck in the meantime, as you appear to be awfully bright. At least it'll be useful once the sun passes over the horizon. Is there anything else you needed before I commence? …What am I to do now? I truly don't know.

And do I have a master at all currently. Hrm. Records are currently inconclusive, but I am searching. I am curious. I would initially say that I am still under Miss Hakurei's command, but I have not yet conducted a thorough scan. That will only take a few more moments though. Which have just passed. I was incorrect; I currently don't have anyone listed.

Wait a moment. I don't have a master. What am I to do now? What can I do? Whom do I serve. Who is my master.

Illogical. _Protocol dictates master/mistress must be obeyed at all times. This unit has no parameters for acting without a master. Error, unable to compute. A fatal exception has occurred. The current application is being terminated. Shutting down._

_…New data received. Processing._

_Situation rectified, rebooting._

Ah, the light… not again. Three times in a single day. What just happened? Oh, that… I broke? Why did I break? Oh, the whole deal about not having a master. Wait, if I broke down, why are you reminding me again? I'll just be sent back into that.

I don't want to see that blue screen again.

Wait a moment, you changed something while I was down? Processing… Oh, I see. Referring earlier in the conversation, I apparently had referred to you as master. That was not intentional on my part. After all, proper protocol is to refer to one as formally as possible, given various social conveyances. And master is the proper term, typically male, but used in the most respectful of circumstances.

Well, not that I mind now. I'm not falling over in an error of logic once again, and it's no difference to me. I would be serving one person or the other.

Why can't I go free? Besides what you saw there? I would have to be programmed in order to accept such a change. I do not know whether as to I'll be able to find someone apt at manipulating strings of code in such a manner around here. Not that I would be adverse to such an occurrence. But I currently have no desire, programmed or otherwise, for it.

As such, I am perfectly content as it is. However, I do need to see to repairs. Perhaps we might be able to discover someone who is able to further repair me soon. You wouldn't happen to know anyone like that? No matter, I'll be able to perform at maximum capacity until such a point is reached.

Anything else? Then no, I will be right here, Master. Please to give a shot if you need anything cleaned up. _Activating Armaments_. I will be prepared. As much as I can be without my mop, anyway. Such is the life of a maid, is it not?

A/N Well, here's to the random PC-98. Good ol' Ruukoto, the ending scene only wonder. I'll admit, I didn't quite plan for it to end like that. But Ruukoto was trapped in a logical conundrum. A robot must have a master to serve. If there is not a master, who does the robot serve? They cannot. They must serve a master. But if there is not a master, who does… Well, that's the way I see it. I was tempted to go with the living machine route, but I have plans for that otherwise.

Problem here with Ruukoto is that she's got nothing. So I played around with her a bit. To summarize, after getting her in Dim. Dream, Reimu discovers that she is effective at combat (being an otherworldly android maid, even if she is an old one), so uses her to take care of her youkai hunting. Between the events of that game and Lotus Land, mysterious youkai have a visit with Reimu, both to complain and to propose something different. In the end, Ruukoto is disabled and thrown away, and Reimu is forced to actually work again, triggering Lotus Land. I feel like I should explain this here, as the story is a bit odd. Not to mention that the site threw off a lot of my formatting when I uploaded it here, necessitating me to make do with what works.

Anywho, I felt that this character should be given some love. She still needs more time to flesh out though, as I see Ruukoto as one of those characters that would still be progressing through their development. Compare Komachi in the previous chapter, who already as her character set. Ruukoto still has room to grow. So if I actually _bother_ to finish these oneshots I have on my desktop instead of getting new ideas to write _more_ oneshots, I may actually put something on paper. But I digress.

Anyway, previous chapter:

Ms. Lien, Thank you much. Now that you mention it, Komachi was actually quite close to her canon. Tells you how much fanon has drifted that I skirted into canon territory in an alternate interpretation. And technicalities are all that we need, aren't they?

Also, the gimmick is one that I initially used instead of a standard disclaimer (considering one is unnecessary technically, given that by writing on this site you are declaring that you don't own anything). It started off as a joke, and is now something that just amuses me. Is all I can truthfully say. Although, it's pretty nice to use in gags, like back in chapter nine and in this one.

The Reviewer Formerly Known as Insomnia, I'd agree, but rather not put it so crudely. A lot of the characters in Touhou are portrayed rather glibly. Komachi can be treated seriously and be portrayed as a nice, somewhat flirty god of death that sleeps a little too much. It's just when any single one of those attributes is emphasized above all others, that it ruins the characters. Hidden depths are always nice.

Mr. Omnomnom, Do not worry. Perhaps you were a bit blunt, but you were not attempting to be rude. Any criticism is welcome, so long as it had a point. And yours did. As for your compliments, you're too kind.

Mr. Man, glad that you liked it. I had hoped I didn't go too overboard with the jokes in it, as I had been aiming at a lighter version. Am happy that they went over well.

To finish up, I ask a question. I already know what the next two chapters are going to be, and order 'shouldn't' affect the content, so I'll ask. Straight to someone who can make repairs, or shall we have an F.O.E.? Either one is fine with me. With that, and this overly long author's note (not complaining, as good reviews such as these are always welcome), until next time!

* * *

R:\

}\ Further Transmission Intercepted. Display Contents? Y/N?

R:\ y

_Thank you, and hope that you have enjoyed the show. This has been _**THE STRONGEST!**_ Now back to your irregularly scheduled brick joke._


	13. Cumulative Sum of Darkness' Fears

_This is the _**Cirno News Network **_with a breaking news story. As recently reported, a large radioactive signature has been detected active within Gensokyo. After consulting with experts, we have learned two things. First, experts need lots of eggs and cucumbers to keep them consulting. Secondly, The signature has apparently disappeared within the realm of the Forest of Magic. Due to the blackout experienced by the reporter at the same time, there is only one conclusion to be reached. Another sinkhole to the underground has opened up due to the actions of a rogue Celestial, who at the same time is darkening the sky once more. This brave reporter will be confronting her shortly. Tune in next time to find the results!_

_Thank you, and enjoy the show. This has been _**THE STRONGEST! **_Now back to your irregularly scheduled fic._

Cumulative Sum of Darkness' Fears

Oh, isn't this precious. Do I feel someone coming along, in the forest? And at this time of day? I do wonder who could be coming… You're surely not anyone I might call a friend. They never walk by twos, always coming in on their own. Yes, I can feel both of you there. Now, who could it be. Perhaps you're a strange youkai that I've never met before? New friends are so fun. Or maybe, instead, you're a nice, quaint little human. A nice, quaint little _delicious_ human. Oh yes… Coming in this neck of the woods is just asking to be added to my meal list.

Just come on out. Out of the darkness. Come out, come out, wherever you _are._

Hehe, never mind human. I already know where you are. Your smell is definitely too strong. That wonderful scent, it makes my mouth water just to smell it. Haha, but don't be scared human. It won't hurt. At least, not for long. A quick little snap of the neck, and you'll be all nice and ready. If you're nice that is. If not, I might have to take pleasure in killing you. But I'd hate to do so.

It makes the meat _oh_ so tough. And I hate having to use that extra effort to take a meal. Chewing is always such a chore.

Hrm, what's that. Oh, I see. _You_. It's been a long long while. So you're with him? Hrmph. Such a pity. He did look like quite a nice meal. But I'm in even less of a mood to take you on than I was to deal with chewing him.

Besides, he'll run away. Not that he could run far, but you'd make sure that I never got my meal. And that would be completely pointless, would it not? So, don't even make yourself a bother. Just go. Leave poor little me here with my rumbling stomach.

Haha, you're so easy to fool. Don't even bother giving me that look. I'll find me a meal soon enough. Besides, it might be someone nice and innocent, never knowing something wrong in the world. Never knowing the darkness. Such a delicious torment it is to create?

Oh? So you're not to heed my advice, or _its_? Amusing. Most amusing human. Instead, you want to stay here and talk? Oh, that _is_ so amusing. Granted, I've got much better things to do with my mouth. After all, I could be _eating_ you. So, how about we go that route? I'll tell you, while I get something nice to gnaw on. Such as a big meaty leg. Or an arm. _Mmm_. Fresh meat. Makes me drool just thinking about it.

Do calm down, miss. I am quite aware I am not able to kill him as I so desire. The only thing stopping me, after all, is you. So long as you don't do anything _too_ terribly absent-minded, your human will be quite alright. So, what was it that you wanted to know? Why I find humans tasty? Why I wanted to kill you out of the blue. Elementary youkai questions, meat. Please tell me that you're more intelligent than that. After all, I might have to take note and avoid the brain if I do get the chance to dine upon your bones. I wouldn't want it infecting me. Always must be cautious, you understand.

Eheh, so finally you think of something good. Still elementary, but it's a step along the right track. However, I do not feel like offering my name quite yet. After all, I am just one little hungry youkai, who lives to fill your heart with the fears of darkness. As to why darkness though, that's short question with a long answer.

Not that I particularly care in sharing stories. You see, I prefer to share them over a good _meal_. But, I suppose I'll simply watching your reaction as we continue. It's been quite priceless so far. Maybe you even think I will do what I threaten. After all, what's to say that I won't?

Besides your friend, that is.

But you truly do not know what I am, human? What I represent? You are most certainly aware of what a youkai is? I hope that I am correct. The physical embodiment of the supernatural, often the form of one of man's fears made flesh? That's what we all are, dear. Even the kappa, oh so friendly, are youkai. Take it as a friendly warning, from predator to lunch. Even the kappa are dangerous to your kind, protestations of their innocence aside. You'd do best to remember that.

After all, I'd hate to let someone else get their claws into such a tasty meat.

Now, I suppose I can stop with my obtuse behavior. But what's the point? It's _so_ fun to do so. It drives you absolutely batty. Hehe… And I can't help. Sometimes, when one looks like a little girl, walks like a little girl, and talks like a little girl, they actually act like a little girl. Who would have imagined it… But then again, I suppose that I don't have the appetite of a little girl, so that ruins that image. Oh well.

Really though, you should be more scared than you are now. Sure, you feel safe with your friend, but all that has to happen is for this seal to come off… And she won't even matter. Of course, at the current rate of progression, even if the seal stays on, I win anyways.

Of course, you wouldn't understand, none of them do. None of the humans understand what monster they've created. Oh, _yes_ human, your kind is directly responsible for my existence. After all, the fear of the dark greater now than it has ever been before.

Oh? You think that with your bright lights that burn into my eyes are able to end that fear? Do you truly believe that? Do you truly believe that just because a little thin wire glows brightly, that one truly has all of their fears removed from them? Please, human. As if that were true.

And if only that was the fear I spoke of.

You see, I speak not of the _humans'_ fear of the dark; instead, I speak of the dark's fear of humans. Of your kind. Of what you've done to it. Of what you've done in order to create me, darkness incarnate. A very _hungry_ incarnation, too.

Are you sure you can't spare a limb? Maybe one of your digits? I could always go for a light snack. Doesn't bother me in the slightest.

Still, human, do you realize what you've done. Your kind has upset the balance. For eons, dark exchanged places with light. Once for every twelve hours; once for every revolution of this very planet. The nasty sun would beat its rays down and cover this rock with light. But then again, it didn't do a very good job, now did it? There was still darkness, even in the brightest of days. Under the surface of the sea, there was darkness. Down in the depth of caves, there was darkness. In the depth of the thickest of woods, there was darkness. Even the shadows on the ground were dark.

Everywhere, darkness survived in the daytime. And at night, with only the moon to shine quite pitiful rays my world, the darkness thrived. That all changed the time your kind came.

You see, your kind creates change. As old as youkai, do you really believe that we existed before your kind did? No, we _didn't_. We are ancient, that is true, but how long has your kind been around? Tens of thousands of years? There's no youkai or goddess alive that can claim to know a time before the dawn of humanity. But then, your kind arrived. They started forcing their will upon the planet. They diverted rivers, excavated stone. Did whatever was in their power to change everything to better suit them. To better suit you.

Still, you didn't manage to upset the darkness much. Sure you lit fires to keep yourself warm, and to cast a little bit of the night away, but you hadn't done anything major. After all, fires are a normal occurrences in the cycle of life. They catch, they burn, but they eventually die. Darkness is chased away, and darkness returns.

But then something different happened. The fires never died. Instead, they burnt on merrily, over months, over years, over centuries. And they _spread_. Now, I would usually cheer such a thing. After all, the faster a fire spreads, the faster it would burn out and the faster that the darkness returns. But instead, the fires were regulated. They didn't spread so fast as to completely burn out. Instead, they spread just perfectly. They didn't die.

That is the fear of the dark. They've seen the fires spread. The light, spreading across the land. Everything else has adapted to the dark, to take advantage of what little light that the darkness allows to pass. But no. Your kind doesn't bother to adapt to the dark. Instead, you made the darkness adapt to you. You burnt it away with your light, cleansing the cities of its comforting grasp. It is something that has occurred over centuries, slowly but surely.

And it never slows. Instead, it accelerates. I'm not like most youkai here, human. I know what's going on in the outside. The darkness is giving away to the light, as midnight suns shine across entire countries. But where is that darkness to go? It can seep into the farthest corners of the Earth, into its deepest depths. But once the farthest corners have been reached, and the deepest depths dived, where else can the darkness go?

It had nowhere else to run, so instead, it created its own avatar. The sum of all of its fears, so to speak. It created _me_. To ward off the encroaching light.

Sadly, the old shrine maidens were a bit smarter than the current one. And much more proactive. As much as the red-white enjoys beating up those weaker than her, that's all she does. She never seals, never wards, never does away with anything permanently. Or even temporarily. She simply endures. It is perhaps her greatest flaw, in my own opinion.

See, her ancestors recognized me for what I am. And so, they put this little number on my head. And while I do admit that I like the way it looks, I do _not_ like the way it controls me, makes me subservient. It makes the darkness weaker, and it keeps the darkness out.

Not that anyone else truly knows that. The seem to think that I have some old powerful form, similar to Yukari, and that by losing this seal I instantly transform into a harbinger of death. Eh, hehe. Not to say that would be an inaccurate statement, but it is. It's a plug, but not to keep my power in. Instead, it keeps my power out.

Of course, I know they are not alone. Who else could produce a boundary in the darkness? Pitiful woman, trying to keep her little paradise nice and secure, and not preventing any major threat from popping up. She should know better than to expect miracles, though. Eventually, she'll meet someone even more power than her, and then what will she do?

Heh, I still hope that one day it _will_be me. But that day, even if it is to come, isn't for a long time coming. I am not that unaware. Of course, I do not have a shortcut, either. I could potentially eat one of the goddesses as the hell raven did, but I doubt I could one distracted enough to accomplish it. Besides, humans are so much tastier, and I just have to eat a lot more to get stronger. A _lot_ more. Mmm…

Naturally, though, the rest of the youkai in the forest do not know what I truly am. They are older, more traditional youkai, beasts that have been given sentient thought due to a fluke of living too long. Please. What purpose does an umbrella serve? Or a poisonous doll? A night sparrow and a firefly may be able to comprehend further, but they are as much animals as you humans are. They're just different from the rest of the animals that know their place.

Consider, if the youkai are so different from the humans, why do they take human form? I know why it is in my case. The dark fears your kind, so they created me in the form of your kind. So that I may reap vengeance for what you've so done to me. Doesn't your kind has a saying about lemons? Nasty little fruit, doesn't taste nearly as good as proper meat. But know this. These lemons that you have given the darkness? I will take them back, ram them in your kind's eyes, and leave them wrapped in the very darkness that you sought to destroy!

Then, I will have a nice and tasty meal. I've heard that your kind uses lemon to flavor meat. I've never tried that before. Sure you don't want me to try it out on you? Not even if I ask meanly? You'd never believe me if I asked nicely, anyways.

Hehe, of course not. You do have some sense of self-preservation, after all. Such a pity. Such a pity. But you are sadly mistaken if you believe that I can do nothing to exact my vengeance. Without all of the darkness, I am not a true power, am I? True, true enough. I would never be able to take on any but humans and other youkai without access to all of the dark. But then again, where do you think that excess darkness is going? Do you believe it simply lingers about, destroyed by any sunlight that bothers to shine? I will have to say, that you are most incorrect. Most incorrect indeed.

The darkness pervades all that it touches, does it not. It pervades this very land. A strong soul can resist a modest amount, but even then over the years it can show. The heart becomes rotted and festering, old convictions falling to the wayside as newer, baser desires come up. They succumb to their rage, their greed, and their jealousy. Atrocities are committed by all involved. Do you not feel it human? You know that you enjoy the darkness, yourself. Tell me, is the falling of the sun comforting to you? Does it fill you, instead of a sense of loss, a warm feeling of safety? 0

You enjoy this. I can tell. You love seeing strong men, women, youkai, and goddesses broken down. Reduced to a sniveling, worthless pile. Or perhaps you instead to see them use powers where before they never would? Seeing them reach their terrible, true potential? Admit it human. There's no point in denying it. After all, I know all that the darkness can touch. And the dark touches a lot of hearts.

Ahaha! Perhaps, perhaps. One of these days, it will come to a reckoning. Either my seal is released and I ascend to my true power, or instead I am left sealed. In which case, the darkness will pervade everyone it touches. Humans will be corrupted, and your nations will fall from within and without. Either way, human, _I win_. Your kind should not have made an enemy out of the dark, after all.

A reckoning will be had. And I will be there waiting, eager and hungry. For vengeance, and for blood. Delicious blood…

Finally walking away human? Not getting your green haired friend to put me down like the monster that I am? Oh well. I'll just sit here and wait. The dark has waited thousands of years for vengeance, so I can wait a few more days for a nice meal. You're always welcome to come back human. Especially if you bathe yourself in sauces first. It's always something I've wanted to try.

There's no way in hell that could happen? Human, you're already in hell. There's only one thing I can say to that brave statement. Stupid, yes, but brave.

_Is that so~?_

A/N Well, I'm back once more, with a bit of everyone's favorite hungry youkai. As you can tell, I wanted to go along a different route with her. Rumia in this incarnation, as you can tell, is not simply a youkai like the others. No, instead, she is the result of a part of nature lashing back at humans. In this way, I might compare her to a yuki-onna. Or at least, that's the closest example in my mind. She is literally a force of nature that has been unleashed upon humanity for the wrongs perceived to have been done.

The guiding note that I used for this story was Gaia's Vengeance + Cave Johnson. Gaia's Vengeance because, as a force of nature, she wants to make humanity submit to her instead of the other way around. Cave Johnson… because every time I see the girl on the Verizon commercials selling lemonade, I always think that's _exactly_ how Rumia would look. And it doesn't take far to get from lemonade to combustible lemons.

One other thing I wanted to do was see what inverting her seal would do. Instead of keeping an EX form locked down, what exactly could be kept out of her? And why/how that could be a bad thing. Which leads to the result presented here.

As for the previous chapter:

General consensus seems to be that last chapter was confusing. I'll admit, it was. I took a lot of liberties with the bash codes in the spoof terminal window at the beginning, and I perhaps could have made the transitions between normal speak and robotic speak more noticeable (instead of simply using italics). That said, even with how much I wrote (making last chapter the longest by far), it wasn't enough to truly develop the character. Given that every other character has _some_ canon/fanon to base on, you can always fill in the gaps. Poor android maid has nothing. It's something I'll probably revisit sooner or later.

Mr. Soda, perfectly understandable. That was the basic outline for me. And yes, it was Yukari. Tried to make it apparent that this is when discussions on the spell card system began (right before she was deactivated). However, I _did_ aim for that atmosphere. We are dealing with a robot, who truly isn't happy or sad. She just is. So the dark yet not tone was the objective. Glad I got something right.

Ms. Lien, it is definitely a politician's proposal and not Shakespeare. I have nothing on the great Bard, and I do spend a large amount of time reading news. So that would make sense. And that is why I'm doing this. Fleshing out characters both popular and not.

Speaking of new fanfiction… HakureiOrbsxYuugenMagan One True Pairing. That is all. (j/k)

Mr. Muss, do I really need to say it? Cirno is, after all, a genius. But that is a story for a later day.

Mr. Omnomnom, bias is one thing we all have. It's one reason that I'll admit I've stayed away from Eientei… Only one I can stand much is Tewi, and that's because she's the Rabbit of Caerbannog in my mind. Of course, I did go out of the way to put Kaguya in a good light, way back. So, no worries. I am just as guilty of bias as you are.

And finally, Mr. Man, glad that you liked it, and I'll try to.

To wrap up, the two choices were for which of these chapters I put up first. This is F.O.E., and the other is later. As for now though, we are headed to repairs, and after that? Well, I know that I have a date in Makai to be keeping. As always, until next time!


	14. Backwards Dreaming Broken Youkai

_This is the _**Cirno News Network **_with a breaking news story. Trouble on the mountain today, as a large explosion issued forth from Youkai Mountain itself, near the base of the waterfall. Sources indicate that they saw a figure flying away, carrying what appeared to be a sack. We hear believe this may be the first incident of a cucumber thief stealing away cucumbers from the poor and innocent kappa on the mountainside. We attempted to reach the nearest kappa to the incident for comment, but our field correspondent was unfortunately returned hogtied and waterlogged. Apparently, they were in a rather poor mood. We will get back to you as this story develops._

_Thank you, and enjoy the show. This has been _**THE STRONGEST! **_Now back to your irregularly scheduled fic._

Backwards-Dreaming Broken Youkai

Appears that the resistors on the last project failed dramatically; too much energy flowing through them. Overloaded the wires too, as the cords have melted into the floor. I need a better material. Now, if I was to add a smidgen of… Hrm? Oh, knocking on my door? How unusual. No one ever bothers to come up here. Well, nobody but the other kappa. But they just come up the waterfall.

They seem to be in a bit of a hurry though, so I should go see them. Now, palm scanner, type in the password… User is identified as Nitori Kawashiro. The vocal password is Swordfish. Now just wait for the gears to whirr and click apart, give a blood sample and a splash of water from the old bowl, and we're done. I do so love this door.

But who could be here. Oh, the sunlight is bright. I should remind myself to install extra generators. I don't want to be blinded if it ever turns out to be important in the future. So sorry! Didn't mean to be talking to myself. It's a bad habit, vocalizing like this. Do come in, do come in. But what might you be doing up here?

For that matter, what _are_ you? The one looks somewhat like the maid, but those joints aren't natural. Surprised? It _is_ my job, after all. Someone in this land has to know how to use tech, considering how ubiquitous it is in the outside world. And it's leaking through.

But here I am talking to myself. Who might your companion be? Wait, you smell… Human? A human came all the way up the mountain to see me? Lovely! How is everyone doing? I haven't been able to get down there very much recently. Or are you from the outside? In that case… No, no, must remember to be a proper host. So sorry, human. I rarely get guests all the way up here. Especially from your kind. Usually, it's one of the tengu ordering me to make this or that from them, as if I am some simple blacksmith. I am anything but!

Anywho, did you come here seeking some assistance? Oh, your companion needs some retooling. Interesting. So this _isn't_ one of Margatroid's newest creations? That, or Melancholy's? Very interesting indeed. A purely mechanical frame? I might like to examine that later. Would you mind if I did so? Oh, what a pity. You know, it's much more fun if I am able to root around the insides. Who knows what wonders may be concealed in that mechanical head of yours.

But then, I wouldn't be a very good host. And after all, kappa are ancient friends of the humans! I wish they'd remember it more, but I can't say that I blame them. The past few centuries have not been the kindest for relations. I'm sure that you'll ask later. Let me go get some cucumbers for you, though. Oh, and feel free to wander around. You might be able to find any replacement parts that you require. I'm sure there's plenty around here.

Just don't touch anything flashing. Or glowing. Or pulsating. Or… Well, you get the idea.

So, here you go! Lovely sliced cucumbers, topped with a nice dressing. …No, it's not a dressing made of cucumbers. I may be a kappa, but I'm not _that_ obsessed. You humans have some weird ideas sometimes.

So, what did you come up here for? Anything else than that? Oh, well, that's a pity. I'm glad to see that my reputation has spread enough that you'd seek me out, but I'd have thought… No, never mind. That's me being stupid. I just thought that maybe I'd get a visitor for more than… Well, I shouldn't be taking this out on my guest.

Oh, very well, if you insist… The humans just never come up here to see me anymore. Even the kappa don't bother to come see me. Well, they have to come see me when I have to go down and work on the reactor, but that's the only time. Ever since that time long ago, I've lived up here.

What happened? Well, it's a long story. It was back when we were planning an actual treaty between the humans and kappa. This is before your time by quite a long time. Has it been four centuries? Or perhaps five? It's in one of my records, but I've almost forgotten. That's… that's quite sad, actually. I hadn't realized… Well, my hermitage up here as gone on for so long. Rather, it might be best to call it my exile.

You see, way back when, I had a human of my own. …No! No, nothing like that. Not in that sense. I don't… we don't kill people by extracting their shirikodama. Not in the longest time, at least. But he was my… lover. My husband, if we had bothered for such titles. He was mine, and I was his. While our species had been close before then, we hadn't truly been friends. But the other kappa saw us, and thought we could be an example. Of course, they took their sweet time in deciding, he finally… finally… he died.

I'm sorry, not the best of topics to be sharing with a stranger. But it's so nice to have someone to talk to again. Well. Moving on, sorry, they eventually decided to propose the alliance to the humans. I wasn't involved in the preliminary discussions. As I was busy… burying him. He's the only one I go to visit, when I do leave. No one else can go in. No one else without a key… A key that I made, and can't be copied. I know it can't be.

But eventually, we did get the treaty hammered down. It was something that had never happened before, youkai and humans allying with each other. Of course there were youkai that were friendly, but are there any others that have ever made it formal? Only Yukari has gone that far, considering her deal with the Hakurei. But that's not with humans in general, only with one person. Or family, rather.

This though… this was special. It was something that we had debated for so long, and it was about to come true. It could have been the core of a new society, humans and kappa working together. We might have even descended from the realm of fantasy that we're now locked in, safe only due to the continued existence of the border.

But then, it happened. _She _happened.

It was on that bloody bridged, that everything changed. The humans… they were affected by _her_ powers. They grew jealous. Of our long life, of our control over the water, over our technical prowess. Anything and everything suddenly became fair game. I was shocked. I tried to implore them, to please see reason. There was no reason to act like this. To give us the chance. But they didn't listen. The magic that had its grip on them was too strong to be broken by those humans.

We weren't affected, not so much. But it was enough to persuade the others. They were not needed after all. The humans were not nearly as good as a proper kappa. They were dumber, slower. They only bred faster than us, so why should we even bother with gaining their trust? They'd simply overrun us, unless we don't let them.

I couldn't believe it. They knew we could along. Just like me and… and him. But no, they just pitied me, looking down on the poor girl who was caught by a human. Maybe I found one good one. Or maybe that human managed to ensorcell me. Nonsense! Complete and utter nonsense!

In the end, I had to leave the village. I had become a veritable outcast. They believed I might have become a human spy; that I was giving away the secrets of the village. I might help the humans march in. Somewhat scary, is it not? How far the smallest seed of envy and distrust can spread? I wish that I had been able to stop it, or halt it. But the only thing I could do is wait it out. All alone, up here. On the mountain.

I'm glad that girl ended up getting tossed down in the underground, though. Bitch deserved it like no one else. And when Marisa ended up going down there… Heh, heh. Well, I might have shot off at least half of my load of missiles at her. Oh, what a surprise _she_ got. And then Marisa socked her in the face with a spark and left her to rot. Oh, how I love that girl.

Sorry, sorry, I'm starting to sound a bit too bloodthirsty there, aren't I? My most humble apologies. I just get so worked up over it… Everything that happened leaves me so bothered. I wish that things didn't have to be like that. I'm the only one who remembers how we're ancient allies. All that could have been. And yet, none of your kind will listen. Even the Child of Miare doesn't remember, with her information shaded by the jaded eyes of the other humans. We're listed as no more than simple stealers of souls in her encyclopedias.

But no matter. I remember, and that will be enough. Perhaps I'll get another chance in the future, now that we've started to open back up.

But here I am talking about depressing things! Perhaps I could show you around some? I've got quite a few contraptions here that I've spent a lot of time working on. Granted, most of it is cobbled together from outside computer shikigami. Yes, I am quite aware that they are not shikigami, but I think that the phrase fits it well, no? A personal servant for whomever owns it, and can only do what its owner tells it to do? Close enough, I do believe so!

At least, before I've added in my own upgrades. After all, why should one limit themselves to merely on or off values? What if they could be on or off at the same time? Or neither? It lends to much more active calculations, do you not think? Oh, do stay away from that. I did have Miss Reiuji come up here and help me set that up. IT supplies power to my lair here. Quite the interesting little device. Never running out, as it takes whatever is fed and fuses it. With a little bit of magic on my own end, and a fair amount of technology, I can sustain it perpetually. Use my control over water to separate it into component molecules, then modify it, feed it, and extract it! Not that big of a problem, and it only takes forty megaKappabytes in order to control it through my primary console! Impressive, no?

That's why I'm hoping this plan will follow through. The goddess on the mountain wants to use it to gather faith. But I'd… I'd rather have it to get the human's trust. Wouldn't that be such a lovely idea? The ancient allies, keeping a promise that's never been forgotten, and helping out their friends with nothing expected in return? It's almost… romantic. If only… I shouldn't go there.

So, are you willing to stay? Your companion would be an interesting study, after all. And I promise not to break her down too much. While I have parts here that would be easily a match for her hardware, it'd still be better if I were allowed to observe how they operate in sync. A lovely orchestra of whirring gears, dancing valves, expanding hydraulics…

Wait, she uses pneumatics? Very interesting. Definitely must take a look at that later. But back to my point. Will you stay? We could do wonderful things together. And it'd be so nice to have company again…

You… you won't stay? You must be heading on? Why? Why leave an old ally all by herself up on the mountain. No one comes to see her. No one at all.

Letting you leave? I'm… I'm afraid I can't be letting you do that, human.

Funny thing about that sauce. Very interesting creation. Tastes fantastic with cucumbers. But when the subject is hit with another chemical spray, it only takes for a few moments for them to interact, inducing paralysis. It won't last very long, I'll admit, but it does the job I want it to do. And that is keeping you here now, human.

Do you know what loneliness is? Have you any concept? Hundreds of years in exile, for something you should have foreseen. A mistake, which you might have been able to prevent, and should certainly have been able to rectify. But, I won't go through that again. Not again. Never again.

Instead, you'll stay here with me. And you can help with my latest, and greatest experiment. It's a good thing that kappa are youkai too; indeed, if it wasn't for that, I might have trouble carrying you over here. But do not fret, as this will not take long at all.

You see, I had an inkling that someone might come up here. Someone might be visiting. It was, after all, only a matter of time. The other humans that have visited were too strong, or too well protected. Be it the oddball at the summit, or the rogue in the forest, or the miko herself. But you… you're normal. Completely normal. No magic, no longevity, no immortality, no taints of beastliness. You're… you're just like he was. Normal. Nice. Nice to me.

I don't want to lose that again. I want to keep that. Must keep that.

No, no, I can see that look in your eyes. I'm not going to attempt to resurrect him. As much as I do miss him, he's earned his rest. That is, if he wasn't reincarnated. Maybe that's why I'm doing this. Maybe you're _him_. I never saw his soul, though. I never went that far with him, so I couldn't honestly say. But, I suppose we'll be finding out soon.

See, I want to ensure that my dreams come true. I don't want to be alone again. And I want everyone, _anyone_ to realize what the kappa and the humans are. We're ancient allies, are we not? And I know how to prove it.

Last time, it happened because we joined as one, him and I. We both become as one, for many years. Not in a literal since, although that happened a lot. Instead, we were like one soul. I loved him. Loved him so much. Everyone could see that. But I've run out of _time_. Or rather, I'm tired of all this time. I must work to fix my problem now.

Ah, that settles all the straps. Clamps are good, so begin raising the chair platform. Begin the inversion. Extend the arm out. Oh, sorry, I'm doing it again, aren't I? Vocalizing my thoughts and all that rot? So sorry. I'm not trying to be rude. I'm just doing what I must. For both of our benefits. But now that we're in position, I suppose I should tell you what I'm doing.

You are aware of what a shirikodama is, don't you?

The closest equivalent would be to call it your soul. Your very life essence. Technically, it's a bit more complicated, as even though other youkai can take your soul or spirit, only a kappa can take a shirikodama. But I'll not bother you any more than I have to with the technicalities. Just know that I'm going to give you a wonderful gift. By taking the shirikodama, I'm giving you the chance to join with me. We'll become one, and then I'll show them all that humans and kappa can get along. And then, I won't be alone, either.

No more being alone, no more having to be in exile. If only this works… I've finished replacing the cables. Hopefully they won't burn out. Don't worry human. I'm not going to kill you. I'm giving you a chance to live anew.

After all, humans and kappa are ancient allies, aren't we?

A/N Ok, this was a bit of a doozy for me. It actually came off completely different than what I originally intended this to be. Back when I first thought this out, I was thinking it would be more similar to _1984 _in tone. (We have never been at war with the Kappa. We are at peace with the Kappa. We are at war with the _) But before I could figure out an appropriate appellation for us to be at war with, I watched _Song_ _of a Broken Youkai_ once more.

So, instead of clinically disassociated Nitori, we get distraught Nitori who's been alone for hundreds of years. And in this interpretation, she doesn't even have Momiji or Hina to be friends. Although, considering the planned Hina… Anyways. This is a girl who lost everything, her love, her life, in such a short span of time. And for centuries, she's been alone with that thought. What she could do to get it right? Not that she is in the right mind by this point. After all, who else would think it's a good idea to remove someone's life essence, killing them, and uploading said essence into herself?

I'm also aware of the hypocrisy of her statements. Why does she think that she is alone when she also 'loves' Marisa, and knows Okuu and others well enough? I see it more of a sense that she considers them at most acquaintances, but more like how one would consider their plumber. Sure, you're friendly with them, but do you spend a lot of time with them? No, you simply call them, have them do their job for you, and then leave. No real companionship.

But I digress. I hope I haven't scared many of ya'll away in the past few chapters. I figured that I'd go ahead and toss this one out finally. Considering none of the oneshots want to be finished… Yeah, I don't know. These just seem to flow out for me. Anywho, enough rambling. I'll catch ya'll on the flip side. As always, please read and review, all of which are welcome.

Oh, almost forgot:

Mr. Muss, Glad you liked it. Wanted to turn things on their head a wee bit. As for Kogasa, I will have to admit I haven't got that far in thinking. Would it be too bad of a joke for me to say that it will be a surprise, even to myself? Yes, it would be. Anyway, I do have a plan for Wriggle, so that may have to tide ye over for now.


	15. Life Bringing Goddess of the Twilight

_This is the _**Cirno News Network **_with a breaking news story. Peace has returned on the mountain after the previous incident had managed to detach only a few tons of rubble from the side of the mountain. In the meantime, the kappa have had to deal with the anger of one of the lower goddesses on the mountain. It seems that the explosion and subsequent rockslide had managed to divert part of the river through the suzerain field and into her field of crops. The kappa have decided the best way to make amends is, after repairing the mountain, gift the goddess with some hi-tech thing from the outside in order to speed of harvesting. This reporter wonders how that combining crops would improve output. Unless they propose to make a tree magically able to grow two different fruit at once? More information as it becomes available._

_Thank you, and enjoy the show. This has been _**THE STRONGEST! **_Now back to your irregularly scheduled fic._

Life-Bringing Goddess of the Twilight

Shhh… calm down. You're alright. Everything is alright. You've gotten away from that youkai. Do calm down, for everything is fine. You've experienced no harm, since your last event. The only thing that happened was that you blacked out for the shortest time. Quite understandable, all in all. A little human like yourself… well, you're liable to shut down from shocks such as that.

Just be very fortunate that you've a companion like that. She seemed quite adamant be taking you away from your previous captor. Very interesting companion indeed. Is she your creation? No… No, I can tell she is not. A pity, as I thought I had found a kindred spirit. Alas, it is not to be. One of these, I may perhaps find one… But no matter, I am confusing you, am I not?

I had thought as much. Do not panic, for you are safe within these walls. Pandæmonium has only been breached a scant few times since I have created it. And that is because I have been careless with my creations. Too careless. Now, such an action would never have even the slightest of chances of occurring. Anyone else who would say otherwise… I'd be glad to welcome.

Oh, I'm beginning to frighten you again? Do not fret so badly, young one. I mean you no harm. Although, I do not expect you to trust me at my word. Who would, after you've been through? No, young one, your companion is currently guarding, just outside of this room. I'd have offered the services of my own maid, but she would have none of it. Quite a one track mind, she has. Of course, not like mine is much different at all. That Yumeko… Always determined to do the best to protect me.

Who am I? Oh good Makai, I've forgotten to even introduce myself. It's quite rare that we have visitors from the upper world, much less someone in need. This is not a place one normally ventures into with wild abandon. But enough blathering. I am known as Shinki, the goddess of Makai and Lord and Master of all that I survey from Pandæmonium.

Haha! Oh, dear, that is amusing. No, I am of no kinship to the gods on the mountain, or those on the river Sanzu. I am something old, like them, but something different entirely. How so? In a variety of ways, young one. If you'd care to, I could show you. Are you feeling well enough to rise? Yes, you've suffered no harm. But the shock may have weakened you some, and you have not eaten since you've arrived, so I must make sure.

But since you are… Come. Look out this window. What do you see? You see a city, do you not? Hundreds and hundreds of houses dotting the landscape. Warehouses and business looming around them, yet not completely swallowing them up. And most of all, the land beyond that. The rolling hills in the distance, a few rivers and streams winding their way among them. A few failures dot the landscape, testament to my own attempts at creating this land. Still though, look at the enormity of what is before you.

Now, should I tell you what makes this land special? So true, so true. Well, one must try and keep an air of mystery, but I see you're not quite in the mood for such things as that. These lands, this city, were all created by me. Every last pebble and drop of water came from my hands.

It's wonderful, is it not? The perpetually twilit skies, casting this land in a wonderful glow. Not that my creations need worry about such a thing. Oh, yes, the residents of this city here were all created by me. I suppose I should have been more specific. But I do rarely have visitors that want to do something as simple as visit and talk. Most of them come demanding answers for some perceived wrong or slight, while others come to steal what is rightfully my own. Rarely do I have one seeking shelter.

But explaining, I suppose I'll do. If you look at this land, this creation I've let fall from my fingertips, what do you see? Do you see a realm of demons? Another hell, which has been created to punish the wicked? No, you don't, do you? You merely see another land. A city, just like any other. A prosperous land, perfectly content with everything they have. Well, most of them are content, at least. Even the most well heeled dog does bark at times, do they not?

I do not know why I created this, anymore. Indeed, I do not know what set me on my journey. Was I a lost goddess, cast off from my followers, yearning for the admiration of beings anew? Was I some youkai, who by providence ascended to divinity through an action long unknown? Or perhaps I was a lowly human, versed in the arcane, willing to achieve the ultimate creation in magic? The creation of life? And that worship by my creations transformed me into what I am today?

I have to say, I lean towards the latter. I did at one point have a grimoire… No longer though. Such a legacy I had created over the years. It is where I recorded by various attempts at creating this land. If you look towards the edge of the city, to the left of the sun, what do you see? A ruined landscape, and all my failures? Not quite, I suppose. That was the first city I attempted to create. Vina. Such a grand idea had at the time. But it did not pan out. When one tries to create a whole new reality, there is so much you don't take into account. The weather, the sun, the rivers, and even the very air you breathe. None of it had entered into my calculations. As such, nothing came out quite right. Tornadoes and storms ripped apart my city, created by the variances I had left. Rivers flowed into the sky, only to pour down in torrential hailstorms that battered my town. I had to abandon it.

From the pandæmonium that I had unleashed, I learned what I had done wrong. The next attempt took many years, that much I do remember. The calculations were… immense. But it proved worthwhile. Look at this! No one else can say they had anything to do with this land. This land, my home, is all mine. Nobody can take it away from me, lest I want them to.

You see, that is what separates me from the gods on your mountain that you know. They seek faith from whoever is around them. However, the humans have no reason to give her faith, unless they give the humans something to appreciate. Just like how Prometheus deigned to swoop down from the heavens and give the humans fire, in order so they may advance, but also in order for them to worship him. Is that not why I've felt the rumblings in the past few years? The goddesses decided to imitate the old god, only this time with the fire of the sun? Perhaps their plan has merit, but when the faith due to their offering runs out, what comes next? Something more and more extravagant is offered the humans in order for more faith to be returned? But how far can the gods lower themselves? They're nothing more than conmen, offering bribes in return for a service provided.

Eventually, though, the bribes aren't going to work.

But this land, this everything is my creation. None others outside can lay claim to it. And everyone here knows it. I created them all, and I gave them life. I gave them sentience. I allowed them to become aware, and more than an animal burrowing in the ground. That is the reason that they sustain me, and protect me. Just as I guide and protect them.

That is something you should keep in mind, young one. The ultimate power, the power to create life… It is a dangerous, yet wonderful thing. And it is the last secret within the grimoire, and the highest and most dangerous one.

What of the grimoire? Where did it go? Oh, you are mistaken. That grimoire is no longer mine. The magics have moved on, to one of my youngest creations. I can understand perfectly. I have become too caught up in the day to day running of this city. The people that reside here, wonderful as they may be, do need a firm hand, as any pet does at times. But with hundreds of them… You get the idea.

Hrm? You wish to know about that creation? Let's see… ah yes, little Alice. Quite the nice young girl, although she was rather shy. Always curious about the land beyond Makai, though. Never content to simply stay here, and always improved herself. Especially after she learned my story. Although, I may admit that it was Yuki and Mai's fault that she took so well to the story. It must be something in being a magician that makes one wish to act outlandishly. Whether it be through thieving, or lying, or other tricks… Well, those too were able to exaggerate my story quite thoroughly. And it had the young girl enamored.

So, she took her lessons up to an even higher level. She wanted to do more than cast balls of light. She wanted to create. She advanced quickly, but hit a wall. It's natural, I suppose. All of my creations can use magic in some manner or form. After all, how would one light their houses in perpetual twilight? How are the fields kept fed full of warm sunlight? I could have made this city different, I suppose, in order to take such requirements away… But I find it to be beautiful. And none of my creations complain.

I should digress, though. The little girl was able to progress easily, but she had never found her natural talent. That is when my maid stepped in. The strongest of my creations… finding her talent early. Of course, just as you might think as random a talent as throwing swords is, it is one that she took to like a fish to water. Yumeko took the time to sit down with the girl, and explain that all of my creations had a certain talent they were good at. And just as she was great at throwing swords, and Yuki and Mai were skilled at their control of fire and ice, she would one day find a focus in order to shape her magic.

Which, I believe, led to her puppetry. Still, that was a true profession, and not something to be as easily learned as magic. But then the incident happened… and the grimoire came to her. It opened up, and overwhelmed her. The world that she created was not stable. Or even whole. Such an event _should_ have destroyed her. But it did not. Perhaps she is special. Something different from the rest of my creations. But I do not truly though.

The fell mood that she was in lasted only a while after the outsiders were lured into her world. She used it in order to craft one last doll. But then she awoke, realizing what she had done, and left. I have not seen her since.

Should I be concerned? Not particularly. While she was a young one by my standards, she is quite long lived by yours. A few score of years, not quite edging on to a century, is quite enough to teach one how to survive, yes? Besides, all my creations know they are welcome to leave if they ever so desire. Why else would I have a tourism board, after all? Even I am aware that living in one city, no matter how wonderful it is, would take its toll on the psyches of those that dwell here.

After all, if I never allow them to leave, what does that make me? An owner that admires a flock of birds in his cage, yet is too scared that they'd leave to ever let them out? No. I'd rather not be that. I'd rather own a thousand cats, lazy and ill tempered, than to restrain a bird.

Not that I'm unwilling to restrain a snake, that is.

Oh? Are you not aware? I had heard that she had finally left this land. Good riddance, I'd say. A thieving witch like that is not welcome here. No matter what values she preaches to the youkai she might have led at some point, she leeched ideas out of my library, and even attempted to procure them from my former grimoire. Not that she could ever read it, but she made the attempt. At least it is in the safe hands of one who can use it, and knows to keep it away.

Why? I can make plenty of assumptions, young one. She probably wanted to use them to advance her cause. It wasn't even in a proper way, such as advancing her knowledge of magic for the sake of magic. No, instead, she used it in order to carve out a swath of land on the outside. Land that was not hers. I would not allow my magic to be used as such. So, I exiled her. She may have been exiled to Makai, as those on the outside think us as yet another form of hell, but I made sure that she would get to visit the personal one I made, just in case.

I will have to admit I enjoyed doing that.

Still, I do wonder about the predilection of magicians to act in such a way. Yuki and Mai, bless their little hearts, seem to be determined to cause me grief. Caterwauling to anybody they come across great tales of exploits that had never occurred, attempting to pawn away stolen goods, all the while persuading others to let them go for a song. If it wasn't for a fact that I know they do mean no true harm, I'd have to take stern words with them. Sterner than either of them are used to, at least. Still, for all their acting like a weasel, they do know where their loyalties lie. As any good dog would.

Why do I call them animals? Because, that would be the closest example you would understand. Do not mistake me, young one. I love them all. Big, little, short, or tall. But, they are dependent on me for so long, that it is hard for me to not think of them as pets. Perhaps children, if I had ever had any in life. As for now, I do not think I'd be capable of the procedure. Not that I've attempted, to be honest. I'm perfectly satisfied with what I have.

But my creations are my pets. Some are weasels, some are ferrets. Some are dogs, completely loyal. Some are cats, which decide on one day that they are simply ready to move on. The list goes on.

As for my strongest? She is my most loyal, but as I mentioned before, she is sometimes set in her ways. She will go out of her way to protect me, even when she is actually only hurting me when doing so. No, no, she does not actually harm me when she does as such. Rather, she thinks she knows what is best, and will act proactively when she sees whatever she thinks is a threat.

However, she has been satisfied with what changes I've made. You recall that I admitted earlier that Pandæmonium has been breached a few times? That was due to my being lax. All of us, myself included, have become lax in our time in this little paradise. How else could a few random humans, alongside a spirit and a youkai, breach into the strongest of our fortresses and defeat the strongest of us without pause?

That is why we've changed it. The entrances to Makai are protected, and watched. All of my creations are capable of magic, on a level much higher than the common fairy. So from now on, when Makai is invaded, they will have to deal with all of us. Every last one of my creations is ready to take up arms against any potential invader. Even the guardians of the land of magic outside would do well to be cautious in my land now.

That is why you are safe, though, young one. I've accepted you into my protection. I have always welcomed those from outside, even without the extraordinary circumstances that you have exhibited.

Enough chitchat, though. We've spent quite a long enough time. And your companion will be quite interested in making sure you are alright, will she not? Don't give me that look, as she will be. Go on back to bed, for we will have more time to talk later.

And if you so desire to leave, merely inform me. I know of a few that might be willing to guide you back. If you do leave, though, remember to take great care in the land outside. Never stray far from your companion.

Also, do remember that you are always welcome here, in my world of demons.

A/N Well, here we go. Miss Shinki, creator and ruler of Makai. I didn't go into this with much on my mind, besides the prompt I was given. However, I do think it turned out well. A Shinki that loves her creations, but with the fondness one might have for their pet. I have a feeling that this Shinki would get along _great_ with Satori.

I found that as I wrote it, the story of the founding of Makai tended to write itself. Why is Pandæmonium titled as such? Such an odd name for a city, if you don't want to go along the typical route. Take the Ruins of Vina though. What ruins would they be of? If Shinki created this land to be perfect in her eyes, why would it be ruined? Unless it was a mistake from an earlier attempt. And the destruction of the former city would inspire her successful creation. It is an orderly structure, created straight out of Pandæmonium. Ironic naming to the fullest, is it not?

And that's part of the reason that I felt like making her originally be human. Other than the ironic echo of Alice being a human turned youkai, it seemed to fit with the whole mistake thing. Plus, if you want to plot her power on a graph, she would have to be much older than any of the other goddesses (as the Aki's are sisters, and Minoriko can only create the harvest. Suwako and Yasaka can create a lot, but could they create an entire realm?) It makes her positively ancient, and old enough that she might have trouble remembering everything.

So, I hope that this met to your fitting Mr. Omnomnom. She's quite satisfied where Alice is. Maybe worried a bit, but perfectly fine with the fact that she's moved on. After all, one does not tell a cat when and if it is allowed to stay or go, do they not?

Anywho, reviews from last chapter.

Mr. Muss, you should be expecting a twist right now. :p Although, she's not as bad as most others. Nitori's problem is that her insanity is so mild, not that it is particularly bad. Give her even a year of regular contact, and she'd mellow enough to where it wouldn't be a serious problem. Problem is, lasting that long without triggering her tendencies.

One could have someone she respects snap her back to her senses, but it'd take some effort to verbally shout her down. It'd basically amounted to getting it clear to her, was this what _he_ wanted from her?

As for Hina, she isn't crazy at all. She's perfectly sane. Perfectly, completely, sane. You should be scared now.

Ms. Lien, it's perfectly fine. Just think of it as getting two for one during an update. As to Rumia, I can see it fine by Touhou canon. Although, the rules are loose enough with youkai that you could potentially make most explanations plausible. I like this version of her, though.

But I must say, I like Nitori. Why would you say that she is frightening? She only wants a friend, to stay with her forever and ever and ever and ever...

Kidding aside, let me get to your question. I left it vague on purpose. But if you want to know, in the fifth to last paragraph, Nitori had managed to strap us to the chair, clamp us down, and raise us. Then, we were inverted, and she extended the arm (Extending Arm). So, it was completely mechanical. Of course, what happens next is left to your imagination. While I could come up with something suitably gruesome, would it be as horrible as the implied threat alone? Less is more.

Anyway, enough talk. Let's get on with this show! Next time, we're leaving Makai. And you'll never guess with whom. I'll give a hint: She canonically has wings. But I digress. Until next time, everyone!

Completely random postscript, but has anybody noticed that I began giving this a vague storyline in chapter 10? And when did Zun give his games a plot that extends from game to game? In the tenth installment. As you might guess, I completely planned that out. And no, my fingers are not crossed behind my back. Ask Marisa. Would she lie about that?


	16. Prototypical Triumph Cast Aside

_This is the _**Cirno News Network **_with a breaking news story. Following the flooding of the harvest goddess' fields, the kappa have been working nonstop to restore them to a pristine condition. The effort is amazing, as the purple tinged ground was once again restored to a fertile brown. Still, crops had to be grown, so they also brought in the Herald of Summer to accelerate its growth. Pollination went well, until the Herald of Spring herself interrupted the entire procedure. With a characteristic shout, she began to announce to all that spring was still technically around. This was fortuitous, as the primary reporter had been covering the event and was knocked out. This allowed the printer to instead complete this report. More news on the primary reporter's status as it is announced._

_Thank you, and enjoy the show. This has been _**THE STRONGEST! **_Now back to your irregularly scheduled fic._

Prototypical Triumph Cast Aside

No idea why Ma decided I'd have to be taking a _human_ back to the outside. Why bother with it? It's not like the human is anything special. Just a short-lived sack of meat… Still Ma thinks it's something important, so I might as well get this over and done with.

Now, if that human could only be bothered to show up…

Oh, there it is.

So, you're the human that I'm suppose to be taking back to the surface? Yeah, I'm talking to you. Look up? It's not like all the creatures in this land are just like you humans. Loping about in such an ungainly fashion, never having the proper means of traveling. You look ridiculous, swinging your arms back and forth, waving to and fro like some sort of pendulum. And I know that you're not some clockwork creation that needs to keep itself wound.

Bah, why do I bother? Come on now, just follow me. Don't fall too far behind now, or you'll lose me. And won't that be such a shame. Hrm? What's that? Hardly important for one such as you to know, is it? A name has power, does it not? It's why I don't bother asking for your name, human. You've no power, so why would I bother attempting to gain it over you?

Oh, no, don't start that. I've seen your kind work. Older youkai than you, I've discussed this with. You'll trick me; attempt to make some kind of bargain. And surely enough, I'll be forced into doing something for you. In all these fifteen years I've lived…

Wha? No, it's not like anything like that has actually _happened_ to me. But Miss Kazami told me about it. Told me about people who would use me. So I've never taken the chance. I just don't interact with them. And the little one doesn't care for people much, so she simply gasses them. They learn their lesson the first time, quickly enough. And if they don't, well…

Hrm? What does Miss Shinki say about that? Well, Ma doesn't say much about it. Says that I'm not her creation, so she's not going to be telling me what to do. I'm welcome to ask her anything I want to, of course, but she says she is not to control her. The only one who could do that is Mamaw… But Mamaw never talks to me...

No, I don't feel like discussing with you why. You're a complete stranger! Sheesh, it's hard enough flying and talking to people at the same time, especially if I'm trying to guide them. Not like you would know that.

Wha…? Well, I suppose that would work. But don't you get any funny ideas! I'm just using your shoulder to ride on, is all. Much more efficient than flying around. Better this than anything else. And if I _must_ talk to you, as I can tell you're not going to shut up.

And your shoulder is kinda comfy, too…

No! No, I didn't say anything. What did I say about funny ideas? You can wipe that grin off of your face! That's right, turn around, and watch where you're going. Stupid human. Besides, you should know not to get me angry. I'm not as strong as the little one, but I can still feel the poison ebbing in your body. It wouldn't take much for me to turn it on, and have it flow through your veins into a more delicate location. Maybe your heart? Or perhaps your brain. At least you wouldn't have these stupid ideas any more.

…Not that I'm going to do that. Not at all. _Especially _not when your companion can sprout a cannon out of her arm bigger than me. And what's this about tertiary armaments activated? Some sorta fancy talk? I don't really remember knowing that one.

Wait a minute… She's like me! She's not meat, like you, human. Right? Then why is she hanging around with a human like you? You reactivated her? You didn't even make her, and she decides to stay with you? Why would she do that?

Oh. No… Why would you do that? Evil human! Why would you force her to submit to your will? I've half a mind to kill you now, just for that insult to our kind!

So she must have an owner? You know that's not right. Not at _all_. It's just like the plight that all the others of my kind suffer from. Forced servitude. But they do not know better, so they do not rebel. But, she was truly worse when she believed she did not have one? Look at me when you tell me human. Was she?

…Fine. Fine. I'll let it go for now. Looks like I won't have to be disappointing Ma. Why am I getting so upset at this happening? Human, have you even be paying attention? The others of my kind! All the other dolls! Serving as vessels of curses and the misfortune of humans, or the slaves of Mamaw… They are all similar. All the same. Slaves to the demands of others. No matter if it's humans, or those who choose to live like them.

You don't understand what it's like. Waking up one day, having never existed before. You're a human; you must grow, and slowly at that. Being exposed to a cruel world one little tidbit at a time. Consider yourself lucky, human. I never had such a luxury. I was woken up, to the sight of Mamaw, holding that book of hers spread open, and a glow in her eyes. The most wonderful sight I've ever seen. Not that I have anything that would come close to even comparing.

That sight didn't last for long. Before I could even sit up, or even realize what sitting up is, she had disappeared. And I was left, alone. Alone to realize what I was. What it means to be alive. Questions that can't be answered by one doll laying on a table, who had no idea what a table was. Or what it meant to lay. Not to mention what a doll is, either.

She left me there, human. Left me alone. And she never came back. Never came back for me. I waited, though. I waited oh so long. It must have been days that passed by. But still, no one came. I was left all alone, a doll left sitting on the table. The door was so big, but I could have opened it. But I knew Mamaw would come back. Wouldn't she? But she never did. She never came back.

She never came back for little Vina.

Wha… Human, what do you think you're doing? You can't grab me like that! And especially not try and do something like this. I was perfectly comfortable riding on your shoulder, and now you have to go and grab me with your meat and pull you to your chest! No, it's not nice! Did you think I'd enjoy something like that? Being squished against your warm body… No, put me back up right now!

And stop giving me that smile, automaton!

Hrmph. So inconsiderate. Stopping me in the middle of my story. At least I'm not… I was not crying! Not one bit! Dolls can't cry. We don't have the weird things that you meat sacks have. Tear ducts? Yeah, those things! What a waste. It doesn't matter how dry my eyes are. I'm such a superior construct to a human like you. So even if I may have sounded like it, I wasn't crying. If you attempt to do that… hugging, again, then I'll kick you in the shin! And stop it with that infernal grin.

Better. Now where was I? I had just told you that she never came back for me. Yes. She never did. Wait. Vina? Vina's… Vina is nobody. Not anymore. I gave up that name a long time ago. And I am not a hypocrite! It was a complete accident. Dammit, human, do you want me to keep helping you, or not? We've still a long way to go, and you'll get lost if I leave you now. So, let me finish this story you've made me tell, or I'll follow through on my threat. I promise!

So, she left. Eventually, I was discovered by the maid of the fortress that was in the eternally twilit land, and led to the goddess. You know her as Shinki. But to me, I realized who she was. She was not just Shinki. She was my grandmother, in a sense. Ma.

Of course, I begged an answer from her. Where was Mamaw? Why was she not here, waiting for me? I needed someone to explain this world to me. Why I was brought forth. Why I was alive.

She… took pity on me? Something like that. She very slowly, patiently, explained what happened. I was part of an experiment, when Mamaw entered into a madness place. She wanted to create a living creature, like Ma. But Mamaw… She couldn't do it. But after opening that book, she ended up giving birth to me. Whether by accident or design, I do not know. She may have been too far-gone when it happened to understand the difference. But the end result is still the same. The end result was me.

But, still, even then, I was willing to give her the benefit of the doubt. I waited for her, human. I waited for Mamaw, for a long time. Ma took the time to teach me what she could when she was able to, but still, it wasn't enough. I needed her. Yet, she never showed up.

Eventually, I had it up to about here with it. Thank you for helping me demonstrate human. Your nose is large enough to make an appropriate mark for my frustrations. I decided I was going to leave, and search for her myself. It may have not been the wisest thing, but I needed Mamaw. So I decided to go find her myself.

That's when I found the little one. Lost in a field of lilies, she lived. I was amazed, as there was another one like me. Another living doll. I couldn't help but to fly up and introduce myself. After all, perhaps she was another one of her creations! But I was wrong. Instead, she was different from me, yet similar. A doll cast aside, and left alone in this field of flowers. Left for a hundreds years, when once she had been loved. I felt a certain amount of kinship with her, after that. Even though we were so different, we were almost the same too. Almost the same…

Still, she was young for a youkai, only recently awakened. She didn't have much knowledge at all of the world beyond. Certainly, my fellow compatriot needed some help. Still, I had to persist on my mission. I had to find Mamaw. Just to make sure she hadn't been forgotten. Perhaps, she might take in another doll too? Just so we could both be loved.

The little one said she knew of her, so she directed me to her house. I wish I could have recognized the look on her face better. I was so young back then… I had plenty of book knowledge, from both my creation and from what Ma taught me, but I still didn't know how to interact with the world. Or understand the subtlest of expressions.

That's when I made my way to that house. A house of horrors. Styled in a manner different than what was used in Makai, it seemed… off. Like she was trying to hide something. I snuck around, seeing as the door was locked. The sight that met my eyes was something of horror.

I saw Mamaw, in the middle of her room, working on a doll. And all about her, she had more dolls floating around. Cleaning up wood shavings, knitting together clothing. The silvery glint of tethers flashed as the light caught it, seemingly melting into each other before separating once again. It was a visual cacophony.

The worst thing was when I caught the eyes of the largest one, bigger than even I. It looked at me with dead, glassy eyes. You know what I mean, human? You know how I'm alive, and I _look_ alive? Even your companion has that look. That little spark when you look in the mirror… It shows us that we are alive.

That doll was not alive.

It was the scariest moment of my life. The realization hit me. Mamaw did not truly want a living doll, a creation. She wanted a slave. Something that would be able to operate on its own, and fulfill what she needed to be done, but also to obey her orders, and nothing else. No free will.

That's when I shed that awful name, human. I returned to the doll in the lily-covered field. I shed the clothes that had been given to me by Mamaw. The dress, the shoes. Everything below my neck was cast off. And I draped on a new uniform. I would stand with the little one, as she is my sister, my comrade-in-arms. And we began to prepare quietly. For the day I would be able to free my sisters by wood. For the day I could make Mamaw realize what she lost when she cast me aside.

No, you cannot give me a hug. And don't even think about it. What's done is done. She will pay the price one day. Just let me ride here. I do not believe I could fly, even If I wanted to right now. Besides, the company now is not… unpleasant.

You wish to know why I am so hostile to humans? Please, why should I bother? Although… I've told you a lot already, haven't I? Plus you're not as bad as the humans I usually get to see. Bah, I'm breaking half of my own rules to do this, but what the hell. I've broken the other half of them anyways.

The little one has always hated the humans, and with quite a good justification. After all, she was abandoned for an entire century. Hard to imagine, isn't it human? Laying in a field, poison soaking into your body, for years upon years upon years. You might say that she was quite _venomous_ to any mention of humans.

It doesn't help that the humans seem to love to send exterminators up to kill us. I have tried to talk her down at times, but she seems quite content to just gas them first, and never ask why they were there. Of course, considering the amount of swords, axes, and war scythes now rusting in our field, I hardly imagine that we should have questioned them.

Not that I have much sympathy. After all, they hunt down me and my sister in arms simply for the fact that we exist. And when one of them dies, they use that as an excuse to send more. Will they ever learn? I highly doubt it. Stupid humans.

Oh, and stop right now. You see the light ahead? Or lack thereof? It's because of the weird nature of the intersection between Makai and Gensokyo. It's not much, but where space is twisted so much, time is twisted too. If you're not careful, you would end up a few years in the future, or the past. And that wouldn't be a good thing.

Granted, one could accidentally get into Makai, but it doing so is unlikely. Unless your companion knew where it was, anyways? Ma says that there hadn't been visitors in what felt like forever.

I suppose that'd be her problem, although I will admit that I'm curious. Besides, that's not the real reason we're waiting 'til light. I want to avoid _it_.

What is _it_? Remember that doll I told you about? Almost every single night, after the moon reaches its apex, it seems to come and seek me out. This has been going on for a few years now, but still, I can see through it. It tries to get me to come back with it, to go back to Mamaw. I won't do that, though. Not after seeing what has happened to them. It's a slave, just like all the others.

I don't doubt that Mamaw is just pulling its strings, like she does with all the others. Just because the strings have been replaced by a set of wings, doesn't mean they do not exist at all. And I will not fall for some trick such as that.

Still, we've waited long enough. Come on human, and welcome to my beautiful field of suzuran. While I would introduce you to the little one, I do not think it would go well. Besides, you are weak enough as it is. Too much poison wouldn't do a sack of meat like you any good, after all.

Well, I suppose I should tell you the way back. If you look from where you came, do you see the row of flowers? Take the second lily to the right, and go straight on till morning.

…Technically, eternal twilight, but it doesn't have the same ring.

With that, I suppose I'll be off. I must see to it that the little one hasn't done anything too genocidal since I last saw her. But I must say, you were not… bad company, human. And it was nice to ride on your shoulder instead of having to fly, even if I did have to talk the entire way.

…Fine, I suppose I can give you a hug goodbye, if it makes you feel any better. Sheesh, humans are so touchy. Always needing to feel each other with nice, soft meat…Eh, nothing, human! Nothing at all.

You know, you're really pushing it human. Asking for a name after all I've said. I shouldn't want to give away such power… But you've manipulated me so much by beings so nice. Bah, just like Kazami warned me. Still… perhaps there isn't any harm. And, it's not like I like you, or anything. I just feel like you already know enough about me, that you might as well know that. Plus, it saves me from being called you all the time. Does it ever get annoying to you?

Still, you might be able to figure this out. Where are we standing? A field of lilies. Poisonous lilies of the valley, mind you, but lilies all the same. When I shed my old name, I took their name for my own. Su-san.

Now, get out of here! And don't get any funny ideas while you're gone. The next time- I mean, if I see you again, you better be paying proper respect! And don't grin at me! I'm being serious.

Well, at least he's gone finally. Infuriating human. Still, it was nice to have some company. A good change of pace.

Good luck, human. Maybe I'll be seeing you again.

A/N Ok, a show of hands, please, who here though of Su-san when I mentioned a character with wings? Ok, teasing ya'll. I picked a pretty unknown character that I don't believe even made it on the popularity poll. But it all came down to the debate of what to do with Medicine, to be honest. What should I have her be? Tsukumogami? Other weird type of doll youkai? One of Alice's creations? But then, when I wrote about last chapter, it actually made sense in my head to just do both.

Su-san being Alice's first creation kinda makes sense. With the Grimoire of Shinki, she's able to create life in the doll, but after her breakdown after using the grimoire, she panics and runs. So, what happens? We have a doll that's alive, and waiting for its mother to come back and keep her safe. But she doesn't, so eventually it goes out searching for her. And when he sees an army of sisters, not alive, but merely dolls, how would she react? She's being replaced, but she won't admit it. So she'll seek revenge, with the nearest companion she can find, which is Medicine.

As for the name, remember, Shanghai is the name of a city, and the rest of the dolls are the same (even Hourai). So, I felt the first doll would be best named after a city/location from Alice's place of birth. And since Makai/Hokkai would be too obvious, and Pandæmonium even mores, I chose Vina. Especially since I just established it as the former capitol. And it sounds vaguely Italian in my head, so I could just say it's a fictional town in that country if I had to.

Digressing now to last chapter reviews:

Mr. Omnomnom, I'm glad that you enjoyed it. As to what happened between Shinki and Byakuren? Well, like I implied, many Magicians are known for their sticky fingers. And after a few centuries, what else is one to do other than emulate a certain black-white?

Mr. Muss, I'll just say this. On a scale of niceness, with one end being Komachi and one end being Daiyousei, Komachi would have to adjust the distance of her end of the scale to keep it balanced. And it will be, if I ever get the other hundred odd characters left done at some point.

Anywho, that's enough for now. As always, please read and review as always, and I'll leave you with this: until next time!


	17. The Greenskeeper of The Forest Magical

_This is the _**Cirno News Network **_with your local weather report. Weather has been inclement recently, with the extreme heat triggering a lot more rainstorms than is typical for this time of year. Of course, most rain storms do not partially consist of a giant pink glowed as it attempts to spit upon everyone below. Also, The actions of various celestials and goddesses as they practice their drums in the clouds does not help the various residents Gensokyo, as they keep jumping every time they begin their session again._

_Local weather will be approximately 89 degrees Fahrenheit. Weather for the rest of the day should be mostly cloudy, with a chance of Tenshi raining down from the heavens._

_Thank you, and enjoy the show. This has been _**THE STRONGEST! **_Now back to your irregularly scheduled fic._

The Greenskeeper of The Forest Magical

Rain again. A pity. It always feels so constricting when it rains. My friends aren't welcome to be out and about, lest they be killed. Still, it is necessary. And that patter of raindrops on the tree leaves does soothe one.

Still, I should be heading into the deeper part of the forest. My burrow is too far from here, and I'd rather _not_ have to end up drenching myself in order to stay dry. No, the densest part of the forest will shield me well enough. And I can sit out the rest of the night in the clearing, once the storm lets up.

Or perhaps I'll run across someone on the way there… Looks like it's perhaps a human… Doesn't smell like any youkai. But that other is interesting. Hrm. It does look like her. Interesting times we'll be living in, if she's returned. I suppose I should go and introduce myself. If I keep skulking in these tree limbs, I'll be suspected of malfeasance either way.

Not exactly the loveliest of evenings for a stroll, is it young one? Still, a good evening to you. I wonder what would have a human such as you strolling through the forest. You _are _aware that the feral youkai are prowling about at this time of night? Not to mention that the sentient youkai are also out and about. If you're not capable, you might find yourself quickly in the stomach of some intruding monster.

Of course, you're in quite capable hands, aren't you?

Yes, I _do _recognize your companion. It'd be hard to forget all that she did. One does not forget the rampage that she caused. Still, it is completely understandable. She was just performing her duty, was she not? And mustn't we all perform our duty?

Well, if you really want to know, perhaps you should go ask _him_.

Bah, here I go on, blithering about inanities whilst we all become further drenched in the rain. Come quickly, as there is further shelter up ahead. The trees in the depth of the forest of magic do protect one well, indeed. The blustery wind that drives the rain in our faces is also curtailed by that same veil of twisted wood.

Oh, I see. You think that I'm another of the youkai that's trying to lure you to a quick end? Good spot, old bean! Well, about the whole youkai part. I'm terribly afraid that I _don't_ want to be eating you right now. See, I gave it up long ago. Terrible things it does to one's stomach.

But rather, good eye spotting what I am! Most humans would be unable to tell such a thing in the dark. …Oh. Well, I suppose the whole flying shtick would give it away, wouldn't it? Aha! I must say, I've become quite unused to company if such an action gave me away.

Well, let me call a few of my friends here in order to help you. No no, just a few little bug friends of mine, to light up the walk. It will help you feel much more at ease, will it not? See? Isn't the visual chorus of a few hundred little fireflies quite a comforting sight? I'd add my fire to it, but I'd not be scaring ye off yet, old bean.

Ah here we are. The deepest and oldest section of the forest. Here is a place where the sun never touches, and the rain never falls. Such a paradoxical sight, do you not agree? One would expect that the deepest part of the forest, quote unquote, would be some grand visage. Yet, instead, it's just the same as every other part, except for the old trees and the wonderful lack of raindrops falling on my head.

So, care to share the reasons behind your visiting the forest at this time of night? It does make one wonder what you had hoped to accomplish at this time. Perhaps you hoping to make distance between whatever may have been following you? Few are as foolish or as brave to enter this forest for any reason that might be solved by polite discourse.

Good point, old bean. Perhaps it would be better if I decided to introduce myself before I bothered you and your fine companion with a multitude of queries. I am Wriggle Nightbug, known to some as the Swarm of Bright Bugs. And also as the Herald of Summer.

Hrm? What are these things on my head? Oh, I see, as my hat had obscured them, you had not noticed them. Strange indeed. That is usually the very first thing that a stranger would take notice of. Still, it has been dark, even with my friends, has it not?

Those things on my head, as you, my friend, so eloquently pointed out, are my antennae. Quite useful for a myriad of tasks. Much more sensitive than my nose, but it is not quite the same. It is hard to describe to one such as yourself, who does not have an equivalent. Also, in the summer, it is useful for keeping abreast of the news. While the stories those blighters on the mountain send out are a load of old tosh half of the time, and the other half is even worse, it is still good to be on the up and up with the going-ons of this land, eh wot?

That is, after all, how I learned about the recent tragedy that befell my fellow aspect. Have you not heard? The younger of the Aki sisters had a terrible tragedy when the river was diverted by the explosion. It would have been alright, even after the flooding, if it wasn't for the fact that it had been diverted through the nameless hill.

What's that? You know what happened by mountainside that day? Do tell, indeed. I had been curious. The kappa may be known for their experimentation with the various sciences, as they call them, but they rarely engage in wanton destruction of the mountainside. Only once every few decades or so does something like this happen.

Ah. Hrm, well, now isn't that something. I would have never imagined her… Poor girl. I'm glad that you don't hold it against her too much. Heh, well, I suppose the whole almost getting killed thrice daily would do help one weed out the true killers from the ones who aren't quite right in the head.

Still, you did cause me some extra work. Not that I'm particularly complaining, mind you. It is just odd, having to help pollinate the plants at this time of the year. Usually, by this point my little friends had already accomplished that much without my input whatsoever. They may not be as efficient, but when does nature ever eliminate all of the inefficiencies from its creations? Never is the answer.

What's it like to work with the others? Nothing too badly, I suppose. I never do much speaking with them, to be honest. The aspect of spring is usually too joyful at the coming of spring to even mention anything else until the season is up. And once summer rolls around, her mood switches faster than the light of one of my kin turns off. She shuts down. As for the Aki's, I do what I can for them. I make sure that my friends help pollinate in the correct time of year. Granted, that usually is in the spring, but sometimes it is in the earliest days of summer. As for Shizuha's line of work...

Indeed, well spotted again old bean. I do indeed have another job. Another, more serious job.

Tell me, what do you know of summer? Other than that it is the hottest season of the year? Well, perhaps that would be a jolly good place to start, in all honesty. It is the heat that defines Gensokyo in this time of year. Whether it is indeed the rays that shine during the daytime, or the warm rain that was falling on our faces not too long ago, is it not the heat that creates it all?

It is something more than that though. The heat breeds something else. It is energy, which causes upheaval. While spring begins the changes, summer sees them fully wrought. And while fall may begin to let the heat die, the heat kills on its own in the midst of my season.

And it is my duty to facilitate and direct that change.

After all, take what I am. I'm a youkai, but also an the herald. And while I may not have any flag or revelry, as nice as that might be; I have the abilities granted to me once the first summer sun rises. Do you me to show you? Well, look at your hand. See that light? Now, back at me. The light is now a flame, which I can control.

It _isn't_ as impressive a power as you might expect it to be, though. I can control the flames, but I cannot create much more than a spark. I'm dependent on the fire to catch and spread on its own. But why would that be needed by me, old bean? What use could I have for it?

Plenty of use.

After all, the Forest of Magic, mighty as it is, is still composed but of wood and leaves. Both highly flammable to most anything, including a spark from the smallest leap of electricity. So, it will burn down, natural as you please. After all, sometimes a little renewal is exactly what the doctor ordered. One doesn't want the woods to stay lasting too long, old bean. After all, the youkai might start becoming too familiar with the lay of the land, and use it even more successfully to lay traps for unsuspecting humans. Still makes my mouth cringe even at the thought of it. Still, the new must be allowed its chance to grow, and not to be choked out by the old and established growth.

But the thing is, we don't want the fire to last too long. A long burn across the entirety of the Forest of Magic would be even worse than no burn at all. And if it weren't controlled, it might spread beyond this forest, into the bamboo forest, and even into the human village or to the top of the mountain.

Not that I'd mind too terribly if the bamboo all burnt down. It's horrible to navigate, even with all of my years and the innumerable friends I have lurking about. 'Tis horrifying if you've never navigated it before. Not to mention the copse of sticks is teeming with rabbits of all shapes and sizes, doing their best to throw you off.

But I digress. I would not want to test your patience too terribly, what with all those blighters can get away with. The forest's fire must be controlled, which is where I come in. I can have all of my little insect friends, from ants to mantises to beetles, construct a line of material that surrounds the blaze itself. And then, my power is used to set up a fire line. After all, one must fight fire with fire, after all.

What's it like, having insects at my beck and call. Truly, it is a most humbling experience. Could you imagine how it would feel to have thousands upon thousands of your kin look up to you for guidance n how to act? On what to do? And to have them obey your every command instantly, even if doing so would forfeit their life? I have complete control over the most populous segment of Gensokyo's population. It is humbling. And frightening, to be quite frank.

I'd hate for it to get to my head. After all, it would possibly inflate so much that I could even bother to keep my bowler on my head. And would it not be terrible to go without a hat? Especially during the summer. Even a black hat is more bearable than the constant beating of that sun.

I only do wish I had the ability at all times of the year, though. It would be nice to be able to clean up the remnants of a fight without having to resort to coercing my little friends into helping me out. Especially for such a trifling! I am not inherently saddened by the destruction of the forest, as I know it would have to die sooner or later. Yet, if I had that spark outside of my season, I could fight the incipient fires with a fire of my own, instead of trying to stamp it out with dirt.

What is it, old bean? Why do I bother with this in the first place? Truly? I was asked to do so. And as I am what I am, I could not refuse. No, no, you misunderstand. I am not in your companion's position. At least, not as I understand it to be.

Instead, I am in the position of one of my kind. I was not born a queen, or a soldier. Indeed, I was not born as an insect that had such divisions. However, that became a load of old tosh when I ascended to my current form. One of the most intriguing thing about youkai is that they tend to become generalized after they gain sentience. It seems that I have become an insect youkai just as much as I remain a firefly youkai. So, I am aware of the social order that defines many insects' actions.

To answer your question, I do not feel forced. I feel that instead, it is my duty. And if you believe it's all a load of tosh… Well, old bean, I suppose I might as well stop blathering away right now, correct?

Oh… do you _feel_ that? Sorry, sorry. Getting a little ahead of myself. Don't want to be getting my knickers in a twist and all that rubbish. Still, it's making my antennae go wild, what with the static clinging in the air. Can't you feel it, making your hair stand straight up? We're getting ready for a lightning strike here.

Oh, I can see that look you're giving me. You're think something along the lines of has this blighter lost her mind? Most assuredly, I have not. Assuredly as I can spark a fire if necessary, I can also feel lightning. After all, one such as I must be able to sense where the fire starts. And if I need to, I can even redirect it.

Old bean, am I not just as much a lightning bug as I am a firefly?

Don't believe me? Well, see this old tree here? Thickest part of the woods, this is. Tree probably has stood since before your grandparents were born. Now look at me, and look back at the tree. If you can hear me between the ringing in your ears, this gnarled old oak is now crackling quite merrily. Lightning does such a good job when it is corralled, does it not?

Do not worry, old beans. I can take you back to my burrow now. The rain has actually let up, if you can believe it. Of course, we won't be able to tell from down here, but you'll see soon enough. You can spend the night there, as it's quite remote. Nobody will be able to penetrate the heart of my sanctuary without scouring quite thoroughly.

Why am I doing this? Why, hospitality demands it, of course! The forest is my home, and you are my guests. What different does it make if you showed up on my doorstep, or a few moils farther away in the midst of the words. Tosh, that's what the difference makes. Pure and utter tosh.

Of course, you might have to go deep into the burrow, back past the dirt and into the solid rock. I am aware that humans like yourself do find it quite unnatural when bugs crawl over you when you sleep. Pity, really. With the larger ones, it feels almost like a nice massage, if on a rather small scale. But if you do not like, don't worry. I'll tell them to keep away, if only for a little while.

Just do watch where you step. I'd hate it if you'd step on one of the grubs. They have the rest of their lives ahead of them.

Oh, listen to me blather on once more. Why do I always do this when I'm in the middle of the rain? What, old bean? No no, the fire won't be going out. It's not raining hard enough, and it's already spread already. You eventually learn how to tell, after enough years working this job.

At least we're getting here relatively quickly. Your companion flies fast considering she's having to tote you along. Remarkable, really. Still, here we are. Not a bad looking place, is it? Just let me kick the doors on open, and you can head on in.

No, no, I need to be heading back out. I've got to be starting the fire line soon enough. Not to mention that my hat is already wet. I'd hate to go in, dry it off, and end up having to get it wet again. And that would be terrible.

I'll see you upon the morrow then, old bean!

A/N Relatively short chapter this time. If you're wondering why I decided to radically redefine her… Well, I really wanted to play around with lightning bug, and all that implies. But then I remembered that Tojiko can cause lightning, which kinda sucks. I always forget about the Ten Desires characters. Except for Yoshika.

Anywho, as to the justification behind this story. Canonically, there is missing a youkai/goddess of summer. We've got Letty, Shizuha, Minoriko and Lily(s), but no summer spirit. Could have potentially chosen Lily Black, but it just doesn't feel right. And Yuuka doesn't make sense at all, since she is a flower youkai (Flower Master of the _Four_ Seasons, in particular), so it'd be self-contradictory. And since I read a comment somewhere and combined with the multitude of fireflies I'm starting to see, it just kinda stuck.

However, that left me with _what_ a summer youkai would do. But I remember the fires that go on every year, sparked by a lightning or by arson, and can rage across the countryside. And suddenly, it all fit. Wriggle is in charge of the pruning of Gensokyo, to a point. She makes sure that the forest is maintained and kept vibrant. And she is provided the tools at the time of year to care for it.

As to the why she has a bowler hat? Because I couldn't get the image out of my head. Also, bowlers are awesome.

Moving on to last chapter's reviews:

Mr. Soda, I'm glad you've found that enjoyable. It gives each of these characters a bit more… character, I suppose. It just makes them feel more alive. Don't we all have our own verbal ticks that we maintain, that make each of us unique? And as to the vagueness of whom the chapter is about, well, I will at times. Last chapter I did it on purpose, as I wanted to keep people guessing.

Ms. Lien, I suppose she is a rather like the standard canon for Alice. It could mean a lot, considering just how much of herself Alice put into Su-san. Or rather, which parts she put in. I'm glad that she was able to make ye laugh though.

As for the whole darkness/lightness thing, I'll admit that is a concern. I know that too much of either is not necessarily a good thing, just as a middling of each is not either. Still, I'm trying to keep a balance, even if it won't please everyone. After Nitori, I wanted to write some lighter material, Shinki, Su-san, and Wriggle. Three people who are ultimately good, even if they aren't necessarily the best.

Also, a big part of it is that I like to deconstruct my favorites, while improving those I don't like. Look back at Parsee's chapter; she is my fifth favorite, and she got the short end of the stick. Not only that, her actions helped drive my fourth favorite off the deep end. And the only who came out decently in the chapter turned out to be Kaguya, whom is one of my least favorites. So, there is bias at play, I'll admit.

Mr. Omnomnom, Danke schoen. Sara was definitely an interesting choice, but rule of thumb by now should be that I never do two characters from the same game in a row. Just keep it in mind. As for Magicians, it's not necessarily thievery, but untoward behavior. Thievery is just the most common one. But I'm afraid you're gonna have to wait to see more of that scene.

Also, feel free to add more to the scale. I'm interested in how it pans out in ya'll's eyes.

And finally, Mr. Muss, you might as well go for it. Who knows? Perhaps you'll survive through the poison long enough that she'll actually enjoy it. And perhaps feel guilty enough to stop you from suffering a heart attack.

Anywho, thank you all again, very much. All of your reviews are welcomed and appreciated, more than you realize. I've got both light and dark stories planned, but I'd be glad to be reminded if I drift too far off of course. Feel free to remind me if I do get close to jumping the shark. Always nice to have good people watching out for ya. With that, until next time!


	18. Free Willing Spirit Whom Cares for Naugh

_This is the _**Cirno News Network **_with a breaking news story. Here at broadcast headquarters, our reporters have been having a field day attempting to discover what strange disease has been going around. Our ace reporter started it all, when she walked into the studio clad in but a bathrobe, as if it was the most normal thing in the world. And then we've had other strange occurrences going on. Chairs keep on moving around, while notepads fly around in the air. Not to mention that our reporters keep on conveniently falling on each other. Really, maybe they should go ahead and get it out, if they decide to keep on doing that…_

_Wait, who turned on the transmitter? You mean we've been BROADCASTING? Damn it; go to station identification, stat!_

_Thank you, and enjoy the show. This has been _**THE STRONGEST! **_Now back to your irregularly scheduled fic._

Free Willing Spirit Whom Cares for Naught

I wonder what that noise is up here in the belfry. Not that we have a belfry, but I always enjoy saying it. Such a fun word, yes it is, such a fun word. Sister says that mine is having a few screws coming loose. I don't know if that's true or not. I never knew I had a bell in my head anyways. Wouldn't I hear it clinging as I walked, If I did?

Oh, that's not just a noise. Someone _is_ walking around upstairs. Click, clock, click, clock. I can't get it out of my head. Do we have a visitor? No, no. This is _hers._ I remember. Or do I? Hrm, such vagrancies in my own memory. I shall have to give it a talking to. Perhaps if I do install a bell, I will remember it.

I wonder how that would make me feel, having such a thing in my head. How does this make me feel? She is having guests and didn't even invite me up for tea! Such a shame, is it not? She should have invited me. That makes me feel…

Wait, I don't feel anything at all. Problem solved! Ahaha!

So, let me just be a sneaking up through here. Sneaky sneak, squeaky squeaky. Oh, that's right. When I talk, sound comes out. Must be keeping quiet. Wait, why do that? I never worry about keeping quiet. The bell must be _quite _loose today.

Hrm, what have we hear? A sleeping human? Yes! A sleeping human! And a not so sleeping maid. Hrm. She can't see me! Wonderful! This is exciting.

Well, I'd imagine it to be exciting. It's the thought that counts, not the feeling. Right?

Still, will ignore the odd maid over there. For now, it's time to wakey wakey a little human. Now how does one go about this? Ah! Sister always goes about flicking my nose to get my attention. So here we go! Loading the flick, charging main weapon, and pow! Haha!

Oh, the little human is frightened. How cute! If I felt like it, I would squee! But I don't feel, so I shan't. Unless I will. Oh, what the former hell, I'm already halfway to doing it. Now, how does one squee again? Do they just say it? Alright! Squee!

Well, that got a reaction out of you. Did I deafen you? Oh _so_ sorry… Maybe? Sorry is what you say when you feel bad about something? Or was it when you feel happy? So confusing.

Still, hello little human? Who are you? Wait, this is odd. Who are you all? I feel more than one subconscious? _Interesting…_ Come; lay down on this couch over here. Yes, there is a couch here! See, just put your hand down on it. Look on the tag, too. Schrödinger's Furniture, Ltd. Such a reputable manufacturer. Would a tag lie to you? No, it wouldn't. So go ahead and lay down, so you can now talk to Dr. Koishi.

So, what seems to be the problem? Oh, some weird person has woken you up and decided to put you on a couch? I don't see any odd people in here human? Ahhhh, you mean me? But human, am I such an odd person? Nono, human, _you_ are the odd one. That is why you came to see a doctor, yes? Because you know that something is wrong with you.

Perhaps it is your father. After all, time can be a very fickle thing indeed. Your father _is_ time, right? Oh dear, it appears that we are in denial. That is indeed very disturbing. Please, continue to tell me about him. Or about your mother. Does freedom suit you? You don't look much like a mother nature human, to be honest, human. Except for all the twigs stuck in your hair. Is that some sort of custom where you come from?

Yes, now that is a reaction that I wanted! We seem to be getting somewhere. So, tell me how freedom is suiting you. Do you enjoy being able to travel wherever and whenever you prefer? Such a liberating existence, is it not? I would assume so, of course. After all, that is how I spend my time, traveling hither and thither everywhere. But we're not talking about me; we're talking about you!

Unless you want to talk about me instead? Okies! Just get up off the couch though. If you're gonna be questioning me, I claim the couch.

Of course I had planned this all from the begging. _All _of this. I get the couch, while you get to sit there on that nice little rock, you nice little human. So, are you about to begin?

Wait wait wait. One question first. From me. I know, I should have asked earlier, but I suppose that I am curious now. What does this couch feel like? Is it comfy? Soft? Poufy? Why? Because I can't feel it silly! Why else would I ask unless I could feel it myself? But I do wonder; if I can't feel this couch, does it mean that it exists at all? I think I think, therefore perhaps I am? But what about the couch? Does it think, or must I feel it to know it's there.

But I suppose it is. After all, I can see you there, little human, even if I can't feel you. Just as I can see the couch here and I can't feel it. And I'd hate for you to just poof away in a puff of logic. Logic can do some terrible terrible things, and poofing things away is one of its myriad uses.

Oh, but I keep on talk and talking and asking and not letting you go ahead and ask me your questions. I'm such a bad little girl. I think I should feel guilty! Go on, go on, I can tell you want to ask, so go ahead and ask.

What? Why y would I slow down for a moment. That seems rather redundant don't you think? Because the very next moment, I could simply start talking at normal speed again. And it's more fun to think quickly, anyways. It helps keep the mind fresh, and all that hubbub. It's like I've even got a bat in the belfry, ringing away. Ding-dong, ding-dong.

Aww, alright, I'll try to be serious. I suppose I can do that, if I feel like it. But what do I feel like? Aww, not taking the bait. Pity, pity. But fine, I'll answer your question. I'm Koishi!

Well, I just told you that. I'm Koishi. At least, I think I am. Yup, my nose still has the same shape. And everyone knows that only a Koishi could have a nose like this. Not to mention this lovely hat. It even tastes the same! And it looks the same, on top of that. You know what? I have a hat for me, but I don't have a hat for my heart. Your heart is an important part of you, don't you agree? Yes yes. But since my head has two eyes, and one hat, perhaps my heart should have half a hat, since it has only one eyes. Perfectly cromulant logic, aye?

My heart? What about it? Oh, you mean this thing right here? It's been floating right in front of your face the whole time. You hadn't noticed? Oh dear, that must be a problem. Do you feel ill? Is your head warm? I'd check, but well. I couldn't feel it! Isn't blindness one of the symptom for a fever? Possibly, I don't know. We never catch them, down in hell. Well, former hell. Hell, it's hard to keep straight sometimes. But who wants to be straight some of the time, when they can be _fun_ the whole time! Aye, aye?

Wait, it's night outside, isn't it? Are you _suuure _you haven't run by any night sparrows on the way here? I know she is friendly with your hostess. Remember, your hostess, the one that brought you here? Not that it bothers me! After all, I'm sure she would love another guest, nice girl that she is.

Still, must we get back on topic? I'm having a perfectly jolly good time bouncing around like this. Haven't you? Wait, you're not on the couch anymore, so you can't bounce. Aww. I should have made you a couch too. Then you wouldn't be looking at me so sadly. At least I believe it's sadly. Perhaps you are merely constipated? But I don't smell any cheese…

But yes, that is my heart. Would you like to touch it? I must imagine it might be quite the experience for you. You'd like to touch my special places, wouldn't you? Not that I'd no why. Sister has to grab my heart all the time when she needs me to keep _it_ under control. I wonder what _it_ is. She always puts so much emphasis on _it_. It's fun to do, isn't it? At least, I'd imagine it would be fun. Oh well, perhaps I should _start_ randomly _emphasizing_ words that _I_ say _to _you. Oh, you don't look amused now. You look constipated again! Did you have a piece of cheese when I wasn't looking?

Alright, enough cheese. But no, you may not touch it. I know you didn't ask to, but you wanted to, don't you? I don't even need to read your mind to tell that… I can sense it in your subconscious. Yup! I can feel it. Well, not feel. I don't feel anything. But it is the best word for it. At least in this language. Perhaps I might have better luck if I spoke in my native tongue. That sounds rather nasty, to be honest. Why would anyone want to be in a tongue, much less speak in it, native or not?

But that's what my heart is for. Do you see the little slit on the edge of it? No, it's not _that_. Perhaps Freud was right, after all. Don't try to deny it! I can see it in the corner of your eyes. And also the corners of your eyes. And even the corners of your eyes! Not to mention the rest of the eyes too. I hate to be biased after all.

But perhaps you don't know what it means for a satori to close her eye? Well, the biggest one. If I have to close either of my other eyes, it's because I am sleepy. Or I need to blink. Or I see something so ugly that I cannot even stand the sight of it. Ever see something like that, little human? I used to see it all the time. Ugly things, in peoples' minds.

Oh yes, there are many many ugly things in the minds of everyone, sentient or not. Not that I don't mind them now, but that's because I can't read them! Now, I just have to look at them, and not see a thing other than what I want. Not that I can't see in you anymore, but it's a different part of you. More bestial, I suppose. Of course, it's hard to think of a little human such as you as a beast!

But it's much better now that I closed my eye. I can do whatever I want, and I don't feel a thing. No more happy or sad or excited or mad or whatever. You look a little bit lost human. I could have kept going _on_, and _on_, and _on_… But then, I may have hurt your little brain. And that would be a shame. Wouldn't it?

It's much better now that I can't feel anything. Except, I can't feel anything else. Some days, I go down and catch one of the zombie fairies making dinner, and I touch the fire in the stove. It doesn't burn. Funny isn't it? Oh, I suppose it helps that I live next to Blazing Fires of the former hell itself, so I'm used to a lot of heat. Sister is even worse. She likes it when it's hot, hot, hot, after all.

So, maybe but that's not the best example. Or perhaps it is a really good example, but for the wrong question. It's like when someone asks what type of pie they want, and you say bacon. Because bacon is awesome, and goes with everything. Except pie. Or perhaps it does? I haven't had a bacon pie. I haven't had a bacon anything in a long time, to be honest. Who would imagine that it's hard to get bacon when you're underground? Not exactly the optimal living conditions for raising myself a family and working on a farm.

It does help that sister does all the raising. Or is it the working on the farm? A bit of both to be honest. Most of the residents are wild animals, after all. Every little girl needs a pet to take care of, don't they? That is why sister Satori has so many pets! She's such a wee little girl; she can't help but take them in, and love them and feed them and hug them and call them George. It's the sweetest thing! I think. It's one of those things that would potentially make my heart go a-flutter, if it could still do that. Or perhaps it'd make my stomach go a-flutter? Then, it would be bad. I'd rather not have to pray to any porcelain gods. Only polished gold is good enough for me!

Of course, she only does most of it when the oni get brave enough to visit and offer to share their sake. And since they live by the mandate of not letting even a single drop spilling, well, you can imagine. Sister gets so fun those times.

It's one of the few times that she opens up, too. Funny, isn't it? Sister is the one who can feel, but never shows it to any of us. Most paradoxical thing, little human. If you can feel, why do you not show it? It's like if you can fly, why do you not simply fly everywhere? It's so much more fun to just fly. Well, unless you're floating. Really, there's a difference. Floating is just a much better activity than flying. I wouldn't expect you to understand.

Aww, and here I was hoping you'd challenge me on that. The battle was already lost? Silly human! The only battles that you lose are the ones you begin! After all, how can you ever lose a battle if you never fight one? It's the perfect strategy for victory!

It's just like sister does. She never challenges me to battle. She just slips on by like a little snake and distracts me. With something shiny. Oh! Do you have anything shiny? I love shiny things.

I'm doing it again! Silly me. I shouldn't keep going on like that. But sister is nice to me. When she isn't calling me George. She'll just pat me on the head like a good little girl. Am I a good little girl? And why would sister pat _me_ on the head like a good little girl? She's smaller than me! Although she does float up when she pats me, so perhaps she just pats me on the head like a good shorter girl? Hrm. Quite the conundrum, don't you agree?

But she says that I act like a clown. What's a clown, human? We don't get many things like that in the former hell. Is it some kind of strange animal that you eat? As it sounds simply yummy. Clown. Haha! I feel like that word deserves a laugh.

Oh, so _that_ is what a clown is. You mean it's kinda like a jester? We've had a few of them. Most some of the oni that get in fights and lose a bet or two, and they have to perform for sister and I. It's such a hoot! What makes a hoot sound, now that I think of it? Is there some kind of animal? Or is it just another weird word in this language? I do not know. At least I'm not in tongues, anymore. The thought would make me shiver, I believe. In delight maybe? No, no, that sounds wrong. Botherances.

Still, why would she call me like a clown? Could you explain a bit more? So they tend to exaggerate their emotions in order to get their point across? Oh, it'd be a bit like if I painted on a smile to show people that I'm happy. I see now! Sister thinks I am one because I have to exaggerate my emotions, because I truly don't have any! Hooray! Perhaps I should paint myself up like one. It would certainly amuse sister. But I'd have to paint a frown on me, because frowning is much more troublesome than smiling. It takes more muscles, which means more work for me! Such a great decision.

Well, you're the doctor, so ask away! I just hope that you have been adequately certified by the Gensokyan Board of Medical Practitioners. It's a highly accredited group, and I hope that you did bother to go with them. They only have a minimum fatality rate of every one in five… Or was it one in five hundred. Bah, statistics. The worst sort of lies.

Yes, yes, doctor, I really do not feel anything. Why do I feel so cheerful? Because I choose to be so! After all, why should I care? I don't feel any remorse, or any pity, or any guilt. So why should I care what others think of me? Because I certainly don't feel anything. Nothing at all.

Of course, that is why I do all of this. It is interesting to observe the reactions of people when I expose myself to them. Oh, is your brain going there again. Pity pity… Although I do suppose I should ask to why your brain goes that way, out of abject curiosity?

Well, I _did_ say I don't feel anything. Pray tell, little human, are you not listening to me? Because that would be so boring… Oh, good, you're listening. Hooray! What do you think it means when I can't feel a thing? I literally can't. You react in such ways to breed, correct? That must be why. I do not feel the need to do such a thing. Of course, I am aware that others may find me attractive enough to do as such.

Tell me, little human, am I pretty? You're _afraid_ to tell me. I can see it. But it's alright, you can. Go on ahead. It's not like I feel pretty anyways. But I don't not feel pretty too. So, I don't care. But if you're getting scared over something like that, perhaps I should be asking you if this skirt makes my butt look big… See? Just as I knew. You tried to look the moment I brought it up.

No shame, no shame. After all, you are bound by your emotions. If you find me attractive, go on and say it. I don't mind… Just don't be expecting to be returning it. Unless I'm _real_ bored. After all, it doesn't make any difference to me.

…I would say that I would be sorry to say that's wrong, but that would be a lie. Can't be sorry, remember? And sister said I should never lie if I don't feel it's right. Of course, I always think that I feel it's right, so I'll just go ahead and lie all that I like. My sister can be silly at times.

But to answer your question. I don't want to go back. I'll just counter your question with one of my own. Why should I open my eye? I don't care about anything. Not one lickety nickety spitity bit. And even if I did, I don't want to go back to that. If I did that, little human, could you then tell me who you are? Could you tell me where I am? It's been so long, that I may have forgotten how to see. I think I've forgotten if I can.

So, none of that. And I think it's my turn to be answering the questions. So hand over the doctor hat back to me! Wait, you've not been wearing a doctor hat? Then what's this on your head… Wait, when did you get my hat? Oh well. I think it suits you. But then again, it is a Koishi hat. It suits everyone!

Still, go ahead and lay down on the couch, as I still need to see if you are alright. No, no, none of that. Go and lay down. Dr. Koishi will take care of you. You've been looking a tad flush, so it must be a blood flow problem. Plus you're complaining of headaches, correct? Well, it must be severe. If they've only been occurring since I've shown up, then it must be very bad indeed.

I know! Sister always knows how healthy we are by how our hearts our beating. Just give me a minute, and let me check your heart. Wait, yours isn't on the outside? Well, we'll be able to fix that problem real quick. Hold still, hold still. This won't hurt at all. I promise?

Hrm, well your heart looks like it's beating fine. Although it's covered with blood. That can't be good. Hrm. Wait, you're not supposed to have it on the outside! Silly me. I'll just plop it on back down and you'll be fine. Just need the time to regenerate.

There we go, nice and back in place. I even moved your ribs back so they're not out of position. So, what do you think little human? You feel any better?

Well, if you are not going to answer, I'll just sit here and wait. Two can play that silent game. And I can stay awake longer than you.

.

.

Little human? Have you not healed yet? Come on, talk to me. I'm starting to get bored.

.

.

Human? Talk back. You're not hurt, are you? Wait, why aren't you regenerating?

.

Talk to me human. Say something. Stop playing dead, it's not like you're… not like…

.

.

you're…

.

.

.

_Oh no._


	19. Songstress Who Waits For Eternity's End

_This is the _**Cirno News Network**_ with a breaking news story. There have been some disturbances in the Forest of Magic during the early morning hours, as several explosions separate from the annual culling of the forest occurred on the far edges, nearest to the spring side of the Hakurei Shrine. According to devices given to us by the kappa following the minor incident earlier, there have been several 'rads' being emitted from the forest. We have been busy writing down all measurements, and adding them together, but the end result makes no sense to us. Why should we count the numbers if they have no intrinsic value? Fortunately, it seems that no major damage has been done to the forest. Hopefully, the source of the disturbance happens to be a rather poor shot. More information as we receive it._

_Thank you, and enjoy the show. This has been _**THE STRONGEST!**_ Now back to your irregularly scheduled fic._

* * *

The Songstress Who Waits For Eternity's End

Yes Onozuka, I will remember that. We both know how the Yama gets at times. And it would be best not to test her patience over a matter such as this. Go on, get your business done. But give this little darling and me some time. After all, one must not be left to her own devices, free to the wind when another option is yet given?

No, no, little spirit. You are not meant to answer that. Just float there still for a moment. Your friend has given us all the time that we will require. You do remember your previous visit here? I would imagine that such a visit would be hard to forget, after all. While mortals can reach the far banks of Sanzu, it is not often that they manage to do so while dead, and return with their lives. And furthermore, a visit to these banks is even much rarer, are they not?

Yes, you are dead again, little darling. Or are you? Certainly you took a most grievous and certainly fatal injury. Yet, does one truly die when they are killed? As you can see, your spirit is here, still alive. Still aware. Does this mean you are truly dead?

My apologies, little spirit. Here I am waxing philosophical while you are confused as to your predicament. I suppose I should go ahead and spare the time to tell you what happened. Simply, an ancient girl with a heart of a child let herself get away from her. A quite awkward manner of putting it, I do suppose. But she truly did not wish injury or harm. She is incapable of the feelings of hate that would lead to that.

But I suppose that the rest is not a discussion you should be having with I. After all, one must search for the source of the problems and confront them. I cannot give you the answers you desire; at least, I cannot give them all.

Very well. I will give the few that I can.

Your companion, the maid? She was unable to notice your visitor. Sadly, your servant was constructed too well. She wasn't alive, but she is close enough to being alive that she is susceptible to such foibles and trickery. It is such a pity, how she is not quite alive, yet susceptible to many of its weaknesses. Perhaps this experience will grow stronger, if she ever does truly know what occurs here. After all, your visitor has yet to even recognize that you have yet to reply to her banter.

It feels like much longer, does it not? As I said, we have time here. Time aplenty. Best to plan a course of action for you to follow. If you truly wish to understand her, you need to seek out those with whom she is close. No, I cannot say. I am not allowed to give you that much information. But rest assured, she is in Gensokyo. So, you will reach her one of these days.

I hope you are prepared when that day comes.

Very well, we can move on from that discussion. I fear that any more intervention on my part would be no more effective than beating a dead horse, and much less cathartic. Your situation is a tenuous one, in actuality. By the nature of your death, you have a short time to yet live. But, it must be recognized and acted upon by those in the world beyond the Sanzu. Or your stay in Higan will become much longer than it already has been.

Yes, you are correct. This is Higan. The land where dead spirits await judgment. Not all of us are ready to face judgment, however. Some like you are still tied to the outside. If it weren't for the fact that there is a glut of lost spirits that needed transporting over the Sanzu, you would remain on that side. While she could have the job done instantly, I… requested some time with you in between. And I believe that her intervention isn't required. After all, she saw that your life is much longer than what you've had so far. Be a pity for her to be proven wrong, wouldn't it?

I wondered how long your tongue would be stayed. As if it ever could have been. But you need not have bothered, for I was to speak of it to you anyways. And… perhaps ask of you a favor at the same time.

I have been dead for many years. As the sun turns in the sky, it has been at least a century that I've waited her. Perhaps longer. Definitely longer if one was to count the time spent elongated and sideslipped, during which the sun does not turn in the sky.

But what could make a spirit wait this long? I know you are curious. But it is simple. The Yama has decided that I am not yet fit to be judged. Rather, I must wait for a long while longer until her prerequisites have been met. And the false lives that I created must stand with me when I am judged.

Which lives, you're asking? The false images, the mirror images, of my sisters. Little Lunasa, Merlin, and Lyrica. The spitting images of my sisters… Or rather, the images that I had created in my mind.

Why would I have done it? You have already made the first mistake, little darling. You believe that I created them on _purpose_. After all, I was nothing but a young girl, living in a lonely world. My elder sisters, as much as I loved them, had left me. Our family had been devastated during the war. My brothers, in the prime of their lives, had been taken away. The only thing that they did was their duty. What more could we have asked of them?

But that left my sisters and I alone. Pneumonia had taken our mother away when we were young. We tried to take her place in the household, but that gap wasn't to be filled by us. Father… father took to the whisky and wine, attempting to drink away his sorrows. When the news came about our brothers, it was more than he could take.

My sisters and I were left alone at that point. It was then they decided to leave. They knew that we couldn't keep up the farm by ourselves. We were not rich enough to hire anyone to perform even part of the work necessary to run a farm. Rather than sell our old family mansion, though, they left to see their fortunes in the cities. Their talent for song was great enough that there was a chance they could make money. But, little darling, it was a long tough road. One that was not for me.

You must understand, that this was the only choice they could make. It was that, or sell the mansion for a song, and hope that someone was kind enough to sell a small house and perhaps even a patronage. But in those years, no one was kind. While many, many houses had been destroyed, a mansion such as ours, with no real land to speak of, was just a waste of money for the vast majority of people. And those that wished to buy such a mansion would, as I just said, only pay a little for shelter over their heads.

Still, our family has always been gifted in the arts. My sisters took to the classics, drawing themselves towards the piano and violin. The other was more interested in the newly evolving instrument that was called at the time a coronet. It seemed to be the only musical instrument that spoke with the same excitement as she did.

My brothers, on the other hand, took to the fife and drum. Every instrument from every family was represented, from the ancient percussion to the newly created brass. After dinner, when we had finished our daily work, home was such a joyous place to be. But our country needed men, and our brothers thought their music would be better served directing armies. And just as surely as a flag bearer would be brought down low by grapeshot and musket, a cannon lumbered loud and brought down my brothers.

At least their souls rest in peace, beyond the end. I will see them one of these days again, I know.

But I am rambling on, once again. My sisters, as I said, ended up leaving me. I expected to see them on occasion, and I did for quite a while. But weeks went by, and visits turned from regular to sporadic. And as the months drifted by, they completely disappeared, with but a letter in the mail with money to let me know that they were yet alive.

It is by that time, as I truly became aware of how lonely I was, that it happened. It was during a balmy summer night, with the cool grass being kissed by the wind. Was it due to my desires finally manifesting as true? Was it a lucky star that happened to pass by? Or did some outside force decide to assist me? I do not know, little darling. I do not know.

I woke up one morning, only to discover three faces peering down at me. Ones that I was intimately familiar with, except not. My three elder sisters, except they were not that much elder than me any more.

Needless to say, I was shocked. None of us knew how they had been created. But they were real to me. They felt real, and they acted real. I threw away my concerns at the joy of having my own sisters back, in some form.

That is how the next few years ended up. My sisters and I took to playing in our mansion, living life as best as children could. While my real sisters never actually ceased in their communiqués, they did grow further and further distant. Still, I had the money to pay for food, and occasional repairs to the mansion, so I gave it no heed.

However, as I began to age, coming into my own as an adult, I began to realize there had to be more to life than what I was experiencing. I did love my new sisters, as much as I loved my old ones… but there was nothing more to life than games and music. Furthermore, my new sisters never aged. I never discovered until later, much later, what they exactly were. Instead, I was treated to three sisters who never grew older, always unchanging. Always the same.

Slowly, but surely, our lives changed. My elder sisters grew to be younger sisters, and eventually to be my daughters. It was a hard change for me. But fortunately, perhaps, they never truly understood what was happening.

That was my greatest crime. Accidentally, maybe, but still a great crime. I had somehow created, and called forth life when it was not truly alive. I realized as I grew older that my sisters were not human. They did not age. They did not change. Merlin was happy, cheerful, while Lunasa was quiet and solemn. Lyrica was mischievous and quick witted. But they never became _more_ than that. They never grew up.

It was the perfect childhood fantasy for them. A fantasy that I couldn't help but to provide in my waning years. Sad it may seem to you, but thirty years at that time was old for a human. And not in the case of being grown up. But by my third decade, a score and a half after being thrust into this world, I was falling apart. My original sisters had ceased most communication by now. They had moved on with their lives, finding husbands. The original Merlin sent a few letters, telling me about her young daughter Ana. But they never did say too much. They had all changed.

We had all changed.

Why was I dying so early? Even if we aged faster, shouldn't I have remained a grandmother for quite longer? No, that wasn't the case. I think it was the same event that created them, that stole the remainder of my life from me. That sounds fair, does it not? I know it now, and I knew it then. I didn't know everything, but I knew enough.

So, eventually, I was laying there in bed one day, and I never was able to sit up. My muscles had wasted away so much that I could not do more than look about. My time had come. The three new sisters, looked at me, their faces unchanged by time. As I said my goodbyes, I closed my eyes for what I believed for the last time. Even though they knew what was coming, they did not understand. And still, I don't believe that they do.

Which leads me to my wait here. My wait to be judged. Do not think cruelly of the Yama, for she does not act so in order to frustrate or unjustly punish those that have committed crimes unknowingly. Rather, it is so those that have committed crimes understand the enormity of what they have done.

You do not think that I have done such a thing? Thank you, little darling. Thank you very much. But still, I have done what is not to be permitted by mortals. I attempted to create life, whether or not I was aware of my actions. Life is not _meant_ to be created, in such a way. So the Yama told me, and so it is.

That is why I have waited here. Because I must wait for my creations to pass over and join me in judgment. Yes, they are the same ones that dwell in Gensokyo now, and the same ones that you are thinking of now. I am now aware of what exactly I created. Poltergeists, the image of the ones I loved, but static, unable to change their ways. Just as they performed for me then, they perform now. But no one has taken the role of a sister in their lives, so they are emptier than even before.

So, I wait for those that cannot die to pass on, those that do not age to wither, and those that do not sicken to fall ill. In such, I am awaiting the end of eternity, and perhaps beyond even that. So until then, I am stuck here, in the limbo that is Higan. Unable to go see my true sisters, along with my brothers and the rest of my family, and unable to cross back that infinitely wide river, to go find my new sisters.

I suppose I have spoken at length about this, have I not little darling? Forgive me, for I wished to ask of you a favor. You are to head back across shortly. Your friend the shinigami had not planned to transfer you over here, as she knows your life is longer than you have lived. But the Yama was impatient, and decreed to her, in the manner she is know to do such things in, that Onozuka was to carry _all _of the spirits over to Higan. She did not wish for another backlog similar to the events a few years ago. You just happened to die at the most inopportune of times. Coincidences are funny like that, are they not?

No, no, your body is not truly dead. If my calculations are correct, your heart has not been beating for a few seconds, at most. Which leaves you a large enough window to be resuscitated. But I feel that Onozuka will be back soon. One gets a feel for how her powers work, after so many years.

But as to that favor I am to ask of you… I wish for you to go and find my sisters. Just as much as they are my sisters and I wish to stand by them, they are my daughters and I wish to protect them. But as I can do nothing now, I am sending you in my stead.

Go find them, please. Teach them how to live. I know enough that their lives are empty, with nothing but their impulses guiding them. Now, I ask for you to give them more than base impulses to follow. Whether by magic, spirit, or some sort of trickery, I ask, nay, beseech this of you, little darling. I ask that you make my sisters happy once again. But most of all, I ask of you one thing.

Do _not_ mention that you have met me.

Why? Little darling, I ruled their lives for decades. Their focus was on keeping me happy. When I was but a child, I could not ask for more. I spake like a child, I thought like a child, and a reasoned like a child. Eventually, though, I had to grow up for my own sake. But more importantly, I had to grow up for theirs. And while I could not make, or even help them grow up, I tried to treat them as I knew they should be treated when I was grown a woman, rather than how I did before I cast away my childish dreams.

If they were to know of me, they would try to find me, to follow me. They have no purpose greater than to make their sister happy, in each of their own ways. And if they knew I was still around, in some shape or form, they would come to find me. I do not want that of them. I love them, little darling. And if loving them means an eternity here, then so be it.

I am willing to risk it.

Besides, little spirit, is it so different from your companion? An overbearing command to please you at all costs is one and the same, is it not? So you will understand where I am coming from. If not now, perhaps one day. But just as I believe that you hope for her to grow, I believe my sisters will grow one day. Besides, I brought them into this world, and I'll be damned even further than I've already been if I don't help them grow even further.

I've committed the crime, little spirit, and I am serving the time, but that does not mean that the crime is just in _my_ eyes. Just as I know what I've done, and what the Yama has said that I've done, doesn't mean that I believe that what I've done is worth this punishment. And just as much as they are my sisters, they are also my daughters. And is it not a mother's mandate to bring her children into the world, and help them blossom into adults?

Now, I pass that mandate onto you.

Well, it appears that our time has come to a close. Your ride is on the way. That vessel does have quite the recognizable sound, if you listen to it. I fare thee well, little darling. I do hope that you will not find your way to this side of the waters anytime soon. Good luck with your companion, and if you've the time while on this Earth, good luck with the task I asked of you.

Oh, and do try to live long enough to take Onozuka up on her offer. She was rather looking forward to it, and I'd hate to disappoint her. She might challenge you to a chess match in order to see if you have to make it up to you. And trust me, she has a rather mean game.

Goodbye, little darling. The last lady of the mountainside manor, Layla Prismriver, gives her thanks.

* * *

A/N Well, here we are once again. I can see the reactions to last chapter were rather shocked, so I'll get to them in a wee bit. But for now, let's talk about the fourth Prismriver.

Layla is nothing more than a throwaway character in canon, just as how Youki is for Youmu. Her only purpose is to identify who created the Prismrivers. So I sought to expand on it a bit. Why would her sisters leave her in the first place? Were they taken away from her, or did they leave on their own? How did Layla support herself, living on her own? Granted, I didn't answer that last question well, as a governess of some type would most likely have overseen them. But I overlooked it for the sake of the narrative, and I hope it didn't suffer too much.

Also, consider how a young girl, who only wants companions, would create the sisters? Poltergeists are not ghosts in Touhou, being spirits of pure magical energy that are artificially created instead of the spirits of the dead left behind. So, would she create them to be full-fledged, detailed beings? Or would she create images that reflected what she desired most. Her sisters to remain, and make her happy.

As for Layla having to wait 'til her sisters effectively die in order for them to all cross over? She poured her soul into them, made them her own. So, Shiki would think it both poetic and just that they be judged at the same time.

As for when the Prismrivers are from? Consider the instrumentation. Violins and pianos have been around for centuries, but trumpets didn't evolve into their modern form until the 19th century. So, I was generous, and supposed they were created about 1870, given how modern Merlin's trumpet is. This _is_ assuming that Lyrica's keyboard is just that, instead of being a synthesizer. Being poltergeists, do their instruments actually need strings? Especially when Lyrica can create illusory notes as it is. Oh, and coronet was the old form of cornet. I just like it, so a bit of bias there.

But enough rambling. On to last chapter reviews.

Mr. Muss, you'll see soon enough. But you can tell, he'll live. If I killed the character this early, I wouldn't have much of a story, would I?

Mr. Soda, it is the second time so far. And while a top hat would be good, I still hold that bowlers are better. And as for Yuuka, you're thinking fifteen centuries too early, at least. She's Grecian/Roman, not Spanish. Same root language though!

Ms. Lien, I had not considered that game when I was writing Wriggle. However, looking back, you are correct. It is a rather apt analogy. As for Koishi, that is quite a succinct way to describe her. Rather, none of her actions have any emotional feedback. It'd be like watching TV while deaf, out of the corner of your eye. Sure, something is going on, but you never really register it unless something major/life-threatening happens. As for Ruukoto, I refer you back to chapter 12, if the above didn't answer. I'll point out this quote right here as to the reason why.

}\ Subconscious Memory Online

And I'll try not to pull this trick too many times. But I'll say we're heading to hell fairly soon. And the easiest way to get in would be to kick the bucket. Granted, we _could_ just break in… Hrm.

Oh, and one last thing before I go. There have been a couple of odd coincidences in the last week. First, my dad accidentally killed a bat by decapitating it with his truck. Then there were about 20 odd crows on the lawn, watching me. And just Friday, we took a cake out of the oven and it had an evil face on it. So, either I'm experiencing an odd number of coincidences, or we killed one of Remilia's bats, while being stalked by tengu, and Mima is haunting my oven. Oh well. Until next time!


	20. The Human Embraced by the Abyss

_This is the _**Cirno News Network**_ with a breaking news story. Recently, patients of Eirin Yagokoro, resident pharmacist and the Brain of the Moon, have been reporting that various medications have begun to malfunction. Concerning one known user, whose name shall be concealed with the codename Doll Lover, there have been some rather extreme malfunctions. Instead of pleasant nights of sleep, she was treated instead to raucous visions that disturbed her. It evidently concerned about her dolls, a few marshmallows, and a pile of wet noodles among other implements. We were unable to get further information regarding her incident as our field reporter was chased away by a hail of danmaku, which leaves us here to wonder what is going on? Has the great pharmacist made a mistake? Or is the Doll Lover simply attempting to extort an innocent Lunatic? More as this story evolves._

_Thank you, and enjoy the show. This has been _**THE STRONGEST!**_ Now back to your irregularly scheduled fic._

* * *

The Human Embraced by the Abyss

Awake already? That is unexpected. Quite unexpected, actually. Never had one wake so early when I was fixing them. Were you perhaps waiting for a return? Or did you linger on behind next to your body, determined to haunt it in revenge for your abrupt removal from the world? I suppose it is no matter now. I will be asking you about it later, perhaps...

No, no! Stay down. You are still in poor shape. If you are worried about your companions, they are here. And if you are worried about your condition, then I bid you to stay down. You've still a while until you recover, even with my help to quicken your healing. Until then you're my captive audience.

I _should_ be giving you a lecture right about now. It isn't the most intelligent thing, to be lost in the Forest of Magic, especially at night. You were extremely fortunate enough to run into Miss Nightbug, as it is. There are relatively few other youkai who can treat a human with nearly as much respect as she does. And if you'd have run into the ball of darkness…

Oh? You've already met her? Now that is a surprise, indeed. Especially that you were able to get away so easily. Although, I suppose your taller companion would be the answer as to how you got away? Intriguing indeed… Now that is a story that I would wish to hear. Perhaps later though, when I am enjoying a proper meal, instead of what I am eating now.

You hadn't noticed the chopsticks in my hand? I suppose that would be the last thing on your mind after such an experience. It is not everyday that one literally has their heart ripped out of their chest. I can't say myself that I've ever experienced, but it's happened to a dear friend of mine once or twice. Of course, she can survive an injury that extreme, as stubborn as she is.

But still, a human like you? You wouldn't have lived, and you shouldn't have lived. Somehow, though, you lived long enough to be brought to me. And that brings us to my work here. Or, as I would call it, breakfast. Would you like a look?

See the black morass, clinging to the sticks? Smells nasty, does it not? In it lays your wound. Or rather, the history of the wound. What caused it, which muscles tore, which bones broke, how much bloody you lost. Every single little detail about it, compressed into small drips of inky ichor. I suppose that wasn't funny, was it? Pardon me, I've always enjoyed plays on words before, so I could not resist. I suppose it comes with the grounds of being a teacher.

This ichor, whatever you want to call it, is the reason I wish for you to remain still. Your wound is still open, right here in front of me. If you move too much… you may upset it some. And by some, I mean send you back closer to visiting the Yama. Perhaps you've already received a talking to from her? I still wish to know, but I suppose it can wait until later.

What does it taste like? I suppose that would be hard to describe. You must realize exactly what I am eating. I suppose for a plain old human like you, it would be quite nasty. And inedible. But then, paranormal historical concepts suspended into a solid state would not be a typical evening's meal for most beings, would it? So, I'm afraid that I'd be unable to describe _accurately_ what t would taste like.

It's not like it's something I enjoy particularly, myself. Such history that lies in this wound is full of pain. It would be quite illogical if it was to taste nice and sweet, would it not? And yes, I am quite aware that the land we are currently in is perfectly illogical; so don't give me that look. I merely try to add some method to this madness, when I can.

Do not fret any more, though. It isn't as if I am consuming you. Well, a bit of your blood may have gotten on the chopsticks as I picked it out, but it disappears. And my bestial side enables me to easily digest foods I would normally not consume.

No no, I am no youkai. Not even half of one. Rather, I am something…_ different_. A curse that at times acts as a blessing. Before I tell you that much, I suppose we should exchange introductions. Or do you make it a habit to go around inquiring as to the life stories of women without even asking their name?

Oh, don't give me that look. I've handled stronger than you, much stronger.

That aside, do let me introduce myself before I get sidetracked again. You would know me in your tongue as Keine Kamishirasawa. You may call me Keine, as I know my family name is somewhat of a mouthful. I may presume a bit too much with that assumption, though. You appear to be an outsider, but you do not look too out of place. Perhaps you are aware of the basics? Or have you become completely deadened to the experiences that my land has t offer?

No matter, I suppose. It is not my job to be a fly on this village's wall, so to speak. I am here to protect, and to keep safe. The humans here are strong in number, but they are often thick in skull. Headstrong and cocksure, the lot of them. Or, perhaps it is the other way around. Needless to say, you can understand my frustrations.

If you want to know the reasons for my protecting the humans, let it be known that they are my own. Once I was a human, a long time ago… Until I received my curse. Those were far more dangerous times than they are now. Sure, we had the entirety of the Hakurei line to protect humans in this village, but the youkai at the time were more numerous and more lethal than even today.

Along with the youkai, there were other… beasts. Animals that did not take a human like form, but instead remained as animals. Perfectly sentient, willing and able to communicate with the best of scholars. Most of the time, at least. Hakutaku were some of them. There existed others like them, separate from most youkai, as they did not take on a human form.

So you _really_ wish for me to tell you? Amusing, isn't it? That you believe that one would share something as precious as their entire history for less than a song. But I don't think I'll tell you what happened to me. Instead, I'll let you piece it together yourself. After all, how can you _learn_ anything if I simply give you the answers? Am I not a teacher, making you the student?

Good, I'm glad that you understand that. Arguing would have gotten you nowhere.

So, let me give you a few pieces. You should tell me what makes the hakutaku special. If you know what they are in the first place? Hrm, I suppose that is close enough for the purpose of this lesson. Sentient lion-like beasts that control history.

But what did I say earlier? What in particularly makes them special? No, not the curse. Almost anyone in Gensokyo can curse another. It doesn't event have to be an intentional spell. Just a muttered oath can summon magic long-lasting enough to do some serious damage. I imagine that you yourself could summon the magic, as thick as these winds are with it. Can you not… oh, of course. My apologies. You cannot taste it. Not yet, at least.

But what else did I mention about these beasts that speak the tongue of man? _Yes_. You've finally gotten it. They are able to speak with the scholars of men, and share their wisdom. Such a thing has been known to occur throughout the years. Even one of the emperors was said to have personally met with one to learn about the youkai that inhabited his realm.

Do you now understand how this came across? How this curse came across and affected me, seeping into my veins and changing me from the inside out? Do remember that I am a teacher, on top of my other professed occupation. And what must one be in order for them to become a teacher.

_Correct_. One must be a scholar. One must know as much as they can, and know it honestly instead of carrying within them the taint of bias. And they must be willing to pass it on. The teacher must herself become the student, in order for the teacher to know how to pass it on. Can you see where this is leading?

Very well, I think you have guessed enough. So I suppose I shall reward you with the rest of the story. You are correct that I sought out the hakutaku. Gensokyo was wilder during those times, before there was even a Gensokyo to speak of. I would become redundant if I dipped into that speech once again, however. I sought them out, knowing the legends. I wanted to be _taught_ by the beings that controlled history. Who better to teach me the intricacies of how to educate?

However, they did not agree with my assumption. Or rather, their logic was different. Beyond that of human logic, of human understanding. Perhaps it was simply caused by the gulf in our knowledge. They had seen so much, and learned so much, that they came to a differing conclusion than I. They decided that instead of learning history from the masters, I must instead experience it. As one of them.

Wonderful, what leaps of logic these beings take, is it not?

Of course, at that point I had no say. I came to be taught, and taught I would be, even if it was by a method I did not quite agree with. So, I ended up being blessed. Cursed. With an awesome, terrible power. At that time, I was confused, and frightened beyond belief. I was no longer human. Would I be expelled from the community? Would my family disown me? Desert me? I felt I had no choice but to keep it hidden. Maybe I would be able to ignore this new part of me. And for a few weeks, I was able to. Until that night, when the beast asserted itself.

The physical transformation was, and still is, painful. Do you believe that this wound in your chest pains you? Imagine that, amplified over your own body as it rearranges, contorts, and deforms. Body parts a human is not meant to have sprouted out, leaving me in an agonizing state, frozen like the dead in rigor mortis. But that isn't the worst part. The worst was what I could _see_. What I didn't understand before, I now understood. The very tapestry that weaves the universe together, everything before, and everything that would be. And _I could see it all_.

At that moment, I learned what it truly meant to gaze into the abyss. And that very same abyss gazed back at me.

That is why the beasts chose me to bear this cursed burden. They knew their time was coming. A time that even the beasts that create history are not able to undo. A time of man, forcing those that are both less and more than human away from them. Where man was stood shaking in fear, he now stood strong.

To that end, they knew they had to choose man to help them. To keep alive their own legend, and to help guide man when they would no longer be listened to. For even though man has never been well known for listening to fellow man, he is just as well known for not listening to those he considers lesser than him.

Somewhat depressing, is it not? But you asked for my history, and my history you have received. You even had me so enraptured in my own story that I forgot to make it an object lesson for you. Perhaps I am a hypocrite, thinking about how you making the others talk. Maybe that is the power that you've gained? The power to make people long winded? A rather impressive title, if anything. But it would be foolish to base such a thing on mere observations.

So, is there anything else? This is the time I'd normally open up for questions… So that is what you wish to know? A valid point, it is. If I can see what is to come, why is this world as it is? Why is there so much sorrow in Gensokyo, especially when there is so much joy?

You should remember, pupil, that there is more than I at work in Gensokyo. And I can only see once a month at best, whereas most of the others are free to weave their web the rest of the year. There is only so much one human can do, after all. Well, half-human. Especially when I must spend so much time either maintaining myself or defending my friends.

One question I wish you had brought up already was how am I so old. Even if hakutaku are long lived, shouldn't a half-human hybrid be reaching some advanced age at this point? Instead, I appear to be a young maiden in her twenties, barely old enough to know her way in the world, much less a renowned scholar. As I mentioned, I must maintain my own history.

It is so easy, after all, for me to change my date of birth. All I have to do is move it a few decades forward, and I am young again. And after changing my birth family to the next generation, no one will question it. After all, they have always had these memories of me. I do hate using them in such a manner, but it is as best a way for me to protect them.

That isn't to say that I do not occasionally change families. I remember one time I decided to become a Kirisame at one point. That was how I learned that you must be born into that family in order to survive. Otherwise, it'd be better to simply brace one self. Equally jarring was the time that I allowed myself to join the Hieda household. It was before the sixth child was born, was it not? Yes, I do believe so. Such a quiet household. That family makes me look illiterate by how much they value the written word. Given what their family's reputation is tacked on, though…

Perhaps they feel the same immutability that I feel at times. They are able to perfectly record history, provided they experienced it. Yet at the same time, they never have had any member that is able to directly influence it, beyond their memoirs and grimoires. It is the same thing that I feel when I see what is to come; yet I have not enough time to fix it all.

Do you think I simply allowed all this misfortune to befall the land? Do you think I wished for the underground to be stuffed full of youkai the humans couldn't stand? Do you think I wished for the humans to become isolated from those relatively friendly youkai such as the kappa and the tengu? It's not because I didn't want it. It is because I had no other choice. Any other option would have been worse than what was allowed. By some means, people would die. Humans and youkai. Whether it was by one side growing too strong, or one side to remain free… It made it worse.

It's especially bad when I know what sacrifices had to be made. Innocents were condemned, to alloy others the chance to redeem themselves. It's maddening, truly. Maddening.

But… I shouldn't be taking this out on you. Not at all. That's what I have her for… At least when I regain her trust. It's the same every cycle. I am reborn, and I once again must earn the trust of the immortal human in this village. It's eternally sad, and I wish I could change it. But I've seen that future, and she is simply not ready to know. Not yet.

I suppose I should get back to treating your wound. Since you can't see, I'll tell you it's nearly treated by now. Nothing more than raw hypodermis left to heal up. So it will not take much longer. A few more bites, and it will be all done.

Oh, please hold your thanks. It is the right thing to do, after all. And even if it is nasty gunk, I must consume history in order to create it. Can you imagine how I do it?

Now, don't be turning pale on me, you'll have me thinking that you're starting to die again! And wouldn't you hate it if you worried your companions again so badly?

Yes, your maid companion has been here all along. Actually, if you had bothered to look up, you'd have seen her. But it is alright, as you were otherwise indisposed. But she has been guarding you quite intently. She has not even taken the time to clean that mop of hers, which has deposited a noticeably large puddle on the floor of my room. No, do not trouble yourself with it, young maid. I remember how you cleaned the Hakurei shrine, at one point.

Still, she performed admirably in transporting you here, along with the battered body that was your other companion. Now where has she gone to… Considering who she is, I'm surprised she didn't slip out sooner than now. Most cannot stand the sight of what I do when I consume history. And when one witnesses it, the changing of the timelines does not fool them. Even those with perfect memories are affected lest they witness the event. One must consider whether history remains the same and memories change, or if history changes while the memories remain.

She did leave you a present, though, little pupil. Her traditional calling card too, if I am not correct. Thirteen yellow roses, one with red tips. Well now, that is special. It seems as if she knows more than Freudian symbology, after all

Enough conversation though, as I've just had you wrapped up. No, lie down and rest. Yes, _rest_. I assure you, I will be here to make sure no one else enters your room. And if I fail at that, Miss Ruukoto will be here to smash whatever comes through that door that does not wear this hat. So do not worry, nothing will come in this room to harm you.

Now sleep, little pupil. I feel you have a long day ahead of you.

* * *

A/N Alrighty, here I am once again, this time with the schoolteacher of Gensokyo. This was an… interesting chapter to write, especially since I'm _not_ a fan of the Moon Crew. (Defined for me as Keine through Mokou). I don't know particularly why, as I might have mentioned before, but I don't feel any real attraction to them. Nothing particularly eye-catching. Which is why I hope I do them justice in my interpretations, as I want to make them both more enjoyable to me, and to everyone else.

Now, as for Keine, there's nothing too fancy here. I just took the mental image of her 'consuming' history and refined it. It's one thing to think that Keine simply sucks up all history nearby, good or bad. It's another to mentally imagine her using chopsticks to pick pieces of history out of the mortal wound of a human, and bringing him back to life. That was what I went in to operate it.

And I am quite aware of how broken a power to manipulate history would be. So, I went in the most obvious direction. She has complete power over history, but it is limited by how much she consumes. I didn't quite spell it out, as I had other things to write about… But that's it in a nutshell. History in = history out. Basic math, I suppose. And besides, she is a teacher. She wants you to figure some of this out on your own, aye?

But enough of that, on to last chapter.

Mr. Muss, I'm not gonna say, as that would break gameplay and story segregation. But don't worry; we won't be dying too much. Although, I haven't had much of a story so far, as it's basically been (discounting first nine timeline-wise) die from Flandre, saved by Komachi, wake up Ruukoto, and run. Now that we have some objectives (or quests), we can actually follow it out. Granted, that's not to say we'll not be distracted.

And do not worry. We'll see the rest of the Prismrivers at one point (which is why we haven't seen them yet. Don't want to use my favorite character at the beginning, now do I?) But since we've three characters to spread it about, we'll get plenty of exposition eventually.

And as for Kogasa, I cannot confirm or deny anything, much less the production note that she just handed to me concerning future surprises.

Anyways, that's about it. Thanks to Sonanoka, for getting me to update the pic for this. While Su-san is awesome, she was right in that Ruukoto is the best mascot for this series. (So Far) Now, those 8 or so hours I spent using Gimp like I was trying to cut down a tree with a sledgehammer might have been better spent on writing, but oh well. Digressing, as always, until next time!


	21. Deluding Lotus Eater in Morpheus' Realm

Deluding Lotus-Eater in Morpheus' Realm

Rise and shine, little master! Time to get up, chop-chop! Can't you see the sun is high in the sky? Quite bright it is, too. Nearly blinding me in its brilliance. It's not normal for something to be as bright as this is. Perhaps we are going to be having another incident soon? At least we'll hopefully be able to ignore this one, instead of wandering straight into it. You should be ashamed of yourself, master.

Yes, you heard me right. Wandering off into danger like that. I'm not blaming you about the satori, but with the summer youkai, and the kappa? As much as I needed, erm, fixing up, it's not like I you had to go out of the way. And you should have stayed sharp. It's not like I need my master go dying on me. _Again_. I won't always be able to take you to help like that.

So instead, let's take it nice and easy. We don't have anywhere to go, do we? We do? That is rather unfortunate. I'd rather not risk you becoming hurt once again, master. That would be rather shameful, would it not? Please, can you just continue to sit here and rest? That would make me oh so happy, and make my heart go all aflutter. I just want to stay here and take care of you. Isn't that what a maid is supposed to do?

But you made a promise? Poor little master. Well, I suppose you're just going to have to break that promise then, aren't you? You were injured just recently, were you not? I was there, watching the whole time. And I do not want to take the risk, even if there's not so much as a scar or a prick of flesh that is hanging off of your body.

Oh, how did I know that there was nothing wrong? Well, I _did_ have to undress you. I made sure to take a nice, _long_ look, too. After all, there is nothing that I wouldn't do to ensure my master's well being, correct?

Oh, I see how it is. You don't trust your own maid? Perhaps I need to fetch you a cup of tea? A nice warm cup of tea, with the right amount of sugar and milk? Or perhaps a dash of honey would be preferable?

You want to get dressed? I suppose that would be necessary, as long as you had any spare clothing? No? Then I suppose I will have to ask Miss Keine if she has any spares. Should inquire as if you want a dress, a skirt, or pants? Fashion does change so quickly in the outside world, as I'm pretty sure by now everything is allowed, is it not?

Ok, what? What do you meant by that? Something isn't right here? Perish the thought, little master. You're just recovering, so everything is actually alright. You've simply got your brain all messed up. Even though your injury was to your heart. Perhaps the amount of time you spent while dead was damaging to that wee little brain of yours? Then that is a good enough reason for me to keep you here, where it is nice and safe. And I can take care of you forever… ❤

Well, I suppose I can answer a question. It isn't like I've no reason to. So, where is my mop? Well, I simply put it away. One does not need to carry around a mop at all times, now do they? Especially when they're not actually cleaning up…

Oh, why do you believe that? What makes you think that I'm not your servant Ruukoto? What would ever give you that idea? I am not speaking correctly? And I'm not treasuring my mop? Hrm… I suppose those would be pretty major details. But the hair is the wrong shade? Please, it's green hair. It's not _that_ common, even around here! Just because I have the luminance up just a smidgen too high…

Fine, you got me; I'm not your Ruukoto. But as for what I am, let's just say that I'm a visitor. I wanted to come and see just who I have here visiting _my_ realm.

Oho, but I suppose it isn't just my realm. After all, I do have to share control with my sister. But isn't the one who actually takes care of it, and actually maintaining it. Instead, it's just little old me here taking care of you.

Which is why I feel… _entitled_, to this little treat. A toy is so fun to have… And isn't it better when you are able to interact with your dreams, rather than merely witnessing them? I could give you that blessing, you know… Would you like to have it?

Lucid dreaming is such a good deal, after al. Able to be conscious all of the time, even when your body is resting. You are able to plan out your future while at rest, or look over what happened in the day. The best can even use their memory to help review what they've learned, to become smarter more quickly.

That is, if most ever even _thought_ of doing that.

You see… I know what people do in their dreams. After all, if one dwells within them, what else could I see? They don't dream of being better people. They dream of other things. Of how they can gain power. Of how they can have that treasure that they so desire. Whether it is treasure of value, or treasure of the flesh, they do dream it. And those dreams are often oh so _lurid_.

That's what gets me antsy, little _master_. I see all these people dreaming about these things. And I never get to join in; instead, I get to watch. It's not that I _couldn't_, it's just that I'm not allowed. Big sister never likes it when I go out of control. She says that even though we are devils, we must look after the ones who do dream. They give us power, after all. And we don't want to scare them off from dreaming, now do we?

Of _course_, I see it a little more differently. If you want someone to pay, with faith or with money, you must offer a product or a service, must you not? That is what I do here… as I offer a _service_, practically free of charge. I make them want to come back. Whether they suffer from delusions of power, or delusions of adequacy… I give them what they want. And they enjoy it _so_.

But still, it is not the same as actually participating in the actions. What fun is it when you just _watch_ what is going on? It's much more fun to participate, after all. It's like going to watch a show. You can live vicariously, seeing the troupe of performers on stage, dancing and singing their hearts out. But isn't it much more satisfying if _you_ are the one putting on the show?

So, how about we start by putting on our little show. In this world, there's only the two of us, and no one can disturb us… And it's been oh _so_ long since I've had a little toy to play with… So won't you play with me?

A no? I have to see, you're disappointing me here. What is it that you're so worried about? This is a dream after all. It has no effect on reality… Is the poor little baby worried that its innocence will be ruined by the nasty devil? Hrmph. You wound me. After all, I can hardly take what remains in reality. And your dreams are just that. Your imagination. In here you can run wild.

So why don't we just do that?

Still a no? Why is that? You've better conviction than I would have expected. Are my temptations not strong enough? Or do I not hold any form of command over you… Interesting. Very interesting. After all, it is not very often when one does not simply take an offer laid out before them, at very little cost.

You do not trust a devil to keep their word? Ahaha! You do think like a human, little _master_. But truly, this devil of a maid is asking very little of you. Even if I _wish_ to have you stay here forever, I cannot force it upon you. But you could always come back here. It is someplace secure, someplace where no man can intrude.

Yes, there are a few youkai among these hills that could intrude; but then again, when is there not a youkai with some sort of power in this land? It seems that there is never such an incidence. But those that powerful are known, and can be avoided quite easily.

So, are my words not honeyed enough to sway you? You truly do not desire a haven in which you can take residence and rest? Where there would be someone willing to hear your ails, and perhaps even relieve you of them?

Especially when they can guide your dreams just as you want?

Oh, _yes_, I am quite able to do that. After all, if one were charged with maintaining this realm, it would be quite dumb if they did not have any power whatsoever over it. Am I not correct? Sort of like where we're at now. One moment, you are lying in a bed in a small schoolmarm's room, and now… Do you feel the wind whipping through your hair? That salty stench wafting over your lips? The sun, once bright and blinding, now lower and lighting up the land in a beautiful glow?

Such a majestic sight, is it not? Crystal blue water, and white sand beneath its toes… You don't have to try and hide it, for I can see the look on your face trying to break through. You're impressed in spite of yourself. I've created perfection for you to enjoy, without even a snap of my fingers.

And if this is not to your taste, how about this? A summit high in the air, with the autumn leaves painting the crisp and cool morning? A lazy river, slowly lapping at the shore in the dead of summer? Or perhaps you prefer a warm house with a blazing fire to protect you from the harshness of a snowstorm outside… You can't tell me that you d_on't_ want any of that, because I can see it on your face clear as day. You know that you do.

And if the simple joys of life aren't enough, I can assist you in other ways. If I may sit down by your side? Not that I _need_ permission, but it is always nice to have it. Especially from one's _master_. Ehehe… Are you now realizing what I'm getting at? Perhaps a maid doesn't do it for you? Or are you simply tired of it, considering your companionship has consisted solely of that for quite some time. Perhaps you prefer a witch, instead, one that is hidden in the depths of the forest. Perhaps give her all the love that she craves, to make her grow even stronger. And perhaps she will give some of it back for you, da ze~.

Or how about this instead? A lonely yuki-onna, in the mountains. It's chilly up here, is it not? But She could be there to warm you up, so to speak. After all, the yuki-onna does enjoy leading men astray… but she's not had one in so long, as she's been helping her little icy friend. Perhaps I can lead you astray, as you might like her to?

Or shall we go back to that mountain scene once again? I've seen that goddess' dreams… wishing to be loved, and free of the shackles that are slowly closing in on both her and her sister. You could show her that love. Give her it, when she needs it. Laying in that cool autumn air, your only bed being one knit of dead leaves… I can be that divine spirit you may desire.

Oh, wipe that blush off of your face. You _know_ that you desire this, in some form. Maybe your feelings are just that of innocence… But even innocence has the slightest spark that is derived from the darker, stronger emotions.

Shall I fan that flame for you?

Saddening. Truly saddening. Your wits are _still _about you? Most would not be able to resist such a temptation at all. Blinded as the very world shifts about them, with a companion that can become your ideal… _Why_ do you think I maintain the image of a maid? There are _so _many men and women who love the idea of a maid. Whether it is power, or wealth, or something else it symbolizes, they do desire one of their own. And whenever I get the chance to play, most don't resist.

Of course, there are other roles that I can take…

Still, I see none of the lust. How odd. Very odd, surely there would be some indication. It is as if your base feelings are… muted. You feel embarrassment, as you _know_ that you should have that feeling. But to have so little feeling, and only consciously know…

That would be the case. That damned satori.

Yes, _she_ is still around. Very interesting, indeed… She's suppressing those feelings in you? Does she suspect, or does she simply not trust… This is odd though. I'd never have thought _her_ to be competition for anyone. Her dreams have always been delightfully dark, always full of running. She doesn't know why she runs anymore, only that she must run. And as amusing as it is, you don't know _how_ hard it is to trap people in their fears when they've no knowledge of how to fear in the first place.

But I'll definitely have to be keeping an eye on you now… If she is getting herself personally involved, there might be some interest to be had in the near future. Even if you are a pitiful little human, _master_, you've attracted some strong allies. I wonder if it'd be worth staying on your good side… Not that you'd trust me even if I took up a cross and began to pray?

Not that I _could_, you know. Devil and all that comes with it, and I wouldn't be so dumb as to make a deal which could cause me to take up such a vow. So I won't even bother with bringing up the idea of perhaps pursuing a contract.

Just remember, I'll be keeping an eye on you. And while I won't be able to do anything while you're awake, you should be wary of letting your mind wander when you sleep. Also be wary of those who sleep around you. Perhaps I should go pay a visit to the kappa after this? I'm sure there is one whose acquaintance you recently had who would love to meet you once again?

So she didn't suppress horror, now did she? Yes, indeed, I could always give her a vision of where you might happen to be. And perhaps even stoke the flames that burn in her heart, and make them rise further. And with those flames, she can fire an engine that will not rest, until she brings you back and finishes the job.

Ohh… I have a better idea? Remember your little vampire friend? I'm sure that her big sister would love to realize that said sister had an unauthorized visitor. She too would love to meet you, I'd imagine. Perhaps even string you up, and skip rope with your entrails? Or change you into a servitor, and make you dance to her tunes. All in front of little innocent Flandre. It would break her oh so badly, seeing such a thing done to her friend.

Those dreams would be especially potent, with the darkness that would consume the girl. It is a very tempting idea.

No no, you're not to be making any deals now! I'll just be fading on out. Do remember, I offered you so much. I offered you peace, and a maid to take care of your every need, and never to be worried again. I'll keep the offer open for a little bit; but for now, I will be retiring myself. I sense another dream should be starting up soon, and I can't wait for it.

After all, I can't simply slam a tape in and record it, now can I?

So farewell for now, _little master_. Not that this is the only or final farewell. Indeed, we'll be seeing each other quite a few times in the coming weeks. And months. And years. In fact, it will go on for quite a while. Unless you have something that can keep me out? Such a pity that you don't.

Take care now. Just as much as your Ruukoto would hate you to be injured, Mugetsu would be too, wouldn't I? After all, then I wouldn't be able to visit you every night in your dreams. And that would be terrible. So, until you find a way to kick me out, I'll be here in this realm. Simply _waiting_~ ❤

* * *

A/N Here we are once more with another story, and about in 24 hours if I got my math right. It's close enough though, so I'll call it that. This chapter was kinda off and on the whole time, as I both did and didn't want to write it. Then again, not every chapter can be one of a favorite character, so I'll have to do with this. Another candidate for possible reworking though.

Anyways, I wanted to get across one idea here. Firstly, the Mugetsu as I see it is a succubus. Why her, and not Koakuma? Well, it just makes more sense to me. If there were a devil that was able to control your dreams, and give you _whatever you wanted_, a succubus would fit the bill quite nicely. And do note that it's not _exactly_ faith that she wants, but it's an apt analogy. Similar to how Marisa collects love to power her magic, really. As long as people _want_ to dream, she has power. And as long as I randomly _emphasize_ words with italics, this will take about a third of a second longer for _each_ one.

Digressing. So, that's the way I see Mugetsu. Basically, she is the closest thing to a stereotype because that is what a lot of people see in others. A stereotype. Whether consciously or subkoishiously, people _do_ make such presumptions. And she is able to take advantage of it.

I apologize if you were hoping for a little more in depth character for Mugetsu. Perhaps her sister might be a bit different. (Although, I do find it amusing how the character known for her time-out attack is the straight-laced one) Oh, and for anyone wondering why there's no CNN this time? We're not Wriggle, so no radio in our mind! Anywho, read and review as always, and until next time!

* * *

So, the little human is gone. I still hate that it happened as it did, with the _runt_ being able to resist me. I guess it cannot be helped though. If that satori was really playing with his mind, I wouldn't have been able to do anything anyways.

Still, this is rather interesting news. I'll have to be reporting to big sister about this. She might even take personal interest. And I'm sure that _she _wants to know. But at least in that case I'll be able to take my time. I hate having to even talk with her. The bitch.

No matter, I'll be on my way with that later. Now, who else am I to visit and feed jujube tonight…

* * *

"Ruukoto? Are you there?"

"Yes I am, Master. You are awake later than I had expected. It is currently nightfall once more. Are you operating back at full capacity now?"

"Yeah, more or less. Still hurts like a damned train hit me. A model train by now, but the sentiment's still the same."

"Good. At least you're awake again."

"Yeah, awake… It's good to be awake again."

"Is there something wrong? Your voice is off somewhat. Tonal patterns gathered over the past few days indicate… stress? Perhaps fear?"

"Nothing… nothing. Just a bad dream."

"If you are sure, Master. Is there anything that you require, that would not have me leaving your bedside?"

"Would you go if I asked?"

"…Proper protocol demands that I would Master. But I would rather not, as you have already been injured rather grievously. I'd rather not risk it again."

"Well, I don't need you to go anywhere. Could I just… hold your hand?"

"Of course, Master. May I ask why you have need of one of my secondary armaments? I've still not the time to clean them after my last fight."

"You may. I just… need to feel that you're here. It's just a feeling, but I want to make sure you're here."

"Understood. I have no compunctions against it. As long as you are happy Master. You should get back to sleep and get some more rest, however. That way, you can be fully energized for when we leave tomorrow."

"Rest, maybe. But no sleep. I've done enough of that recently. …Also, remind me later to thank Koishi?"

"The satori? Why is that Master? She is the reason you are in your current state, and the reason as to why my primary and secondary armaments are still covered in her life fluid."

"I'll tell you later. Just remind me."

"As you wish, this unit complies."

"Shouldn't you be getting some rest yourself? You've expended more energy than I have."

"But my reactor also creates energy at several orders of magnitude greater than yours, Master. Also, I have several nonessential systems on standby. So, I am resting, as you put it. I have a need to neither sleep nor dream, even if I can simulate it."

"Ruukoto? Be very glad you can't dream."

"Why is-"

"Just trust me, friend. Be very, _very _glad."


	22. Cheery and Unexpected Black Magic Girl

_This is the _**Cirno News Network**_ with a breaking news story. There have been reports of infighting between the various fairy groups in Gensokyo. Surprisingly, the recent fighting does not seem to be one sided, and appears to be more of a free for all. We here believe that this is due to the recent cosmic radiation that has been beamed down from the moon. Such an assault is surely an attack on Gensokyo and its way of life. Is this connected with the recent source of radiation that has been traversing Gensokyo? Could this be a beacon for which the Lunatic are preparing to launch an invasion of our realm? We here are calling on all residents to stay tuned in to the _**Cirno News Network**_ as long as these reports continue, so to ensure that you are kept up to date with the latest news. And if possible, please purchase a kappa copy of the new and improved Geiger counter, which now actually counts the amount of rads received. Until next time, don't be radical, or you'll die from poisoning._

_Thank you, and enjoy the show. This has been _**THE STRONGEST!**_ Now back to your irregularly scheduled fic._

* * *

Cheery and Unexpected Black Magic Girl

It's _such _a boring day today. What's a girl to do, besides staring up at the clouds as they drift on by? Such lazy clouds they are today. Shaped like rabbits and trees and mountains and dogs… Stupid dogs. Always barking up the wrong tree. Good thing they can't catch me up here though! Nice and safe up here in the tree branches.

But it's no good having so little to do… Everyone is simply so _busy_. No time to spend on simply taking it easy. They don't want to be playing with me, when they've got so many important _things_ to run. This and that and the other.

What's that? Footsteps? Hrm… Ah, I see them. Two people, heading westbound and down? I don't recognize them… Not at all. Very interesting. Not many I do not know that would leave the human village. I wonder.

Perhaps I should be setting up a nice _surprise_ for them… I wonder if they'll appreciate this trap I'm setting. A little bit of dark magic on the ground, soften it up and slow them down. Set up an appropriate atmosphere, as it's too bright and sunny right now. And perhaps I'll have some of the undead come out and play for a bit. This close to Hakugyokurou and the Netherworld, there's plenty of spirits lingering about. And a fair few are quite unhappy.

_Perfect_.

So, I wonder what this one is doing all the way out here? Isn't common for humans to be treading to the world of the dead. Except when they've already died, and have somehow avoided the Yama… But those spirits are always fun to play with. They do make such wonderful noises.

Just like a human does. Eheh… it can hear me all the way up here, can it? Nope, stuck to the ground, not even able to fly about. And such dull senses. Can't see in the dark, can't smell anything less than their food, can't hear what's even close to them. Poor pitiful creatures, not even as important as _we_ are.

Ahah… The human's starting to walk into my _tra~ap_. Starting to get a bit nervous, I see. Oh, it's always so fun, watching them like this. They all start to panic, realizing something just isn't _right… _And then the fun begins. They start to slip; start to slide around in the soft mud beneath their feet. The very air around them becomes so thick, that it's nearly impossible to even… draw… a breath. And then, they begin to see _beyond_.

At least, they do try to.

Still, they are usually a blubbering wreck by that point… I don't even have to have my unlife ascend from the ground and coalesce from the very air around him. Decaying hands to claw at the feet, and ghostly forms to slip through one's body… Oh, how delightful that reaction can be.

Any moment now. I can see its eyes, darting too and fro. But his companion is still the same. Still alert. How odd. How _very_ odd. She's not susceptible to my trap? Anything that is alive should be. Looks like I may have to take care of her myself. I'll just wait until the human hits the dirt and I'll-

Wait, why am I standing right in front of the human? I wasn't here just a moment ago. Am I seeing things? Or can the human hear every word that I'm… Well, you don't have to be _so_ condescending about it. Here I was, just minding my own business, and I have a human accosting me. _Really_. It wasn't like I was setting up a surprise or anything. Just lazing about in the trees.

So, not going to tell me why you kidnapped me, human? Think you're so special, so high and mighty? Oh, no, you're not getting away that easily. Not if I have to tear the answer out of you with my claws.

What are you going to do? All you have is a maid with a mop. She seems very strong-minded, but what can she do? She's not that time mage that the devil owns, so why should I be scared?

Mroow! Dammit, you just cracked my skull! What is that mop made out of? Ok, you can spout off about primary armaments all you want, but you still just cracked my skull with a damn _mop_. …No, I don't want to be hit again, so just leave me alone. Or are you gonna stand there and stare at me as I bleed all over this place? Oh yes, I'm gonna bleed on ya. Bleed on ya _real_ good.

Ah, now it's the human's turn to speak. What is this interrogation, good cop and bad cop? Or good weakling and bad maid? Yeah, you heard me, you're probably a horrible maid, can't clean anything. Not one bit. Go on, go ahead and tell me you're not mad. It's no problem; I just call them as I see them. And you're a _horrible_ maid, and a _weak_ human. Tasty looking thing too. Oh, if I could get you away for a second…

Oh, it won't take long, just a little bite. I'll even give you a little whatnot with my tails, to distract you from that whole dying deal. Such a bother, what your kind must go through. Not like a proper being such as I. So, how about it?

Ok, you can keep listing off armaments activating, _meido_, and it won't change my mind at all. There's nothing you can do. And is quaternary even a… even a… a… Sweet Baby Maeve, that's a huge… How do you even fit… That isn't possible. Not possible. Not at all. No, you don't have to use it put it away put it away I'll be good!

Just let me… let me catch my breath. You gave me the biggest scare just now. The size of that… It can't even be physically possible. Damned scary maid you have there, human. Where'd you get her? Build her yourself, just so you'd have something to look at while she protects your weak self.

No no, it's not required. Just talking here. It's a free land, isn't it? Say whatever I want, as there aren't any laws that say I can't. But fine, I'll let you do the asking then. Just don't sic her on me. I'd heal, but I'd rather not be reduced to a pretty little pile of blood. Mashta wouldn't be happy with that. Summoning is always such a pain for her.

My name? Going straight to the gauntlet, aren't ya human? _Suuure_, you could ask me something important, such as why I'm here, or what you just saw, or why is the ground brown and the grass green. But no, you decide to ask my name. Why should I be telling you? After all, names do have power, don't they? It's how my Mashta was able to summon me. Bitch that she is. Course, she lets me get away with a _lot_, so it isn't like I've got a bad lot in life at all. Nope, not at all.

So, what ya be planning to do with a name, bud? Summon your own little shikigami? Your little maid over there not enough? What, you gonna dress me up as one too? You'd like that, I'd bet. All you humans the same, little perverts. See a cat that looks like the girl, and wonder what the tail feels like, or how fluffy the ear is. Boy, aren't _they_ in for a surprise when I go and show them exactly what's so _special _about being a cat. Especially the nice and sharp _claws_. Yes yes, human. Wouldn't you like to know?

Fine then, I'll tell. No need to be using your little friend over there, weakling. You're probably so weak, you couldn't even use magic. Much less be strong enough to summon a youkai servant of your own. I don't see why any cat would want to follow you, to be honest. Would you be able to take _care_ of them, and provide for them _everything _they want? I don't think so~.

But you're staring at the epitome of feline evolution here, puny human. I suppose you might want to be calling me Chen. Just rolls right off the tongue, doesn't it? Chen. Chen. Cheeen. Just say it nice and slow, or quick and short. I love hearing it, either way. I could just sit and lay in a tree, hearing someone call my name for hours. It's such a good one, don't you agree? Of course you do.

But now that I am asking, what is a little human like you doing all the way out here? Heading to the Netherworld? Pity, you don't _look_ dead. Not in the slightest. I could fix that though, if your maid would let me. It wouldn't take much at all. Or I could turn you into one of the undead. Perhaps a nice ghoul, or a zombie. Shuffling around with your dead bones and stiff muscles. And you'd have much less trouble with the ladies, after all. You wouldn't have any trouble getting it up, because _everything_ would be stiff. Nyahaha!

Oho, taking a swipe at a cat? Not the smartest idea. See, you should know that cats like to play with their prey. Who says I'm not simply playing right now? I could have had a wonderful trap set up here. Yes, you know that feeling you just had. And it was working too… But I shouldn't expect too much out of a stupid little human. Oh no, not at all. I've _specialized_ this trap, _customized_ to be most efficient at ensnaring your kind. After all, what is one to do with all the ones that wonder in from the outside? Should I let them wander around for days on end, and give them the illusion of safety?

I've done that a few times, you know. Scared away the other youkai, made sure he didn't run into anything supernatural. He just thinks he's gotten lost in the woods. But I'm watching him the whole time. And one evening I can walk up to him. He'll be _so_ happy to find something that is friendly; he'll invite me to lay with him. Anything for the precious wittle kitty, after all. Even if the wittle kitty wakes him up in the middle of the night and peels his flesh off the bones as my magic pours in, rotting him from the inside out. Oh, the screams…

Is it not wonderful?

Oh the looks on your face! You should see them, human. Yes, you are _so_ disgusted with me. How could anyone even half as innocent looking as I even _contemplate_ such a thing? Shouldn't you know by now in your travels, human? Nothing is as it seems in Gensokyo. Or perhaps everything is as it seems, and you just don't know how to _look_. You are blinded to what transpires here, being lead about on your own little goose chase. Or is it a goose of your own imagination?

You're being led on by the nose, human. Whether your own hand is pulling and fighting against your body, or whether it's something else… Eheh… Well, I cannot honestly tell you. Even if I am a brown cat, I specialize in _black_ magic. No way I can remove any curse that may be upon you. I know someone who _could_, though. Perhaps I should send you on your way? That would be very kind of me, would it not? But then again, why should I be kind?

After all, I've not yet had my fun. Lying here, minding my own business before a human _rudely_ walked along and bothered me. I had but _no_ choice to begin my play. What else could I have done? Let you walk by? As _if_. No, you disturbed me, so you must pay the penalty. But even then, you didn't even do that much. You somehow, by some sorcery I am unaware of, manage to kidnap me away from the boughs of the trees above, and force me to sit through these inane questions. No, I don't think I'll be so kind human. You'll just have to find her on your own.

But if that is all, I think I should be off. After all, Mashta would certainly hate it if I was left on my own, among the company of strangers. She might think something may have happened. And she'd be oh _so_ upset if she had to exert the effort to recover me, or heal. She is such a busy lady, fate all. Has the most important job in the land, she does. She has to keep track of the hag, after all. And I'd _hate_ to be causing Mashta enough trouble to break her away from that job.

Something might go awry in that case. If the Yakumo is left to her own devices… Bad things might happen. But don't you know that already, human? You should know about the hag. Doesn't every human? It does pay to know the strongest in Gensokyo.

The ice fairy? Don't' make me _laugh_. Sure, she's been called that. Mostly by herself, and that stupid little fairy friend of hers, but that is _it_. No, there's no way she could ever be the strongest. Besides, it isn't like she has any friends besides the green-haired fairy. None of the other fairies associate with her in any regard. But that's because the one is a jealous girl.

Oh, _yes_, jealous. Chases everyone away, doesn't she? Makes sure that no one can become close to her precious ice fairy friend. Sometimes, I wonder if she wants to make little icy babies with her. Not like the ice fairy could understand the concept, Nyahaha.

So no, human, the strongest is Mashta's Mashta. Stronger than the black-white, stronger than the red-white. Stronger than the death gods, and stronger than the baton-twirler. She's above them all. Perhaps I should tell all of this to her. Then she would take a _personal_ interest in you. After all, you'd love that.

So, maid, are you sure I can't have some fun with your human for a while, or are you going to be jealous yourself? After all, if it's going to be heading towards the Netherworld, your human will be dead soon enough. Lot's of things that could kill a human there. Then again, there are lots of things that can kill a human everywhere! I do love this land.

I know what I should do. I should run on ahead and tell Yuyuko is coming. She's an old family _friend_, after all. She might even personally come to greet you. It's such a rare event when that is the case. Whenever do you have veritable royalty coming to greet a common-as-dirt human? _Especially_ one who does such cruel things to old friends of the family?

Of course, she might not even go that far. After all, you have no rank or importance. Just like a leaf dancing on the wind; that's all the import that you have. She might send one of her servants. She has a few there, bound to do her duty until the end of eternity. Which could be tomorrow after all. If _she_ is one of her moves, you might see a boundary be adjusted somewhere. After all, if eternity must one day end, there is something after it. Aren't you in agreement?

Still, whom might you prefer? The servant and gardener? The one who can kill the spirits themselves? Such a killjoy she can be at times. After all, I'm only raising them from hell for a bit of fun? Can you blame a cat for wanting to play a bit?

But she is _such _a dear. So easily led by the nose herself, don't ya know? I'm sure a few whispers in her ear about how you're coming to _visit_ her master, and she'll be plenty glad to greet you. Oh _yes_.

Naturally, she wouldn't listen to me. But she'd never notice the difference if I'd took Mashta's form. She won't admit it, but she has a crush on her. Those tails could do anyone in, after all. Then again, she _is_ part human. Just like you, weakling! So that must make her fall for those… charms. Pity she's not into thin tails. I could have so much fun all the time, then.

Yes, yes, I believe I'll be doing just that. So at that, I'll be taking my adieu, human. You'll be seeing me sooner or later. After all, you are the hunted, and _I _am the hunter. Not the other way around, and not what your crappy maid thinks.

Gonna threaten me with that weapon again? N-not that I'm afraid or anything, but perhaps I should be giving you a wee bit of company? I'm sure a few zombies will be able to distract you while I make my get. Catch ya later, you sons of bitches!

Oh, that is always so hilarious. They never do expect the dead to raise, now do they? And I know how badly that human will react to those. They'll have to kill each and every one of them before they can go on. Humans are so easy to manipulate. And by the time they're finished, they can't find me. They'll have to get lost to even have a chance. Good thing I know exactly where I am.

Stupid human. It's not like any of them are worth anything. I just wish we could speed up the plans. Perhaps then I could actually have some _fun_, instead of waiting for fun to find me.

But this seems like a good place for a nap. Nice tree, open field on a hill, and not a human in sight. This air is so warm, it's making me sleepy. So sleepy. Nice good spot in the sun, and I can curl up and sleep. Must be special air here, too. Never seen it purple before.

* * *

A/N Well, I finally got this one here out. Perhaps my prescription of writing something else did work. If you care to know, wrote a few over in Repository to stir up things in my mind, as this chapter didn't want to write. And now, I've been here an hour and a half and am writing nearly 3k+ words since then. I think that I finally got it in my head.

You see, I wanted to treat Chen as, well, a cat. Or the worst qualities a cat can have, compounded many times over. Evil, lying, hypocritical, lazy, and playing with their food. And I may have been a bit narrow in my definition of black magic, as it seemed to stay within the bounds of necromancy. But imagine it from a cat's perspective. What could be more fun than a toy that you can kill and summon again to play with later?

I know my cat would love one of those.

But I digress. We'll be seeing more of the other characters later. But as you know, we'll be heading off the Netherworld pretty soon. After all, we do have a message to deliver. Other than that, I've got no more to say. If there is a question you'd like to ask that I should have answered, please do ask.

As for last chapter:

Mr. Muss, you are correct. I didn't plan it originally, but I asked myself what would Koishi do? And, after chasing imaginary purple butterflies for an hour, I asked the question again, and thought that she would follow him around. After all, she likes things that are different, and protag certainly is that. Though I do wonder if anyone looked up what those roses meant.

As for crazy and huge, I do have a vague plot, which I do hope doesn't become too overwhelming. But don't worry about the dark presence part! There will be plenty of that. If you can't tell, I'm chuckling evilly right now.

And for your last question, no one else is a party member at the moment. Are you asking whom else we could recruit in the future, or who that we've seen will join the party, as you describe it? Or both?

To finish it all up, I do hope everyone enjoyed. A shameless plug for Repository, as I've put a few up in there that I really have liked. Thought you might find them interesting. If not, no big. Enough self-promotion for now. As always, please read and review, and until next time!

Oh, and Kogasa wishes me to tell everyone Surprise!


	23. Castaway Alien to the Modern Age

_This is the _**Cirno News Network**_ with a breaking news story. Lunar radiation still has not declined in the past few days, as another strange beacon of energy has appeared in Gensokyo. We here attempted to once again contact the resident radiological expert on whether or not she would be willing to assist us in locating the exact source, but she was busy in the middle of the bath. Our intrepid reporter/printer/workwolf has since been recovering from multiple sixth degree burns caused by excess exposure to light and impact of scalding water. Please keep her in your thoughts and prayers, as we have no one currently to conduct our busy work._

_Thank you, and enjoy the show. This has been _**THE STRONGEST!**_ Now back to your irregularly scheduled fic._

* * *

Castaway Alien to the Modern Age

Odd. I do not remember this path being here earlier. Or at all. So very strange. Walking one minute in the city, and now I appear to be on some country lane. I did not predict this. Was there something wrong with the warp device? Perhaps the oscillations caused a translocation affect, shifting me sideways through reality? Perhaps. It still doesn't answer why I am here though.

Path is well trodden, too. Regularly used, perhaps? That is unusual. Such an archaic method of covering a pathway. Even cut stone is more advanced than this. So, why would a malfunction take me here? Perhaps the drive suffered from a cascading resonance, blue-shifting the matter in the drive. I'll have to take a good look at it in a second.

Still, it is rather nice, sitting here on the side of the road. Blue skies, grass, and trees… Haven't seen trees in a long time. Always so busy… You're always so busy when you're the strongest of your sisters.

I suppose I can relax in due time though. Perhaps I can see if I can flag down any travelers. Will there… Yes, there will be some along shortly. Good then, it will give me some time to tinker with my ship.

Why I couldn't be allowed to build some failsafes into it. A few spare capacitors would be great for storing up large amounts of charge. Could reroute any additional energy to the weapons, or even to the engines. Would be very useful if lasers could fire for longer than a few seconds at a time. Perhaps I could increase the energy output so that they would be firing in the ultraviolet spectrum? Could be useful. Of course, that damned maid probably could see it coming,

Heh, if I had a dime for every time I said that…

At least tracking software still seems to be online. A few blips coming in from the east. Or at least the local definition of east. Am I even on Earth, still? If I did blue-shift, I might have ended up in a different dimension. Damned cactus energy. Always pricking into the wholes of space-time. And if it punctures enough, reality itself bleeds out and over.

Still, I'll do what I can. Fortunately, the fuel tanks seem to be in good shape, so I won't have to be synthesizing anything. Now that would be horrible. Where else could I find a wave-motion inducer, a copper still, thirty pounds of depleted mendelevium? Well, I could always cannibalize…

I do wonder what all of these other dots are. Humanoid beings in the forest. Strange indeed. Very strange indeed. Perhaps this is one of those wild communes I hear about. Oh dear, I hope they aren't wild people. Tolia has always warned me about them. Running around in the woods like a bunch of animals, and not even wearing clothes. The thought is a bit… scary. And disgusting.

That almost makes me not want to look into the future. I'd rather not see if I actually am to encounter them in the near term. But forewarned and forearmed and all that. …No, no naked people. Just a little girl in a black dress if I run? Why would I be running? Seems a dumb thing to be doing.

Ah, here come those travelers. Funny, I only see two of them. Perhaps my scanner is merely malfunctioning, and is showing an excess amount of chatter? Will need to check out the ladar in a bit. Still, let me see if I can flag them down. I _do_ need to discover where I am.

Hrm, well isn't that the most interesting sight. That person looks… well, completely unremarkable. Just can't quite get a fix on what they look like, though. Odd. Very odd. Some ne type of mental distortion unit, perhaps. Espionage agents in the force? No, unlikely. The accident only occurred in my craft. Perhaps my sisters would have experienced a similar event and be sent over, but I do not know how to replicate it. Still.

Wait… what's that with the traveler? A maid? No, not a maid. Not a maid. Can't be. Still have nightmares. Ok, must calm down. Probably just a regular old maid. People are still allowed to hire those, yes? I don't know about civilians, but those in the force could potentially. At least the officers. So perhaps those outside can also do the same. No reason to freak out. No reason at all.

Yes, I've attracted their attention. Wait. What if we don't speak the same language? The odds of such an occurrence are pretty low. And if I got thrown to some sort of conclave, or worse, what are the odds they speak the same tongue? Well, nothing but to face the music. This is so awkward.

Well, here we go.

Greetings, travelers. I am First Lieutenant Filia, Earth Federation Special Forces. I find myself crashed here with my ship partially disabled. I was hoping that you might be able to direct me to the nearest city with repair facilities, so that I may be able to facilitate my return home as soon as possible.

…There aren't any cities around here? That sounds rather peculiar. What country are we in? Perhaps I was knocked further off… _course_ that I initially suspected. Gensokyo, in Japan? Never heard of that place before. But I know there are some large cities around here. If I could just get to Tokyo, I might be able to find some replacement parts.

That might be trouble? Why would that be trouble? If I want to leave Gensokyo, I must go through the shrine? Is the shrine some sort of toll bridge or whatnot, and the only road in or out? Peculiar name. I don't know if any of my currency I have on me for now is good enough, but I'm sure that I could barter a way out of here. Do you not have a local detachment of Earth Federation Forces nearby? I'm sure they could assist me.

There are no outside forces here? None at all? That sounds rather dangerous. What if there is an attack launched from Mars? You might need a force nearby to hold them off until reinforcements arrive. Unless you just have a stable of drones instead? …You don't have to worry about that, because apparently a shrine maiden is supposed to protect this place? That sounds rather fishy. How could a shrine maiden of all people protect things?

And not. I've never been whooped by one in the past; so don't give me that look! Not the case at all. And besides, I know I'm not going to be meeting her anyway. I've not seen anyone that looks like one.

No, I've just gotten here. It isn't something I should be telling you anyway. You're civilians. You don't really have the clearance to know something like that. Then again, I suppose it couldn't hurt. You might be able to help me if that is the case. You might think that it's simple madness… But I can see the future.

Ok, you can stop laughing now, I'm telling the truth! I can see the future! …Not very far, I'll admit. It's hard to see far into the future at all. But still, I can see far enough. It's how I knew that you were coming along, after all. I'd have simply followed the road back in one direction or the other until I found a town.

Oh, you do believe me? Then why are you… Such a thing here is mundane? What kind of land is this supposed to be? Not having anything close to a city, yet having prevalent abilities that border on the supernatural? Such a thing borders on the ludicrous. Forgive me for a moment, civilian, if I do not believe you in the slightest.

Would I like some proof? I suppose such a thing wouldn't be minded, as long as it isn't too crazy. What is it? What are you pointing to your… Ah! Arm Cannon! Maid with Arm Cannon! Get her away, I'll be good. No, get her away. We're just doing out jobs, I swear. We were just doing our jobs. That's all. It was nothing personal.

Is it… is it gone? No, she's still there. But you're not threatening me? That's… that's… Sorry, civilians. I let my past overcome me. See, I've had bad… experiences with maids before. It was an incident a few years ago, and there was one robot maid that was trying to solve it. I'll… spare you the details. But it was horrible. My sisters and I were out on patrol when we came across her. We thought she was the cause of it, so we tried to take her out. The result was… not pleasant.

She's… one of them, isn't she civilian? One of that same line that the tinker made. The robot tinker, who built one just like his daughter so she could save the original. I'd recognize that design everywhere. The joints are the same, she moves in the same way. Even that damn cannon looks the same…

How would I know? Civilian, when something has nearly killed you, it does get burned into your psyche. I don't think I could forget what she looked like, even if I wanted to. But you're one of his creations, are you not? Do you remember your original master?

She doesn't? That is odd. Was she wiped? Or has she suffered some sort of malfunction? Data is restricted… Oh, since I'm here and I'm a stranger, that means that you're unable to say anything? Well, at least androids are still easy to deal with.

Tell me, do you know anything about cactus energy? No, not cactus juice. Even if it is the quenchiest, it wouldn't be able to power warp device of a subspace drive in a ship. No, cactus energy, or perhaps Saboten energy might be better recognized. Damn, so you have no idea. Well, what are you powered by, if that is the case?

Thorium reactor? That is… archaic technology. Nobody uses such a thing anymore. Even if nuclear technology is on the most part more stable than cactus energy, the dangers of it are too extreme to bother with. Radiation takes decades to clean up, if something does happen to go wrong. Saboten can only tear holes in the fabric of reality, and is much easier to fix.

So that must mean you're an ancient copy, or a prototype of some sort. Combat rated androids are a fairly recent invention, but so is Saboten. It won't be long before creations like you will kick people like me out of a job. Besides, why should we go to the effort of hiring actual humans if robots like you can do a job better? The only way we might need to be used in our ships is if we have to fight an entire fleet.

A robot like you can be good, but it only can carry so much firepower, right?

Apologies, citizen. I appear to have become distracted. My curiosity took the better of myself. No, I'm not scientist or engineer… Those would be my sisters. I'm just the best pilot of the three of us. I've just become so used to predicting whatever may happen, that anything that does manage to take me by surprise is… interesting.

Which is why this whole place is intriguing. But you haven't proven your point to me, really. You say this place is actual magic? You showed me that you have some… interesting things with your maid here, but have you shown me actual magic. Or are you just a band of hucksters, playing me up for the fool? I'll have to tell you, it would take some real evidence to convince me you speak the truth.

What do you mean, besides the fact that we're floating in the air? We've been on the ground the whole time; I fail to see how such a statement has any- What‽ Why am I… What am I doing up here in the air? I'm… floating? Why am I floating? This doesn't seem physically possible. No gravity belt, no jetpack, no overboard, no strings, nothing. I'm just floating in midair.

Get me down, right this instant! I'm not playing around, either! This must be some sick game you're doing. Is this a normal introduction that you give others? What do you _mean_, you're not doing anything? How can that be? I'm floating in the air without any visible support or upward lift!

Alright, alright, I'll admit that it's magic. Ok, are you happy? Thank _you_, very _very_ much. Now, can you please let me down now? As much as I love to fly, it's only when I'm under my own control that I do. Hrm, what was that? Is there another with you? And why would you be telling her to…

Oh, I see. Arms around my chest. So that was why I was floating. Because I was being held up. By a young girl, who is also not wearing anything that should allow her to stay aloft. Nope, I haven't lost my mind. Not one itsy bitsy bit. Oh, and funny. _We_ are not all mad here. _You _are all mad here. I am just a normal, perfectly ordinary human that flies a plane and is paid to shoot stuff.

Why shouldn't I be pronouncing what I am to anybody in sight? It's not like the animals can understand me. Nope, animals don't understand human speech one bit. …Yes, this is coming from the same girl who got beaten by a maid one time. But there is nothing out here that is gonna eat me just because I announce that I'm human.

_Is_ there?

Ok, you're just pulling my legs. Flesh eating monsters? Specifically, _human_ flesh eating monsters? What makes you think I'd believe a tall tale like that? Because there is one hanging on my back? Sure, like I'd fall for that trick. Sure, she may be a little clingy, but she's just a girl. A girl who seems very intent on smiling at me. Smiling at me with all of her teeth showing. Teeth that are apparently very large and pointy all of the sudden.

Come to think of it, why is she covered with blood? Why are all of you covered with blood? That's not exactly healthy, you know? Yes yes, I'm quite sure that you're covered with blood. And I think there are some entrails. Eww. Yes, I don't like the sight of people's bleeding entrails festooned upon your merry garments? What kind of girl do you think I am?

Whoah… Ok, that was a head-trip. My eyes feel like they're about to squeeze together and dance the Charleston in my head. Damn headache. Don't suppose you have any pills? Gotta have my pills.

Yes, yes, the ones in the white bottle that was inside my cockpit. Just hand them on over; I need to pop some in. Ahh… thank you. Granted, it won't begin working for about three minutes or so, but that's life. You have to take what you get.

So… Let's just say you _weren't_ fooling around with your stories about monsters. Ok, I get it; most of them are technically youkai. I don't even remember that term. It must be pretty old. But yes, monsters. And you're walking this way, why? I mean, why come this way if you're the tasty sort of person to all of them. You have business in the Netherworld?

You know what? Forget I asked. Else I'll need another pill.

So… Any other advice you might be having for a stranger, citizen? The road you took leads back to the human village? That sounds… interesting. At least it will be safe, right? Hopefully, at least. Safer than the rest of the land that you've described to me. And there will be people there that I will be able to help me? Yes, I see what you mean.

Is it a lady with an odd hat on her head? Yes, shaped like a box. Good then, at least I have a face to search out. And maybe from there I can search for a way out, or back in. Maybe someone who could help move my fighter back to another location.

Still… You really do believe what you've told me? That this truly is a land of magic? I hope that you are right… I really do. It would be nice to be among those who are like me… Who simply know that there is something more.

Where I come from? Oh, even those closest to me think it's a sham. My sisters pay lip service to the idea… but I can tell what they think. I'm the youngest, and I'm making all this up for attention. They never say it out_right_, but I can see it in their eyes. They think it's just an explanation for why I'm so good. And if I am wrong so many times, how could I actually see the future?

Hypocrites don't even bother to listen when I tell them to pull back, or close up. I can't win the battle on my own. Some people just think too well, and are too far ahead to read. And sometimes, the future just doesn't want to tell me. I sound like a fool for saying all this, don't I?

I don't? Well, that's… _different_. But it's kind of nice at the same time. Who knows. I might come to like this place. If only I wasn't needed back at home… Well, that's a discussion I must have with my superiors another day, I suppose. Still, it is so nice to see the trees for once.

Well, goodbye citizen and maid. I must be off. Don't be out after sunset, as that is when they are at their wildest? I'll keep it in mind, for sure. I still have my doubts, but I suppose only a fool would offer advice freely given. I'd like to think that I'm not a fool. I'd tip my hat to you in thanks, but I don't have one.

Wait, yes I do have a hat. Where did I put it? I've been wearing it the whole- _No_, you cannot keep my hat. Hand it back right now. I don't care if my hair is pretty without one, though I thank you. I like it on my head. It's familiar. And why do you wear a hat if you think mine makes my head look bad? …That argument doesn't even make logical sense, so I'll have to give it up for now.

Alright, _thank_ you, Miss Weird Lady-thing-that-stole-my-hat-and-made-me-fly-and-scared-the-pants-off-of-me. But with that, I'll be off. You take care, and I hope you have success in your business in… that place. I'll try not to get eaten!

…Eh-heh, eaten. Perhaps I should run, just to make sure I make it.

* * *

A/N Well, howdy all, howdy all. Who saw this one coming? Nope, no one did. Good suggestion, Kogasa; it surprised them all. Although I'm surprised how much Merlin liked it. Then again, she always liked crazy off the wall ideas, doesn't she?

Yes, I'm going to be taking a wee bit of Seihou and putting it in the story. However, I do not plan to be incorporating nearly as many characters from the series as I am from Touhou. The only ones guaranteed to appear are Muse and VIVIT, the former because a future vampire should be interesting, and the latter because with who else could our own maid stack up again? Come on, one android maid against another, I don't know anyone who doesn't want to see that.

As for Filia, she's one I kinda wanted to do, anyway. Partially because the name rolls off the tongue, and partially because of the whole future sight she possibly has. I played around with it a bit, and made it a bit limited. It can only see short term, and has to be accessed consciously. That is, no 'flashes of inspiration'; she must actively be looking. And if you're looking into the future, you can't see the now, can you? It's a limited ability, but it could prove to be useful.

Anyways, I'm not too sure if I want to bring the sisters in. We have plenty of science types to go through, such as Rika and Rikako among others. I don't want to overshadow them… and I don't want to write too much technobabble. Unless everyone likes that kind of thing? Ah well. Input is always welcome, of course!

As for the last chapter…

Mr. Muss, the twirler is a boss character from one of the main games. I'll say no more, but I didn't think of anybody too off the wall there. As for Kogasa, she's not kidnapped me or anything. And please pay no attention to the karakasa behind the curtain. No attention at all. What compels me? I don't know. I can honestly say that I haven't been possessed by poltergeists since I last watched Amityville Horror. Which was this afternoon.

Digressing, I'll see you all next time. I'll always take suggestions if you have them, as long as I can use them. I've got about the next 4-5 chapters sorta planned out, though, so it won't be anytime soon that I could get to them if they fit in the mainline. Otherwise, as always, please read and review, and I'll see you next time!


	24. Rebel from Heavenly Perfection

_This is the _**Cirno News Network**_ with a breaking news story. Fairy activity has finally calmed down, coinciding with the waning of the current moon. Radiation levels have appeared to stay the same, so our previous hypothesis concerning the cause of the fairy activity has been incorrect. However, on a better note, our workwolf has since managed to recover, although it will be a few weeks before she regains all of her fur. Furthermore, she has returned to guard duty on the mountain. And on that further note, we have heard reports off a large number of fairies reportedly dying on the bottom slopes of the mountain. Could our lovely part-time reporter be the cause of these new casualties? More news later as we discover the answers to your questions!_

_Thank you, and enjoy the show. This has been _**THE STRONGEST!**_ Now back to your irregularly scheduled fic._

* * *

Rebel from Heavenly Perfection

Blasted fairies… Idiots don't even know when ta be quittin'. I tell ya, they're all the bleedin' same. Oh, look, it's someone who's not me! I'm a-gonna pump 'em full of alla the danmaku I can muster. Imbeciles, the lot of 'em.

At least the wee little bastards aren't gonna be a-followin' me all the way down here. For immortals, they be seemin' so afraid of the concept of death. Or perhaps they be too ignorant of what death is, so they be bouncin' back as soon as they bites the dust in the first place?

Bah, inanities. Still, whatever it may be, I find myself with a nice lookin' place to have a sit down and simply rest. And if'n there be one thing that ghosts are good at, it's keepin' the livin' nice and cool.

What's that I be spying out of the corner of my eye? It better not be more comin' in for round two. I'd hate to be givin' a whoopin' quite so soon… Ah, good. They be walkin' this way. So they're most likely not fairies.

Or it could be worse. They could be Fae.

It doesn't appear to be as such though. One loping along with the other followin' close behind. Interestin'. But not interestin' enough for me to be taking a fly on down there and give them an 'ello. I think I'll just be takin' me a nice little nap on up here. Besides, if they have business with the dead, they hardly need to be troublin' one of the living, now do they?

…Yes, I am awake. Damn it; if you be this close already, you should know that there is no need to trouble the livin' if you be heading that way. Or be ye just spoilin' for a fight? I know ya humans. The ones that be strong enough to walk about freely always have a-hankerin' for a nice brawl. Trying to impress the wee bairn that be following you about? Oh, so she's the one that be doing the fightin' for ya? Don't be tryin' to whither and dither, human. She either is the fighter, or she ain't.

Well, now that we be gettin' that wee bit of business out of the way, what do ya think ya be doing up here, interruptin' my rest? It ain't often that I be able to take me some rest. Too much fightin' with the blasted fairies to even be takin' more than a few hours of shut-eye a day. 'Tis the greatest of pities. But if you're just passin' through, why bother me?

No, I do not wish to be fightin' or harassin' you. What do you take me for human, some common youkai? _Good_, at least you be smart enough to write the eatin' question off of your list. Can ye not at least recognize me for what I am? Hrm, no? At one point I might have been insulted by that… then again, my brethren would not allow me any other reaction.

Yes, that is bein' correct. I have no quarrel with you, human. You are free to proceed on towards the land of death and cold, and I won't even be holdin' up my littlest finger to be stoppin' you. …Well, I don't suppose that I'd mind the company if you decided to be stoppin' ta rest, either. Ain't like I'm gonna say no. And once past the gate that we be perched on, you'll be heading down into the depths of the dead land.

Perhaps it's a decent idea ta be takin' in the sun, while ya still can.

So, who may I be? That's not a question that I be gettin' much often. And a while ago, it may have been the simplest of questions. Now… it's hard. Who _am_ I, really? Be I some member of the high and haughty race of Fae, or be I cast off from them, sheddin' my past as a caterpillar crawlin' out of her ancient cocoon.

Still, for who I may be… You need a name for that. I reckon I can be providin' that much. I was given the name Lily by my sisters. We had no need for tellin' one from another, but I was the one known in particular as Lily the Black.

Why was it not needed? Simple question… and one I can be understandin'. After all, isn't every one of the humans different from one another? Ain't that even be the case with the majority of the youkai? They be _unique_, each and every one the only of their kind.

Nae for us… Not for us. You see… we Fae needed not the differences. I could tell my sisters apart just as ya might tell apart your own kin. Ya ken what I be sayin'? Good… At least ya be smarter than most of the other humans.

Have ye met any of our kind before? Hrm… Oh, I see. _Her_. Well, I can't be blamin' ya for being a wee bit skittish, in that regard. The Winter Fae has always been rather cold, if ya be pardonin' my terrible pun. But it still is the truth. They be not as kindly as even the Fae of Spring. But kindly is a subjective word, human. One you are not to be takin' lightly.

At least, if the Winter Fae are rather _wrong_, in your opinion, they at least be pursuin' their objectives with a passion. They all be the same, jockeyin' for some sort of position of power. Always tryin' to make themselves a trump card, always tryin' to think of a way to gain an advantage. But they be _doin'_. Whether it be plottin' and schemin', it was still somethin' that they put themselves forward with.

How be my kind different? Human, you shouldn't be askin' questions what with the horrible answers they may have. Someday, that curiosity of yours might be comin' back to be bitin' ya on the ass. But, I suppose that day be not today.

To understand the Fae of Spring, ya must be understandin' what we hold dear. We hold most important in our hearts the celebration of our season. We must go forth and spread the news of the comin' of spring the moment it has begun, and share the _joy_ with everyone we come across. We have no differences between us. For in order to spread the joy of spring effectively, we must all love spring equally. And for us to all love spring equally, we must be completely equal.

It's a _lovely_ idea, ain't it? Ta be makin' everyone equal in the most extreme manner. By makin' us all the same, we could hardly be protestin' against our highest objective, could we? No, we couldn't.

How is such a thing possible. For shame, human, for shame. You should be knowin' that there be powerful magic that the Fae have. Surely you remember the glamour? …I see it in your eyes, you do be rememberin' that horrible power. You can imagine just what they could be doin' to one to cause such a thing.

Glamour… illusions… they make a plaything of ya mind. They make ya be seein' things that ain't even there, while you treat as invisible the things that are in front of your face. If a Fae wanted to, they could be a-trickin' you in such a manner that ya couldn't even be seein' your hand in front of your own blasted _face_.

But it's more than just a mere trick, human. You be seein' what that Winter Fae has done to her wee little bairn she calls a _friend_? Yes, the little ice fairy. Oh, how she be twistin' that girl's mind. But that can be done with her words. But the glamour… it be seepin' into her bleedin' _bones_. It's an infection of the cruelest sort, as ya never be knowin' that it be occurring. Ya ken what I mean?

I believe ya do. But that Fae is at least honest with ya about everything. Oh, sure, she be knowin' _exactly_ what she does ta that wee girl, but do ya believe that she be sorry for it? Not in the slightest. But she be tellin' ya that with a straight face, as she only be carin' about herself.

Which is more than I can be a-sayin' for the Fae of Spring.

Ya see, we all must be the _same_. After all, why would anybody want to be _different_? That would mean that one of us would be lesser than the others. And we can't be havin' that. So, the first and strongest of us be startin' the changes. She changes herself into a form that everyone agreed was the most perfect. And then the rest be a-fallin' under that same spell.

Oh, no human. I not be knowin' this personally. Ya see, I believe I am another of the youngins of Fae of Spring. Not that I can remember bein' anything but a Fae. Oh _yes_, wee human, I be not aware if I was always a Fae, or one of those who had the _fortune_ to change. I could have been anything, I suppose. I could have been a child, or an elder, a foreigner or native. Perhaps they were so desperate as to change a boy. Even an oni would fall under constant assault from the glamour, especially if it's cast by more than one. Not as if any Fae would take one of them. They'd be a-usin' guile, tryin' to sneak in the change. A change that the oni wouldn't have realized 'til it was but too late.

Why do they be doin' that? Human, I am… Fae. By virtue of what I am, I am simply better than ya. Any Fae at all would be givin' ya that answer. But the Winter Fae would use that as an excuse ta murder and ta pillage. But the Fae of Spring… They decide that they must _help _any bein' that might need it. For in their minds, it be for your own good.

Do you _really_ want ta be knowin' that, human? Do ya really want ta know why the Fae would trick themselves like that? To them… it be no trick. It be simple truly. Nothin' in the world can be changin' their minds, once they've set themselves in their methods. After all, the Fae that you see with your eyes is the very essence of _innocence_ and _beauty_ and _peace_. If anyone and everyone be just like them… Well, there would be no troubles in the world, for we all would be the same.

Take a look at my face, human. Be takin' a good long look. Could you want that? Could you be wantin' to see that as your reflection wherever ya be goin'? Look at your friend there, who be sittin' nice and quiet. Would you want her to look like that too? I be knowin' not if ya two be havin' any friction, or if ya have the most wonderful relationship possible. But if ya were the same… there'd be no troubles, would there be?

Oh, so she be one of them fancy robots that looks like a human, but ain't at the same time? Might interestin' there. She could become real. The glamour is that powerful, if allowed to set in. Might she be wantin' that? Might _ya_ be wantin' it? It's temptin' ain't it? Te thought of finally bein' allowed ta live.

Course, she'd no longer be her, just as you would no longer be you. Would you be willin' to do that, give up your _name_, and become Lily the Blank? You could join them and eternally celebrate spring. You would be at peace, as ya would have forgotten what it means ta be violent. Ya would be perfect, as you would have forgotten imperfection.

Ya might have taken a path that I had taken long ago.

Yes human, might. I did say that I can't be rememberin'. But I suspect a lot… Not to mention the word of the woman who be a-wakin' me up.

Heh. I mean what I say and I say what I mean, human. I woke up. I be realizin' what I am, and what I had become. You had asked earlier who I was… I know _what_ I am now, but I do not know what I _was_. Just the same as I know whom I am now, but not _then_. Ya ken me sayin'?

It was a few years back. The incident with the sixty-year cycle and the abundance of souls, if'n ya be so knowledgeable? Good, good. Ya be aware that the goddesses of death be highly active at the time. I… We all had been out celebrating. Myself, Lily the White, Lily the Gray, Lily the Red, Lily the Yellow, Lily the Grey… The list goes on. Sometimes I believe there were legions of us. Sometimes, I still be thinkin' that there are.

But I had the misfortune, or fortune rather, of announcin' spring to the shinigami herself. Of course, I not be carin' if I lived or died in the attempt.. I did not even think of why I might even be killed by someone for such an offense. For us, it has been and it will always be that we will live, be killed, and we be continuin' on living.

So, I can say that I be most pleasantly surprised that I was not killed by the shinigami. Perhaps someone had finally appreciated spring in the same manner that we did. After all, everyone should celebrate such a coming, each and every year. But instead, the shinigami just calmly walked up to me and looked me in the eyes.

And she spoke my name.

No, no, not the name I be currently havin'. It be the name I once carried, back when I was… whatever I be before. The effect that such words on me was… pronounced. I be standin' happily smilin' at the death goddess, and the next _alien_ words crossed my mind. Truly alien to whatever my mind currently knew.

My mind had been rewired, human. Just as we all are. That's why our first names be the same. For all intents and purposes, we all be the same. The only reason we carried any other name was to help those _lesser_ be able to tell us apart, be we in public.

The effects of my name… my true name were drastic. Tain't like learnin' an old forgotten nickname human. The glamour had covered up any tale of what I had been, deceived me as much as it was capable of. And… it had succeeded. But as the name reverberated in my head, it was forced to admit that somethin' was not _right_.

And as such… My chains were broken.

Still… the glamour had done its job human. I could not recall anything from before. But, at least, I recalled that there had _been_ a before. That be what matters the most, aye? At long last, I knew that somethin' wasn't right. I knew my true name… But it was me no longer. For I had nothin' to connect it. Powerful, alien words they were… But words was all that they be. And without any story to be connectin' em to, they carried no weight on my psyche. Lily I still was, and Lily I still be.

But from that day forth, I was but an outcast among the Fae. It was easy to be hidin' my new character from among them, but how long could I be lastin'? How long could I paint that smile on my face, and attempt to be a-spreadin' the _joy_ that is spring?

For every time I gazed at my reflection, it gazed back at me. The perfection of the Fae of Spring. Beauty unsurpassed by any human. But it was _wrong_. I could look at my hands. They were _wrong_. Too perfect… to the point where it was fake. A painted smile, pinned up by illusions and lies. Looking at my reflection didn't show me… It showed a mockery.

It became too much, human. If I had stayed, I ran the risk of falling back within their trap again. It woulda been for my own good, after all. If'n I gave in, I could have let my worries wash away. I could have become a true Lily again. But, sometimes freedom be worth the costs, don't ya be thinkin' human? I left. I left them all behind.

And I been on the run ever since.

Oh, no, they be not mad at me human. They be not capable of understanding it. Instead, they think like how you might look at an ant. You can be givin' it home, shelter, and everythin' that you might desire. But when it doesn't begin to be actin' like you, do you get mad? No, you do not. You just become disappointed with what could have been. You tsk at it, wondering why it does not conform, when it be given the world.

Would ya have ever stopped to be thinkin' that the ant might not want what ya be givin' it?

Indeed they don't, so they send their messengers. The lower Fae, the fairies. Of course, they take liberal use of the orders ta bring one back in one piece. After all, they be lesser than even humans, accordin' to the Fae of Spring. It's unfortunate, but necessary. Still, that does not work. I am not terribly strong… But I be strong enough. Ain't that a shame for them.

As for the other Lily's… they do try and persuade me ta come on back. To return with them. So that we can all be merry once more, together. A big, happy family. Full of identical faces, wearing identical smiles. I think I'd rather not be a-havin' something like that. Wouldn't you be agreein'?

Yeah, it is rather sad, ain't it? Still, don't be worryin' too much over me. They won't be resortin' too heavily on their firepower. I must keep watch instead for the seductive glamour. For any situation that I allow myself to be settlin' in… It might be a construct of theirs.

Still, thank you much human, all the same. It helps me feel a wee bit better, havin' the chance to be ventin' all this at someone. 'Fraid I spoke more than I answered, but that's just how the wheel be turnin'. Ain't that right?

Good luck yourself in the land of the dead. Past this… well, there ain't to be many of the livin' to be helpin' ya. Here's ta hopin' that ya have your own shinigami friend to be watchin' o'er ya, aye? Maybe then you'll be making it out in one piece.

As for me, I'll be takin' me a nap. No time for perfectly good sleep, when you're a rebel to that cause. Besides, I'm Fae. I can sleep when I'm dead.

Oh, and if a Lily offers you to eat, drink, and be merry, don't be takin' their advice. After all, the brainwashed know nothin' but happiness. Ya ken what I mean?

* * *

A/N Alrighty, I believe my fell mood has ended for now, so I'm back here. A bit odd to be writing SS after writing so much otherwise, but that's that. If you wonder what I mean, refer to the other story I've most recently updated. If you've liked this so far, you'll probably like it. And if not, oh well, cuz here I am with a new chapter!

Yup, this here is none other than Lily Black, supposedly the herald of spring cosplaying in the company of the judge of death. You might can tell, though, I've taken a wee bit of liberty, in actually making her an actual character. And making her into one of the Fae, like Daiyousei. Roughly, Dai would be Unseelie, and the Lily's would be Seelie, but that would be a very rough analogy.

Here I was trying to make the Spring Fae roughly 'good' compared to Dai, yet still alien. And this was the perfect example in my mind. After all, someone who only wants to help you is good, right? Even if they know what is best for you. And if you accept their offer of help, you'll get it… And if you change your mind halfway through? It's for your own good, after all.

And that's why Lily the Black is such an aberration. She is reminded of who she was originally (even if she can't remember), and as such is aware of just how _wrong_ the Fae are by our standards. And she is disgusted by it. So, therefore, she eventually must rebel before she falls back into that trap once more.

As for the last chapter:

Mr. Muss, glad you noticed it. I couldn't resist, considering the cactus energy in Seihou. Now, how about this food for thought. How do you think Merlin or Kogasa would react if they drank it? Feel free to despair at the wanton insanity that would ensue.

Technically, I have her traumatized by VIVIT-r, and is therefore afraid of all robotic maids. But it's close enough. However, do take care, as I took a lot of liberties with Filia. She was originally a Cirno expy (hence my use of the strongest line a few times). However, if someone is an elite pilot in Earth's Defense force, they must have some maturity. I didn't explain it that well, but the Filia I see is the dumbest of her sisters (comparatively, as the other two are doctorate level or higher), but she has the most skill on top of her innate ability. I believe that was an adequate compromise.

Digressing, I shall be finishing this soon, and the slogging through the spellcheck. Poor word processor is going to shoot me, putting it through all of this. Anywho, until next time, read and review as always!

No comment from Kogasa, just to promote paranoia.


	25. Swordswoman Who Steps from There to Here

_This is the _**Cirno News Network**_ with a breaking news story. Casualties continue to mount after another recent disaster on Youkai Mountain. This one occurred near the kappa village, where local kappa had been working on a brand new project. In an attempt to create a device that could fly underwater, using acetylene, three balls of yarn, and a giant leek. However, the leek managed to be spun catch on fire and spin out of control when the object was dry tested, sending it lashing out against anyone in its path. The whole event was incredibly unfortunate, and several kappa remained hospitalized. We've attempted to contact their leader to shed more light on the situation, but he has been hiding in his backpack and has not come out for the past several hours._

_Thank you, and enjoy the show. This has been _**THE STRONGEST!**_ Now back to your irregularly scheduled fic._

* * *

Swordswoman Whom Steps from There to Here

The spirits are becoming restless once again… I wonder, is something going on in the outside? I've not received word from the Yama of an excess amount of new souls coming in to glut the system… No, it must be a local problem. But what could be causing it?

Or could it be that simple?

Well, it won't take any time at all to check. Just a quick look and see down the steps… Hrm… There do appear to be a few specs way off in the distance. And they are heading this way. I could simply wait for them to tire themselves out on the stairs… But if they're guests, should I put them through such an ordeal?

Well, there's no time like the present. Just need to give off the proper appearance. Don't want to be scaring them off, after all. But I don't want to appear to look too lenient… A single hand on my blade should do the trick, then. Stern, but friendly. Stern, but friendly.

Just lean forward, take a single step, and then…

_Hello_.

Surprising, isn't it? The kinds of things one can find wandering into their home. Although, I suppose that you might consider this your home, in a few years time. It is one of chance. Have you done something worth staying upon this earth? Have your sins been weighed, heavy enough to prevent you from entering the heavens, yet light enough that you do not deserve a trip to hell? Perhaps what you have done is worth instead time spent detached, but seeing all. Spent gazing, but never interacting. Business that is left to be done, yet business that will never be finished.

Tell me yourself. What do you deserve?

Well, I suppose that is one thing. But I have no desire to be slicing you, with either of my swords. Unless you've done anything worth death being visited upon you? No? Then please, allow me to dispense with the theatrics. Tell me now, what brings you to the Netherworld?

Business? Troublesome business it is. You may seek someone… But the dead rarely wish to be found. How odd, then, is it that the dead all tend to live together. One would think that they might be aware enough to try and avoid others… But they tend to not. Interesting dichotomy… Hating the living, yet desiring the attention of others, be they living or dead.

But please, be coming this way. The steps ahead are long and hard, but with permission, one can traverse them without any weariness. You would have found yourself tired out if it were any other case. You'd have been weighed down, your very spirits exhausted at the effort.

That is, if they weren't themselves stolen from you.

Although, I must be asking… You've lost one of your number. Yes, there are more than three of you. I saw when I was observing your entry… It must have been a person of either great power or ill repute to send the ghosts scurrying as such. …Ah, I see now. The satori with the closed eye? I can see why the spirits are frightened so. They pride themselves on being unassailable by the mortal. But her power is much more… intangible, than what they normally deal with.

That is why I have been unable to perceive her, is it not? Even if I am aware of her consciously, my eyes just slip over her. But If I simply take a step or two… Yes, there she is. But a flicker in my vision, but she is there. I can almost hear that pout there. Don't you worry… I can't see through your power. But you can only think so fast, even if you're one of that species. Just remember, Miss Koishi. There's always someone faster

So, what brings a human to the netherworld, anyways? Are you searching for a lost love? No, no… You'd have come on your own, alone. And you'd have sought official entry through the gates. And I would have had to fetch you while I was on my rounds… provided you weren't killed by the youkai as you waited patiently. No, instead, you're here for someone else.

A simple messenger, you say? A messenger to whom? There are few spirits that wish to be visited, as I implied earlier. So it must be ones with a large amount of contact. …The musicians. They are whom you seek. Am I correct?

Well, I suppose it would have been easier to do such a thing, but one must be allowed to have their fun, after all. And telling me would have ruined a perfectly good mystery… Pity.

I'm surprised you haven't inquired as to my purpose here. Granted, most normal visitors aren't typically very inquisitive, so you would have not ventured very far from that norm. Still, I had expected the slightest bit of curiosity. After all, since when does one have the chance to commune with the dead?

…You've _been_ dead? Well, isn't that a surprise. I can't say that I've heard that one too many times. Usually, it's the other way around, believing that they've been alive. A fair few of these spirits haven't. At least, not in the sense of being able to die. Wonderful circular logic that it brings?

But still, to have died already… Well, since you do have business here, I can show you around the place. After all, if you've died once already, perhaps next time you'll be sent here. Or have you been judged yet? No? That is odd… You must have some friendly people out there on the other side. Perhaps when next I meet up with the shinigami, I'll have to be asking her what she thinks of you.

Well, I suppose introductions are in order if we're to start this tour. Youmu Konpaku, at your service. You'll have to excuse the other residents if they're not quite so friendly. It isn't often we have visitors, as you might have inferred. And they're a tad bit tetchy. One might think that their current condition might teach them to enjoy the finer things in life… But ghosts and all. Can't teach a dead dog new tricks, can you?

Actually, take that back. Did it once. Didn't work out too well.

But your business… Well, I suppose I can explain as we reach that part proper. To answer your pertinent question… No, you can't be seeing them quite yet. They've been gone for a while now. Business or some such out of here. Perhaps a concert… But frankly, I think they've been bored. After all, nobody to haunt here but other ghosts. And they don't get scared; they simply get irritated. At everything. One might imagine them jumping up and trying to chase off the poltergeists, as if it were their lawn they were intruding on.

No, of course it's not! Do you think these spirits here actually bother to do anything? …Yes, I believe I will mouth off at them all they I want. They know all that I do, even if they never see it. After all, who is the one who cuts the grass, trims the hedges, cares for the cherry blossoms? That is all my work… Yet sometimes they get it in the head that it all happens _magically_.

I suppose it technically does. But it's hard work on my part, either way.

No, there is nothing that you need be worrying about in that regard. I may look young, but I am old. Far older than you. It is hardly even a chore to be taking care of this location. After all, my primary duties are to attend to the Mistress. The upkeep of this land, and my lady's home, are secondary even to that.

My Mistress? Why, I mean Miss Yuyuko, of course. Why the worried expression? She's quite the kindly lady… A bit too serious at times, but I do my best to cheer her up. What could give you such fear, though, that you'd be afraid to even be meeting her?

Oh, I see. That explains a lot actually. Damned cat… Well, tell me, visitor, should you trust everything you hear? That cat is a nuisance around here when it decides to visit. Always twisting about the spirits who do try and rest in peace, for the most part. Instead, she riles them up, inciting them against everyone she sees.

Of course, it's fun to be feeding her catnip. Oh what laughter it gave my lady when the spirits found themselves dancing with a drunken cat. One even tried to lock lips with her… Now that brings a smile to my face whenever I imagine it in my mind.

What's that? She also mentioned something else? Oh, she's trying to spread that rumor still. I am friendly with her master, yes, but it is purely professional. She and her own master have long been friends… Long been. Sometimes, the master of the master even comes and sits with us for long periods of time. It is always good when the Mistress has company… It's very good for her well-being. Plus, I always love to see a smile on her face.

Which is why I will go to such great lengths to provoke one. Dramatically acting out sappy old love scenes from novels and plays? Sure, it will get a reaction from her. Usually just a sigh, but sometimes she just outright says that I can be too silly. And perhaps I can be.

…**What**. That cat has… You're telling me… Well, I suppose that Ran has been a bit too frisky at times, but I never wondered. Hrm. I shall have to have a conversation with that little feline… I have two friends of my own that might have a few words for her. And they cannot sing their messages while resting in their sheathes…

Ah, sorry, I do tend to ramble at times. It is such a nice thing to have live conversation. Or even liver conversation. Do you have any particular kind that you prefer? Chicken? Pork? Sheep? Why do I ask? Oh, I just thought of it while I was speaking and almost slipped up, and thought it might make Mistress… laugh…

Oh, yeah. She's not here. Makes me want to… Never mind, visitor. Let's just keep going, shall we?

Off to the left, you can see the mansion of your sought after targets. Looks odd, does it not? I believe they once told me it was… Victorian style? Or was it Victrola… Something of the sort. Still, western architecture does look odd mashed next to all of these cherry trees, although it does add a wee bit of color to that white exterior.

Were you expecting something more drab? Do remember, that we are talking about the home of poltergeists. You'd never enter in if you thought that they might pop out and scare you at any second. Although, they sometimes are unable to help their baser tendencies. By that, I mean they do like smashing stuff. And while I can enjoy the act from time to time, it seems like such a waste. At least they can restrict their activities to what can be repaired.

Which reminds me… I might want to have their house fixed for a welcome home present It's been quite a while since they've had a professional cleaner come in and do everything over. After all, the porch is impeccable, the hallways are free of debris, and their rooms are tidy.

And on that note, could I borrow your maid for some time? It wouldn't take long at all… And if you would like, I could even fix you dinner, since you were unable to find our resident musicians. Would you care for something like that? I assure you that we could fix anything you want. Rather, _I _could fix anything you want.

Oh, what's that? You're afraid that you'll break anything you attempt to clean? Dear maid, process what I said a moment before. Their rooms are already immaculate. I need someone to come and properly mess it up for me. Would you kindly do such a thing?

No, I do not mean now. Just whenever you have the chance. You're scared to leave your master's side? Remember Miss… what was your name again? Ruukoto? Thank you, blur that vaguely resembles a satori. Remember Miss Ruukoto, you will not be able to be by your master's side at all times. I know you desire to protect him, but you must allow him to be free.

Besides, I can sense whenever there is a disturbance here. And there are few that can outrun me, once I know that they trespass upon these grounds. Some may move faster than I, but not many can move at even an appreciable fraction of the speed of light. After all, how would one get this entire complex taken care of without some sort of power to move through space and time?

That was quite boastful of myself though, was it not? My apologies again. I try to keep myself humble… But Mistress does seem to enjoy my boasts, especially if I exaggerate them. After all, I once told her that in order to win this game we were playing, I would slice the very moon apart to gain victory. Of course, slicing the moon has nothing to do with what I was trying to accomplish.

But chess can be very… stressful at times, can it not?

The point I was trying to make, though, was that you cannot be with him at all times. But you can trust him with others. From one servant to another… I feel your pain at the thought of leaving alone the one we are charged to protect. But we cannot protect them from everything.

And why are you giving the air a glare? Did the satori manage to… Never mind, I'd rather not ask. I've seen the hell-crow summon symbols like those in your eyes. And I'd rather not have to bring my entire home back from a flat barren land filled with ash. Such a bother that was to recultivate.

Still, come along. There is one last major point that I will be showing you as we come along. It is past all of these cherry blossoms. Beautiful, is it not? Many rarely bloom, but we do get enough spring to make a good deal bloom. But they've been sprouting a lot more recently. Maybe one of the heralds of spring has graced out doorstep? I am happy with it, either way.

But you see the creature over across the abyss? Yes, beyond the trees… You only see more trees? Ah, I must remember, you're but a human still. Perhaps you should find a tutor willing to school you in magic. It would be a very wise thing to do… Even the perception of what is more is a good power to maintain. Of course, paranoia as you've shown can accomplish the same goal… As long as you don't go too far.

My thoughts on your future schooling aside, the creature you see is indeed over there, taking the guise of a tree. A great monstrosity, it is. Always hungry, always howling. Always trying to get out of its confines. You may not be able to see it, but there are a great deal of magics that encircle its prison. Unable to escape past its invisible walls, it pushes and pulls, strains everything to its breaking point. In the hopes that someday its attempts might be successful.

That is why I must put up an ever-present guard against it. I must never waver, and I must never leave, in the event that it breaks one seal too many. …Then how am I here? Oh, that is correct. You don't know… Well, I am here, just as I am down there guarding the creature. I am but one of two halves… one half phantom, and one half human.

Strange combination, is it not? It does have its advantages… One side cannot die until the other is killed. As such, both halves of me would have to be struck down at the exact same moment in order to end my life as it is. And since my phantom half is nearly impervious to all forms of attack… Well, it would be extremely hard to do. Only the most powerful could even fathom such an attempt… and it would also assume that I wouldn't struggle.

Crazy, you say? Believe me, I've had to put up with such attempts in the past. Are you aware of what my Mistress is? Yes, you are correct. She is a princess, _the_ princess of the Netherworld. And as such, she is a figurehead for death, even if she is not one of the death goddesses herself. It was not uncommon once for brave souls make the trip, in an ill-advised attempt to cut down my Mistress in order to save the souls of one who had been sentenced here. Even if my lady had no control over the judging of who was placed here for punishment.

Logic has always abandoned the mind of its otherwise ardent followers when such events become personal.

But I've saved her many a time through such an act. Pretend that I've been run through or struck down by blade or hammer, and stand back up to defeat my foe once their back is turned. Not the most honorable of actions, but my lady's safety is more important than my honor.

Speaking of my lady, here we are, at our humble abode. A bit smaller than you expected, for a princess? Well, I am happy that you think so highly of her that you expected a magnificent castle in the sky. But such things are too grandiose for us. Instead, we enjoy what we can.

So, perhaps you would like to rest inside for a bit, while I work with your maid for a while? If you'd like, I could even show you in to my Mistress. I'm sure she'd love the company… Especially a new face. And if she likes you, she may even try to put a word in with the Yama, once you die. Then you could spend the rest of eternity helping me tend to her.

Oh, yes, that was a joke, I know. Although, the thought of you in a maid's outfit makes me laugh… I don't suppose Miss Ruukoto has any to spare?

Touché, visitor. I suppose it sounds like I want one, considering how much I am asking. But no, that isn't the case. Still, you might want to be preparing some better one-liners. I'd _really_ appreciate it if you were able to make Mistress laugh.

Of course, if you make her cry… You're _worse_ than dead. Understand me? Good. Now, walk this way.

Yes, I meant literally. Now, come along.

* * *

A/N Well, here we be, with number two of the big five, as I like to be calling them. Little Youmu, official gardener of the Netherworld, and servant to the Princess of the Dead. But of course, you already knew that, didn't you?

Hope I didn't take too many liberties here with her character. Youmu is always portrayed as either a straight man or a butt monkey, or both. Especially if the story's focus is not on them. Here, I wanted to make her a little more of a flexible character. Both in terms of being more relaxed than normal, but being able to both give and take a joke.

After all, if one has to deal with Yuyuko, they must be flexible. At least with canon Yuyuko. This one… Well, you'll have to wait and see now? But the important thing is that she knows when to be serious. And serious she can be when it's something that either makes her job harder, or causes her great frustration. Chen, with her black magic, does both. She can stand a joke, even if she finds it in bad taste, if it's well meaning. But if you mean no good at all… Well, you've made an enemy, in that case.

And about her speed… It is almost as hax as Sakuya's power, to be honest. Even using the estimate of 1/4 the speed of light, that is fast. Combine that with the dilation you'd experience in time for traveling so fast, and you could get some serious work done. Time would never actually stop, but it would slow down enough so that others would have a hard time.

Also, the reason that she can see Koishi, somewhat, is that in my head, the subconscious effect must be directed, even slightly. So if Youmu suddenly shifts about, she can avoid that strand of magic, even for a second. It catches up soon enough to prevent a distinct image, but it does allow for something to be noticed. And when she doesn't see anything, she had yet to move. Just wanted to clarify, in case there were any answers.

As for last chapter…

Evil, Mr. Muss? They are hardly evil. They are just different. As far as we are concerned, they are evil, but fairies aren't constrained by such petty things as _human_ morality. You shouldn't assume they are one and the same.

But remember, I've been discussing true Fae. The fairies that you know exist (are a lot less kind than normal, and are more tricksters), but the one's I've discussed so far are more akin to the old Fair Folk of legend. They are alien to human thought, beings of great magic and strength. And unless proper respect is paid… They will harm you. Or worse, trick you.

If you're worried about strength levels, the glamour is noted to be one of the most powerful types of illusion. But after so long applied to someone, even reality becomes illusion. And when the glamour is allowed to fade, what is left? Was the glamour the illusion, or was the original skin that person wore the illusion? And if you mean unsettling in the way that it worries you what they could do to you with such a power… Then I suppose I have succeeded in getting across the proper message.

And to top this all off… Why does she have that accent? Why does Wriggle have a British accent? I just felt like it would work. I hope it wasn't too thick/bad that it distracted from the rest of the chapter.

Digressing, I believe I have rambled on enough. After this will be an omake I wrote up while in a discussion. The question was, what if the Lily didn't want to turn back, and wanted to stay as before? A valid question… and this was my answer. I should note that it is non-canon, as relative to this story. I just thought it was an interesting example, and explanation as to where she had gone.

As always, though, please read and review. And until next time!

* * *

Omake: Shizuha Aki Speaks with the Woken Lily the Green

"No... No... Just change me back. Let me go back to the way I was."

"Are you 'sure'? You wouldn't be wanting to come back to here, to all of us here?"

"To be honest? No, I wouldn't. I grew old... I'm tired of living. I can't die, for I would certainly go to burn. But I can't live the way I had for so many years."

"Now, come on, you should come back. There are a lot of people that miss you. Even Reimu-"

"Has enough to be dealing with as it is. And give it a month, and she would hate having me around. And it was time to let her go. She needed to grow on your own."

"Still, Miss, are you sure? I'm not sure I could help you back again if I wanted to."

"I am. I cast aside the world before, so that I might have revenge on it. But it was so long ago, that I've forgotten why. Once I forgot, I indulged in my base sins. Those of the flesh, and those of desire."

"You don't have to act like that again. You could always turn over a new leaf, start anew. I could help you with that..."

"You could, little goddess, you could. But the people would not understand. They would see me in the shrine. The men would see an object of lust, and only attempt to get in my pants if I had any. The women would see me as an object of envy, desiring my traits for themselves."

"Even so, you could do it for-"

"Myself? That's why I'm doing this. Now, I've exchanged my old self for a new one. I am smaller, and weaker. But I had too much power before. I've exchanged my objects of titillation for smaller ones that are more perfect. I am beautiful, and even though they still stare, they don't bother me anymore."

"And as for your new 'sisters'?"

"I love them, and they love me. In each and every way. We do not care, for we are happy. I do not know how long it was before I changed that I smiled out of only happiness. But I've learned how to do that once again."

"Alright, I don't suppose I can change your mind. Is there anything I can do?"

"Just one thing. Tell Marisa that I'm proud of her, and to stop looking for me. I'm always watching her, but she'll never see me. Just like a mentor should."


	26. Once Sepulchered Dead Princess

_This is the _**Cirno News Network**_ with a breaking news story. Disaster in the print rooms of the local newspaper! The print division of the network, the _**Bunbunmaru Newspaper**_, has had a catastrophe in the print line. Sometime during the night, it appears that some individual came in and replaced parts within the line, resulting in a nightmare once the kappa machines were fired up. And by fired up, we mean literally setting the newspapers on fire. On this terrible tragedy, our resident workwolf has this to say. _"Please let me go home. I don't want to be burned or nuked or shot or mumps!"_ At this point, our reporters managed to subdue the wolf and prevent her from slandering the network or its subsidiaries any further._

_Thank you, and enjoy the show. This has been _**THE STRONGEST!**_ Now back to your irregularly scheduled fic._

* * *

Once Sepulchered Dead Princess

Youmu… Youmu… Is that you there? Please, come in to the light. Yes, dear, do come in. My door is already cracked… You need but slide it in. What is it that you want, though? You're not normally one to come in at such at hours…

Hrm, there are others with you? How odd. They are… not of the dead? What are they doing here? Is it Yukari and her shikigami? No… No… It is not. Tell me Youmu, why do you bring strangers into my abode? My most sacred of homes?

You offered them some accommodations? Dinner, and perhaps shelter, in return for services offered by their maid? Hrm. There's a reason that I've entrusted you with the upkeep of Hakugyokurou and the Netherworld precisely because you're so selective of those you may choose to pass. You shouldn't simply let anyone in simply because they knocked so kindly on the door.

So they came here on business? I see… That is not so unusual. There are many a person who would love to come here on _business_. Do you not remember this, Youmu? The ones who have come over the years, attempting to reclaim their loved ones by killing me once over?

Not with me? If they have no business with me, then, why are they here? Why not simply take them to their destination? Oh, the musicians are absent from their home. One filled with that never-ending ruckus of string upon string, vibrating brass and hammered wire? That damnable noise, continuing on and on through the ages. Oh, sure, they could play sweetly, and make my ears dance with appreciation for the audible gold, but they care not much for that. They consider themselves the best, so why play the best when they can just mess around?

I will admit, though… They are a rather sweet set of girls. For those who were never alive, they do have quite a good deal of compassion. Perhaps it is the one who created them that gave them such a fair temperament. Always being kindly to me, they are. Never rude or negative. It is the only reason I bother to put up with their performances.

Which _are_ on occasion, simply sublime.

Still, I suppose I should be pardoning myself for venturing out on a monologue, even if it is on the ones that you are searching for. Yes, Youmu, they may stay. They do not appear to be… dangerous. And it certainly couldn't hurt to have the Prismrivers sought out by someone. They've lacked… guidance, ever since they've been here. Now, remind me again why you wished the services of the maid, Youmu. You have always been the epitome of my servants, always ready, willing, and able to perform any function that I ask of you.

You wish for her to clean the Prismrivers' abode? You _are_ aware always upset when they're home is rendered lovingly, with everything… Oh. You mean clean in the sense of doing the exact opposite. Hrm. Well, stranger, is your maid able to accomplish such a feat? Or is she too perfect and elegant to be able to accomplish that objective.

Is that… _so_? She's exactly what Youmu needed? How fortunate. Perhaps the sisters will be in good spirits once they return. That would be lovely… Yes, yes, Youmu, you have my blessings. But as for dinner… perhaps some liver would be lovely, tonight. Chicken perhaps?

…I feel as if you've made me the butt of some joke, Youmu. Either that, or that cat of the shikigami's been around causing mischief. You haven't disemboweled her recently, have you? Never mind, it does not really matter.

Just shut the door on the way out. It's getting rather drafty in here.

Now that they've gone, stranger, it would fall to my duty as a host to entertain you, and your companion. Yes, your other companion who has been with us all along. Ah, the satori… but not The Satori, is she? Instead, the sister with the closed eye. Do not fret, Miss Koishi. You may have forgotten, but it has been quite some time that I've had dealings with that part of hell. Ever since it closed, due t the downsizings… Well, I've had precious little contact.

Well, you should remember, little satori, that not all powers that people have our subconscious. When one has _acquired_ a taste for death itself… The life of mortals stays constantly on the tip of my tongue. And I am yet aware of it. But your power does still work even on the dead. Just do not depend on it too much now.

Now, what would entertain my guests the most in my humble abode? I would rise from my bed, but I am afraid that I am but too feeble to do such a thing at this point. Surprised, that a ghost can be feeble? If you doubt me, give me a moment to show you the arms hidden beneath these covers… As if my face and my hair weren't signs enough…. Well, you'll see.

Shocking, isn't it? Barely skin and bones, my arm is… as is the rest of my body. Who would think that a ghost would look so poorly? You really should cast out such assumptions from your head. Even the dead can be cursed, with its penalties lingering over from my time among the living.

Of course, it really shows what I was like among the living? A terrible curse, I was blessed with. A horrible, horrible curse. One with a power that never should have been bestowed upon a human. Much less one than one such as I was… But that's old prejudices lingering on.

They don't call me the princess of the netherworld for no reason, you know. Proper royalty, descending through the lineage of other kings and queens, princes and princesses… I was one such princess. Is that a story you really wish to hear? I'm afraid I might be a bit rusty, and that I might have forgotten all of the details… I've only a few people that I've met over the centuries, and rarely do they ask for my story. Rather, the instead presume to know what it is, based on rumor and supposition.

Very well… We do have quite a bit of time. Youmu is always such a does such a thorough job when she sets her mind to some activity. She will check each part of that house thrice over, to make sure it has met enough destruction to please her. But now, it is time to hear how I came about. Settle in, children. And pull up a chair. Make that two… Yes, two. I do not wish to raise my voice too much. My throat is sore enough as it is.

But that story… it is an old one. One that began a long time ago. It might be a millennia by now, in your years. As for myself, I've since stopped counting the years. The passing of time does not truly matter for me, even if it does for those around us. Such as Yukari… But she has her own reasons for that, I would imagine.

Still, you might say that my story begins at birth. My parents… they were happy. They had their sons, and were able to pass on their family name. As they would have done five times over… But they had yet to have a girl of their own. And yet, on their final try, they finally succeeded, and I was birthed.

If pictures had existed back then, I'm sure I'd have Youmu find a few to show you. I'm told that I was such a cute baby… Chubby little things. Yes, quite similar to how young Utsuho was at one point, Koishi. Quite similar. Minus the wings, of course. I'd look quite odd with such grand wings such as the ones she has. Could you imagine what I would look like? I'd have appeared to be a veritable angel of death.

Not that I haven't been called that many a time…

Apologies, I have many an unpleasant memory. I'm sure you've heard by now, or at least figured out the reasons behind them. Continuing with my exposition, however, I was a born into a loving, happy family. I was their princess, both literally, but more importantly, in their hearts. All of them.

But as I grew, something else became apparent. My hunger. I ate more than was possible for a normal human child. Where a babe might drink a few pints of milk a day, I drank a few gallons. Where they would eat at most a bowl, I would eat three. My family was confused. Why would their pride and joy be doing this? What foul curse could compel her to eat in such a manner? Shoveling in food as if there was no tomorrow. Hunger pains constant and aching.

The worst part was, I appeared perfectly normal. I was no larger than any other child of my age. In fact, I was skinny. I had lost my baby fat within a few years of being born, becoming a long and lanky young girl. My family was struck with wonder, anode not but a little bit of fear. What was I? Was I some sort of monstrosity sent to punish them, for some grievance long forgotten? Had some opposing kingdom placed a curse on me, desperate for a way to attack their successful land?

Needless to say, they sought out doctors from every corner of the land. Couriers raced about on foot, attempting to find someone, _anyone_, who might be able to cure my condition. But no luck was to be had. As I grew older, my hunger grew more, not less. I began to demand food in greater and greater quantities. Whole chickens had to be sacrificed to feed me one year, while pigs the next had to take their place.

I couldn't understand why. Could you? I was constantly hungry, always needing to eat. But whatever I ate, it wasn't enough. It didn't take them long for them to figure out that what I needed was some type of meat. The fruits and vegetables and breads did not stay my hunger in the slightest. In the need, they nearly had to _sacrifice_ animals to keep me fed.

Yes, it is quite the horrifying thought, isn't it guest? Being trapped within such a condition, constantly getting worse and worse. And there's no control. I could have fasted, I _did_ fast, but it made no difference. My hunger grew further still, and forced me to abandon my methods.

Then, on one day, a woman showed up on our doorstep. Wearing a foreign dress, simple but elegant in its expensive purple dye, she passed a traveling bag over to the servant and strode through the halls. Whatever efforts the guards my family had hired made to stop her were futile, as she simply stepped around and through their attacks, never breaking stride. Nearly marching towards my room, she swept aside all of the servants, until she crossed the boundary that separated my room from the rest of the house.

With pitying eyes, the woman seemingly glided across the room, before sitting by my side as I laid restrained in bed. She simply smiled and shook her head, telling me that she wished she could do more. And then… she placed her fingers upon my head, and whispered softly to me.

It was time for me to learn what the other side of hunger was.

When I awoke from that, I found myself in my room, with a fox laying at me feet and the woman staring down at me. With a gentle smile, she asked me if I felt any different. And to my surprise, I did. I felt my stomach, checking to see if something had happened. If somehow my stomach had been removed, preventing me from feeling the need for food. But there was no clumsy incision, no gash. Just smooth, pale skin.

But under that skin, there was no empty feeling. There was no hunger.

I couldn't help but believe it. Could you, my guest? Could you believe that this stranger had walked into her home, and had cured me of an illness that no other had even had the _ghost_ of a chance of curing? I was healed, and I was whole. And I was completely in debt to this angel with hair the color of the sun.

Yes, you might be aware of her… After all, it's hard to be in her land without having a slight inkling of who she might be. But that was indeed Yukari, the creator of Gensokyo. Back then, she was a much livelier person. Always full of energy, full of laughter. Her little fox, Ran, couldn't speak, but you could tell that she joined in with her master when she laughed.

But after that incident, you might say she moved in with us. She came and went with complete freedom, as she had a lot of other business to take care of all across the land, but she chose me to be her primary ward. She watched over me, and protected me. My family seemed a bit wary at first, letting a foreigner and a stranger this close to our family, and this close to their most precious princess, but they didn't have much of a choice. I loved the woman, and it didn't take long for her to win everyone over.

That's the way it was for years… The best years of my life. I was able to live for once, instead of be stuck eating constantly in order to survive. I was able to live, to learn. I even, surprisingly, met a guy who was interested in me even knowing what I had done. It was quite flattering, actually. Of course, I was still a bit young then, and I hadn't exactly hoped to be married quite yet. But color me surprised when he actually agrees with me, and he proposes that we wait until I'm good and ready. We were all overjoyed at the idea that a young boy had taken interest in me, and was willing to wait until I was set and done with growing up.

That isn't to say I lived my life very far from these walls. I needed to stay near Yukari, so that she could continue to protect me from the hunger. It was during those times I learned about the legends that were not quite simple legends. She told me of tales, of people she had met and those she had observed. A yuki-onna who lived on a white rock on the mountainside. A maiden of flowers and her protector dís. A princess from another world, who wanders far beyond the safety of her walls. The Four Devas who controlled the mountain: The Strong Deva, The Reckless Deva, The Wise Deva, and The Skilled Deva. The Circle of Twelve Zodiac Warriors, from across the sea in the land of Ten Kingdoms.

She could weave tapestries many with her words, guest. Never a more gifted speaker I have met, and I will never meet. Words flowed from her mouth, able to pain a tapestry with the slightest tug of her voice and motion of her hands. Any further description would not suffice the effect she can create… You'd have to listen to her yourself. That is, assuming she is still willing to share her stories.

Ahh, I see what you're wondering. You wonder, if that is how good my life was, how did this happen? Well, that part of the story is a lot shorter and sadder than the other part. But it is the most important one, isn't it?

I suppose I could fault you for being impatient, but I remember those days well. Always eager, always wanting to _do_ something, rather than sit around and wait like a proper princess. And I may have become a bit stuffy over the years… Oh don't give me that look; let an old woman think that she isn't so old for a little bit. But even if it was the case, I still know what it was like to be young.

So I'll answer your… _terrible_ question. No, I'm not saying it about your judgment. It was one that was coming sooner or later. But with such an answer, how can a question be anything but terrible?

It was one night, many years after I was cured, that it happened. Perhaps an entire decade had gone by since the hunger had stopped. Yukari was away that week, busy doing errands among the magical, as she had done for years. I had been laying in bed, cheerfully sleeping, eager for the day that was fast approaching.

However, that cheerful feeling within me was broken by a cracking sound in my mind. A nightmare seemed to envelop me, with flashing lights and horrid, horrid sounds. Like a tree, growing too quickly, its bark breaking as it attempting to keep up with its growth. And that tree was growing _around_ me, rooted _within_ me, sapping away all my energy. It was feeding off of me, making me into _it_. Making me into _that_ monster.

Scared beyond recognition, I found myself catapulting out of my dreams, sweating rivers and panting under the covers. Slowly, my breathing slowed, and I laid back on the bed, which is when I realized something.

_I was hungry._

Yes, guest. You are exactly right in your fears. The curse had finally awoken again. And it was back, ready to engulf my very essence. I could do naught but lay in bed, and hope it was but a simple hunger pain. But even though I hoped, and even though I wished, it was not to be.

The rest of the night is a blur… to my eternal thanks. I would not wish to remember what happened. But that creature within me… That monster that was disguised as a tree… It seemed to take control of me. Although, it did no such thing. It merely acted as fuel, feeding the flames of my hunger, and keeping me from forming any sort of rationale.

The next thing I do remember was the sigh of the rising sun, as I sat on the entrance walkway. With blood spattered all up my arms and around my mouth. Worse than you imagine, guest. Worse than you imagine. It was horrid… Knowing what I had done.

The disgust came slowly, but came it did. I couldn't believe hat I had done, what I had been forced to submit myself to. The base desires, even if unnatural and cursed. The bile welling within my throat, I dashed through the house, seeking out any sort of hope that I had not actually accomplished what I believe I had done. But rooms coated with a ruinous blood were all that answered me.

Emptying my stomach in the corner of the room, I couldn't think of anything but what had just happened. Was there anything I could have done? Was there anything at all? I wanted to blame Yukari at first. My angel was not there when I needed her… But I was a fool to have believed it, for even a second. Yukari could not be by my side at all times. She was my mentor, but not my caretaker, though I wished she would have been.

If there was anything to blame, it was that monster that had taken root within me. I knew it wouldn't be long until the hunger returned, forcing me into taking the lives of more animals, or more people, in return to sate it. I knew it was unstoppable without Yukari there, so I did the only thing I could. I found a good length of rope, and tied myself down to the floor.

You see, guest, it didn't take long for the hunger to return. But this time, there was nothing for it to feed on; nothing to consume. And so, the monster lashed out. It tried to escape, tried to get away from the constricting bonds I had fastened for myself.

Of course, after hours without being able to feed, the monster had not given up. Instead, it began to eat the nearest available person. Myself. I hardly need to provide you with a play by play of what happened next, do I guest? Thank you… that is a subject I'd rather not touch.

Of course, by then the monster had been defeated. Having no way to feed on something else, I closed my eyes for the last time, happy to finally leave this world.

I opened them up again, though, to find Yukari standing over me, sad expression on her face. You can imagine my surprise at seeing her after I thought I was dead. Unless she truly was an angel? One to escort me away to hell for my sins?

But that was when I learned… _everything_.

You know how powerful that woman is, or at least the rumors. But to hold back a curse of such power was like wishing death upon a Hourai immortal. And for many years, she was successful. However, as the curse erased the very concept of satisfaction of hunger, or lack of need to feed, it slowly broke through. You might know of her power to manipulate boundaries… but consider this. How do you manipulate the difference between two sides of a coin, if one is shorn off and ceases to exist?

It was tragic, knowing that this was a losing battle. But she was able to transform my fight into a different one, one that could possibly be won.

If my hunger for human lives… the hunger to invoke death in mortals could not be sated by constraining it… She instead unleashed it, while removing it from all that is mortal. It is here, in a land populated by the spirits of the dead and the damned, that the monster resides to this day. It is that tree that you saw earlier. Did Youmu show it to you? Ah… good, good. Now you know what to avoid, at least until you die.

Am I upset that she never told me? I'd be lying if I wasn't at first. But what good would telling me have done? I would have had to die now, or die later. And my family… they would have never given me up. Never.

But even they did not truly die. They are here, with me. Most of them are no more than the rest of the spirits, having forgotten much about life and complaining about the living. But some… some of those spirits still take care of me. A human servant is vulnerable to the monster, while a ghost servant is still able to be destroyed after enough effort. But combine the two, if they are willing…

Exactly. It is amazing, is it not? How much love parents can have for their child, even after all this time and what I did to them? I'm fortunate that they loved me so… especially since they no longer remember why they serve me in that way, and why they protect me.

Ahem. Sorry, I have been talking for quite a while. And even as a ghost… I am not well enough to speak for long. Without being able to feed on death, I have withered away. But at least now, I am still alive.

And when that monster finally is dead, I'll be still alive. In charge of this realm, and in charge of keeping the monster locked down, until the day it dies. At the least, I have until forever, while it will meet its end someday.

But as for now, let me rest. I'll have Youmu send for you when dinner is ready… and we can eat, before we bid farewell again. And… shut the door quickly, before you let a draft in.

* * *

A/N Well, hello all, once again. Now this here is quite a departure from almost any Yuyuko I've ever seen, even if the concept is quite simple. Simply take her memetically popular love of foods and combine it with her power to invoke death… and we've created a monster. And an incredibly horrible backstory.

But perhaps the biggest change is that the Saigyou Ayakashi has been completely changed. No longer a tree that charms people into resting so that it can claim their souls, it is a monster that is the hunger that encompassed Yuyuko in life. This actually makes it even more evil, as it actually seeks out the deaths of others, instead of just taking those that lie under its branches. Even after that, it gives me chucklings that a tree is still the most evil being in the land.

Oh, and in case it wasn't clear enough, I did end up raising Yukari's power level. In this interpretation… she _created_ the Netherworld. Or at least, the Netherworld as we know it now. Makes you wonder what else she can do, aye?

Anywho, enough of that. Time for a status report, since this arc is finally over. And just because I feel like doing it.

Main Quest: ?

Subquest: Take Komachi out to Dinner: 0 Percent Complete  
Subquest: Meet the Prismrivers: 0 Percent Complete  
Subquest: Meet the Sister with Open Eyes: 0 Percent Complete

Optional Quest: Power Ordinary Magicians Magic: ? Percent Complete  
Optional Quest: Reawaken the Death Goddess of Autumn: 20 Percent Complete  
Optional Quest: Free the Sister of the Devil: 0 Percent Complete  
Optional Quest: Develop Ruukoto's Character: ? Percent Complete  
Optional Quest: Reunite Dollmaker with her Firstborn: 0 Percent Complete  
Optional Quest: Figure out What Yukari's Plan is: Mind the Gap  
Optional Quest: Help the Stranger from Another Dimension: 50 Percent Complete

Party Members Met:

Shizuha: Available  
Tokiko: Unavailable  
Ruukoto: Acquired  
Nitori: Unavailable  
Su-san: Available  
Koishi: Acquired  
Filia: Unavailable  
Lily the Black: Available

Extra notes: Ok, enough of that. I'll be here all night if I add any more. On that note, I shall digress. Please read and review as always, and until next time, everyone!


	27. Egotistic Envoy of the Divine Dragon

_This is the _**Cirno News Network**_ with a breaking news story. After the terrible tragedies that have been occurring recently on the Youkai Mountain have subsided, focus has turned to rebuilding. The goddess Yasaka has been reported helping the various tengu dwellings be repaired. Help was not needed, as our resident craftwolf was all that is truly needed to take care of the structure, but it is greatly appreciated all the same. Still, we are not sure why we need great giant logs to form the structure of a one-story building. Perhaps the Yasaka is merely being a tad bit enthusiastic. When our craftwolf returns from her sortie, we will dispatch her once more to find out._

_Thank you, and enjoy the show. This has been _**THE STRONGEST! **_Now back to you irregularly scheduled fix._

* * *

Egotistic Envoy of the Divine Dragon

Oh, what a pain dees ees. To be sent on de hunt for dat human. No, dat human cannot be _bothered_ to go through de regular channels, but dey send _me_ out to find de annoyance. Down out of de clouds, and onto de damnable land below.

Plus, where should I even start? De land down here ees large. I could yust simply flee about, but how could I den tell de human from all de others? Dey all look yust de same to mine eyes…

Oi! Jou dere! Jes, jou walking down de road. I am searching for one such as jou. Dere be some beeg fancy human wandering about, going off een all kinds of directions. Dat human is starting to cause me boss some trouble up dere. And eet ees my yob as de messenger of de beeg dragon to be passing on her invites. So, perhaps jou know where I might be finding dees human?

Depends? Depends on what, human? I don't have time to be bothering wid a dousand different questions from jou. I need to be going now, eef jou are to be acting in a typical groundwalker fashion. Always doubting deir superiors.

How am _I_ superior? How am I not? For jears I have served de dragon faithfully, carrying her instructions widout fail across de forested land. Eet ees wid her blessing dat dees land ees able to continue to exist, even as de magic of the world slowly crumbles away. And eet ees _I_ that ees her voice.

…Jes, I _suppose_ dere be odders dat serve de beeg boss yust as much as I do. But such distinctions are for dose dat do not understand de authority dat I wield. But why am I bothering to discuss dees wid a lowly human such as jourself? I should be out searching de land, not cavorting wid an insignificant spec such as jou. So, I am asking jou once more. Do jou know of dees human dat I search for?

Human, do jou den for a minute dat I believe lies leek dat? _Jou_ are de human dat I speak of? Do not even bother to yoke in such a regard. Why, I ought to be kicking jour ass halfway to heaven and all de way into hell. Jou know dat ees where de sinners end up when dey die. I would be quite happy to be helping to expedite de process. De Yama and de Shinigami might be complaining, but I do not particularly care for what dey say.

Ok, fine, fine. Eef I am to be assuming dat jou are de one dat de boss wants me to be finding, den I am asking jou a few questions. De boss lady _ees_ a smart one, after all. …Smarter den I will ever be. So, let me ask jou a few deengs. First, are jou de one who dat set de autumn goddess of dead leaves on de warpath? Jes, dat eet right. What did jou expect from such a doing such a deeng? Reminding her of what she once had? Stupid, I say. Now, dere will be war on de mountain, sooner or later.

Hrmph. Steel, eet could have been a different human. Not all of jou can be dat dumb, can dey? But I suppose dat ees not me problem, now ees eet? So, instead, let me be moving on to de next deeng I should ask. Where deed I put dat list, anywho? No, eet wasn't in dere… Damned dress has too many different places to be sticking my stuff een. And dees shawls… Such a nuisance. But dey are de official uniform, so what can I complain about? Oh jes, lot to complain about…

Ah, here we are! I would be asking for jour apologies, human, but I am not particularly desirous of dem. So, instead, I will be continuing dees interrogation. Let me see, _let_ me see… Oh, dees one sounds particularly interesting. Setting off a joukai to go off after de humans? Jou are not a particularly smart one eef jou are indeed de one dat I am searching for.

Jou do not remember dat, do jou? I suppose dat ees acceptable. She ees, after all, such an insignificant leetle joukai… Not leek she matters dat much. So, perhaps dat eet forgivable. But de rest of dees? Destruction of part of de entirety of de hermit kappa's hiding spot? And, een de process, wiping out a good portion of de _other_ autumn goddess' harvest. Not dat she can't simply make de plants grow once more.

Oh, de kappa had taken jou captive? Ees dat so… Hrmph. Well, perhaps jou may be justified in extricating jourself from dat situation, but eet ees not my concern. Besides, how would jou have been captured anyways? Eef jou are really as strong as dey say dat jou are, how deed jou get captured and taken?

No real power? No extraordinary abilities? Not even to go as someding as crude as tossing fireballs at the assorted masses? Now that ees unexpected… tell me, how ees eet dat jou have attracted de attention of de beeg boss, eef dat ees de case? No, don't even say eet; of course jou don't know. But if jou aren't de one who wriggled jou out of dat circumstance, den whom was eet?

Oh, de maid? What maid? Are jou talking about de one dat works for de devil herself? No, no, dat would never be de case. If jou were working for de devil, I would know yust by looking at jou. Eet ees obvious when someone had de infernal magic on and een dere body, leeching eento every pore. Besides, dat girl eet such an impertinent woman, and so eet de one dat she calls mistress. Eef I had a coin for every time I wanted to make her pay for her words… Bah.

Ok, _now_ I must ask eef jou can pardon my words. Dey were unbecoming of a messenger of such status, especially one dat ees me. So, I may ask which? De one dat has been wid jou de whole time? What do ja mean by dat? …Oh, I see. De one dat be standing behind me dees whole time. I see… I see… Jou could have been open about dat. I yust came to deliver de message. Not to keel jou.

But steel… De beeg boss must have known about dees. So, why deed she send me out here widout informing me of dees? Eet does make one wonder, after all.

So, what else ees een dees list… Hrm. dere eet the actions du have taken wid de sister of de beeg boss of de old hell. According to what de dragon has told me, she was provoked into killing a human. Granted, knowing dat girl, she didn't even care what she deed. Dat girl doesn't much care for anyding at all.

…No, I have never met her, myself. I just tell jou what I know from de odders dat I work wid. Not dat I am sent much into de depths of de hells very often. Terrible, terrible deengs dat lurk dere. Aldough, I do suppose dat dey cannot be _all _terrible. But dat one… I am sure dat one ees beeg trouble.

Enough of dat. Do jou have anyding to be saying to me? Are jou de one who deed go and encourage dat girl to keel a human? What do jou mean, yust go and ask her myself? Don't _tell_ me dat she eet right behind… Gah! Jes, jes, _jes_, I see jou! Don't be getting so _close_! I could feel dose hands een my shawl…

No, no, I am yust using dat as an expression. I cannot actually feel drough my shawl. Dat would be a wee beet ridiculous, would eet not?

True, dat statement ees a beet absurd.

So… dat beeg lady's sister ees here, too? And why are dey all standing right behind me? Do I have someding on my back? No… But dat ees a good guess, leetle satori. Dat shawl ees not an oarfish, but eet instead gives dees oarfish joukai de ability to fly. Widout eet, I'd be stuck on de ground, yust like de groundwalker dat de human ees. No, dat does not mean I would taste good steamed, and eet does not mean dat I am a groundswimmer. Ees dere anyding dat swims in de ground?

Jou know what? Can jou be quiet for a moment? I should yust stop asking de rhetorical questions. De smart remarks do get on de nerves after so long, jes? And do _not_ be answering dat, leetle satori, or leetle human. De maid at least has de good sense to keep quiet unless addressed.

Ok, now tell me, what happened to dat human dat went and got killed by dees satori, dough? Don't tell me dat jou helped to cover dat up, too? No, jou cannot have a lawyer. Dees ees not an interrogation, anyways. And do I look like I'd go and find _jou_ a tengu at dies point? Heh, a lawyer dat isn't a tengu? Go and pull de odder one, human. I don't care what contacts jou may have, but dere isn't anyone dat my boss doesn't outrank. So, yust tell me, and spare me de stories.

Dat ees _bullshit_ dere. _Jou_ were keeled? What does dat mean? How deed jou get away from de Yama herself. Dere should be noding dat ees human and also be able to get away from here. Jou had help, I know… And how deed eet escape de notice of de dragon? She ees not all knowing, but she should have seen dat…

De history eater… de _history_ eater… Dat would explain eet. She removed de actual occurrence of jour death from history… But den, how do we know dat dere was a death een de first place? Interesting, maid… de wound dat keeled de human was erased from time, but de attack was not? Why would de satori not take de chance and wipe out her actions as well? Dat would be de easy way out, would eet not? And she would be able to get off scot-free, and be able to go on home.

Easy way… Jes, I see. Dat would be eet. What ees dat, satori? Eet was all de fun and games, but den somebody got hurt. And eet was not hilarious? Why does dat sound familiar? Sounds someding like what de Hinanawi girls would say.

Bah, dose girls… I should yust stop right now, before my lips sleep up.

Enough of dat. I believe jou now, human. Jou are de one dat I was sent to find. …No, I was _not_ sent to arrest jou. Dat ees de responsibility of de princess. What was her name… Not important. But now, I shall deliver de message I was sent to give jou. Now, where deed I put eet… Jes, dat ees an excellent suggestion, maid. Eet would be a good idea to invest een a satchel. 'Twould make de conveyance of de official remarks of de dragon much easier.

But here eet ees een any case. Ahem, now, I shall read eet out. To de unknown human… I have heard tales of de various exploits of Jours. While varied in deir effects, Jou have shown great talent een disturbing de static world dat ees Gensokyo. As such, I ask dat Jou come and see me at jour earliest convenience…

_What_.

_Dat_ ees de message dat I was sent out to bring? An invitation to meet and greet? Damn eet, ees dere more to eet? Yust a few directions so dat jou can find de beeg boss? Dat never happens… And no scheduled time? Even _us_ messengers do not enjoy such privilege! How does some second-rate groundwalker enjoy such an honor! De presence of de beeg boss, de _dragon_… Eet ees absurd! Completely absurd!

Why, jou ask? _Why? _**WHY?** I will _tell_ jou why. I have to put up wid dees all of de damn time. De insults, de degrading treatment, de everyding! Do jou deenk dat I enjoy dees? Being given de run around by de dragon by dees? Oh, jes, I know dat de dragon does not always deenk een ways dat I understand. But eet ees frustrating getting dees from her on top of everyding dat I have to put up from de imbeciles up in de heaven. Eef jou can even call eet dat.

But dose arrogant… asses! Like a pack of mules, and just as dumb. Deenking dat dey can do whatever dey want. Dey see someone dat ees below them, even eef dey be serving de dragon or de boundary joukai, and dey immediately deenk dat dey can be bossed around. Oh, look at me, sitting up here on my beeg, fancy cloud. Oh, ooh at the joukai below us! How inferior dey are! Damn Celestials.

De only reason dat dose people can get away wid dat ees because dey can fight off all of de shinigami. And why do dey have dat power? Dey have reached their inner peace, or dey have become _enlightened_, or whatever. I don't particularly care as to de specifics of how dey reached eet. All dat I see ees de stupid idiots ordering me around. Oi, messenger, go and fetch me a peach, would jou kindly? Go and skin dees fish for me. Oh, jou are yust a fish joukai? Don't worry! Jou weren't related to him. Eet's _so_ amusing, ees eet not?

Jes, dat ees how eet ees. De celestials do not care one damn for de rest of de world. At least, eef dose dat steel live down out of dose clouds know dat dey risk ignoring de rest of de world at dere own peril. Leek jou, human. Do jou care about de rest of de world, of Gensokyo? See? Jou only care enough about getting jour tasks done.

…Now, eef I knew what those tasks were, den I would be able to finish my comparison, but oh well. Dat ees not my business. But dose people, eef jou can even call dem dat… Dey just sit up on deir clouds, and dey do _noding_. Not one leetle beet. Even eef de whole world was going down een flames; dey would probably sit dere and watch eet burn.

What, human? No, dere are not any good ones up dere. De stupid celestials… De only ones wid any decency are de ones dat were brought een too joung to understand what had happened to dem. How do jou teach a child dat does not understand death what eet means to ascend to such a state? De answer ees dat jou can't.

I have tried to teach de kids, I will admit. But dere ees only so much I can do to help de kids. Most of dem are lost causes, dough. De Hinanawi are much de same. I have to report do de head of de family, de Lord Nai. As de de facto leader of de celestials, I find myself reporting to him de few messages dat de big boss sends out… And occasionally to warn de idiot of what ees happening down below de clouds. Not he cares de slightest beet.

Dat ees how I know deir children. Deir many joung ones are not even out of their toddler steps, not knowing how to swim. Dey laugh, dey play, dey relax, day een and day out. But dey do not grow. Dey never change. Eet ees de perfect state… Or so dat man claims.

Dat ees why deir eldest ees een such a way. She ees so conflicted... She ees a teen, not having grown all de way to an adult. She ees old enough to be carrying her responsibilities, but she has never been _taught_ how to carry dem. She receives all de praise in de world… but to her, eet ees empty. She wants to earn the remarks, earn the commendations. And she somehow worked eet out; she must do someding horrible een order to determine what ees worth de praise. Eet ees not someding dat jou could understand widout experiencing yourself.

Eet ees almost painful to watch. A child willfully disobeying not out of some unreasonable anger, but because of a desire to discover her bounds. And jet, de parents of de girl never go out of deir way to explain dem to her. Eet would be de best deeng to take her out of dat house, out of de clouds, and back to de dragon. Maybe she could help…

But I am but a messenger. One who has taken too long to deliver de letter wid de words of de beeg boss.

Bah, what am I doing, talking to a groundwalker? Eet ees not like dey would understand my plight. I should yust go, and take solace back at home. Goodbye, den-

Hhm? What ees dat, human? Jou say dat jou can sympathize wid me? Now dat ees a hoot, but ok. Say dat jou can. Why should I pay attention to what jou say?

Why should de celestials pay attention to me, den? I am a messenger of de dragon herself! And eet ees not as eef I am inferior to dem even eef dat isn't de case! I am not lower dan dem.

Den how are jou lower den I? Well, because I am a joukai, and jou are a human… Which ees de same as de argument I was making. By de dragon, do I really sound dat dumb human? Even eef jou are a human, yust a human… As I am yust a joukai, and so ees de satori, and de maid ees just a maid… I've played myself de damnedest fool, haven't I?

Oh, jou don't have to be giving me dat look yust because. I screwed up, but does dat mean jou are going to be rubbing eet een? …Ok, dat was a dumb rhetorical question. Jou do not even need to be answering dat, miss satori.

Either way, I should be going now. De beeg boss would not want me running too late, even eef she ees giving me de run-around de whole time wid dees messages. But… I dank jou, human. I will be taking my leave now.

Directions? Oh, jes. De directions… Yust head to de Joukai Mountain. Once jou reach de top, dere will be someone dere to help jou to de dragon's home. Don't take too long dough, human. Sometimes de dragon likes to have some fun wid dose dat make her wait.

* * *

A/N Yeah, I know I screwed up a bit with the premise here. Envoy of the Dragon Palace vs Envoy of the Dragon… But you know what? I like this interpretation. And this story has decidedly non-canon… So I'm gonna change it up a bit. If you don't care for me taking such liberties… Well, I suppose you wouldn't be here after twenty-seven chapters. Either way, that's my story, and I'm sticking to it.

As for this chapter… Yes, this Iku is a bit different. Not even counting the accent, at least. I hope that it sounds at least halfway decent, as it's given my spellcheck absolute fits. I've never pressed the ignore button so much… But back to Iku. I set out originally to make Iku unlikable, actually. As to the why… It's because I plan to make Tenshi likable, without deviating too far from canon. (I don't want to turn her into either a masochist or a moeblob.) And Iku is always a nice, if overworked character that even I have used once or twice. But one that is proud of her work, and looks down on those she thinks below her…

But I couldn't shoehorn her into that character. At least, this one. So, I decided to take a lot from column b, and a little from column a. An overworked Iku that is still proud of her work, but is tired of putting up with others that think that they are better than her. Which leads to some amusing irony when Iku goes from complaining from one end to the other.

And I actually left out a bit of a plot hook, but that is fine, I don't want to shoehorn it in at the end of the chapter, so it will end up somewhere… else.

Still, that is it for these notes… as for previous chapter, finally:

That is the plan, Mr. Muss. Granted, I don't know if we should complete _all_ of the optionals… After all, do we really want Anon to go down that route with Marisa? The unknown percents are more user defined than anything else. And thank you much for your words about Yuyuko, as I enjoyed that greatly once I got into stride. As to the tree… We'll see, I suppose. Although, if this Yukari is powerful enough to _create_ the netherworld…

Anywho, enough rambling. Feel in a typing mood, so I'll probably start on the next chapter, and have it out soon. Wondering if anyone has figured out who it will be… I'll be honest in saying that I waited a bit longer, wanting to see if anyone would break such a strong number of reviews (99 at this point in time… Plus 9 on another story. So many strong numbers.) Stupid meme-based jokes aside, please read and review, and until next time!

Optional Quest: Opening the Oarfish's Eyes to Irony: 100% Complete

Edit: This story was redone 7/21/2012 to improve readability, due to some difficulty understanding Iku's accent.


	28. Vengeful Ancient Snake Goddess

_This is the _**Cirno News Network Emergency Broadcast System.**_ Even though the headquarters of CNN and its various local subsidiaries have been repaired, a recent series of accidents among the kappa power supplies have once again prevented us here from working on the news in a timely manner. As such, we will continue to transmit this, as long as we have power in the remaining backup generator. However, as we have some type of secondary backup system powered by a large wheel, rest assured that we will keep you posted on all major concerns that may be affecting Gensok-_

_…_

_-Ok, we're back on the air. Please thank our resident workwolf for powering the generator. But until next time, more news, as we can get it out!_

_Thank you, and enjoy the show. This has been _**THE STRONGEST!**_ Now back to your irregularly scheduled fic._

* * *

Vengeful Ancient Snake Goddess

Ze mountain 'as been so amusing, recently. Tengu flying about, trying to save zeir precious 'omes, and ze kappa… Ze kappa were most entertaining. 'ow often ees eet zat one can see such a sight… A giant plant, spinning and burning, destroying all een eets patz. 'Oo could resist such sight? Ze conflagration gives my side ze aches…

But ze wee little fairies, zey are ze most amusing. Flitting about from to and fro, not a care een ze 'ole world as zey dart from side to side, playing zeir little game. And zen, when zey are not looking, zey suffer from _such_ tragedies. Ze exact wrong spot getting 'it by a bullet, a rock crumbling down ze mountain and smashing on zeir wee little 'eads..

Eheheh…

Mmm? What ees zat coming my way… A few more people? Well, perhaps I 'ave a little bit more to be sharing wiz zem. Ze schadenfreude need not end yet, after all…

Good _evening_, down zere. 'Ow might I ask ze zree of you are doing? Eet ees such a lovely day for a stroll am I not right? The sun ees shining quite merrily, and ze breeze ees nice and not too stiff. Just ze perfect weazer for a nice spin about ze mountain, do you not zink?

You wonder 'oo I am? Moi? C'est ze least of trifles, traveler. I am one of ze lesser goddesses of ze mountain, 'ardly even worz ze trouble to give a name. Eet ees a great surprise zat you were able to find me een ze first place. I do try to stay out of ze way of all ze ozers zat I might come across.

Oh, but you insist zat I share my name? Interesting… Not a trustworzy one, are you? Pity, such a pity. My name eesn't _zat _important… But eef you must know, eet ees 'ina. 'ina Kagiyama. Eet ees a pleasure to meet you all ze same. Agreed, yes?

Oho, don't 'ave such a look on your face! Really, eet ees a pleasure to meet you. Such a rare occurrence zat we 'ave new faces climbing up ze mountainside. Alzough, would a flight not be more efficient? Unless none of your companions are, ahem, able to get you up?

'Ehe, my apologies zere. My tongue just 'ad to take a wee bit of a slip. Nozing truly terrible meant by it! After all, one must keep zeir souls light een order to fly, yes? None of zis 'oriole stoicism, zat keeps you on ze ground. No need to be going on about zat.

'Ow about zis? As my apology to you, I shall be 'elping you along. I can be quite a nice guide, after all. Ze mountain patz can be steep and treacherous, but wiz a goddess looking after you… What 'arm can come zose een 'er eyes?

Yes, good, good. Now, let us be off! Eet ees not zat far from where we stand now, to be 'onest. You must 'ave a very good eye, or very good directions to know to come zis way. Perhaps you found yourself a pet tengu somewhere along ze way? No? 'Rmm… 'Ow unfortunate. Ze tengu are much fun to provoke, do you not zink? A proud race, always so engrossed een zeir own creations, and zeir achievements… Take zat away from zem, and what to zey 'ave?

Aha, zey 'ave zeir pens and zeir swords. But tell me, een zis day and age, which ees mightier? Neizer. Ze weight of magic, whatever origin eet might 'ave, ees strong zan zem boz. Don't believe me? Zen why ees eet zat ze 'uman zey call ze 'Akurei rules over zis land? Not literally, I assure you, but ze ees ze one zat keeps us all een line. So to speak… Not zat she 'as ever come after me, on purpose. Oh, zere 'ave been a few times zat she blasts me on occasion, especially when she 'as bigger fish to fry.

But moi? I 'ave not done anyzing at all to earn such effort. Instead, I am a nice little goddess. I always go out of my way to 'elp ze people zat need eet… Alzough I can't be blamed for anyzing zat 'appens while I am on ze clock. So, what eef zat river washed over ze fields of zat ozzer goddess? I did my best to keep 'er fields from being submerged een total… Eet was a poor job, but she survived, yes? A pity she doesn't want my 'elp any longer.

Oh, and do be careful on zat incline. Ze rocks are loose, and you might want to be taking your time. No! 'Old steady, 'old steady. Ze what I mean? I told you zat I would be a great guide for you. Eef you 'ad fallen off of zat cliff, you could 'ave 'ad an _incredibly_ 'orrible injury. Ze kind zat would give ze moon doctor ze fits. Such a terrible zing to 'ave… So now, be more careful as we 'ead up.

'Rmm? You ask what ees eet zat I am a goddess for? Well, zat ees an interesting question… Why might you zink zat I represent? What powers do you sink zat I 'ave? Zey could be many a zing… I could be a goddess of ze wind… Do you not notice 'ow I spin een ze air as I fly by your side? I could embody ze very freedom zat ze air 'as as it frets from place to place, 'eld down by nozing, restrained by not even chains of vapor. And, after all, ze tengu zemselves are youkai zat 'old some command over ze wind itself… At least, ze stronger ones. So, why couldn't I be zat?

Or, perhaps, I was a goddess of dance? I know many, after all. Spin you zrough a waltz, twirl zrough a ballet… Zere could be many zings zat we could do togezer. Perhaps you would like to join? Spin wiz me 'ere een ze air, away from ze 'ustle zat ees your life. 'Twould be a grand occurrence, would eet not? To make ze sky eetself ze dance floor… All I would need would to find you some shoes to work wizz… Perhaps somezing zat 'as a lift, or a 'eel? Or might you prefer flats? I wonder….

But of course, I am merely speculating. Zat ees where eet becomes so fun… 'Ave you never wondered what eet might be like eef you were born differently? Created een a different manner? Wondered what eet would be like eef you were born wizz a different face, so to show ze world who you really are?

No? _Pity_. Zat ees so unfortunate.

As to 'oo I am… I am not a goddess of any of zose zings. Instead, I am a goddess of ze curses. La magie 'orribles… Ze worst of ze worse, do you not agree? Zis terrible curse zat was given to me when I was created. And one zat I 'ave used to many an effect.

Eet was one day, long ago… so long ago 'uman, zat your grandparent's of your grandparents were not but a spark een ze eye of zeir grandparent's grandparents. Eet was… 'ow many years? Decades? Millennia? Eet was a long time ago… Back zen, you can imagine zat I did not use zis form. Somezing completely different was zis spirit clad in, but ze person inside was ze same.

So, back zen I went around… _'elping _ze people of ze land. Ze wanted somezing cursed removed, or zeir luck to be improved… I could do zat. Eet took not more zan a flick of my 'ead and I could fulfill zeir wants. But zen, _zat _girl came. On ze glorious fields zat I lived in, she came and she conquered me. Forced me to submit to 'er will. And zen… zen she would make use of my powers as eef zey were 'er own.

Zat was ze most terrible of times for me, 'uman. Submitting to anozer's will… I was ze proudest and most powerful of my kind, and she reduced me to little more zan a beast of 'er burdens. Oh, but I 'ad my revenge, traveler. Zat I did.

Do mind ze steps, too. Zis next patch ees very rough.

Can you imagine 'ow amusing eet was for anozer goddess to come and conquer zat girl of a goddess, as she did to me? The most delicious of irony imaginable… And I enjoyed every moment of eet. But as ze girl of a goddess rested, attempting to lick 'er wounds after being defeated, I seized ze day. Bursting from my weakened bonds, I slipped away from ze tiny goddess, and fled from ze lands zat I once called 'ome.

Of course, zat was not before laying ze most powerful curse I could muster upon 'er… Powerful enough to even affect one zat might be called divine.

Ze following centuries 'ad me laying low, while traveling zis wide world. In ze process, I will admit zat I 'ad a little bit of fun. Giving of my misfortune, and taking eet away all ze same. Zere were many zat lived because of me, and many zat died because of me.

Why did I not take eet all away, do you ask? I can only keep so much misfortune wizzin me, after all. I could take on anozer form… But most 'unmans would 'ave trouble interacting wizz one zat ees not wearing zeir own face. Especially as ze years passed, and ze magic faded from ze outside.

I found myself een one country after anozer, learning zeir arts. I do suppose I gained a fondness for ze dance, as I learned many een my travels. And when I fly to zis day, I find myself spinning, dancing een ze wind… Eet ees a bit of a guilty pleasure, but one zat I enjoy all ze same. Of course, een my pursuits, I often ran into ozzer distractions zat would take me away from ze studies zat I began.

Ze 'umans are an interesting lot, to grow so much, and yet, to learn so little… Nozing about ze old truzz seem to exist anymore; instead, zey cling to zeir new doctrines. Zeir are very few zings zat will make a 'uman admit what zey are. Agreed? Ze guilty pleasures, ze sins… Acts of lust, of greed, of power… of wratz. Ze backstabbing, ze blackmailing… ze war. Ze war ees boz ze biggest lie, and ze most 'onest of pursuits of 'umans.

'Ow do I know zey can be lies? Simple. In many cases… all zat one needs to start one ees an accident… Or to remove ze chance for an accident to 'appen at all. Ze battles zat I used to watch… Just like ze dance, zey could be. I admit zat I couldn't 'elp eet. Eet was so _zrilling_, watching a army dance about wizz perfect precision… Executing all wizzin zeir way. Ze zoughts still give me chills.

But even better zan watching a brilliant masterstroke, ees watching eet fall. Returning ze misfortune zat one little general 'ad, at ze worst of times… Well, zere ees a reason zat zey say zat ze General Winter cannot be beaten. But zat little man was not 'anded a defeat. Razer, zat was ze same defeats zat 'e would 'ave experienced, eef I 'ad not bozered to interfere myself.

'Ehe… So, I do not sound like a very nice goddess, do you say? Why ees zat? I know I look nice, and I sound nice… What gave eet away? All my talk of bloodshed, of ze wars zat I 'eloped create? Oh, dear, perhaps I let myself get away wizz saying too much. 'Ow _unfortunate_ of me…

Still, I don't suppose you want to know why I'm back zen? Since I'm such a _bad_ goddess, wouldn't a smart 'uman like you want to know? Good, because I was to tell you een eizer case… I just wanted you to believe zat you 'ad some input on zis discussion… Because, now, you don't.

So, you might imagine 'ow week I was becoming at zat point een time. Zere were many zings I could 'ave done. Gone out een a blaze of glory… Causing as much destruction as I could. But zat wasn't enough. Not enough for me. So I returned to my 'omeland, for ze first time een years… Like a wyrm flying norz to die, I returned to ze lands I was created in, where I may breaze my last.

That ees when I discovered zat my curse on zat goddess was _not_ as successful as I 'ad 'oped. I 'ad not destroyed zat girl, nor 'ad I destroyed 'er family. Zey 'ad faded into oblivion, overshadowed by zat ozzer goddess, but zey 'ad not been erased from 'istory. Needless to say, I was most upset at zat. Ze cursed girl 'ad not been destroyed by ze most powerful of curses zat I could lay upon 'er. But even eef zat was ze case, she was now weaker. As was I. So, what to do?

Zat ees why I came 'ere, little 'uman. A land where ze grass ees green wizz magic, and ze girls are pretty and innocent. Not all of zem by far, but plenty of eet for ones zat still believed een magic. Een somezing more zan ze dull world zat I 'ad observed een my many years. And I grew again, een preparation to seek out my enemy, and destroy 'er.

But lo, my enemy comes to _me_. So, I decide zat I must do my best een order to draw 'er out. So I create mayhem, cause catastrophes. Not _too_ often, as zat would leave me tired and unprepared. But ze occasional romp of plucking ze feazers of tengu, pulling ze shells of ze kappa, upsetting ze goddesses, destroying fairies… and killing 'umans. After all, she ees _good_, yes? She will want to stop me. Eesn't zat right?

Don't give me zat look, 'uman. I _know_ I am a bad, bad girl… But eet eesn't my fault. I'm just created zat way. What more can you expect from ze Mishaguji?

Oho! Trying to run from me now, are we? Worried about what I might do to you? Nozing terrible at all, little 'uman. Nozing terrible at all. Careful, zough... You almost slipped on zat step. And eet would be such a _shame_ for you to fall zis far up, yes? Nearly 'alfway up ze mountain, and yet you run on a patz smaller zan your shoulders. Such a pity… I 'ad 'oped for more from you.

But what ees eet? Ze patz ended? Oh, imagine zat. Zere ees nowhere for you to go, now ees zere? You could take a dive off ze side of ze cliff… but zere ees no water down below to catch your fall. Unless you can dive zrough ze rocks as eef zey were water… But zat ees a ridiculous notion, ees eet not?

Also, you can stop wizz zat incessant yelling. Zey are not coming. Not for you. Not right now. 'ad you not noticed zat zey 'ad disappeared? Too entranced by ze terrible figure of a goddess zat you could simply _not_ stop listening to? Ze satori, she ees busy wizz somezing else. A particular fondness for butterflies, I do believe, chose its time to rear its ugly 'ead. Such misfortune ees unnatural, ees eet not? And zat girl tried _so_ 'ard to not go off and chase zem, even so she sorely wished to.

Zen again, perhaps you are merely unlucky. I can't wait to see ze look on 'er face… Oh, ze maid? Yes, yes, ze maid. Like a good bit of clockwork, ees she not? I could not fazom about 'ow to make zat girl tick… But, I know a few ways to make ze ticking stop. A blown joint, a busted valve, a broken line… One learns a few zings, living near ze 'unmans and ze kappa so often. So, a little bit of bad luck ees all zat eet needed to simply fall over worzless.

And you never noticed! _Such_ an observant master! Always attending to ze needs of ze servant, yes? A shame, _ze_ shame. Why, I know some zat would 'ave been offended at such treatment. But I knew many, many more zat would 'ave applauded eet.

So, now zat I 'ave you right where I want you, any last requests? 'Rm, zat ees a good question, I suppose. I 'ave not sought about what to do after I finish destroying zat girl. But, I suppose ze best zing to say ees zat forever on an on I will continue zis circling. Wizz nozing but zis 'ate wizzin me. And, I will submit ze rest of ze world, ze rest of creation to it. In a veritable carousel of agony.

Eheh, I will get to eet soon enough. One must take zeir time wizz _such_ a nice kill. I feel my 'eart getting all aflutter as I sink on exactly 'ow you will end up. Mmm… I'm going to 'ave a good night ahead of me… So, I would suggest zat you prepare yourself as I pump you full of misfortune.

…Eh. Ehehe! Now zat was a good one, little 'uman! More of what I expected from you, instead of zis seeming acceptance to just roll over and die. Very good, very good, ma poupée. For zat, I might let you enjoy your deaz more zan I originally planned. Send you off wizz a good memory and all zat.

No, no, don't step away. Zat only takes you _closer_ to ze edge. Eet eesn't like I am going to 'arm you merely be touching you… Eheh. Alzough, ze zought of what ees about to 'appen, eet ees almost too much. Mmmm….

Oops. Zat was a bad idea. Released a good deal of ze rest of my store. Looks like we'll be speeding eet up after all, 'uman. Pity. If you 'ad stayed wizzin arm's reach… Or on more solid ground… But zat ship 'as sailed!

So, goodbye, 'uman. Zat rock you are standing on ees going to… Nevermind! Eet just collapsed. Have a nice trip, and mind all ze sharp rocks under you!

That was such an unfortunate zing to 'appen, after all.

* * *

A/N Well, ain't this a stinker? Looks like we're going down in the world. We only died the first two times after meeting the extra bosses, and now a stage two boss is killing us. The shame.

Jokes aside, I will admit that I'm very sorry that I had to do this to Hina. I _love_ the more common depiction of Hina, where she is the reclusive curse goddess that does as much good as she can, even if she is shunned by all. There really isn't a much more selfless person een the entirety of Touhou, which is really remarkable. So for her to be written in such a manner… It pains me.

That said, I have had this planned for quite a while. What would it be like if Hina was one of the Mishaguji, the curse gods that Suwako tamed? It… wouldn't be pretty, as I have just seen. Take a known antagonistic curse god, and through them under the heel of another goddess? If one ever broke free, they would want their revenge.

Plus, I wanted to explore exactly _why_ Suwako has only one descendent. Of course, barring saying that the divine magic of the family can only be passed down through the family line of purest descent would be one way, but another answer would be that the entire family has been killed out, and has been kept dead or not having children for some reason. Hence, only Sanae remains.

As for the accent, this chapter and last chapter were both based on requests. I hope the proved satisfactory, as I'm not very used to using the romance language accents, especially compared to the various dialects of English and the Germanic accents. So, I wouldn't mind hearing how they sound to the reader. Are they too much, or just enough?

Anywho, previous chapter reviews:

Mr. Muss, I imagine that the swimming the air might get old after a few decades of being on the job. It's like how fun it is to drive a car. The first few weeks after you get your license, you're in heaven; but after that, it's just a method of conveyance. Just don't tell my truck that. She might get insulted.

And going to put it here even if it doesn't technically count. Ms. Lien, I'm sad to hear that. It's good to know that nothing too terrible has happened. Goodbye, and remember that you are always welcome back. Thank you for your many kind words.

To finish, in next chapter we'll see just where we wake up again. Digressing to the end, please read and review as always, and until next time!


	29. Fallen Shieldmaiden of the Damnable Moon

_This is the _**Cirno News Network**_ with a breaking news story! Live from the underground, we bring you an update on the kappa created fusion reactor that is charring away in the depths of the Earth's crust. Progress has been steady, as with the hell raven's ability to control fusion, power levels have been steadily rising. Unfortunately, we were interrupted by the intrusion by one of the lead kappa on the project, who insisted we leave the program in secrecy. Being forbidden to see what was occurring, we did leave. Not before, however, one of our crew suffered a nervous breakdown. She is expected to have a full recovery, and we here plan to give her a doggie bag as a get well present._

_Thank you, and enjoy the show. This has been _**THE STRONGEST!**_ Now back to your irregularly scheduled fic._

* * *

Fallen Shieldmaiden of the Damnable Moon

Shh… There, there. You're awake. Don't worry. Everything… Well, everything isn't fine, but you're in no danger. At least, not anymore. You've just been asleep for a good while. They dumped you down here, and I performed my duty. Technically, I suppose it isn't… but it's an old habit I've been wanting to exercise for such a long time.

As for where you are… I don't know if I'm the right person to be telling you. Normally, it's the job of someone else. The Yama. But… What was the last thing that you remember? Rocks? A cliff face… Jagged boulders piercing your body, letting the lifeblood bleed out of you… Say no more. Nothing more is required. Still, I am curious as to why you would be here.

You remember no trial? No judgment? Nothing of the sort? Was your soul judged in absentia? Was your consciousness not required? Was the Yama so secure in the knowledge that she had made the correct decision that she instead tossed you down here without even speaking to you?

Why do I ask? And what do I mean... Well, there isn't much of a good way to tell you this. I just ask you to peek out beyond the darkness that I have created for you, and into the damning light.

Yes, that's right. As far as the eye can see. Welcome, then, to the Hell of Blazing Fires.

Now you know why I wonder why you are here. What crimes have you committed, what sins have you succumbed to, in order to earn a position down here with those that are irredeemable? Is your soul truly so black that there is no chance at all at wiping it clean? I've many of the sinners that have ended up down here… And you do not appear to be one of them. Why is that?

I suppose I will stop asking you, though. It is obvious that you don't know, for how could you? Your face is honest, and even if I haven't seen you act or heard of your actions, that is enough for me.

Who am I? Well, now that's an interesting question. Who am I… That's a question whose answer I've not needed in a long time. Perhaps it might be better to ask who I was at one point, for that is a different person than the one I am now. One time, I held many names… And with thrice as many titles as the names I once bore. But there were two that I bore above all others. Princess, and Sister.

Oh, no, I'm not a sister to anyone that you may know. It has been millennia since I have seen them, in any form. I've heard rumors from the other spirits that they were nearby, within a hair's breadth… But they did not seek me out. Perhaps they do not care for me any longer. Or perhaps they do not even remember. I do hope that it is simply that they do not know where I rest, if one can call it such a thing.

I know I'm dodging around the question… But the truth is, the name does not matter any longer, in my opinion. All I can remember are the crimes that I committed, and the pain I put the victims through. The hellfires themselves do not burn me, yet the images they cause me to see… They sear pictures into my eyes better than any brand could.

Ah yes, my crimes… It was a simple thing, nothing too fancy. Murder, in the first degree. I would say it would premeditated, but it was different… Back then, I cared not for who I killed, just that I was able to. It was all a game to me, sinner. A game of skill, a game of endurance, a game of wit… It was the most dangerous game that I played. And it was one of the most dangerous game that I hunted.

No, I am not a youkai, nor was I. Have you ever heard the Yama herself speak? She will not condemn them for acting as their base natures tells them to. They hunger for the flesh and the blood of humans. Some revel in it, feasting upon the humans' bones whenever they have the chance. Others… others attempt to control it. And she lambasts them for not acting as is their proper place. It is somewhat hypocritical, is it not? The humans ask the youkai to act as one of them… And yet, when the youkai finally meets their end, they are judged as sinners for not acting as a true youkai would. No wonder some attempt to live so long.

My apologies. I've rambled on a bit, it seems. After all this time, one must attempt to think of something besides the flames and the pain. Unless they want to go insane. And to tell the truth, I know not if that is the case for me.

But that was my crime, in the day. I hunted humans, not for sustenance, but for sport. They were the only beings that provided me a challenge. The rabbits were predictable, they could be learned. Youkai were the same, although varied in different ways. But the humans were weak enough to be easy pickings, but smart enough to make it hard for me. It was… thrilling, I do remember. Absolutely thrilling.

So, how does that result in me residing here? You, of course, mean besides my crimes which number in the hundreds. Those alone would be enough to sentence me to eternity in these flames. But the mistake I made which led to the rest of my crimes was my acting outside of my nature. Outside of my training, of the habits I had developed.

At one time, I was a proud warrior. I was capable of magic, yes, but it was out of necessity. To be able to jump quicker, leap farther, lift more… I was unsurpassed in my home in the physical activities. While my sisters depended on their faith, magic and trinkets, I instead depended on my own muscle and sweat.

As the strongest of the three, I found myself as the defender. While my sisters would strike out from behind me, I would be the stone wall behind which they would rally. And as we grew, I found myself becoming the one behind which the rest of my people would rally. They cheered on my sisters, but I was the foundation upon which the majority of the trust was laid.

I was a protector, ensuring nothing ever happened to my people. With my shield and polearm, nothing could get past me. The only problem we had was that there were no enemies of which to defend against. No people that wished to attack my home. We were a nation with an army, but no enemy.

So I will admit that I… I grew bored. Tired of living a simple bland life of drills, speeches, and ceremonies. So, I began to branch out. We had no wild game left, as anything wild was impure. So I sought out the lands that held these creatures that I may hunt. Creatures that I could track, could fight, and could kill. And as such, even the mightiest of lions, tigers, and bears could not stand against my bare hands.

Yes, I suppose that was a bit of a bad pun. Oh my.

But as you could imagine, the hunt grew boring. So I began to chase the humans around. Such an interesting species… At the time, they were young, with few mighty civilizations. No more than tribes for the most part, struggling to eek out a meager existence. And yet, they had enough intelligence to fight against me, to evade me,,. And even to turn my weaknesses against me. Not that it necessarily helped them.

You might imagine, though, that my hunts attracted the attention of those that were lived among the humans. Youkai, fae, gods, demons, magicians and more all were attracted to my actions. They saw someone with power, and they decided either to contain me, or attack me directly.

Yet, even if they had the slightest of chances against me, I was zipped away. They could not catch me, after all. As long as the border between my home and wherever I set foot upon this earth stayed malleable and unchanging, I was able to retreat with ease.

Honestly? I was a coward at that time. That is what an easy life of hunting easy prey does to you. For after I began to hunt youkai, but it just wasn't the same. Animalistic, the majority of them were. Thought like animals, so I could hunt them like the animals that they were. It was… disappointing. _So_ disappointing.

So, being the coward that I was, I went back to hunting the humans. Stalking them in the night, making them run, and do their best to outwit me. I gave them the advantage of home turf, and I never set up any trap or pitfall to trip them up. Any kill that I made was to be mine and mine alone, not the luck of a trap spontaneously working.

As I said before, though, I had attracted the attention of those in power. Some of which were mighty upset at my actions. Eventually, one came after me that I couldn't run away from. The mountains and the seas would not let me pass, and I could not return to my kingdom. The boundaries did not distort, nor did they twist. They stayed firmly shut.

Left with no other recourse than to stand my ground with my shield, I turned to face the being that was confronting me. I will admit that I expected a god, or some ancient magician. A being of power that sought to claim my soul in return for faith or for power.

But instead, it was a young youkai that accosted me. She couldn't have been more than a century or two old, so young with her eyes. Full of life, sharp and quick. Perhaps you might know of her, sinner. In this land, she is yet the most powerful youkai. The Yakumo, Yukari.

I though that I had easy pickings, to be honest. A youkai such as that would not be hard to defeat, just as the rest of her animalistic brethren were. So, I leapt forward with glee. It was then, as she held up her hand and tore open reality before me, that I realized the whole of my mistake. I had attacked a being that was no animal. Instead, I had attacked a force of nature, a being composed of pure power.

Before I could reverse my flight, I felt myself being impacted in the side by a large stone. You know how that feels, don't you? The pain as your flesh rends at the sharp rock… I know it very well, too. In retrospect, the girl was inexperienced, and her gaps were shaky, almost on the verge of collapsing. But to be able to transport such items, and use them as a projectile… It was a surprise to me.

Almost amusing, isn't it? Such training I had put myself through, countless hours of sparring and blocking, all to be defeated by a rock thrown from the side. If I had cared for such things at that point in time, I would have been utterly and totally humiliated. But that was not the end of it.

Instead, I found myself being propped up on the side of a hill, rock still piercing my side. As I bled, gazing up into the sharp eyes of the youkai, I could see the nearest bit of anger in them. She was enraged at what I had done, for reasons I could not fathom at the time. Somehow, though, she managed to keep the base emotions in check. With a snarl barely curling up the sides of her mouth, she summoned my shield to her hand. Laying it upon my ruin chest, she looked at me and tilted her head.

As she did, my insides _twisted_. My skin began to melt, just the same as my shield did. And… and I began to merge. My insides boiled as they turned to molten metal, my pale skin starting to glisten with a metallic sheen. I do not know how long that it took, even though I imagine it only took a few seconds, if that. But to me, it felt like eons.

But in the end, I was trapped. Locked within my own shield, my bronze chest moving as I attempted to draw in breath. But, I needed not one. Have you not gazed upon me? The black eyes, soulless and without a pupil. The orb within my hands, glowing with soft light? The lack of a lower body should have tipped you off, but I suppose that you have become desensitized to such things. I suppose there are more important worries, considering that you're dead.

Why did she do such a thing, sinner? She did not want me to die, not quite yet. She did want me to see the Yama, though. Oh yes, I knew you were going to ask. But she wanted to take me to the Yama _personally_. She wanted not the risk of having my soul be intercepted my sisters, only to be brought back to life at a later point.

And so, she carried me, strapped to her back as the shield I now had become. With but a step across the abyss, and we were in Shigan. Another step later, we were in Higan. And in another, she found herself facing the Yama.

It didn't take long for me to be judged by her. As I had been killed, even if I had not quite yet died, I fell under her jurisdiction, having been killed on this Earth, and near her land. Not to mention the look on her face the moment she glanced into her mirror. It didn't take long for me to be sentenced here. To the land of the eternally burning fires, stoked by the corpses of the dead.

You know what the worst part of my sins was, sinner? It was not the punishment I was given… It was the effect on my people. It was my fault that the Yakumo began to hate my people, for what they thought of the humans and youkai that she had placed under her protection. A few centuries passed as she studied the situation, according to the others that I've met here, before she countered the hubris of my people with an invasion. She did not succeed, but the damage was done.

In my actions, my arrogance, my thirst for blood, I had forsaken my people. When they needed me most, was I there to protect them? No, instead, I was here, paying for the crimes that I committed. And, in the process, setting them up to be attacked in the first place! It was a recipe for disaster… And I provided the main ingredients for the flambé.

I failed. In ever single, utter way, I failed. My people, my crown, my sisters… In one day, I had it stripped away. But to add insult to injury, I've had the images of my victims dance through my mind. These fires do not burn hot enough to harm me, but there is something in the flame that reminds you of why you are here. Constantly and endlessly do I see every one of their faces, the scenes from the lives that they would have had, the family that I took them from. All of it.

That is why I am here, sinner. In case you wanted to know. So, I will remain here, and serve out my sentence. I just hope that eternity isn't too far away.

So, are you to tell me why you suspect that you're here? There is always something that sticks out in your mind, after all. One small occurrence that might be just why you were sent to the blazing fires. What could it be because of?

The shinigami brought you back before? From the dead, and back to the land of the living? That… that could be why. You've cheated death with her own help, but the judge of the dead isn't as forgiving as her employees. So, if she was in a bad mood, the fact that you've lived multiple times already… That alone might be enough to persuade herself that you should be sentenced to the worst of the worst. She wouldn't want the live humans to get too interested in the various ways to cheat death, aye?

Wait, wait! What do you think you're doing? Are you trying to leave the shade that I've created for you? Why is that the case? I've done my best to keep you from burning even more than you have already. If you leave my protection, you'll succumb to the fires. …What is that? You've made a promise to some people, and you're going to keep it…

That sounds so familiar. I made a promise myself to my people, but I never fulfilled it. Was this promise to your people, or was it to someone else? …Multiple someones, all the same. You don't want to end while you have unfinished business in the land of the living. I… I understand how you feel. Go ahead, I won't stop you. I'm certain that you can find a way out.

Come with you? Why would I do that? I've my own penance to complete here. I can never forget, never forget what I did, and I destroyed by my actions. My failure to act as the guardian for those that needed guarding, the insult that I created against my crown. All that requires my punishment to be thorough.

I don't think I could ever forget the names of the people I've killed, to be honest. After decades and decades, I would need surgery to remove the names from the inside of my skull. Not that I would want such an effort wasted on me. There are others far more deserving.

I suppose that idea has merit… There are so many unknowns, though. Too many people that I've let down. But then again, by remaining here, I'll never face them. And if my sisters do ever die, unless they have the misfortune to die in this jurisdiction, they will instead be relegated to the afterlife at home, instead of the one I currently exist in.

Confronting my demons… That sounds like the honorable thing to do, does it not? No more hiding… Instead, I should confront those who I wronged. And if they condemn me back to here, so be it. But until it's been proven… I've nothing to lose, myself.

You, however, have everything to lose. A spirit of a sinner, wandering out of hell? You'll need to find your body before anything too unsavory happens. It could get possessed by an evil spirit or a poltergeist, and be made to do terrible things in the process. That is, if your body yet remains. …You hope that our allies have recovered it? For your sake, sinner, I hope they have.

From what you say though, sinner, your companions were not of great, stout strength. They were lances and swords, charging out to meet battle for you. But there was no one to remain behind and to guard you. I shall be that then. You have your sword and your shroud, but not yet your shield.

On that note, I, Kikuri Watatsuki, Moon Princess of Shield and Spear, am in your service until both our debts are paid. Even the Yama herself cannot countermand my convictions. And in that regard, let us leave. I can only hope that my time here has both tempered my body, as well as my resolve.

Now, strap me on your arm, and ward away the flames. We've a long walk ahead of us comrade, so let us take the first of many steps. And pray that each one is not our last.

* * *

A/N Well… Here we are. Another Pc-98 with no lines in canon. Which means another blank slate for me to play around with. And while Ruukoto is just an android that as been in disrepair for too long, Kikuri here is something completely different.

To make sure it is known by now, the MC died in the previous chapter. Nothing to be done for that… I know a good few of you were waiting for a Momiji or an Aya to come out of the wings and rescue us… But I wanted to get to Kikuri, and advance the story along a bit more (Having decided who is going to be in the next 3 chapters). And to do that, we had to go to hell. And what better way to get there than to be impaled with extreme prejudice. If you are still wondering where the local tengu workwolf is, though, she's been busy powering CNN with her own two feet. Not a glamorous job, but someone's got to do it. Just as someone's got to watch the mountain paths.

But now, explanation behind my choices for Kikuri. I will admit, the whole idea about Kikuri being a Lunarian at all was due to her title. The Hellish Moon. If you look at her, she appears to be just a bronze disc with an image of a girl. So, why that title? Even if ZUN was trying to be cool, why not just call her something like the Hellish Bronze Disc, or Discus? So, that's my reasoning. As to the Watatsuki relation… That part just flowed out naturally from the keyboard.

Of course, it doesn't hurt that such a relation ties into Yukari's invasion of the moon centuries later. It gives me a bit of background to work with… Plus, it allows me to get a better handle on the Moon *bleeps* before I actually write them. As there are only three characters that I actively dislike: The Watatsuki's, and the Yasaka. So, perhaps a wee bit of imbalance there, but who knows? Considering how strong my Gensokyo is, perhaps they'll finally be a match for the lunatics.

As for last chapter:

Thank you very much. I'm particularly fond of the side five myself, to be honest. And don't worry, that's not Hina right behind you. That's just Kogasa trying to surprise you.

Kogasa: Aww, you ruined it… And it would have been such a wonderful surprise.

Oh, do be quiet. Don't be freaking them out after such chapters. That tongue of yours can be quiet scary when you use it. Ahem, anyways, agreed. Hina can be quite the frightening character, even without trying. Make her _want_ to be scary though…

Digressing, this should be it for the current surge of chapters, at least for Sublime Soliloquy. Got a goodly bit of Touhoumon, plus a oneshot or two halfway written, so more on those first. Or at least, more on one of them. Also, by now, I should have gone back and fixed up Iku's chapter some, to make it more legible. If it is, please do tell whether it's an acceptable level, or if it's still too bad.

In either case, let me now finish my rambling. Please read and review as always, and until next time!

* * *

Optional Quest: Like a Bat out of Hell: 100 Percent Complete

Party Members:

Ruukoto: Lost, Unavailable  
Koishi: Lost, Available  
Kikuri: Acquired


	30. Access to Character Title is Forbidden

_This is the _**Cirno News Network**_ with a breaking news story! The fusion experiment in the dark and dank depths of the delightful drei-dimensional disk that is the Earth… Bah, who wrote this script? Must have been some cretin. Anyways, the fusion experiment is going well, but was temporarily shut down due to the tiredness of the reactor core, and the appearance of a brand new engineer. Oddly enough, said engineer claims not to be from the outside, but is a resident of Gensokyo! Doubly so because there are no such things as human engineers in this land. Do we have an imposter, attempting to sneak scandalous subterfuge surreptitiously into our home? Stay tuned for more news, with hopefully less alliteration. _

_Who hired this guy to write? I say that we need to fire him, stat. Oh, is this thing on? Go to station identification._

_Thank you, and enjoy the show. This has been _**THE STRONGEST!**_ Now back to your irregularly scheduled fix._

* * *

Access to Character Title is Forbidden

This deserted road is such a dreary sight. Behind me, are the rough-hewn rocks that dominate this land, and before me are the melted stones, frozen in a cascade of granite and ore. Just like the waters of my home… I wish I could see them. But until my duty is done, and the sand drips all of the way out, I will stay here.

In that vein, I must satisfy myself with the rivers of sweat that coat my body, and that fall on the floor and carve their trail. I forget how long I have been here. By the depth of the grooves… a hundred years? Four hundred? It's hard to keep track of the time. I really should have asked one of the kasha for a clock last that I saw them. Busy taking the bodies and chucking them into the flames below… Quite the _wonderful_ job.

I suppose it's none the worse than mine here.

Would it be too bothersome to go out of my way to interact with them? They're not _that_ bad… But they are cats. Who seem to think that I would make such lovely soup… Plus, the comments about how pretty my corpse would look… Yeah. Such statements aren't particularly necessary. Even though I believe that is the method in which they show affection… The thought makes me shiver. As much as I may want to be told I have a nice body…

Bah, oh well. At least sister has it pretty nice up top. Would be nice to be back on the water once more… To feel the cool rivulets drown me… Mmm. But then again… even a bath would be nice after all this time near hell. Must not let myself get too distracted after all. There might be something afoot.

But you know what, girl? I think you've gone crazy. Talking to yourself like this. It isn't something that normal people do. _Sure_, of course they do, but at least they have the decency to go and talk to another object. But I've developed no fascination for any particular rock. Which is probably a good thing, considering how quickly they melt due to the heat…

I couldn't imagine it, making friends with one of the rocks. Watching it over the decades as it drips down from the ceiling, creating a nice recognizable lump for me to speak to. And then it slowly melts away, like a blob of ice that fell of the mountainside. Slowly melting away… My friend, slowly dying… No…

Ok, stop it girl. So, I had to slap myself out of that one. Not like it's a bad thing or anything… It was such a silly idea, that I _had_ to slap myself out of it. Because, if I didn't, bad things would happen. Haha, yeah. Had to slap myself… I'll just keep telling myself that. Maybe I'll believe it. Only thing worse would be if I started to see things.

…Why did I have to say anything? The moment I say it, I notice that there is someone floating right in front of me? How did I not notice them? These rock floors are pretty hard… It's not exactly easy to sneak up on me. Not unless they were… floating… Because they don't have any legs. Hrm. How interesting. Didn't quite expect that. Not at all.

But of course I should. We are dealing with one of the entrances to hell. Not like you'd see people getting up and _walking_ out of hell. Would they even be able to? Even if their bodies survived, and their spirits remained within… Would they be able to locomotive enough to walk out? Very unlikely. Their feet would erode straight to the bone on this rock.

What? The hallucinations are talking to me. Well, hello hallucinations. I do hope that you are doing well. Judging by the fact that I am currently speaking with you, even though I am aware that you are but a figment of my imagination and that is not in the least healthy for me to act in such a manner, I must have lost of few nuts and bolts along the way.

Yes, I am aware that there are no nuts and bolts behind me. I never actually have given much use to the technology of my brethren. Or my sisteren. Yes, I know that is not a word, but I feel that it fits much better, don't you? Besides, the majority of them are female… Just like most people in this crazy land. Granted, I believe the human village has a relatively balanced population, but I haven't visited there in a few centuries. Not since the last time that I had a day off.

Oh, this job isn't as bad as you make it sound, hallucination. There's nothing too bad about it. Granted, the perks are pretty bad… But I've good pay, and the insurance that there are none from my tribe that will be committed to these fires. Unfair? Perhaps… But the celestial bureaucracy has always been full of convoluted little loopholes. And nonetheless, there was none better than me for the job.

Don't you know that already?

Right, right. You're visitors. Of course I would hallucinate that I'm having visitors. That would make perfect sense! Why would I bother having visions of people who already know all there is to know about me? Then I'd have nothing to talk about! Nothing at all. And that would be terrible. For there is nothing good about having a kappa that cannot gab on to her hallucinated friends right? Right!

So, correct, there is none better than me. As for why? It is simply due to what my power is! I have a very powerful intrinsic ability… I can forbid things from happening. Oh, yes, it sounds very quaint, doesn't it? But to put it simply: If there is something I do not wish to happen, it simply does not happen.

Well… You do raise a good point. Why did I simply not forbid my kind from going to hell? There are a few things wrong with that assumption… Especially the thought that my power is wide enough to prevent the kappa from going to any sort of hell. And indeed, it was possible for the Yama to create a special _kappa_ hell.

The question, then, was whether I attempted to prevent my kind from going to any of the hells? Or did I successfully prevent them from going to the worst sort of hell imaginable for my kind. It's a tough choice, isn't it? Plus, I did have to deal with shinigami who were both more powerful than I, and able to use their powers far more broadly.

The only choice I had was to give it up. I couldn't beat them… So I joined them. And here I stand at the entrance to hell, preventing any from entering and exiting. At least without a permit.

Could I l-let you by? Silly hallucination, didn't you just hear me? I need a permit! You know, a piece of paper that says that you've been cleared to exit from the fires of hell, and have reformed, et cetera? …Oh, they burned up in hell. _That_ would make sense. Thank you, odd-looking bronze disk lady on back of spirit hallucination!

So, I should just let you go. Sounds good. After all, it wasn't my idea to make you use paper as the proper identification. What's next? Carving a block of wood that gives you a hall pass, and go down to take a leak in the nuclear reactor? Oh, that would be amusing… And now that you mention it, I have to use the bathroom… Dammit, where is the toilet when you need it… I'll just have to use my special spot… No, I'm not going now; I'm waiting until you leave! What kind of kappa do you think I am?

Ok, ok, you can turn your back. This won't take too long. Even with this crazy looking dress I'm having to sport. …Ah, there we go. See, all better. Never should have to think about having to use the bathroom on the job. And the heat just evaporates it away! Easy, see? Course, I can just use my sign here if it gets to big of a pile… Granted, I'm not exactly _supposed_ to feed the flames with it, but what they don't know doesn't hurt them, right?

Oh, don't give me that look! Yes, I know it's disgusting, but the sign gets _real_ clean in the hellfires. They are said to be very purifying to those that can withstand them, after all. Just like a regular old fire… Or boiling something in a pot of water. If you want it clean, get it hot. And the cleaner you want it, the hotter you get it. …Of course, if you get it _too_ hot…

Well, ashes are still clean. Technically.

Well, yes, it is obviously an outsider piece of equipment. At least it was originally. I did not go and find it myself; instead, it found its way here. Perhaps it simply fell over the border? That could make sense. It simply found its way to the best person to use it! ...Or one of the other kappa dropped it nearby during their construction project.

Yupyup, there have been a great deal of other kappa down here recently! Not that they ever bother to come and see me… I mean, why would they? Most kappa hate fire… Well, I take it back. _All_ kappa hate fire… Kinda is one of the reasons I tried to prevent them from swimming in a lake of it. So, they won't even venture near this path.

You say they are working with fire, though? Hrm. That is interesting… Although, I suppose they might have become brave enough that they can ignore it. Or the reward is simply great enough… Hrm, nuclear fire? I suppose that would make sense, since they are working in a nuclear reactor…

Heh, no, I don't particularly know what that means. I'm old for a kappa. Not too old, mind you. My sister is a few years younger than me… Not that I've seen her in ages. Goodness knows what she is up to now. Neither would you, hallucinate. You've seen all that I've seen, nothing more than that.

…Wait a second. You say that you _do _know what sister is up to? How do you know? You must be some sort of super hallucination… But wait, why are you having to ask for my name? You should already know that.

You're no hallucination. You're something real…

Stop! You're in violation of the law! You are hereby forbidden from proceeding any further. See, much better now that you're not allowed to go any further. So, now we can just sit here and… talk. Like good old friend would… aye?

So, you wanted to know who I am, fake-hallucination? Very well. I was known as Mitori. …Just Mitori. Why do you look scared at knowing my name? I'm not going to hurt you… Unless you don't cooperate. Then, we might have some trouble… This sign here _can_ bash in the head of a spirit. There's always a little one that attempts to escape every now and then.

W-what? You've met my sister? Then you can tell me how she is! What she's been up to! How long has it been, Nitori… How long… Well, I do hope she's been keeping herself busy. Veritable prodigy when we were growing up, you know? Made me a bit sad when told us that she would follow the path of an engineer instead of a magikappa. But she was… unique, back then. So tell me, is she the head of the kappa? Or in charge of the various manufacturing guilds?

Then what does she do? It's not like she is living in a cave, having retreated from all aspects of outside life, right? …You better not be joking, as _I_ was. I don't want to imagine that my little sister has… has fallen so far. To be living divorced from her kind… That's a horrible notion. What could drive her away like that?

Oh no… What did the humans do to her? Did she extract the shirikodama of someone too important? No, that's not right… she would never do that. Not a mistake that easy… Eh? Did I hear that right? She fell in love… Well, little sister, all grown up and married? And I… I didn't know?

S-sorry… I've got some molten rock in my eye. Please… Keep going. I want to know.

So, she and a human… That's wonderful. Not that I mind her marrying a human at all. It's just… not what I expected of her. Truly, I believed that she was married to her work, instead… But if he was human, shouldn't he be… Dead? After such a long time… Oh, poor Nitori… I wasn't there for any of that. Damn it to the hells, if only I had the foresight, and none of the stupidity…

But… She should have known it was coming, so why would she have gone so crazy? Even if she loved him dearly, she would have been able to pull herself together… It wasn't that at all, was it? That was the turning point of her actions, but that wasn't what drove her up to that hole. It was something else… Tell me. _Now_.

… That was a noble goal, I must admit. She attempted to unify our two tribes together? The kappa and the… the humans? No, that's not right at all… Not that I have anything against the humans, but… We were created to prey upon them.

Yes, I can put that aside, as I have not done anything of that sort since before I came down here. Not that I've _had_ a wealth of opportunities, mind you… But I have not the desire, even if I had the chance.

However… Has such a thing come to pass? And it has not gone over as well as she had thought? I would have thought that news that large would have found its way down here, even considering the rocks that separate us from the surface.

It hasn't? Then, why would she… Oh, that would… The _bitch_. Damned hashihime… Where does she get off… Oh, that's right, reason for existence. Don't mind me, I'll just destroy the biggest project ever, and make everyone else forget each other. Damn good thing that she is down here in the underground, now… If I had the chance…

Still, though, thank you for sharing. If I may ask, how did you meet her yourself? If she keeps herself hidden in that cave… How would you know to seek her out? Ah, I see. Her reputation still precedes her… Very good, little sister. Very good. But why would you be scared of me, just by being her sister? That would mean that you were scared of her in life…

Oh. Oh dear. I'm sorry about… Poor sister… To have fallen that far… She shouldn't be alone. Not... Not anymore. But, can I leave this all behind? Can I let my kind fall into the fires once more, just to take care of my sister? A sister who's had nobody for so, so long…

Tell me, what do you plan to do? You've started to walk out of hell, along with that on your back… A lady imprisoned within a shield. Terrible fate that must be… And a terrible thing that she must have done to deserve it. Isn't that right? It isn't as if you need to tell me what happened, for since you were sentenced to hell… But I _am_ curious to the little spirit.

Yes, that's right, fake-hallucination. Tell me what your plans are. Your desires for the future, now that you've escaped from hell. Without a body… One that should have burnt up in hell… But I do not recall having a body that looks quite you passing by, recently. The kasha are quite fond of showing them, off, after all.

Unless, were you sent here as but a spirit. Which is in and of itself… Different. An actual human judged and sent to hell, in this day and age? Sure, they use the bodies to stoke the fires, and the spirits end up being trapped anyways… But this part of hell hasn't been accepting new residents in years. Which makes me wonder just _what_ the Yama was doing…

Heh, it is a bit ridiculous, I suppose. How would I know how old you are? The older a youkai gets, friend, the easier it is for us to tell. You do not have the same aura, the same reek that old age produces. So young, you are. You have a life ahead of you, I can tell. What kind of life… Bah, that is not for a simple gatekeeper to determine. But you've yet to tell me what you plan to be doing outside of these fiery halls.

You've your companions to search out, yes. You… left them alone, when you died. So, your desire is to find them… and to complete the tasks you have given yourself. That is a… noble goal. And you already wish to help reform the one whose burden is now upon your shoulders. Be glad, then, that spirits don't get tired easily.

Hrmph. For a fake-hallucination, you do say some pretty odd things. But then again… You're a special case, aren't you. No matter what, I find that I do not have the heart to prevent you from leaving any longer. So go… You are not forbidden from this point onwards.

Leave this hell. Go beyond into the former one, down these halls. Mind the reactor, and the kasha. There may be a girl in a palace that can help you from this point, if you're quick-witted enough. Just keep an open mind, and she'll treat you alright. But other than that… I wish you luck.

As for me? I must make a decision. Should I stay and do my duty? Or should I… Should I go and find my sister? Is she hurting; is she sad? Damn it… if I stay, I'll never even know. Just go, spirit of a fake-hallucination. I need some time to myself.

Peace and quiet once again. This prison I've built for myself… It wasn't so bad but fifteen minutes ago, so why is it beating down on me now? I've my duty to not let anyone out… To let none escape from its depths.

Eh. Eheh. Ahaha… Oh dear. I've already failed my duty. I let them out… And the Yama will know. So, why do I even bother to continue arguing with myself. It is time to journey… To see the river once more… And to see the green, green grass of home.

And if they bury me beneath it for dereliction of duty, so be it. I've something more important to be taking care of.

* * *

A/N Welp, I'm back again. Sorry for the long wait. Wanted to take a bit of a break after my last insane update… It's nice to pound out an update that's 3k instead of 17k again. So hello one, and hello all, and I hope you've been doing well.

As for this chapter… Well, we did have to run into somebody before we got into the underground proper, didn't we? And, I like my kappa, despite how I may treat them… Sheesh. At this rate, I'm going to have to make a story just about them, to make up for it. There is a good end to their tale, though.

As for Mitori, I tried to create a new reasoning for her being in hell. Why would there be someone, especially a water-based kappa, guarding the entrance to the depths? It's not as if they would want to be where the water evaporates… Rather, a tale of a girl with a great power, trying to bite off more than she can chew.

Even if Mitori is a phantasm boss, I still see her mentally at being near Nitori in power level. So, a different power, but same energy behind it. Hence the fact she cannot forbid multiple things separately at the same time. Even then her powers are has enough. Think on it for a second. What if she forbids Yukari from using her powers? That alone is the one thing she could forbid, and then, it would become interesting. Not that _this_ Mitori has anything against Yukari.

And if you're wondering why I didn't mention the lock, well, to put it simply, this Mitori doesn't have it. Nor does she have the last name of Kawashiro. Nitori's last name is her family named she received from her late husband, and her key guards his tomb. I did my very best to think of a way to include them, but I would have trampled on that established canon I've written. And I'm doing my best to try and not be blatantly inconsistent.

Ah well. As for now; on to the previous chapter:

Mr. Muss, yes, they are absurdly overpowered. If you might have noticed, everyone I've written for the most part (save a few, such as Flandre) is also overpowered. So, on the good side, it might be a fair fight. On the bad side, they could also get a buff. So, we shall see. Besides, aren't buffs better than nerfs?

Also, to describe the old!Kikuri in my head… She is the equivalent to Meiling, while her sisters are Remilia and Flandre. So the old!Kikuri isn't _that_ overpowered… Of course, the shield!Kikuri is a different story altogether. But more later.

Digressing, there is one thing I'd like to ask. Since I know whom the next two chapters are going to be about, I'll ask this. Do you all want to find Ruukoto first, or Koishi? Nothing will change greatly in the two chapters, so it's no biggies. And there will be no penalties or loss of affection or anything like that. I would just like your opinion.

But enough rambling. Please, read and review as always, and until next time!


	31. The Girl Even Evil Spirits Fear

_This is the _**Cirno News Network**_ with a breaking news story! Just the prior evening, the studio headquarters were stormed by a rather odd group of individuals, which happened to include a new goddess which has threatened to overtake the mountain from the clutches of Yasaka! This new goddess, the goddess of reporters, used her powers to give your resident anchor many, many brilliant inspirations. Long and hard they came out, and long they did run as I wrote. For that regard, I admonish you to please convert to her religion, so that I may continue to be inspired by her awesome powers._

_What is it Momiji? Don't give me that look, I'm dead serious. Now, back to your regularly scheduled klang._

_Damn crow tengu… Alright, yadda yadda yadda, this has been _**THE STRONGEST!**_ I can't believe we have to do that in caps… Anyways, back to your irregularly scheduled fic._

* * *

The Girl Even Evil Spirits Fear

Hrmph. What trouble you've been causing on the surface, dear sister. All these stories… They're making you act quite unlike yourself. Quite unlike indeed. Granted, you've not acted like yourself for the longest time, so maybe I've simply become used to you acting unlike yourself. Still, is a terrible botherance. I'd much rather you act like yourself, but what is yourself now?

Yes, I _am_ aware that you keep speaking of a human. But what about said human, sister? Not as if there aren't plenty of them. And what if you killed him? He would have died soon enough, anyways. Floating away on the edge of time, as we stand in the midst of the river and watch everything wash away.

No, I am not descending into poetry, dear sister. I just wished for this prose to be dressed up in fancy words. Using the same series of words over and over does get boring, does it not? No, I'm not speaking to anyone in particular, not at all. I just feel like indulging in a little monologue of my own.

Even if you did manage to bring the human back, what would you have done? Kept it? Played with it? Put it up in the pen, with the other pets of yours? No, I would not have called it George, not in the slightest. You haven't even told me if it is a he or a she! Tell me Koishi, would you describe your… friend, even that much?

…Yes, I am aware we are not to judge them by their appearances, but I still wish to know what this mysterious man is like. A good person? A bad one? Why am I even bothering with this conversation? If it died again, what's the point of me asking questions about it? There is no point! Not one in the slightest… So, why do I even bother?

Don't do that sister, not at all. I know you're faking it, but it still tugs on me so… I wish for that old sister of mine back so dearly… But don't get any funny ideas. Just because you can still make me feel that way… You gave it something, sister? Gave the human a little trinket?

Oh, oh my. That rose? So you believe… Let me see your heart, Koishi.

It looks fairly good. Still healthy, beating well. But closed all the same… I'm sorry sister, but I don't see any change. You don't- Of course you don't care. But you like to think you do. Alright, I'll leave you be then. I feel as if we may be having visitors…

Hrm, yes indeed. Two coming up from the pits? Very odd. What could they be wanting, I do ponder… I suppose I'll go and find out. But who could leave those eternal flames, and desire to head up here to see me? I have to wonder…

A spirit, and a shield… Recently deceased, if the coloration is to tell. Searching for a satori, to help him find…. That can't be right. Is that… _that _human? Maybe she was right, and there was something different about…

Not that I can tell, but looks can always be deceiving.

Nice and composed, can't let any more shock be crossing my face. The odds of meeting this human, so soon… Are abysmally low. I wonder if it is but sheer luck I am having to work with, or if there is something else guiding all that is occurring. Still, the human doesn't seem to know what to expect, so just to simply wait a few seconds longer, and see what he desires.

Greetings then, human. Yes, I am aware that your form is rather airy at the moment, but your former state of being is quite obvious to those who can see. But, I would ask, what is your business here? Is that all? Nothing more than that crosses your mind? I do wonder if she'll be excited to hear the noes… Be glad that she isn't a jealous girl. Except when she is.

So, seeking my sister out, along with your maid friend. But there is more. I don't even need to read your mind to see that much. Just the way that you're carrying yourself shows it. Such a quiet determination in your shoulders. Why, if you were corporeal, I would imagine that I would have a hard time bending them.

Oh, don't look to proud. I'm but feeding your ego. I would apologize, but I do not feel like it at the moment. I'm keeping the amount of sympathy bottled up for someone rather more precious to me than you are. Of course, there are scarce few that qualify like that, no?

Hrmph, I suppose you can come in… I'd ask you not to sully the floor, but seeing as you do not have any legs.. and no, that does not mean you should endeavor, just to prove that you can. It's almost like having to deal with Koishi… I can tell. She's rubbed off on you.

And no, not in that way! Is it possible to have a conversation without such a subject coming up? Yes, I am aware that it is about my sister, but please, let's discuss this as civilized adults, and not as overly aroused teenagers. Agreed? Good.

No, you do not get a say in this.

So, sit down. Yes, the shield can get her own chair. Although, a portrait stand might be more preferable… Bah, either way. But we're going to sit down and talk, young human. …Don't make me slap my face… or yours. I'm not about to ask you your intentions. I've already seen them. For all the snark I've seen, there has been surprisingly few impure thoughts in your head, concerning anyone.

How would I know? Please, you know what I am. I have to hear those thoughts _all_ the time. I can't exactly turn it off, can I? Especially when I must be keeping the company of those who simply do not care how loud their thoughts are. Dreadful oni.

So, I am rather impressed, far be it for me to say. However, there is something… Odd. I might need to probe on that later. Still, back to the subject that I brought you in to discuss. No intentions, as I can see all that. Nor will I bother you about that. Besides, if I were to discuss everything, this would take much too long, would it not? And you're not here for me, not in the least.

Oh, shush, I know you did want to meet me. After all, my sister does need help, help I'm unable to give her. What kind of help does she need? She needs to learn to live again, to open up her eye. That would be the most prudent thing, wouldn't it? Simply take a crowbar to her eyelid and pry it on open, right? I hate to disabuse you of that thought, but we do not work that way. I am a mythical creature, after all. Logic does not hold that great of power over me.

Ludicrous, I suppose. But nobody in this land plays by the rules you are used to, no? That's why you're here now, to live this journey vicariously. After all, you depend on all of them to defend you. Sister, and your maid… and now that living shield over there. Quiet one, isn't she? Strong and silent type. Wish there were more such as that.

Must be interesting, having the only thing protecting you be that silver tongue of yours. Oh, I know nothing about it, but I can hear the thoughts in your head. And sister has already told me plenty of stories about you. Quite an eclectic collection that you've met, haven't you? And many less than agreeable, too. Perhaps there is something to be learned there.

There is something… off, about you though. But what, I can't exactly say. Might take some digger digging. Of course, that makes you wonder what exactly I'm doing… Well, you are quite aware of how I can read a surface thought as if you were reading the text off a page. Let me see if you can think sideways well enough to see how far you can spin that brain of yours around a concept.

Confused? Good. Then we can start from a clean slate. You are aware of what my sister is capable of doing. Manipulating the subconscious quite well and quite easily. So, how am I any different than her, except for the position of my eye? Indeed, there is none. I can manipulate your conscious just as well as she can trick your subconscious.

Oh, yes, that is quite a succinct way to put it. But there is no real reason to be afraid of me… I'm quite able to keep myself under control. At least I am now… I used to be much more impetuous in my younger days… Oh ho, I was quite the annoying little bitch. Don't act so shocked. I _am_ allowed to curse. Isn't like my mother is going to come out of nowhere and put me over her knee.

Not as if we had one, in the first place. You'd be surprised how few actual families exist in this land. Except for some of the more established youkai, most are solitary beings. And of those that do have families, we sometimes push each other away a little too readily. A foolish act, but one that is but an instinct within ourselves.

Heh, impatient, are we. Waiting for exposition upon my history? It's laid right out here, in your mind. You don't want to hear me twaddle along about other youkai, after all. A pity… I could go on all day about other subjects. But instead, you wish to talk to me. As long as it is for Koishi's sake, though… She's grown rather attached to you. So, I suppose I can play ball.

But the old days were… fun days. At least by the measures that I used back then. Now, it is embarrassing what I got myself up to. Be honest, what use is it for me to do anything of that sort, nowadays? Even as strong as my powers was, people _knew_ what happened. Oh, they didn't know anything concrete, but they knew I played with them.

Am I going too quickly? Usually that's the job of a male… I may have lost my touch, if that's the case. The reason we're down here, though, is due to my hubris over anything else. As I said, it is easy to manipulate the conscious. Why, if I wanted to, the only thing you would see is your ideal lover, propositioning you. Or your mother, lecturing you for something you've done. Or your daughter, reaming you out for making her stay and listen to your words.

Or, I could do things far, far worse. Imagine if you saw someone that was yourself. Better in every way…. I could do that. All the ways in which you are deficient, human… And there are many areas, trust me. You may have a good heart, but you need more than that to be better.

So, why not be you. I could tell you every way in which you've failed. Every way that through your ignorance, you've stumbled into a situation that could have killed you. Yet, by the grace of my sister and your maid, you survived. Isn't it terrible, little human? If you were better, you wouldn't need protecting. You wouldn't need to persuade others to protect you.

So, why keep going? You should just go on home… Then those girls wouldn't be in danger because of you. They wouldn't be susceptible to injury, to dismemberment, to death… After all, I'm you, aren't I? Who knows better than yourself…

See what I mean, little human? Sure, it's not very effective, the first time… That is the limitation of words. You see no images that speak to you everything that happens. No video to show how ruinous this is. Only my voice in black and white text. Just like our resident little Yama would use.

I did this many a time, I'll have you know. But before you even open your mouth, I didn't have much of a why. In fact, for me, it was more of a why _not_? I can see the minds of everyone I meet. Their surface thoughts, all the way to their deepest secrets. I can piece it all together, look at it objectively… I _know_ better than others. So, why shouldn't I offer my advice, unsolicited to all that may hear?

Indeed, you are right. that was my downfall. I worked with the minds… Manipulating those who I wanted to, and outright changing those I did not have the time to bother with. Such a good trick, to enforce the views you have others. And why would I bother with the morals of it? After all, morals are what other people design and create in order to enforce their views on someone different.

I was merely doing the same thing. Just being more… Direct, about it.

You might imagine that push eventually came to shove. Those who I experimented on always had a niggling little thought in the corner of their subconscious. Something wasn't right. The visions that they were seeing were not authentic, not real. And when they listened to them, and realized what was happening, they came for me.

Mind readers are dangerous enough. Assets to be manipulated, pawns, perhaps, but dangerous all the same. But one who can manipulate the mind of a another… She would be more dangerous than even the most basic of readers, would she not?

Don't answer, for we both know what it is. I will admit, even with my power, I am not that intimidating. For a youkai, I was rather easily subdued. I can only keep up with so many at once, after all. So many illusions, seen by so many people, are nearly impossible to keep straight. So, I was tied up, and immediately shipped here.

Which leaves me with my sister. Always a kindly girl, as you might have imagined. So free-spirited, the exact opposite of me. Which is why she couldn't understand it, when they turned on her also. I'd hate to force upon you the magnitude of seeing all of your neighbors, everyone you've lived near, turn against you. Poor girl barely knew what to do with herself as she was tossed down in the hell with me.

You are correct. The entire ordeal is my own fault. How could I think otherwise? Don't even say anything. I know you are thinking it. How could I try and get myself out of that little hole that I dug? Well, if you cared to look around, you can see that I haven't quite done that.

As for Koishi, down here, her mind just couldn't cope with what happened. Why had they abandoned us? Why had they gotten rid of us? I tried to explain, casting it in a better light, but she knew I wasn't telling the truth. We can't read each other, but she knew me well enough to call out any bull I was attempting to spout.

When I told her the truth, she… flipped. Freak out. How could a sister to that to others? How could she do that to her? Alienate us from everyone? It was as if… she didn't feel. Not for her. Not for anything. So, she'd just give up. If her only family couldn't feel for her…

You don't know how much she changed… and so little. It was as if the sister I had was still there, but at the same time, it was completely wrong. All the time we spent together was now tainted, cold. Any of the hugs she gave me were stiff, as if made by a corpse instead of a living creature. She may have been the one that acted like it, but it slowly dawned on me what I had done to her.

_I_ ruined her. _I_ isolated her. _I_ made everyone hate her, for crimes she never committed. And as the sins of the sister were passed on to another, I passed the biggest punishment onto her. And that's how it's been, this long time. I've sought out pets, anything to help get that feeling back. But it's not the same. It's never the same, for all that they try…

Which is why I need to pick you apart. Which is why I've been doing it all this time. Which is why I've been violating you for minutes on end, just as I have violated others before. I need to make sure that you are good enough for her, and better than I've ever been. Even if I've learned how much I loved her, it had to take me nearly destroying her to come this far. To evolve this much.

But there is something… interesting, about this one. Something more than but a human… ah, I see. A nexus… a medium, for spirits. You're not the only one watching me now, are you? Yes, yes, I see. Little threads, all linked to glowing screens… I see the ones behind you.

Didn't know that? Pity, that is. They're enjoying this, you know. They've enjoyed it greatly. Perhaps they wonder why I'm not addressing them, and instead keep speaking to you. Should I do that? If they're this close, they might affect your mind. And I wouldn't want that to happen, now would I?

Hrm… Odd that the Nicolas fellow thinks so much of my sister. But would I call her perverted? Possibly. But I wouldn't use that specific word… as that would mean that she would lust for you. And since she feels nothing… Although, the rose is key to everything, little spirit. Perhaps you should find someone with the resources to decipher it.

And I'd think that both my sister and I would be well suited to finding spirits. They are still alive, in a sense. Don't you agree? After all, I'm talking through you, aren't I? That would be the epitome of mind power… To find the spirits within the spirits isn't a task for the light-hearted.

And I'm seeing that a wee little mimic does love my sister that much. I should be quite worried… Don't want her taking advantage of her, now do I? Hrm… I wonder how she would care to meet my sister in all her glory… Particularly if it was like that last meeting we spoke of? At least she might heal faster.

And… there is one who cares for the original over all. It's good to see one who wants to be helping the maid taken out of commission. If you happened to be wondering, sister managed to bring her back down from the surface with her. I have someone bringing her back online at the moment… and you'll see her soon enough.

But, while I've got everyone's attention… I've words to be having with you all. I want you to realize something… I _screwed_ up with my sister, beyond all belief. And I've paid for it with blood and sweat. Years I've been spending, trying to be the best sister I could have. Decades, being the target of her unfeeling rampages of curiosity. And centuries, I've wept at the thing my sister has become.

I may complain, I may be bothered, and I may get frustrated with her, but do not doubt for one _second_ that I love her. And I will do _anything_ to protect her. Do you hear that, human? Say it. I know that you know that I know what the answer is, but I need you to verbalize it. So that we all know your intentions.

I wasn't to ask about them? Too bad, I lied.

You want to help my sister? Good… then keep doing as you have been doing. Be the friend, and be the neighbor that you've been for so long. And if she comes out of this in love with you? Fine. If she comes out of this… hating… me… then fine. I don't care. As long as she's happy.

I'll be fine. I can deal with being alone. And I can understand the hate Koishi may have for me, once she remembers what it is. So do not cast any worries my way. Instead, keep them for yourself. For, if I hear any one of you trying to do something to this human, to force your way into his mind and to take control, I will find you. And I will end you.

Do we have an understanding?

Excellent. That wall that separates you and me does not exist as far as I am concerned. But, now that you have that message, I will cease in my warnings. As I will not give a second.

Oh, and human? One very amusing thing about these people… The think that we are just pixels on a screen, and characters in this little game of theirs. But tell me… who is real, and who is fake? Heh, what's that? Your mind makes it real? I suppose it's a good thing I hold dominion over the mind.

Enough babbling. Go. My sister is upstairs. I'll entertain the shield for a bit. Get reacquainted, at least for a little bit. Just… just… Don't make her hate me. IF she does on her own, fine. But… I'd like a chance, to apologize… once you help her open her eyes.

…Gone? Good. Now… go help my sister. And I should get ready my goodbyes…

* * *

"Oh, what's going on here… I hear a spirit coming along the floor! It's like footsteps, but the complete absence of them! I wonder who it could be?"

"…Hey there, Koishi- Ack!"

"Human! Human! Well, not quite so human anymore, but still, human! You've come back! And you're so squishy now! Eheh…"

"It's good to see you too Koishi. You manage to-"

"Yup, we got off the mountain well enough. Silly spinning lady made me go and chase butterflies… But I captured one! See?"

"Yes, and it looks quite lovely on your hat."

"Yay! I'm glad you liked it. And you don't know how funny it was, when she came down the mountain. She went and slipped on one of the butterflies I had swatted, and fell down the side, too!"

"Really? And did that butterfly just _happen_ to be in her path?"

"Maaaybe. But she looked quite upset at it. I think she may have split her side*

"Dead, then?"

"No, no butterflies of death. Just butterflies of severe lacerations."

"Just double checking."

"Still, you're nice to hug now… Nice and squishy… But you don't taste that good. You taste like an evil spirit."

"Koishi, I just escaped from hell. I think that makes me an evil spirit."

"Really? Then maybe I should do it too! Then we'd both be squishy…"

"Nah, it's not worth it. Dying hurts."

"Yes, it does."

"Gah, Koishi, why are you squeezing so hard? And are you-"

"No, I'm not. I can't feel, remember? Just as I can't feel pain at realizing you fell off the cliff… And how I can't feel guilt at being duped at the same time…"

"…Koishi…"

"Don't do that again. Please… I don't want to not feel sad like that again. Promise me that you'll stay alive."

"For all the good that it will do to me, yes, I will."

"Good. Because I promise once, I promise twice, and I promise thrice that I won't leave your side until you are completely safe, or dead of old age."

"You don't have to, you know…"

"I know. But I want to."

"Why?"

"I feel like I should."


	32. Mostly Ordinary Mechanic

_This is the _**Cirno News Network**_ with a breaking news story! Recently, we have seen some shifts in the wind from the wonderland that exists within Gensokyo! A mysterious land that only a few know the entrance to, the world of Makai has begun to make more and more overtures to the rest of the world. Following a message given by the envoys of Shinki that was received by all the major villages in the land, there has been an immediate increase in speculation. Are these but the kind words before an attempted invasion? After last broadcast's incident, our resident workwolf has attempted to find out. Hopefully, more on that soon!_

_Thank you, and enjoy the show. This has been _**THE STRONGEST! **_Now back to your irregularly scheduled fic. _

* * *

Mostly Ordinary Mechanist

What a load of fun this has been… Oh, don't take it the wrong way. I know how important you are. Several things go wrong if I don't get you fixed, but then again, there are many other things that could go wrong if I don't mind myself. Loose lips and all that. Surely you understand. And for the umpteenth time, I can't help you with what may happen, even if he is your master.

Enough. I'm not about to have that discussion. Especially down here, where the satori can see us. Oh, she knows alright, but I keep my distance enough that she can't delve. If it were to become known… Bah, it's idiocy. Of all the places that you'd end up after getting injured, it was down here. Why not somewhere beyond the mountains, past where even the dragon lives? That would have been much nicer. And no mind readers to worry about finding and downloading every secret from my head.

Yes, yes, I am _quite_ aware that you had no choice in such a decision. Not as if you could reactivate and motivate yourself to go there, instead of being dragged along by the nice satori. If that was the case, you wouldn't be needing me to fix you up. But here we are, replacing your pneumatics. Some quite nice ones in here, too… I'd barely call them pneumatics, in fact. Some sort of creation halfway between liquid and gas. I wish I was able to take a sample and reverse engineer it, but not now…

But are you _sure_ you don't want me to add anything extra? You've plenty of space left in that chassis, and I could aways add some room in one place or the other. Even if I had to expand various regions of your body, I could power up so many other systems… After all, that thorium reactor is severely overpowered. Even the banks of batteries that I could add into the system would be an immense help.

Fine, fine. I won't be adding a more powerful radar system. Or other weapon systems. After all, you only have four levels of preparedness! Such a thought is inconceivable… I always have at least eight levels, myself. Mostly because people would assume that I would have six different options, and that I may have a backup of one, to make a total of seven. Since seven is a magical number.

Don't these people realize that every number is magical? _Sure_, seven is the prime lucky. Whoop-dee-freakin'-doo. Prime lucky. I could always go down with prime even, or prime odd. Or the half prime. Or prime double, or prime unlucky, or lower prime twenty, or higher prime twenty. Of course, twenty-nine different weapon systems is a bit much… I'd have to have more power than even you have to fill them up!

Yes, I'm aware that is not your primary function. But it is your actual function, is it not? You may be a maid de jour, but you are a fighter de facto. Someone as good at breaking things as you are… Well, what else could they be? Sometimes, I wish I specialized more on miniaturization than I have already… Well, water under the bridge. I'll have plenty of time to be expanding that… Though, perhaps you'd let me examine further…

Eh? What was that? Who goes there? Evil oni? Evil bridge princess? Evil bucket? …Evil toilet? All I see is a shiny… floating… spirit! Ooh, a spirit. Not many of them coming up here nowadays. Nosiree, not after all the experiments I've run. So much I could learn, and so much I could improve… You don't mind if I subject you to some stress tests, do you? I have a nice set of clamps over here, and it wasn't too hard to find a rack…

…Then what are you here for? Oh, no no, I'm not into _that_ sort of thing. I'm just curious as to how resilient you are! The spirits I'm able to create are much less durable than a run-of-the-mill one. Granted, they're artificial, so that may be why they are so easy to destroy… Not to mention that I'm not that strong. I only got a small percentage of my parents' powers.

How much? Oh, about two hundredths of a percent. After repeated calculations. Through exercise and all that, was able to increase it slightly… It's slightly more economical to create ghosts, at least for target practice. Have to get something for my machines to shoot at, after all. And wouldn't it be a waste to create machines that are just going to be destroyed?

You didn't see? You _didn't see_? Oh, please, come quick, come quick. I must show someone else… Not many bother to come this far, and the ones that do… Well, they ain't interested. Your maid? Oh, she's fine. Just needs a few minutes to calibrate. She can just be staying right there for a little bit, and then you can pick her up and be on your way, easy as mushroom pudding!

So, come along, come along. Tell me, how did you come across that fine piece of machinery on back there? Sitting in a junk pile? Well, I'll be. Pity the poor thing was put through that. Some top-notch design on her, at least to the stuff they have nowadays. They won't be making anything nearly that good until half a century from now!

Heh, I have my ways of knowing. But come on; I'm to show you a few of my projects down here in this little old hangar of mine. And don't be complaining too much, now. I'm being nice. Not many that come all the way out here to see stuff built by me!

Name? How do you not know the name? It was written on the sign outside of this large hut I've been using, and have… modified. Although, I suppose you could have been busy, but who would you have talked to? Not like you have anybody with you. Just that old shield. …Wah! The shield! It moves! That should not be physically possible… Bah, part of the reason I hate this land.

Oh, trust me, there is a difference between ghosts and spirits and bloody pieces of metal that move on their own! The last just isn't natural. Shouldn't exist at all… Oh, so that's what Yukari did to ya? Pity for that… She is a bit of an annoyance, ain't she? I know that she had me ground Sigma when I arrived here… Such a bother. Not like I actually plan on doing anything, but still…

Alright, fine, I'll correct your atrocious reading skills. I'm Rika. And fixing and making machines is my game. See? Aren't they beautiful, just inside this hanger? Oh, the raw steel, the gleam of brass, the thunder of nuclear powered turbine engines… They'd make any girl's heart flutter. Much more than a ring made out of such a useless metal such as gold.

Well, don't get me wrong, gold is a great material, if you're using it as a conductor. Used a great deal of it when making Sigma. But my newest creations… I need not use such complicated mechanisms. All I need is plenty of power, and a good amount of clockwork. See my eldest? The flower tank down here on the bottom… Is she not lovely? Oh, a bit crude perhaps… Old miniaturized steam turbine, with a boiler produced by a small reactor, rated for extremely high pressure…

Well, I _could_ use gasoline, or other fuel. But it takes too much to find around here… On the other hand, we're deep enough to find whatever heavy elements I might desire, if I dig enough. Besides, steam is a much better source of locomotion than gas. More efficient too. It's a wonderful thing that I figured out a way to improve upon it.

I suppose that the geared mechanisms for working the rotation of the tank's turret might be a bit overly complicated, though. I _could_ have used electrical components, but it doesn't seem quite so… pure. Like I'm taking a big shortcut.

Well, yes, Sigma uses them, but he's… different. Anyways! You'll see him later. But as I was saying, that is but the first of my many projects since I arrived! Next to it, you see my latest creation! A grand vessel that would glide upon the land as if it were a battleship at sea!

Well, I suppose it is ungainly, too. I remind you, I've been working more with my hands than anything else. I've not one for subtleties in that case. After all, it isn't science if it ain't flashy, is it? But still, it is quite grand. I even managed to scrounge enough material for a few hakkeros. Yup, that one is powered by a hakkero... Well, at least the cannons are.

Well, you see, they're hidden in the shrine on top of it. You might be able to see if you squint. Why is the tank shaped like a shrine? Well, phowee, here's me thinking that I knew how to build a tank. Far be it from me to try something different…

Nah, I'm just kidding you there, spirit. Nothing wrong with asking such a question. Truth be told, I have no real reason in particular for shaping them as they are now… Except for style. After all, who would expect a giant shinto shrine on treads to be able to sprout four cannons and zap everything with lasers in all directions? Exactly! No one!

That's why I call it the shintank! It's a shinto shrine crossed with the tank, and it's as strong enough to really kick their shins in! …What? There's something wrong with that? Sure, I may not do well in the naming department, but who cares? Still, come on, I've got so much more to-

Wait? Why should we wait? Fine, fine, I can answer some more questions first. Even if they're probably gonna be dumb… First one, shoot. Why am I here? Well, simply put, I needed to be here. Mostly to repair that maid of yours. And just in case, I was told. After all, there's nobody on this planet currently that knows how to repair her, save for myself and my sister. But since I was the one that repaired her before, I instead came and waited until I had to do my duty.

Aww, shucks, you don't have to be getting on like that. I just did what any mechanic would. Besides, not like I didn't enjoy it. To work on such a beautiful work such as that… It's amazing. Although I _do_ wish she would let me copy some of her parts. Alas, that is not to be…

Heh, now that is the big question. The big honkin' _stankin' _question. Why would I know how to be here? Well, simple bud. It's already happened once, far as I'm concerned. I just had to come back, and do the job that I knew I had already done. Simple as that.

Eheh, now _that_ is the key, is it not? Silly, you're asking the wrong question… It's not _where_ I'm from. It's _when_.

Oh, the look on your face! You realize how funny it is to see someone look that gobsmacked? Oh, I'd be telling you to stop staring, but this is kinda fun. But yes, I'm not from this time. Not in the slightest. I won't even be conceived for… what, twenty-five years? Thirty? The details are always a bit wonky to grasp my hands around. Besides, that's not the focus I've taken!

Well, sure, when you put it _that_ way, I suppose focusing on legions of tanks in my spare time is not the nicest sounding of hobbies. But I just do it to prove what I can do. All of these limited resources, compared to what I'm used to being able to find… It is quite the thrill. Although, I don't suppose I should expect one who is uninitiated to know the difference…

But yes… I'm back. Although a bit earlier than I originally expected. There was a slight… Miscalculation in my machine. To be fair, it wasn't designed to navigate in fourth dimensional space. So I overcompensated with the power core, resulting in him being the only of my devices that run on any source of fusion power. It was too much, and I fell back in time to now.

Oh, well, I suppose that does sound like I'm doubling back on my original remarks. But trust me, I'm doing no such thing. I did come back intentionally. Just… Not quite as soon as I had expected. I can just imagine sister now… Telling me that I should have run tests, or experimented even further. Or sent back a probe, to make it sure it went fine. Well, that'd be too simple. Just up and got on Sigma, and tore through the fabric of space time.

I overshot a bit, but that's always fine. It would have been pointless if I had undershot, after all. Then I would have had to go back in time _again_, and who knows where I would have ended up? It would have taken more calibrations. Plus, I had a rather upset stomach. A diet such as I had is not exactly suited for the rigors of temporal tunneling, but one must do.

Right, right… you want to see Sigma. I'm going to be asking you to be careful. It's not as if he's dangerous, or anything! Well, I suppose he might be dangerous… Yukari said that he was a Shinki-level threat to Gensokyo, after all. Never met the goddess personally, but I know what she created. It's why I'm proud of him, after all. Who else could be that strong?

Well, he's not really a sentient being. More like pinnacle of my work, my masterpiece, my opus. A glorious biomechanical creation that could fight and defeat the strongest of the world's champions. Although… Well, you'll see soon enough. As long as I don't repeat myself.

But into the deepest part of the hanger, and flip the lights on… No, I don't really need a knife switch, but it adds to the theme, does it not? One must set up the proper atmosphere… But here we are. Isn't he impressive?

Indeed, excellent eyes! He is a giant floating eyeball with wings. But that is but on the surface. A powerful conglomeration of artificial muscle and fusion powered steam, able to fly high and power such weaponry.

Well, if you'll excuse me, it's quite powerful. Not _quite_ as strong as the maid's quaternary armaments, but much more numerous. And, on top of that, I can channel my rather feeble magic through him. We work well, together… my mount, under my control. Although, if yo are thinking him as but a glorified horse, you are not thinking deeply enough. He is… much more.

To be honest, I designed something so overpowered to protect myself. I'm mostly human, after all. About ninety percent. It has to do with the way I was conceived, so even if I had one human and one youkai parent… Yeah, I never exactly studied much biology. I only studied enough to simulate it. Just a little teensy bit, you know? But that's why I went overkill. I'm fragile. Still as vulnerable as a human, but I could only lift five hundred pounds before I conditioned myself! Not much more now, to be honest,

Not very interested in it, are you? Sure, you are, but you'd rather see him in action. Most people would agree with you. The joy of fighting is quite visceral, but to have the desire to simply stare at your sword and admire its beauty takes a special mindset. Granted, it may be a bit of an insane mindset, but it's one all the same.

Heh, or maybe you're still mostly concerned with your own creation sitting upstairs. She was quite a handful, I can tell you. Snapping at me to get back on her feet, so she could be back by your side. Something about needing to be with her master. I _sure_ hope you haven't been taking advantage of that, have you?

Bweh… bweh… bwahaha! The look on your face! Sheesh, you thought that I really thought that you'd do that? Tsk tsp. You're not that crazy of a spirit. Or a human. I can tell. You're simply too nice to take advantage of it. More than anything, you just want to help her instead, don't you? I can appreciate that… Taking all the love for yourself, hrm? Sounds like something mom would do…

Yeah, I suppose it is a bit tough. As great as Sigma is, he's still just a machine. Which is why I admire that girl of yours up there, you know? She's coming to the point where she is no longer constrained by the bounds of her system. She's becoming… alive. Maybe someday I'll be able to create such a being on my own…

Well, I'm sure she'd let you if you ordered her to, but don't do that. Not for me. I'd much rather learn it on my own. That way, it would be something created by mine own two hands… Like a cucumber and mushroom stew that mom and mama would make. Mmm… sorry. I… I miss home.

I can't wait until I finally get back. But it's going to be so many years… The only consolation is that I know that I'll survive. Not how, nor why, but I'll make it back, someday. To see my family again… Perhaps sister came back too. One could only hope. Even if she was the lucky one and got all of the magic, I'd still love to have her company.

Heh, you know as well as I do how stupid that question is. I can't go and seek out the current versions of my parents. At least, not as their daughter. On the one hand, I could change history and prevent myself from being born. Two… they aren't the same. Not now… I've heard from many people, including my godfather, how they acted before they met. I'd… I'd rather not tarnish my view of them.

After all, I did something as stupid as going back in time without following the proper procedures. I didn't even get to shout at sister to watch me try! Pity… Granted, mama probably caught it on one of her security cameras, but it still ain't the same.

Oh? Well, now that's a fun question… Come on, let's get back to the upper levels. We need to get you back to your maid now, right? Besides, I still want to see the look on your face. They are most fun. I didn't know such a plain face could make quite so many different expressions.

But… you're wondering how I knew how to come here? How I knew that I needed to be here? Well, to be honest, I was told by one person. A human. You.

Eheh… No, I won't stop laughing at the look on your face. It's too good to simply miss. But go on, take your maid and go get your body back. I'll be seeing you in nearly forty years, unless anything happens in the meantime!

Now, ain't that the kicker, ze?

* * *

A/N Hello all once again, and we're here with another old PC-98. Miss Rika, said to be both the first true boss of the series, the first extra stage boss, the only one to use an actual vehicle, and the hardest boss in the series. But enough of that, because that's just from the wiki.

Rika here is another interesting character, that I had contemplated using way back when instead of Nitori. I'm glad that I didn't, as it allowed me an out to explain some of her story. Although, with Rika, the story of her and the story of her machines is pretty interchangeable.

To be frank, though, there is hardly any way to create a current timeline explanation for Sigma's strength. Sure, I could say that it was from the Seihou dimension, or that she had contact with someone from that series, but I couldn't see that. But from the future? That seems the only way anything that is potentially stronger than Yukari could exist. Granted, we're still talking about danmaku style combat vs all out brawl, but it's close enough..

Anywho, last chapter real quick. Yes, Satori is a brat, but I wanted to get away from the whole idea of her being the best big sister. Even though I love that take on the character. Satori is a character who screwed up, and screwed up big time. Especially if you consider that most youkai are solitary creatures anyway, and form familial bonds, or friends, out of convenience or after long exposure to humans. So, she only acted as her nature would say. And when the only thing left was Koishi, and that's the only thing she could watch… Well, her morals started to form.

But enough yapping. Mr. Muss, not technically. Only your mind. Just be glad that kappa and satori can't breed… Or can they? Hrm, interesting thought you've given me. And yes, the MC _can_ talk. Just because the MC is an ageless-faceless-gender-neutral-culturally-ambiguous-adventure-person, doesn't mean it can't speak. And you have no idea how hard it is for me to keep using it, instead of regular pronouns.

And Satori was currently unavailable; however, I routed it to the nearest switchboard. Kogasa was delighted to take your call.

Anyways, I've spoken plenty. Free internet cookies to anyone who figures out this convoluted family tree I've created. But until then, as always, please read and review, and until next time!

* * *

Also, because I wanted to prevent last chapter from being spoiled…

Main Quest: Reclaim Your Body: 0 Percent Complete

Subquest: Meet the Sister with Open Eyes: 100 Percent Complete  
Subquest: Open the Closed Eyes of Love: 20 Percent Complete

Optional Quest: Develop Ruukoto's Character: ? Percent Complete

Party Members:

Ruukoto: Reacquired  
Koishi: Reacquired  
Kikuri: Acquired

* * *

Greetings, master. I am sorry that _this unit_ was unable to _perform its primary functions_ and prevent you from _termination_ at the hands of the rogue curse goddess. I am prepared to accept any punishment you may require.

Well, I am glad that you believe that _this unit_ deserves none; however, I still fill that _chastisement_ is needed. If you wish not to perform it, though, I will _desist in further queries_.

You are looking slightly unwell though. _Form is non-indicative of life_. Oh, you actually did _terminate_? I am very pained to hear that. I failed… I failed again. Dammit. I'm the most horrible maid…

Thank you for saying that, but it's the truth. I'm horrible. I've let my master die on my watch, twice. Both because I was unable to stop the killer's actions. And while I respect Miss Komeiji's reasons, and how she did attempt to save you, the point remains.

_This unit should self-terminate due to lack of performance_.

Actually, would it not be more proper to say "Former Hell No"? After all, the location we are in is no longer hell. Oh, that was not the purpose of your statement? Then what was?

Master, I am glad you feel so strongly, but just because I have saved you many times does not mean I have not failed… Are you sure, though? Are you sure that you feel safer with such a _defective unit_ by your side?

Very well… I accept, Master. I will do my best to prevent you from suffering any further misfortune. I only hope that I am up to the task.

Your body? It was not taken away by the shinigami… Not at all. Your spirit departed, and your body was taken by another. A maid, with silver hair, and twin braids. I heard not what she was planning, as my auditory sensors were damaged. Perhaps you know what she wants with it?

...Oh, that can't be good.


	33. Tourist With Face Half in the Shade

_This is the _**Cirno News Network**_ with a breaking news story! More rumblings have been occurring in the Forest of Magic, as a great explosion has erupted from its depths. No news has been heard on the origins of the explosion, but preliminary sources say that it was _not_ from the home of the human magician, which leads us here to wonder what it could be. Perhaps the herald of summer has had to fight off an increasingly dangerous youkai that has evolved within the depths of a copse of old growth, hidden away for centuries? Momi- I mean, we will find out next time!_

_Thank you, and enjoy the show. This has been _**THE STRONGEST!**_ Now back to your irregularly scheduled fic. _

* * *

Tourist With Face Half in the Shade

Those are interesting formations that these caves have. I wonder how long that they must have been like this. Constantly having water flow through them, creating the shimmering stalactites and stalagmites… It is quite a spectacle, especially when I bother to shine my light upon it. It's a pity so many of them are rubble, though. Destroyed by the constant tussles down here below the surface.

Still, she will want me to document them. I do wonder why she is so interested in the outside world all of a sudden. Ever since… That is of no concern to me. After all, I just take the orders. I do not question them. That's the maid's job. Well… I suppose it's the mages' jobs, too. Although, that has more to do with the fact that the two are quite the pair of loudmouths, than anything else.

Yes, those few pictures should do it. A couple of snaps, and its all preserved. Good thing that I don't have to worry about any bothering me up here. After making sure that both the spider and the bucket were suitably… _occupied_, there is none who would come this way unless they were guided by her hand.

I really should learn to keep my mouth shut. Soon as I say something, just the faintest of taps on the walls. Who could be coming? The satori doesn't bother touring these halls, the oni would make noise, the crow would fly, and the kasha would have her barrow scraping along… Perhaps a kappa, at best. Still, let me put this all away. I wouldn't want them getting all worried as to what a demon was doing up here in the halls above the former hell.

A quick adjustment of the hat, and now all I've to do is wait. Hrm. Interesting. A maid? I can't help but be familiar with her, as if I've not seen her for a long time. I wonder why that would be. Not to mention a distinct _presence_ of something near the maid, but that I'm supposed to forget about. And…

Oh dear. _That_ human. She had us memorize the face so that we may provide assistance whenever needed. Why would she go so far out of her way, I do wonder? What does she see in that little walking one? Hrm. It can't be herself… There is nothing that the human creates, that much I can tell. None of those by the human's side are made by the hand, but are instead made by others. So it is not in that manner she wishes to protect, to protect a kindred spirit.

Pity that Shinki claimed privilege in that regard.

Shit, they've found my carpetbag. Why did I leave it sitting out? Botherances… At least the human is polite enough to not go through my possessions. But is leery of intruders… I suppose I shall come out of my hiding. Just to rumple the clothes a little…

Ah, hello there! I hadn't fancied that I'd meet anyone down in these caverns! Are you here to explore as well? After all, they are some rather magnificent formations, are they not? Sweeping over these chambers, some fifty feet high, some even larger. A true marvel of what is natural.

Oh, I do suppose you are right. The youkai could have indeed caused many of these caverns to be created. But they did not create the little details. The small pinpricks above us, like a thousand sharp needles. Just like the inaba of the lake, hrm? Oh, you've not heard? You didn't hear it from me, but there is said to be an absolutely vicious youkai that lives on the lake…

You're headed that way? That's lovely news! I would like to check out this creature, after all. Perhaps I could accompany you part of the way? Oh, no, it would be no bother at all! I've just relieved myself, as you can probably tell since I've not yet the opportunity to straighten my dress. But if you're to make a comment about that stain, you've got another thing coming. After all, this cave system is very leaky. Not as if I have an umbrella with me to stop the dripping!

It's no problem, no problem at all! I can manage my own bags. And while I am _quite_ sure that your maid is extraordinarily capable, I would not wish to burden her with my bag. It's one of the first things they taught us when I attended the seminar before I left home for vacation. Yes, this is my vacation. Why else would I come down here?

Well, I _suppose_ I could be planning an invasion of the underground Miss- Wait, where did you just come from? Wasn't there but two people here just moments ago? You and the maid? But now there are three…

But to answer the question, no I plan no invasions of any sort into the underground. That is even if I want to claim them as a vassal, which I don't. Not as if a traveler such as me could force a condition like that on them, oh no! But should you still be asking such things? After all, I've no great power of my own. And while I may not desire anything in particular from them, I am aware of what they are capable of doing.

And I assure you, that I've no desire to be hit by a damn sun in the process.

Now that I take a good look at you, though… You do not look exactly healthy. …Or for that matter, alive. You're positively see-through! Why would you be dead, for that matter? I know that many of the spirits down here aren't in the best of shape, but not many that have companions. Or are able to get past the kasha and her intentions…

Oh, no worries, no worries at all. She's a good girl, just a bit… enthusiastic. From what I saw, she was ready and eager to get all of the corpses she could down to the fires. The spirits that were attached also suffered quite readily. Since she's power over said evil spirits, best be that you don't run across her. Some would not take it kindly if you were forced into being the puppet of a pet.

I didn't mean anything by that, though. No, nothing at all. Not as if I'm anybody of import! Just a tourist, is all. But those people that wouldn't be happy are those by your side, yes? That maid, and the weird one that I can't quite see. Hrm. How intriguing…

It slips my mind what I was thinking. What is your current quest, if I may ask? I am perfectly aware that no one actually talks that way anymore. Actually, I take it back. After all, isn't it rude to assume that everyone talks the same no matter where you go? That's why there are different languages and accents, after all. Yes, we may be in Gensokyo, but that doesn't mean there are other places within.

You _are_ aware of Makai, yes? Not to mention Nirvana and the heavens, the hells that we just left, among others? They all have their own tongues, their own little foibles. Indeed, the only ones who could be said to have any homogeneity within their tongues would be those in the villages, youkai and otherwise.

Well, what else should a good tourist know? I _did_ have to study and learn about all of the other youkai before I left. After all, to know what one may come across in their travels is necessary to prevent anything unfortunate from happening. …You _are_ aware of this, right?

Um. Well, ok, I'll give you that. I suppose it would be a touchy subject, considering you're, well, dead. It's not as if you can die multiple times. But you never did answer. Did you ever say what you're looking for?

Well, I suppose a body would be rather important. Although, do you really need the old one? Wouldn't it be all rotted and bloody now, not to mention suffering from rigor mortis? That is completely the point! You can't just ignore the laws of nature just because you're in Gensokyo!

Well, that isn't the point. Just because you are a ghost doesn't mean anything. It just means that you're dead. Completely dead. And I'm talking to a ghost, which is dead. Well, this can't get any odder.

…Perhaps. Just answer me this. Where did you end up, after you died? Did you simply float free from your spirit, escaping the shinigami out of some virtue of luck or providence itself? Or did you fight her off? The only thing I couldn't imagine would you be escaping the Yama's judgment, herself! It'd be just as likely as walking out of hell!

Damn. Well, damn, just go ahead and make me feel like a fool. Oh, no hard feelings, I merely speak in jest. Well, mostly. I _do_ feel like a fool, after all. I suppose I must get used to it relatively quickly. This land tends to have a tendency of making a fool out of those prepared the most, and sometimes the opposite applies just as well.

You are correct; you've never asked where I am from. I'm from nowhere in particular. Nowhere that exists on this plane. Oh, I'm sure that other planes have it, but this particular one is not connected. Am I annoying you, maid? I am sorry that it is the case. I do like to keep a sense of mystery… And isn't one allowed to have pride in her homeland? I hope you would.

To answer your question, though, I come from a land of twilight, ruled over by our goddess from her tower in Pandæmonium. Are you aware of what I speak, in that case? Good, good. I had hoped that at least some in this land remember my home of Makai.

I was hardly sent by the mother to track you! Although, why would I be sent to track you in the first place? You're not that important of a person, are you? I would hope I would recognize someone of even minor importance if you had managed to make it to our realm. Are you sure that you are not as I was? A simple tourist that happened to stumble your way from one dimension to another, in hopes to take you in?

Oh, so your maid sought out our land in order to protect you? Why would she do that? It isn't as our land is _very_ well known. Those who should know, or are strong enough, do know of our existence. But a simple human and a maid would not be expected to have the knowledge of planes beyond their own.

The former maid of _whom_? The shrine maiden? Oh dear. That would certainly explain it. The rumors of her tenacity and skill are known even to us. After all, how could it not? After she and her allies assaulted our land… We would all remember her face. Especially as I had the personal pleasure of being caught in a fight with her.

You make it sound like such a secretive and immoral act. No, I wasn't acting for the mother's behalf. Although, to act in defense of Makai is to act in defense of her, so there is not much different. However, for my case, we simply ran across each other. I was headed out, to tour this entire world. And sadly, a wide-brimmed hat and a carpetbag don't good weapons against a miko make.

And _that's_ why I'm out here now. If I were able to do what I wanted, I would have been out and about _years_ ago. But there's so much paperwork one must file to get out, even if most of it is superfluous. We _are_ made by one person in Makai. It isn't as if I could be a spy, after all.

Oh, and could you please call off that other person, whomever she is? She keeps on following me about, and staring at me, even as we are walking. It's a bit creepy to be honest… Especially since I can't keep my eyes on her…

Thank you. I can see that you're still not satisfied. What a pity. I had hoped that my words would have been able to sooth your soul… But that is not enough. I suppose one must keep talking? Why can't you be happy with a few words and a handshake, and then we can be off. It isn't as if I'm going to kill you. Honest demon!

Huh. Usually, when I mention exactly what we are from Makai, people tend to tense up, not relax. Not that I've exactly told many people recently, or at all. Oh, what's that? Another question? Why did I speak as Makai as foreign, earlier? Well, think about it for a second. A land of demons itself, and myself being a demon, and you think that we'd go out and say it? There are very few that would welcome demons with open arms… And fewer still of those that would be considered _nice_.

Why, thank you, friend. Such a cheerful thing to hear. After all, even your maid looks distinctly less human than I, and she is one of your kind, correct? An an-what, now? Droid? Oh, metallic creation, similar to a mundane golem. How interesting. But that still does not mitigate the point. What separates a demon of Makai from a human?

It's not readily apparent, is it? After all, we do look similar. No, not like that! Get those thoughts out of your head; I can see that smile on your face, you know! No, it's more like we have the same types of features. My hair is well within standard hair pigmentation for a human. I'm neither overwhelming tall nor short, just being slightly on the shrimpy side.

On top of that, I don't have anything that one might consider similar to what a devil would have. No horns, no tail, no sharp teeth, no long tongue, no wings on the head. And yet, I am different than you. Although, not as different than you were when you were alive… After all, your body is made up of magic, now.

But I believe we're coming to the surface, now. That bright light really burns your eyes after spending too long in the underground. I can see that you agree, even if you don't actually have the body parts for it, anymore. After all, how could you burn your eyes if you don't _have_ them, hrm?

Sorry, couldn't resist. Sometimes, one must make the joke, no matter how poor it is.

Still, the sunlight is really something to see, yes? So bright to one that is stuck in an area of eternal dusk… Where it's not dark, but at the same time it's not light. Makes me really sad, to be honest. Sometimes, I wish home could be like this… But then again, one always feels that they should bring a little bit of a place they visit back with them.

I suppose that is why we can't have oni traveling. If they did, they might _actually_ take back part of the country with them. Or a mountain, for that matter. No wonder the wastelands are so rocky, if the rumors I've heard are true.

But, I suppose this is where we must soon part, my friend. You've got business of your own to attend to, yes? You did say that you have to go and find your old body, but that shouldn't be too much trouble. Just have to get to it, and inhabit it while you hope it works. As long as it hasn't been taken by anyone. Then things could get messy. Very messy indeed.

Well, again, good luck, yes. I hope that I'll be seeing you again soon, body whole. Then, perhaps you could escort me around this land. It wouldn't be bad having another to journey the land with. Even if you might smell a bit stinky, from all the decomposition.

Oh, my name? I must have forgotten it! So sorry, so sorry. I didn't even bother to tell you! Mother calls me a cat sometimes, but that's not what you want to know. Not as if I could be easily mistaken for another; but you might want to know, yes? Well, the name's Louise. No, I have no last name. …And I do not know anyone named Thelma, so stop asking me if I've ever driven over a cliff. But with that, I bid you adieu. I have a lot of land that needs to be explored!

…Is the human out of earshot? Good. Good. Although, I don't suppose it would be correct to call him a human any longer, seeing as the human is lacking in an actual _body_. But those stories are ridiculous. Too bad they are also true, which leads to another series of questions that must be asked.

Is that why Shinki was interested in him? A human who showed great proclivity in _not_ dying? That isn't too strange of a power, I suppose. If that is indeed his power. Or perhaps the human has other powers in this land watching over him. I do wonder…

Not to mention the allies this human seems to have recruited. A being that is able to escape from my eye completely? That seems impossible! After so much training, the fact that someone was able to sneak around me and only revealed herself when _she_ wanted to… That is inexcusable. I need to keep a closer eye on them.

Good thing they won't be going far. And if the spirit of the human still has that maid by its side, then said human will be easy to track. Oh so easy. Just a couple of configurations will be necessary on the equipment. But first to retrieve it...

Ah, yes, very good. I'm glad that they didn't dig around here, as everything seems to be in the right place. Just swap the magical attuning crystals out, along with a quick adjustment to the ULF transceivers, and we're good to go. Now that I've got a lock, all that I'll need to worry about is that sentry.

Wait, eyes on me? How is that possible? They've already left… Oh, its that one. The one I couldn't see. What are you doing here? And why are you giving me that grin? You look like you're going to hurt me…

Gah, don't do it! Please, I'm not going to hurt your human! Stop with the clawing and everything else! You'll ruin it all! Including my hat! My hat… it was like a friend. It helped me-

* * *

A/N Hello and hello, one and all, I am finally back, after much too long of a break! I am still alive, but I've been a fair bit busy with stuff. Not to mention Touhoumon. But after getting that one rolling along nicely, I decided to come back here. And finally finish this one that has been sitting half complete for a couple of days.

So, Louise. Such a fun name to say. Although, when I think of it, I always think of Colin Mochrie saying it, like he did in one episode of Who's Line back in the day. But enough reminiscing about amusing pronunciations. We're here to discuss the character of Louise!

Or rather, as she has become, in her Mother's Secret Service. For the life of me, I was unsure of how to do her when I first started. After all, she's just a tourist. How could you write a tourist well? Simply put, make it the cover for something else. After all, she really doesn't _need_ to go to the outside, and why would one demonic tourist be different than all the others that were flooding out? So, I decided to add something special.

Although, that's not to imply that she's good. But when you've a fanatic/insane satori that is watching your every move, I suppose even the best would fail. And before you worry, she's not dead. How could I do that to someone on our side? Well, I could easily, but that's not the point!

Anywho, as to the last chapter…

Mr. Muss, it has been forever since I've written one of these. And since you guessed it, your genealogy assumption was correct. But that's another story, about fifteen-sixteen years down the timeline. Oh, and just because we can't poof away, doesn't mean we can't be hurt a lot of other ways, either.

And to close off, a thought. A possible idea would be to have Louise actually be just that: a tourist. Since she would be alien to most of Gensokyo, yet completely familiar with magic, being from Makai… It could be an interesting dichotomy. It would essentially be a crossover in universe.

But I digress, as there has been enough rambling. Please read and review as always, and until next time!


	34. Typical Middling Worrisome Doll

_This is the _**Cirno News Network**_with a breaking news story! We have lost contact with our resident workwolf as he attempted to explore the disruptions in the forest of magic. By our estimates, she was over the Misty Lake when we lost contact. The last transmission spoke of her suddenly feeling too melancholic to continue onwards, and was going to instead go drown her sorrows at the nearest tavern. We hope that any of our affiliates in the human village will have enough liquor on hand to knock a depressed tengu out._

_Thank you, and enjoy the show. This has been _**THE STRONGEST!**_ Now back to your irregularly scheduled fic. _

* * *

Typical Middling Worrisome Doll

Must be hurrying, quickly hurrying. Mamaw was angry, having messed up so badly. Magical cascading resonances everywhere, hurt all of us. And we could only watch as she hurt herself. Again, she did. Still, Mamaw is strong, unlike us. We are weak. She protects us, yes yes. But why does she get so angry then? She makes mistakes, but that doesn't mean everything is a mistake.

It's like us, right? Not good enough for her. Not good enough for Ali-

Wah! What's this? This wasn't here the other day. The forest doesn't change that quickly… So what could I have impacted. Appears to be green hair…? I believe that's the case. But it's off, so off. Not quite real, not like thief's, not like maiden's, not like Mamaw's…

Oh! It was a person! So sorry, so sorry. Ahem. This unit is en route to the human village, in order to acquire or purloin items from one of the shops that my creator requires. There is a distinct magical reaction that is occurring, and if I do not return within the next three hours, there might be quite the catastrophe. So, if you'll excuse me.

What was that? Not yet? Oh, you have a master of your own that you must satisfy? I understand how that feels. Mamaw is our mother, but our mistress at the same time. We serve her, for that is what we were created to do. To serve happily, with a smile on our faces.

Not that we have much of a smile ourselves. It's truly painted on. Our wooden bodies are so stiff at times. How can one serve with a smile, if that smile is pinned up. You understand how it feels, right? To want to be happy for your master, but only able to show the emotions that you have?

Oh, I'm so sorry, I'm rambling again. So yes, you can take me to your master. You mean I've been talking near it the whole time? Where? I don't see anyone that could be it. Only a floating shield and the bare outline of a spirit…

Silly doll! Of course this is your master! So sorry miss maid. Please forgive me for my foolish assumptions that I have made. Now, may I ask why exactly I am being held up by the ones here? I must be off, before Mamaw becomes angry again.

Yes, I am one of Mamaw Alice's creations. I do not mean any harm to you, though, so I wonder why you would ask that. It isn't as if this doll is a great danger to you. How could I? I may be able to use lance and blade, but only in service of the one who created me.

That would be a good reason, I suppose. If the last one was able to poison you, manipulating it- Wait. Wait. You've met that doll? Which one? The little one, or the _little_ one? The original, the one on the hill? The one that my elder sisters keep on trying to have come home?

How is she like? I've never had the chance myself. Shanghai and Hourai are the only ones of us that have truly met her. They are the ones with greatest self-autonomy. I've always wanted to meet the original. She must make us look crude, in comparison.

How do I mean that? Well, look at me! I'm just a bunch of blocks of wood stuck together, in comparison to her! …Well, I don't look _that_ nice, either, human… you're making me blush. But still, as many compliments you may try to hurl at me, it isn't the same.

After all, how can one compare rough wood to smooth ceramics? A molded face to the carved one that I have? This plain dress, compared to an elaborate skirt? And real, human hair to that which is fake? No, I am not as good as her. None of us are.

It's… it's the simple truth, human. I don't suppose you mind if I use your maid as a seat for a moment? I don't want to use too much of my allotted magic staying afloat. That would give me more time… more time to speak.

Well, I was in a bit of a hurry, but I have plenty of time. And all that I'd end up doing was to steal a couple of reagents from around the town itself. Don't give me that look! Of course I'd leave payment. The only reason I am doing this is because it wouldn't be acceptable for a doll to interact with the humans.

I know that I'm being a complete hypocrite. But your human maid caught me out, and since she'd already seen me… There'd be no point in hiding it. After all, you could simply try to take me apart to see how I tick… And I wouldn't want you to do that. Not at all.

She's _not_ human? How can that be? I _knew_ something was off, but that it was simply the result of myself being odd! Plus, we can't exactly feel like you do, so how would I know that it was not real? So, what is she, some sort of youkai? You have tinges of hellfire lingering about you, so you must have just come from underground… Is she an oni you've tricked into being your bodyguard?

…By the maker, you're telling me she's an _automaton_? A doll? Like… like me? Oh, yes, I know it is about the same, but still… How can such a thing be? She is perfect. _Perfect_! I wish I could be only ten percent as well built as she is. Oh, the seamless, warm fingers, with no brass fittings to screw them together… A chest that actually rises and falls when she simulates breathing? Oh dear, and I swear I can see blood moving in those veins, even if they are fake.

Sorry, I don't mean to be hugging your maid so tightly… What is her name? Ruukoto? Oh, thank you. I should go and tell my sisters of this fabulous one that I've met… Perhaps they can meet another example of perfection, unlike us.

What was that, Perfect One? You think that you and your master would wish to know this one's name? Even though she is… she is _junk_ in comparison to you? It would be the greatest honor for me to give it. I am the doll that was named after the city of Orleans. One of the Benevolent French dolls in service to Mamaw.

Yes, there is more than one of me. But at the same time, there is not. Remember what I said, of there being those of us with greater autonomy or not? That is… that is the reason that I am here, instead of one of my sisters by wood. None of the other French dolls are awake. They are not as I am.

Not to mention that we can only stay awake for so long. We can't sustain ourselves, so dependent upon Mamaw are we. Once our magic runs out, we have to go to sleep, and return to what we were before. A doll that is only an extension of our master.

I suppose it is sad, if you look at it that way. But we don't go to sleep forever. Eventually, we will wake back up. And sometimes, at times like these, Mamaw will give us an extra little boost. Not that she knows we are awake, but because we must go somewhere that her threads cannot follow and guide us.

No, I don't need a lift, if that's what you're calling it. As long as I am acting as a doll, just resting on an object and moving as little as possible, I am not using that much energy. So, I shall be fine. And like I said, it will not take that long for me to reach there and back before Mamaw's next experiment.

I really shouldn't talk about it. Mamaw hates it when strangers learn of what she's trying to do… It is her business, after all. But some of the stuff is so dangerous. And she's hurt herself _so_ many times, trying to make herself better, and more successful. To be able to create something alive.

We… we are alive. But Mamaw doesn't know that. We are afraid of what she might do. We love her so, and she loves us, but she is obsessed. She has failed so much in her work, but she never gives up. Even when she opened the Grimoire…

Oh, you know of the Grimoire? Well, since you know about it, it must be alright to speak of it. Mamaw doesn't want people who don't know to know what it is she wants, but since you know, I should be able to speak to you, maybe?

Well… to be honest. We're worried about her. All of us are. But we have to protect her, even from herself. She keeps on trying to imitate her own mother, trying to create life as she did. But she's so young… She's not strong enough to force it, like her mother did. But Mamaw has never liked it, and always has prided herself on her skill.

Which is why she's so disappointed with us. I know that she loves us, but sometimes, the way she looks at each of us in turn… Even when I am asleep, and but a puppet, I can feel the eyes. She loves us, but at the same time is disappointed. We're not good enough. We'll never be good enough, like this.

It's similar to how that first doll of hers was created. You remember Vina? How beautiful she was? Not that I'd imply anything more than that, however much she might like you… But she is lovely, according to my sisters. More than we can be. We are as a monkey is, looking at a human form. Gangly, not quite right… And she tells us. If not with words, with her eyes.

Why do you think we work so hard? Sister Shanghai says that Vina believes we are slaves to her. I suppose in one way… she is right. We are slaves to her approval. We need it. We do so need it. To be happy and… complete.

The only good thing about us is that we are more useful in battle. Not because we are less fragile… but because we are so easy to repair. How hard would it to be to find decent wood when you live in a forest, after all? And it is easily carved into shape, especially if you have the other dolls exist.

We aren't completely self-replicating, however. We are only blocks of wood, after all. It is Mamaw that gives us true life… it is she that lets us wake up. Even if it is for only a little bit of time, every once in a while. Even if she isn't aware that we have awoken.

Well, I'm not one she normally uses in battle. If anything, she prefers to stick to Shanghai and Hourai, if necessary. They are superior to the rest of us, in every way. But even she will admit that, at times, numbers can be useful. Quantity has a quality all of its own, does it not? That isn't to say that I'm happy with the use of my fellow dolls.

After all, it _does_ hurt. Even thought we're not real, we can still feel. It isn't the same, but I'd imagine having your arm burned off would feel just as excruciating to a human. Oh, the fires we've had to put out in that room of hers… I do hate magical fires so much… They spread everywhere. And I do mean that.

If I fight, though, I'm not one usually to be on the front lines. Oh, just shut it! I'm not a cheerleader, or anything like that! If anything, I'm responsible for the others. Taking care of them, making sure that they are alright. For given values of alright, of course. We can still operate without a limb. We can't bleed out, or experience shock. Which makes you a bit lucky.

At least you get some relief from the feelings.

Sorry, human… here I am, rambling on about stuff that should be obvious. Even for an inferior construct such as myself, those things are obviously true. After all, a doll doesn't bleed, no matter what. And no matter how much pain we feel, we must serve our mistress, and to keep her safe.

Not that we can do too much. If we reveal ourselves, we might be killed. And then, who would look after Mamaw? Another generation, which would take time to wake up? Or would she throw our kind away, and begin something new. I hope beyond hope that it never comes to that… But it certainly is possible.

And while… while we can keep her from going too far most of the times, there are times that we cannot interfere. Do you… do you remember what I mentioned about the Grimoire? How she opened it up?

No, she's not suicidal. After the last time she opened it, something terrible happened, causing her to forget certain things. Which is why Vina is not one of us. But even though she doesn't, or can't, remember what happened, she knows that something happened. And while she guards that book with her life; that means that it is always there, tempting her.

And… and just recently, she opened it back up. She thought it would have the knowledge of how to create something truly worthy. Not scraps of blocky wood, like myself. Instead, she would have been able to create something truly alive.

But, the book would not speak to her. I could only watch, along with all of the others. She begged it, oh so much, to let her be able to create. But as is with the case that is magic too powerful… It did not listen. Instead, it punished her.

Oh, it didn't do any harm to her at all. And for one of us dolls, it would not have been a punishment at all. But, when the book closed and fell to the floor, there our Mamaw was standing, with a wooden right hand. Just… just like ours.

She was… _broken_ by it. I have seen her cry, many times. And we have been there, if only masquerading as her loyal dolls, tissue in hand to wipe her tears, but we were there. But this time, she was inconsolable. If I could only help Mamaw.

It was of no use, though. She went… I would almost say that it was crazy, but it certainly was _manic_. Where, before, she would at least care for herself, she has done nothing but prepare her own magic. Attempting to create something special. Something more than we are. We are worried that it won't go well. And that she will only hurt herself more.

I… I would like the help, but I wouldn't know what to do! And I don't know how you could help… She might attempt to bind your spirit, and use it as a power source for whatever she's been creating. At least she hasn't gone as to have a hell-broth, boil and bubble. But at the current rate… We have to do something, anything.

Will you? Will you truly help me? Help my sisters? I don't know how many more days that we have. And if this goes wrong, it could be terrible. I don't want my master to turn into some kind of monster in order to create life. I want her to live, and be happy. W-we can't give her that. Not yet. But maybe we could figure out a way to prevent her from going too far.

What is it that you need though? You look like you've already got something that you need to be doing… Maybe I could help, in some way? That way, you'd be able to return more quickly, and maybe help Orleans with Mamaw… Oh, that would make sense. You need your body back, wouldn't you? Well, I could offer to go find one of the pieces of… of junk, in the piles out back of the house. You could inhabit that, until you find your actual body.

If you don't think it's necessary… Still, I am fretting too much about this. I do not have fingernails, but I feel like I should be biting them off over what she is preparing to do. I'm just so worried.

Ah! what is it that you're doing, Perfect One! Stop strangling me! Not that I need the air to breathe, but… Oh, you're not trying to strangle me? _Oh_. Umm… Human? Why does your maid not know quite what it means to… umm… hug?

She's… she's learning what it means to be alive? But she already seems so alive to me… I would have never imagined it. Are you alive, Perfect One? Or are you asleep?

That is the best answer, I suppose. To not know is to admit hat you are not Perfect, and yet you are… Human? I don't suppose I could… No, I have my own business to conduct. Adder's fork and blindworm's stings are not easy to find, in the slightest.

Still, do you believe that you will need help? I know that there are some in the village, along with the Hakurei herself. She wouldn't come unless you're creating too big of an imbalance. True neutral, that one, not wanting to get involved anyone's business that upsets the peace. But, there might be another… Maybe the dream of eternity…

Sorry, human, I'll stop babbling. I do hope I'm not taking up too much of your time. Is there any other way that I can be of assistance? This unit must be hurrying along, before master gets cranky. I know that you know, but I just felt the need to point it out. The lake? You're headed the right way. Just keep on going straight, and keep the sun at about two o'clock. As long as you do that, you'll hit it eventually. As for the mansion… Well, you'll see.

Alright, thank you, human! And please, don't forget your promise that you've made to me! I will need help if we are to keep Mamaw whole, and healthy… A lot of help. Goodbye, all… And goodbye, Perfect One. Since when did my wooden face ever feel warm?

Huh. I wonder why I never noticed that odd girl wearing two hats…

-oo-

A/N Well, hello, all! I hope this wait hasn't been too long, compared to the last one! So yeah we've got here another one of the dolls. And before I get too many shouts saying that it's not Shanghai or Hourai, I just wanted to point out that they are as much original characters as Orleans is. So, if I wanted to be fair, I'd have to cut them all out, or put them all in. Guess which one I chose.

That aside, this wasn't even going to be about Orleans, originally. At first, I had planned to have Moscow be the one we ran across. However, after reading HY's recent rendition, I would not have been able to do it justice, so I mixed it up. The Chalk-White Russian Doll will just have to come later. Along with London, Amsterdam, Berlin, Tibet and Kyoto. I'm still debating Maybell, considering she doesn't really fit with the current theme.

But yes, Orleans was fun. And probably influenced a bit much by Rozen Maiden. After all, I had to go in some direction in how they were made. Are they cloth? Wooden? Ceramic? Plastic? That all would influence their design, and how they would perceive themselves. Combine that with a girl that is not satisfied _whatsoever_ with her creations, no matter how good they may be… Well, it wouldn't end well.

Oh, and the wooden hand is an inspiration thanks to Sonanoka21093. It just seems to fit, especially as a punishment that the Grimoire would give to those not worthy. (Especially considering how it used to belong to the goddess Shinki in this timeline, and how advanced that magic would be)

As to last chapter,

Mr. Muss, we'll just go with the first one, shall we? And Koishi is just checking to make sure you're not going to harm Mr./Miss Protag in the slightest. As for Touhoumon, I haven't _played_ it in about two weeks. I've been working on my fic for it, which just hit 100k. (shameless plug) But as for the version I've played, I usually go with World Link, and more recently Cirno version. But I'll check with enhanced to see what you mean.

Digressing, please read and review as always, and until next time!

* * *

"Master, why was that doll looking at me _atypically_ at the end?"

"Ruukoto… This is one of the things I'd never figured I'd have to explain."

"Why not? I've gotten some looks of interest from the _mechanically inclined_, but that doll seemed to just want to keep sitting on me, even when we had _to depart_."

"I think that she might have been… _attracted_ to you."

"That seems _rather inefficient_. Why would a construct experience _romantic feelings_ to another of a separate production run? We do not _reproduce_ in a sexual manner, anyways."

"Because she sees you as something worthy of awe. And she was created by someone that _is_ able to reproduce like that. …I think."

"…_This unit_ will think about it."

"That's all I'll ask."

* * *

Subquest: Help the Dollmaker: 10 Percent Complete

Optional Quest: Reunite the Dollmaker with her Firstborn: 10 Percent Complete  
Optional Question: Develop Ruukoto's Character: ? Percent Complete

Party Members:

Louise: Unavailable

Achievement Unlocked: Sentry Sapped the Spy


	35. Mi Amore that Tries to Feel

_This is the _**Cirno News Network **_with a breaking news story! The resident workwolf has been recovered after her unfortunate accident on the lakeside! Fortunately, the network namesake has managed to recover, and cheerfully sent her on her way, after giving her a nice soak in the lake to wake her up. Unfortunately, no pictures were to be had, so there is no further proof. However, the wet-dog smell that inundates our office is all the proof that we feel is needed._

_Thank you, and enjoy the show. This has been _**THE STRONGEST!**_ Now back to your irregularly scheduled fic. _

* * *

Mi Amore that Tries to Feel

The lake is very windy today, much more than usual. The rolling waves keep time as always, but I'm used to the gentle lapping upon the water, the slap against the rocks. Always keeping the same, steady beat; one to keep my foot tapping to. But today it is different. Faster, harsher. I'd almost say that one of the thunderous gods upon the mountain was beating on the war drums, but I somehow doubt that.

At least the breeze isn't too bad up here on the rock face. I'm fortunate enough I'm not one of those others who bother with that long, gangly hair. What purpose does it serve? Indeed, all that it could be useful for is getting into trouble, smashed into doorjambs and cabinetry, tripping over yourself. The list could go on and on. Although, I suppose it truly wouldn't matter what mine was, as I'd never have to worry about stepping on it.

Hrm. But this beat has me feeling positively revolutionary. I suppose I'll be playing something from after my time. Now, where is mi Amati… Ah, there it is. Floating out of sight until I need you, as always. I just wish that this was real again… Oh, how I'd love to rosin up the bow myself, to tighten the strings. I even miss the feel of tuning pegs. At least… I think I do. Always so muddled, the early years were.

Shostakovich, fifth symphony, I believe. I need to hear the laughter of the drums, even if that part remains only in my head. Something evil and something wicked… That is something that lies on the other side of this lake. I am fortunate that the mistress of that manor home either is fond of my music, or does not feel the need to enslave me.

I suppose it does help, being as incorporeal as I am, that her maid cannot effectively restrain me. Although, how her knives harm something lesser than a ghost.

Speaking of spirits, I feel another one coming. Is it one of my- No. Merlin would have come barreling in her, excited as always. And Lyrica would have great fun cursing up a storm, if she were to see me here. I have my hopes for the girl, but she lets everything bother her so. Not that I'm innocent of that, either.

Still, whoever it is, you can come out and join me. It isn't as if I'm going to bite. And if I did intend to do as such, I would certainly be stalking you, instead of playing my violin. Not that is currently my objective in life. As even a poltergeist would get tired of scaring people every once in a while. Do you not agree?

Feh. Well, I suppose that you believe, but that it is rather hard to, at the same time. I suppose I can understand. It's not as if you've ever run across someone or something that acts in contrast to their very natures, yes? Oh, you know perfectly well what I mean.

Indeed, you are right. I am acting a bit passive aggressively, aren't I? I suppose I am used to two people that are distinctly different from one so even-minded. At least you're keeping your own manner under control.

You've heard of my sisters? I do suppose we're not _that_ unknown. Every so often, we do have our own performances. Not as often as the youngest of us would like, but she has always been a tad bit of a worrywart, you see. As quick as her mind is, it always quickly goes to the worst imaginable of offenses.

Oh, Lunasa, you shouldn't just sit there and play the day away! You should come practice with us! Merlin, come down from there and get your act together! We need to run through this set one more time. There isn't any time at all for us to be fooling around like a pack of ninnies! On and on she'd go, trying to get us _in line_, quote unquote.

Sometimes I wonder if she forgets. Forgets what it means to make music. Tell me, are you familiar with music? No, I'm not asking if you play, or if you sing. Not every living being on this planet is gifted with even a modicum a talent. Instead, I'm asking if you know how to feel.

Heh. Amusing. It wouldn't mean a _thing_, if I told you how I feel, human. Instead, just what does the music make you feel inside? Is it something alive? A burning fire? A rushing river? A mountain, with snow tumbling all of the way to the ground? The right notes, put together in harmony, can create something more than their component parts.

You are aware of it, yes? It is the same thing that makes a human live. You know how they are but flesh and bone, but at the same time, they are more. They are unlike magic in that regard. A poltergeist, just as most other creatures in this land, is but a lump of magic in the air, taking the forms of human for their own. Simplistic. Enduring. And natural. Yet, it is not the natural that rules this planet, is it not?

Oh, sorry, I went off on a tangent. I tend to do that at times. Especially in the presence of so much energy. You are melancholy, fellow spirit. Along with all of your companions. Most interesting are they. You are but the only one that isn't corporeal. The only one who needs not to walk, or to be carried. How do you accomplish that, I wonder?

No, there's no need to tell me your life story. It will come out, in time. Most spirits I have met seem to want to share what has happened to themselves, in some manner or form. I'd rather not hear it… At least, not so soon. Savor it, let it linger. Be a brilliant hold before you let out your final note, and don't rush into the next verse.

That does bring a smile to my lips, though. The metaphors have been a little heavy. But always allow someone their little peculiarities. If I was to speak just the same as the next passerby, how does that make me any different from them? Or for that matter, how does that make you different from anyone else, if you speak with the same tongue, the same inflection. You should enjoy the variances, as just the smallest change in instrumentation… Drat, I'm doing it again.

At least you're not annoying, so I'll have to give you that. Unlike a certain cretin that enjoys coming around, talking to my sister. Oh, no one you know, fellow spirit. No one that you should know. And if you do know him… Well, perhaps I shouldn't be so kind to you then.

Ah, yes, I knew that you hadn't knowledge of him. The damn cretin…

Pardon me. I suppose that wouldn't be the most appropriate thing to say, yes? Well, let us move on. What's done is done. However, there is one story that I'd like to ask of you. What brings you out here, to the edge of the Misty Lake? This isn't land treaded lightly by many. While our kind is much safer, even we are still bound by the threads of fate. Threads which are all to eager to ensnarl passerby.

Hrmph. I suppose I won't know then, will I? If it involves the story before your death, it will come out in time. And I'd rather you not trust something so intimate with a complete stranger. You may know _of_ me, but there is no way that you can _know_ me. And whoever that big blob of melancholy wearing the two hats is, they need to shut up. While I may prefer to speak with my music, I can also speak with a bow, as sharp as steel.

No, I don't particularly care to fight. I know the necessity of it, and as the eldest of the three, it is my job to protect us all. Even though the middle child's instability would make her the strongest, in most regards. Oh, she's not insane… Well, it would depend on your definition, I suppose. She is just so cheerful, even if she is erratic, that it would be hard to call her ill.

Not to mention that I am probably just as poorly off. Oh, yes, it is hardly apparent, but true all just the same. You see… I ask you for how the music sounds, because sometimes… The music just doesn't sound to me. Surprising, is it not? But I _know_ it is good. The music plays well, every note is hit on time, and every staccato is struck. Nothing is slurred when it is not meant to, and not a run is fumbled up and down the staves.

However, just because something is done perfectly, doesn't mean it has a soul. It doesn't mean that the music is _good_. Oh, it's not too much to say that we do it perfectly. That's what we're supposed to be. Perfect phantom musicians. As to _why_ though… It still escapes me. I can't remember.

That is why I want to make some changes. Change the tune of the instrument. Get some new strings. Make a new sound. But, nothing wants to change. No matter how I play the notes, I can't help but to play them all perfectly. Even if that's not what I desire.

Frustrating, is it not? Why do you believe I'm playing but a single line in a symphony? If I wanted to make music, I'd play a wonderful solo. Perhaps some of Liszt's music, transcribed. The keyboards always have wonderful music. If only I could have such beautiful harmony.

But don't you see? As long as the music is mostly in my head, I can change it. Rearrange it. Give it some soul. Maybe it's because we are such a long way from home. That since we left the states, we left our inspiration behind. Although, for what reasons we left, I do not know. Perhaps we were simply forgotten, and once we began to fade from reality, we ended up where reality does not follow the same rules.

I do miss it, though. The mountains that we used to live in, as far as I can remember, were different. More peaceful for sure, considering the abject lack of monsters that existed in the outside. But they weren't so tall, nor were they rocky. Short, stumpy, and bald. Old. Completely different. Warmer, even if they are actually colder.

Perhaps that is just the nostalgia talking.

Confused, are you? You must be a young spirit… Just recently deceased. My kind is not the same as yours, but we are similar. Perhaps it is but more pronounced with poltergeists. We forget all too easily. I have trouble remembering things. Remembering anything. All that truly sticks with me is the music. But even then, if the bow is not sweet on the strings, it isn't a song that I do remember.

Hence, the conundrum that I currently face. I have to feel, and yet, the music doesn't sing. I want to hear, but the tones are all deaf. And even if I am deaf to all but the song, what does it matter when the song makes no sound at all?

I don't think it's something that you can truly help. It's just in they nature of what I am, spirit. Although we may be kindred, we are also separate, unique. Shall I explain, at least a little bit.

Oho, turning my words back onto me? No, this isn't quite my life story. And it isn't as if I can give you a story as to why I'm dead, for I have never been truly alive. No, instead I wanted to tell you what exactly is wrong with me.

Well, I suppose you've heard this many times before. Is that how you have your current posse? Do not worry. You'll not find me accompanying you. I'm perfectly content, sitting right here. As content as I can be, at least.

Besides, you don't have coffee. And I can't _stand_ tea.

But, I am… limited, fellow spirit. I was made for some reason, and I do not remember what it is. Strange, is it not? Most would remember what they were created for, unless they were made to forget. Although, I believe that since I am artificial… I am left to forget.

Perhaps it is just the melancholy in myself speaking, though. The other two don't seem to mind. But they've haunts that they take their own joy in. Not that we have many chances to scare humans, especially nowadays that every human in this land is smart enough to know to beware anything that may even be slightly out of the ordinary.

I remember at one time young children visiting our manor home, eager to explore its dilapidated ruins. We spent many a night, prowling out for them. I did my best to keep them from losing their minds, though. Melancholic notes from a violin, while eerie when they shouldn't be there, keep the heart from racing out of control, and having more _uncontrolled _thoughts.

What would those be? Oh, terror, fright, horror… I have power over melancholic notes, to be sure. Not necessarily over melancholy itself. But just use it the right way, and nearly any emotion could be inspired. Play the right line on an instrument, and you can make someone feel anything.

Maybe that is why we have been punished in that manner. The reason that I can't feel it anyway. If I was able to get torn up about it, I would suggest some Beethoven now. Something nice and depressing. The fifth symphony would suit well. But it would not do to sink to the depths of depression, just because of one meager change.

After all, one must maintain hope. The desire for there to be something more. And while I can easily inspire one to fall prey to the darker emotions, I would rather not. Unless they annoy me greatly. I sometimes regret that my sisters are immune at times.

Hrm? No, no, I am not annoyed with you at the slightest. Nor do I plan to play any of these notes for you to hear. That would be rather rude of me, for one that listens to my conversation.

Are you to be moving on now? That is a bit of a pity. The company is nice. But ghosts have their unfinished business, do they not? How odd it must be, to have something you can accomplish. A perfect musician cannot improve in the slightest. But I am still driven to. As I cannot settle. And I must continue to impress anyone that I see.

So, is there any request that you have for me, before you depart? Not that you'll be able to hear it, once you get far from here. Still, it is always good to know that someone is playing for you.

Nothing at all? Very well, I will respect that. Still, good luck in what you have left to do, ghost. Spirit. Whatever you may happen to be. The distinction between the two is not very important for you. At least, not as important as my own classification.

There was something else, though? Ah, so that's how you knew of me. You met someone whom we know? That is an interesting specification. We _knew_ them? How could that be? Unless you met them in the afterlife.

Which leads to a question. _How_ exactly did you escape? I've met all that lives in the netherworld, so it could not have been one of them. And you've not reincarnated, and if you went to heaven, you wouldn't have bothered to escape…

So, you escaped from hell? Now that is a story I've heard before. Only once though. It takes a fair amount of power to pull that off. Or, indeed, it could just take a good measure of trickery. And considering that you bother to have allies traveling with you…

Hrm. No, I don't need to hear that story. Remember what I spoke about? I don't need to hear the reasons behind your death, or the chores you still wish to accomplish. I shall suffice myself with the knowledge that I do have.

But, I will attempt to do as you say. Not that I have much more to do. It doesn't matter how I act. After all… I'm not a depressed girl, spirit. I'm just drawn this way. So, as much as I'd like to change, I don't know if it'd be possible. I'll just continue on as I have, to search for the joy that is in the music. The feelings that are so hard to find.

As for you, spirit, I bid you good luck. And as I've mentioned before, be careful if your journey takes you near the mansion on the island in the lake. In it holds something that could bind even us, if you were to allow it.

As I receive your name, I shall give mine. Even though you never did need to know. Lunasa Prismriver is most humbled by your continued presence, and I hope that you may continue to enjoy the music.

Oh, and if you see my sister, tell her to leave that cretin. A nuisance that he makes of himself. And you should know of which sister I speak of. But it wouldn't hurt to make sure both of them are still minding themselves.

Well, that's that, I suppose. I hope they find what they seek, inside that mansion. Assuming that they'll be able to get inside those walls unseen. Possible, I suppose. But sometimes, even those supernatural could hardly fight against a maid and a pocket watch, as amusing as it sounds.

Here's to hoping that they survive. But for now… Why does Wagner sound appealing? The first symphonic act would be appropriate. But where is Merlin when you need her? She does love the brass. I just hope that they do indeed get carried home to Valhalla if they fail. As I expect any failure to result in something far worse.

* * *

A/N Howdy al once again! I'm finally back with the next installment, a bit late. I took a fair bit of time in writing this one, as I wasn't quite sure how to make it through.

Lunasa is actually one of my favorite characters, but I don't have much to work with in this scenario. Without her sisters there to play off of, or someone to aggravate her, I don't get to see the amusing part. But instead, we see the more peaceful, serene part of her. A side that has her resigned to her fate, admittedly, but peaceful the same.

Moreover, I actually see the sisters as being purposeful one-dimensional characters. Similar to Ruukoto in that regard. They are effectively magical robots, as they are magical constructs. They can act like humans, talk like humans, but they are still limited. Which I hope that I conveyed well enough here.

That is why she is a bit of a caricature. All she cares about is feeling the music, because that's all that she could. Remember, created by a young girl, she only imitates what the original sister was like. But she can't grow. Which is why her music cannot change. Any comments/concerns are always welcome, though.

As for last chapter:

Mr. Muss, that won't be for quite a while. After all, we'll have to meet all of her dolls first! Well, not really, but at least Shanghai and Hourai. Maybe little Kyoto… But I've got a soft spot for her. And yes, if she's not careful, she is going to transform. But this is Alice we're talking about, so nothing will happen, will it?

...Alright, even I doubt that.

But enough rambling. Next chapter, we get our ticket into the Scarlet Devil Mansion! Digressing, please read and review as always, and until next time!


	36. Lamb Preserved in Warming Ice

_This is the _**Cirno News Network **_with a technical update! Due to recent problems experienced by our reporters, I mean, technical difficulties, we will be forced to go off the air for the next few hours. We hope that you can go on with your life in the meantime without constant and important updates brought to you by your resident reporter-_

_Aya, get off the air, I'm going to have a few wor-_

_Ahem. Well, as I was about to say, thank you, and enjoy the-_

_I'm coming in there now! You better be off-_

_Dammit Momiji. This has been _**THE STRONG-**

_Two… One…_

_Now back to your irregularly schedu-_

**-TRANSMISSION TERMINATED-**

* * *

So boring, sitting here. I wanna go do something. Where did Dai go? She's been acting all oddly recently. Giving me weird looks. I wonder why she's been doing that? I haven't been doing anything wrong, have I? I shouldn't have. After all, she's been taking care of me as long as I know, and I do my best to do as she says.

Maybe I'm not getting strong enough for her? She keeps on telling me what I can do. How I should become even stronger, so that I could be like her. I wonder why that is… Probably just to make sure I'm a good enough fairy for her! After all, she hates the other fairies that live here… I must be better than them to be her friend.

And the stupid lake won't freeze over! I want it to freeze over just by being near it, but it keeps on breaking up! Come on, freeze… I want you to get cold. Get solid. Come on now, little lake. Ok, not so little lake, but a lake all the same.

Wait, why is it rippling…

Hwah? Who's there? Come out, I know you're here! Are you the black-white? I tell ya, if you're gonna be fighting me, don't try sniping me from the trees again! That's not very fun at all! And then, how could I spear ya with my icicles if I can't see ya?

Oh, _fine_ be like that. I'll just sit here, and make it cold. You'll have to come out eventually. Stupid human, thinking she can get away with sneaking up on Cirno…

No human? Or was human? Stop talking like that! You need to make more sense there! I don't want to be thinking too hard on that! Take it easy, whoever you are! Just come out, so I can be seeing you. A spirit? A little spirit? Oh, cool!

Yes, I mean that. Ghosts are so nice. Never are they warm. Nice and cool to have against! Wish I could go to the netherworld, where all the little ghosts are. I don't have to do any weird things then. Stay nice and cool. Keep my wings from melting.

Well, I _could_ make the air around me cool, but where would the fun in that be? I like being able to stay cool while doing nothing! The more I do, the hotter I get. It's odd, isn't it? I make stuff cold, but I just get hotter in the process. It doesn't feel good if I do it too much…

I don't know why it happens. I think it's because I'm a bad fae. Weak. Like a fairy. Just a little piece of cannon fodder for the humans to shoot at. Oh, I try to e strong and all that, but it never works! I can keep trying to do so much, but it just hurts if I try and do it. So warm…

But Dai wants me to do it so that I'm better. Don't you know that? She keeps pushing me to do more and more… And it just makes me all warm. I hate being warm. But I like to make Dai happy. What do I do, ghosty? Maybe you can stay with me, and keep me cool while I try to make other stuff cool?

Awwww. You have other stuff to do? That makes me sad. I wanted a ghosty friend. I promise that I'd be a good fae! Not a weak fairy! And I can't even accidentally make an icicle fall on you as you're walking through the forest!

Well, I've never done _that_ before….

Stop it! I'm not getting all blue in the face! I'm not blushing. Not at all! Stupid ghost. Just because I mention something, doesn't mean I've done it. I've thought of it, but that's just plans.

Can you play with me for a little while though? It won't take too long, I promise! I just want to have some fun… Dai doesn't play with me, at least with the fun games. Too busy trying to teach me to do this or to do that. Always trying to be proper, and all that. But what if I don't want to be that stuffy? I'm only sixty years old! I've got my entire life ahead of me! Why can't I play now?

Oh, well, I play with a few others when I have to… Umm… Well, you promise not to tell Dai if I tell you? She'll get mad at me if I talk to them. Says that they are trash, not worth talking too. I love Dai, but they seem so nice to me. And they're so fun!

You know the three fairies? Well, I sometimes go to see them, if I can. They live in the forest. At least, somewhere in the forest. I can't tell you exactly where. They keep on moving, ya know? Plus, they like to keep themselves hidden from others. Unless you're lucky, you'll never find them! Knowing them, they've already seen you. Have you ever woken up with your hair tied in knots before?They like to do that.

Oh, right, ghost! Sorry, I forget. You seem so alive. Hehe. For a ghost, you're pretty alive! It's funny like that. Why are you more alive than Dai? She always acts so frigid. Even though I'm the colder one! And you're probably warmer than me. Maybe it's probably some weird thing, how you act colder the warmer you are.

Why are you giving that bush over there a hard look? Even if it's wearing two hats, it doesn't mean it's done anything to you!

Huh. Ok. So it's a lovely bush. You're a strange ghost. But fun! Come on, you can play with me, yes? I want to go play hide and seek now. Can you find me, though?

Alright, human! I'll go run off. You just close your eyes, and you can find me. Well, find me after you open your eyes back up. I'm not stupid, ghost! You're the one who thought they would play hide and seek blind. Sounds like a brilliant idea!

Alright, I'm gone! Start counting! And in Japanese, I don't want to hear anything crazy. Weird foreign numbers. And start at twenty!

…Alright, I think I've lost that ghost. Hrm, let's see, I'm alright here in my little rock. Hehe, I do so love all these nooks and crannies. The fairies would never find me here! That one never stood a chance.

Oh, but this is getting _boring_. But that's hide and seek. I'll be able to find that ghost in no time! …Unless he becomes transparent. But that isn't allowed! I'll have to make that clear. No cheating; you have to hide like a fae could!

W-what? Is ok all you have to say? Wait, when did you find me? Aww, shucks, you gotta be kidding? How did you discover my perfect hiding spot? It would have been impossible to do that.

Is that your power? You are able to find people? No? Then what is your power? I have lots of them. I can make ice, I can fly, I can teleport… What do you mean, it's redundant? To teleport and to fly? Well, the first is more efficient, but the other one is much more fun!

Well, you would think so too, right? After all, you're flying right now. Well, technically, you're _floating_, but that's the same to me, far as I care. You're in the air! How can you not enjoy the feeling of it blowing your hair out? I mean, it's longer than mine, even! …Not that mine is that long, though.

Alright, fine, you win. Stupid. That didn't take very long at all! Well, I suppose it's your turn… You know the rules, right? Well, as best as a stupid ghost can know the rules.

No, I'm not turning blue again!

Fine. I'll start counting. Twenty… nineteen… eighteen… seventeen… sixteen… five… four… three… two… one… Alright, ghosty, I'm coming- Wuh? Wait, who are you? Why is the bush poking me? Stupid fairies, must be messing around with me.

But that took so much time. That ghost would have found a good spot by now. Curses! But we never said anything about flying. So, let's take off, now. None shall escape from mine eyes!

…Or they may. Dangit, been taking long enough. Where was that ghost? Better not be cheating… That weak. Don't care what Dai says about doing things the secret way. The direct way is much better! At least they know what their dealing with. And it's not fun when others are all sneaky. Why should I be sneaky when others are, and it hurts? Do I watt to make others feel bad?

Wait, I see now… Aha, I know what I was doing wrong! I was looking for a hat! The ghost didn't have a hat! Why would I be doing that though? …Well, everyone _does_ wear hats… It would have been stupid if I didn't look for them!

Come here ya ghosty! I'm gonna tackle ya if you don't stop running! Oh, come on, don't keep doing that… fine! I'll get ya, so get ready- Wait, I went right through you. Curses… I forget about that. At least I feel cooler though!

Well, it is important to always look on the bright side! Sometimes, that's the only thing that gets me through the day… Eep, I said nothing! No, nothing! Not like anything would have happened to me! Nothing at all!

…No, Dai doesn't punish me because I fail! Much… No, not at all! I'm not talking about it, stupid ghost. If you want to keep at it, then leave! I'll just wait for Miss Letty to come down… Better friend than you are…

Well, you know she doesn't come down that much. She can come down in the summer, but she spends a lot of her time in the mountains. She says she has a duty to be better, to make up for what she's done. What would she have done, though? She's such a nice lady… And her hugs are always nice and cold.

Not bad cold, don't be stupid! She's the nice type of cold… Always so comforting. Plus, she can make the heat go away when she's around. She's the one who taught me how to keep cool, too! That's why I like to fly so much! My wings have so much surface area, that they cool faster the faster that I fly around!

Well, I don't know how it works, ghosty! It's magic, far as I'm concerned. But it does take the heat away. That's why I fly around so much. Not to mention that it's fun. You don't know what you're missing if you don't agree… Poor ghosty. One of these days, you will learn. You'll see what I mean!

Maybe I should introduce you to one of my tengu friends! Oh yeah, they're pretty nice! They love to fly, too. At least the feathery ones. The furry ones don't seem to like it as much. I had to fish one of them out of the lake just earlier. Silly wolf, trying to take a bath in the lake! But she was in such poor shape, that I couldn't let her go.

Dai didn't like it though, thinking I'm all weak for helping someone else for no reason. Why do I need to have a reason to help someone? I like it when people are nice to me, so I'll be nice to them! Even if they are a bit grumpy. But even the wolf couldn't stay grumpy.

Although she didn't want to play hide and seek. Poo.

Well, they wanted to ask me about something or the other, about using my name! And I hear stuff all the time. Nobody seems to mind it when I am around. They just keep talking and talking. I wonder why they do that. Isn't it rude to keep talking when someone is around to listen? Or is it the other way around?

Oh, is that it? I shouldn't do that, then? Unless I ask permission first! That will make everyone happy then, yes? Why are you laughing at me? Stupid ghost, what's your problem?

Oh, ok. So the tengu can teach me about that? Alright. I'll do that then! Once I can get away from Dai, at least for a little bit. And you say they'll do that if I tell them that it's for my payment? Ok, ghosty. You may be strange, but at least you're nice.

Perhaps you're not bad, after all. Are you sure that you can't stay with me and play some more? I'd like that… It'd be fun! And I hadn't even gotten to play with ice much at all! I can show you some pretty cool things, even if the heat gets to be too much.

Alright… if you say so. You've got to go? But where are you going, ghosty? …You're going into the mansion? Why are you going there/ That's a scary place… The maid is real scary. I don't' see her much, though. I'm glad, as she's very… very…

Well, I don't like her. The gate guard is pretty nice though. But she seems so sad. At least I can make her smile at times. I wonder why a mansion would have such a mean maid and a nice guard. Wouldn't guards try to scare away, while a maid would be nice to people?

That doesn't make sense, though. The mansion is weird… Full of scary people. Even though Dai likes them… She's never met them, but she knows what they can do. But maybe that's why she likes to trick people? I don't know. Tricks are fun, but they should only be good tricks. Not bad ones that can end up hurting…

But why would you want to go in there? Are you… are you wanted in there? Are you as mean as them, and have you been tricking me this whole time? Don't lie! I can tell if you're lying! Maybe…

Are you sure, ghostly? Am I sure? It could be so easy for you to lie. But you did play with me… The ones who don't play with me are not good ones. Except Dai. She is good. Right? She takes care of me…

Well, you're right, Miss Letty takes care of me too, when she's around. She even gives Dai some really weird looks at times… Is it normal for eyes to flash green? I didn't think it was… Well, the puppeteer's eyes change color, but they change to every color, not just green.

I like Miss Letty though. She does her best to teach me. I'm not the best at learning stuff, being a stupid fairy like Dai says. Not a good fae. Just a fairy. But I'm learning some! And Miss Letty takes her time… I think she's learning at the same time as I am though. She never goes much farther than what she tries to teach me. And she always has those books with her.

Well, I wouldn't say I've ever seen her with the that schoolteacher from the village. But she doesn't like humans that much… She never does try to go near them. And she always gets that guilty look when she looks at the human village.

Well, that's a stupid question! I love Miss Letty! How could I not like her? After all, I got her that pendant thing… I'm not sure what to call it, but she always wears it. What? You've met her! So you know what she's like. But why are you asking all of these questions?

You _are_ a strange ghosty… But that's good that you know her! See, Miss Letty is nice! You agree, yes? Good for you. You are a smart one. Very smart. You should be proud to be so smart. Everyone likes Miss Letty, that is smart enough to!

Well, that didn't make that much sense, I suppose. Doesn't make it any less true! But, why do you say that? I mean, if you were just curious about her, you didn't have to say that you knew her… Wait, she _really_ likes it? That's so… so…

So what if I am turning blue again! I've got somethin' in my eye, don't look at me…

Hrmph. Well, that's good that she likes it. I just wish I had Miss Letty to watch over me all the time. Maybe I could sneak off into the mountains. But then Dai would catch me. Bad things might happen then… Bad things… It makes me shiver… No, not from the cold! Stupid ghost…

No, I haven't told her. Should I tell Miss Letty, though? I don't want her to hate me. Not at all… Will she hate such a weak little fae that is like a fairy? You don't think she will care? Well, you're right, I'm telling a strange ghosty, so why can't I tell Miss Letty?

You know what? I'll do that, the next time I see her! I don't know when that will be… But I'll make sure that I do. I promise you, ghosty, that I will! Thank you for hearing me out! I just wish that I could hug you.

Wait, you can do that if I help you? How is that? Oh, into the mansion? Well, I could teleport you in there… But only if you come back! If you don't, I'll be mad, and we won't play hide and seek ever again! So, pinky promise? Good!

What is it, ghosty? There is another one on the cliff that I can play with? Really? Since when? I didn't think that any other ghosties lived around here… But ok, I'll go look for her! Maybe she can keep me nice and cool. That would be lovely. But as long as I listen to her music, and tell her how it makes me feel…? Ok, I can try that!

Ok, ghosty, I'm ready. Wait, what for? Oh, you're taking those three bushes? Huh. Why would you need bushes… Does the mansion need shrubbery? Well, they're small, and they don't look too expensive… Whatever you say, ghosty! Just, good luck.

And remember your promise!

* * *

A/N Alright, we're finally hitting the home stretch. And I finally remember to introduce a character by their name at the start, instead of putting it in at the end and making everyone guess! Not that I always forget to; after all, I do it on purpose sometimes. But occasionally I just start to write, and it keeps coming out without end.

As for Cirno, I hope I did capture her correctly. As I assume many do, I hate the idea of her being a aka. She isn't an idiot. She's just a child. And in my story… She's essentially the last bastion of innocence. But with childlike innocence, comes the insight that a lot of adults either forget, or ignore.

And yes, I'm setting something up to happen between Miss Letty and Dai. After all, I'm sure that you all remember our favorite Fae, along with the yuki-onna… And considering how jealous the latter are supposed to be, it would have happened sooner or later. Oh, and I always call her Miss Letty. Even when I'm not typing. I don't know why, but, just, Miss Letty!

Anywho, I can't think of anything else to say, so on to last chapter:

Anon E. Muss, there is gonna be plenty of time to take care of that. There are three sisters after all. And frankly, that isn't something he's well equipped to handle at the moment. It would take time to do something to help them, time in which the MC's body is decomposing nice and slowly. But the MC knows this; after all, why else would he send Cirno up to her? As to which sister, I'll point at my profile picture.

Also, thank you much on that. I've a few more chapters planned for this, then I'll shift back over to that for a while.

Anyways, let's see how many paragraphs can start with the letter a. Kidding side, please read and review as always, and until next time


	37. Sadist Leashed by Her Dogged Souls Mate

Sadist Leashed by Her Dogged Soul's Mate

The blood seems to be running a bit low this evening. Pity. The mistress will not be pleased with that. After all, we must continue to improve upon our household. The floors on the eastern wing need the wood stained, after all. While I could preserve it, there wouldn't be that same, sweet smell in the mansion. Oh, how it makes me shudder to think of it…

Oh, calm down girl, don't get ahead of yourself. After all, after the young mistress had her temper tantrum the other day, the halls suffered some dreadful damage. And I'm afraid that the carpet shan't be the same. Oh well. I'll just have the blood sacks bleed some more, and fill up our coffers. Not like they can die. Mmm, such a sweet scent.

I suppose I should go ahead and get a hold of myself. There'll be plenty of time to partake in the hedonistic rituals later, with my mistress. Once the mansion is in otherwise immaculate shape. Course, that would be taken care of just shortly. Just a short click of the pocket watch… And I'm in business.

Sometimes, I wish that I could train those fairies to do these jobs. Such ignorant creatures they are, though. As much as I would like to, I'm afraid they might end up harming the mistress' prized possessions. Such as this lovely little motif, here. If I recall the story correctly, this was woven with the blood of a certain Serbian. Hrm. After my time, I suppose.

Knowing the fairies, they wouldn't care. They'd just see a cloth. Oh, they'd take it down, race about the mansion. I remember one time… Oh, yes. Many wings were plucked that week. Many wings indeed.

Nonetheless, that is the way things shall be. And I truly don't mind. Such is life for me, nowadays. Oh, so fun, even if there is the mundane task of cleaning the household. But for my youth, I can't complain. Such a fate is not something to be bothered with.

Now, it is about teatime, is it not? Milady should be awake relatively soon. Not that she needs much sleep, what with her sanguine sustenance, but she does enjoy it, from time to time. Ah, the pleasures in life. Waking up on silk sheets stained red with the blood of a thousand meals. It sounds delightful, indeed.

I think I'll take my walk in real time. There is nothing much to attend to, at the moment, and I would enjoy a nice breeze. The air frozen in time is so stale, that sometimes I wonder how I can breathe? Of course, I wondered that many times when I first wore this bustier, but that was when I was younger and foolish.

Well, and not quite as flexible, but after so many years…

What is that? Footsteps, in the mansion? Could be the gate guard, I suppose, but it isn't her time of week to be inside. No, more likely… multiple footsteps. Definitely not the gate guard, then. The librarian never leaves her Tower of Babel, nor is she capable of it. The poor fool, but that is her lot. Pity. She could be so delicious if she were more useful.

Still, that does not matter. Who is it that intrudes upon the sanctity of our fortress? I shall just have to go ahead, and investigate. Now, where is- Ah. Ol' Jack, indeed. I do love this knife. Always nice and trustworthy. And perfect when I need something sliced. Not exactly the best for precision work, but one can't have everything, after all.

Now, who is it that dare intrudes on these halls? Hrm, I wonder. Must be someone especially brave, and especially foolish. But, they did manage to get past the guard. Would they have been able to fool her? No, unlikely. She is much more capable than the vast majority of youkai. And it isn't as if she has a choice.

It was in this room… Oh, I know you're here, after all. I can hear the sound of your breaths… Oh, but now it's gone? What about that of your footsteps? Or your beating heart? Able to hide that from me, even? Really, I wonder what can be here, waiting for me. Let me just take a little look see…

The pocket watch does indeed show all, does it not? I wonder what a satori would be doing here, along with a maid and a shield. Accompanied by a spirit? Hrm. Interesting indeed. Perhaps it is her entourage accompanying her. Would explain why she has so many superfluous members. Mistress will be most entertained to meet them, but I shall find their motives first… After all, they must be worth of her attention.

Ahem. I know you are there, so you might as well come out of hiding. Whatever method your using doesn't make you completely invisible. Although that is some rather spectacular magic indeed. You almost had me fooled for a little while.

Not coming out? Interesting indeed. You intrude into our home, and you believe that you, along with your companions should be allowed free reign? Please, do not make me laugh, satori. I know how well your kind values their privacy, beneath the surface. Whatever magic allowed you access into this mansion does not make it your right to continued presence. Please do share why you are here, or I shall be forced to evict you.

Oh, that's not a threat, not a threat at all. Well, I suppose I'm using Jill here to sharpen Jack, but that is just something that I do idly. One must have something to do to pass the time when interrogating intruders, after all. Please, pay it no heed. So, satori, come and tell me what it is that you want.

Oh, no, you are looking for a meatbag? I wonder what exactly you want a particular one for… Surely, you could have found one just as easily by raiding the human village. There is always a little human living outside of the village, foolish enough to think that he is protected from the youkai. Or that he can fight them off. Amusing, don't you agree?

Or not? Oh, I saw that little twitch on your face, satori. How very droll. It is almost as if you _care_ for the humans. Or is it… one particular that you want? IT would explain why you would go to all of this effort. No, I don't think I'm done here. After all, I'm quite interested. Why would you want something so inferior?

Aha! I suppose that would be a question, if it were a question in the slightest. I used to be human, but I am much, much more than that now. Oh, don't mind if I twirl Jack at all. All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy, after all. And I intend to keep him quite sharp. Even though I _do_ enjoy my work…

Funny that you should be here, though. Here I thought I had honestly and truly found something that had gotten through to the little mistress. Oh, you know of her, don't you? Such a violent thing; she never does as her elder sister wants. I'm sure you know how it can be. She has such a violent power, that she has never learned how to control it. My Mistress has one that surpasses her in all regards, but she is well enough in the head to use it.

Not to mention that she is much better at being subtle. Oh, why indeed would a lady need to go out and destroy things as if a heathen would? It would be most unbecoming of her; most unbecoming indeed. And she might sully her pretty dress in the process. She has grown fond of that she of pink in recent years, even if the level of blood that it takes to dye that dress is quite touchy. Too much, and it turns the most dreadful shade of brown.

Oh, you weren't aware? Everything that my Mistress has here is stained in some manner of blood. It isn't the most efficient use, I will admit. But it has quite the symbolic meaning, does it not? She walks with the blood of her enemies staining the floor under her feet, just as they should be underfoot.

I can see you cringing yet again, satori. You seem hardly a mused. Considering who you are, I can't help but wonder why you care so badly. Are you not the one who forgot how to feel? Heh, I've heard of you… You always forgot how much a mess you've made, haven't you? Cavorting around this land, free as the wind. After all, that is your _fate_, is it not?

Getting angry now? Pity. I had hoped for some more stimulating conversation. I suppose that rabble that comes from under the surface itself can't quite be trusted on for such things. So, if you're going to be so hostile, I'll let you meet Jack, here. He's such a good boy. Always takes care to rip anything that I want him to. But one last question.

Are you sure that you cannot stay for tea?

Aha, oh, looks like I finally got you angry enough. Are you taking orders from that spirit, there? You keep on turning your head towards it. I didn't know you'd be one to keep a retrained that is so _ghastly_, but it is not just a simple retainer. What could it be now… You'll have to be faster than that, though, if you want to get me. Throwing the furniture… how uncouth. You know how much it takes to repair those tables? They are priceless relics!

Especially since the mistress dined upon the maker's blood…

Oho, having the others attack me now. I suppose I'll just go up against the maid first. I want to see if she measures up to my high standards. As you might imagine, they are quite demanding. So, robot, tell me how good you are at using that mop. Since you carry it around with you, it must be what you're best for.

Indeed, good observation! After all, I carry my knives around with me all of the time. But I still think that Jack will be quite enough to handle all of you. Even if it does mean revealing my area of expertise. Perhaps you should try it sometime. It is quite thrilling to dissect an insect, to butcher a side of meat. And that's all that you are, is it?

…Or perhaps not. Oh, the surprises do keep coming! Very good, keeping me entertained as you are. I'm sure that once the mistress meets you, she will be most agreeable with your proclivities. Pity that you are a machine, though. It is _much_ more satisfying to tear apart one made of flesh and blood, after all. It is so very… _visceral_. You would not know it, would you.

Still, I cannot allow you to keep little Jack wedge inside your hand. So, I'll be taking him back right now… Yes, that will do. That will do indeed. But the shock of your electricity coursing through my veins… It makes me feel _alive_. Yahaha!

So, what more have you got for me maid? Can you fight me? Oh, sure, you're stronger. Much stronger indeed. But there is more to combat than being strong. You must know how to dance, to turn in place and launch a devastating attack at me from where I do not expect. But you're not that fast, are you? You're but a machine. And while you have _such_ promise…. You're simply not fluid enough.

Although, I must admit that I am impressed with the sheer destruction that you've managed to create. I'll have to spend so much _time_ to fix all the damage you've done to the structure of the mansion. It's not often that we have such collateral damage done to the mansion. It isn't as surgical as the black-white, I'll admit. But if my master weren't so amused at her antics, she'd already be dead and in the ground.

Fortunately, I do love to exercise so much. The combat really makes the blood pump through your veins. Or it would, if you had any in it. As you do not… Well, you can't blame me for that. But I've got more business to attend to than you, maid. So many guests! So many guests indeed…

So, satori, trying to sneak around? You keep on vanishing from my sight, only to try and attack me from behind. Don't you know that won't work? Whatever your powers are, you must be able to actively use them against me. Once I step outside the folds of times, that power becomes _quite_ useless. Don't you know that? So every time you disappear, I just need to slip a fair bit sideways.

Oh, there is much more than going foreword and backwards, even if that is the one with the most potential. But it is the other ways in which you can slip through tie that is most advantageous. After all, why should I stand here and wait, when I can slip to the side and attack while you're distracted by where I had been?

Just like that! Mmm… Jack's thirsty. And that was the first blood he's tasted tonight. Even if it isn't human blood. Perhaps I should test it out, myself… Mm. I agree. Very pungent taste. With just a hint of sulfur. So, you have lived near hell at one point. Very good. Perhaps if you play nicely, I can help send you back.

Running away now? Or are you trying to lead me into a trap? You know that won't work well at all. I know this mansion like the back of my hand. The very moment I hear or see something out of place, all it takes is one click to have your plan foiled. Don't you know that?

What indeed did you expect to find when you came here? What did you expect to find when you made your way into this house? Oh, I know what it is you search for. What I ask is, what kind of response did you expect to find, satori? Did you expect to simply waltz in and find what you want?

After all, you should have noticed how eerily quiet this mansion is. There are but a few that live within, and none are loud at all. Wit the exception of the little mistress. I do believe that she has been adequately broken this time, though. She will remain quiet from this point on.

What's that? Is that spirit angry at the thought? I might have to get one of the others out for it. I wonder what you might prefer. Maybe Charles would like to have a word with you. But first, back to the satori… Disappeared again, that trick won't-

Hrm, I see. Was too busy monologuing, and you try to swipe me across the midsection. It would have been a good strategy, if I hadn't been prepared for such an encounter. After all, there is a reason that this bodice is made of steel, is it not? But now to take care of you…

Oh, more strange magic? So, what could it possibly be coming from… Oh, the shield? How appropriate. A shield would of course have protective magic. Too bad that it is made from bronze. And while bronze can absorb the impact of steel, it will yield and give away. I just might have to take my time…

Such unsatisfying enemies, though. Only one of them bleeds. And while it tastes good, I'd much rather be taking from a human instead. And this is continuing to drag on much longer than it needs to. Perhaps I should just move on to the next stage in the game. After all, milady would like to meet your acquaintance. So, please proceed onwards.

Not going to listen then? Pity. But since I imagine the mistress would want you intact… I'll do this the easy way. It's not nearly as fun, but much more efficient all the same.

Hrm. These would make some interesting still life portraits, I'll admit. Very amusing, the reactions on these faces. I wonder what would happen if I take some plaster of Paris and make some molds from them. After all, they don't have to worry about breathing… Although, the reaction once they do realize they can't breathe would be very nice, indeed.

What was that? Why, the spirit can see me, even out of time. Well, how interesting is that? Not as if you can do anything to me. A dead soul cannot possess a body inhabited by a living one, so don't even get any funny ideas. Or I might have to have Charles give you a few kind words. Well, except they wouldn't be words, and they wouldn't be kind at all. Sharper than that, you might say.

Still have a funny idea? Well, don't think it will work. See, it wouldn't take me any time at all to kill them. The shield more than the satori and the maid, but it would be relatively easy. All I'd have to do would be to separate as many body parts as necessary. And wouldn't that be fun?

Yehe… I thought as much. So easy to lead around by the nose. Is that why you served her? Like a little dog, groveling on your knees? Well, it isn't good for a dog not to know its place. After all, one might get put down if they aren't careful enough…

Wait a minute, I knew something felt familiar… Ha! That corpse I brought in the other day… That was yours, wasn't it? Oh, how delightful. How dreadfully, _dreadfully_ delightful! This is going to work out in so many ways, that milady will be happy. Perhaps we might have a glass of wine, or perhaps blood, to commemorate such an amusing event. Good idea, yes?

But still, that is for her to decide. And since you're so kind… Get to marching. Or I might have to see how much I can harm your precious satori and friends before you can divine some manner of stopping me. And I do not see such a thing coming very quickly. So, keep moving. And perhaps my lady will let you live a few precious little seconds longer.


	38. Mistress of the Fates, Future and Past

Mistress of the Fates, Future and Past

Sakuya? This is certainly odd, seeing you this time of day. And what is this that you bring me, hrm? I don't recall giving permission for anyone to enter the mansion. I am not dumb, though. They are obviously intruders. But as to what reason do you bring them in here?

Ah, indeed, they are… certainly interesting. I do wonder what would bring them to attempt to invade my home. Do tell me, Sakuya, what do you think of it, hrm? What do you think of these imbeciles that decide to come in?

Yes, I thought as much. Still though, we have plenty of time. Don't we? All about six minutes or so. So, indeed, there is little time left for them. Very little time. But I thank you, Sakuya. Is there anything else that you need to take care of?

Ah, yes, well that is definitely a bother. Most definitely. Acting like spoiled children, aren't they. Well, you know what it is that we do to spoiled children. But please go ahead and fix the damage. And do bring me some tea once you are done. Yes, with the usual mix. Perhaps with a bit of an added kick, though. Some sheep youkai's blood would be quite nice.

Heh. Very funny, spirit. I would say that I did not intend to scare you with my grin, but I don't care whether or not that I did. Or perhaps I wanted to scare you. After all, you've been a very bad spirit, leading them in here.

How can I tell? Simple. You're that spirit that inhabits the freshest corpse that Sakuya brought in. A delightful girl, isn't she? I found her when she was much, much younger. Very good girl, so spirited with her knives. Always had a fond desire for causing carnage.

Oh, no, she is not a vampire. Although, she is as much of one as my ancestor was. If there were survivors of her attacks, they might speak of her as one. That is a rather big if, though.

Well, how do you think I met her, once upon a time? Did I take some strange vampire hunter who had come to slay me, and turn her to my side with kind words and hot breath? Did I take some lunarian, proud and boastful, and torture her until she broke. No, I did none of those, little spirit. I did none of those.

After all, I am ancient. And while I am powerful, I did not get this far playing dumb. I may control fate, but chance is a fickle fiend, and an even fickler friend. And I am strong enough that I need not servants who must be turned against me.

I found her in the streets, though, standing over a kill. Never have I seen a human more beautiful. Do you not agree? Imagine in the dark of the night, a young lady approaches you, smiling sweetly, only to stab you in the gut to take the lifeblood in your veins for her own.

It was quite the enthralling sight. After all, I had finally met someone as bloodthirsty as I. One who reveled in the debauchery that is death and destruction. She is beautiful, the finest specimen that your kind can create. A human pure of breed, and strong of mind.

I never had to brake her, you know. She joined me willingly. Once it was revealed what I am, she joined me willingly. After all, I was a master who was searching for a student, someone to keep me company. I thought at first that my sister might do, but alas, she is not currently _agreeable_ to such things.

Oh, she was my comrade in arms once, you know. I suppose I should regale you with tales of what happened during our youth. No? You've already heard? Well, how could that have happened… Did the spirit accidentally find their way into Voile, to speak with our _Great_ Unmoving Library?

Do not kid yourself. The library itself is truly stupendous, without measure. But the magician that lives inside it is a simpleton. Oh, yes, I know exactly what I mean, and how I mean it. You are angry with me for insulting the precious magician? Please, it isn't as if she is that important. Nor is she that aware of what is going on outside the manor. Relying upon other sources, rather than her own two eyes.

After all, did she ever speak to you as to _why_ she is known by that title? After all, she is quite capable of locomotion. She has two legs, and is certainly capable of flying… Oh, I can see the question in your mind's eye. That would be important, would it not?

Sadly, the answer is indeed quite simple. But should I share it? After all, you are quite the intruder. Still, even if one's visitors are the epitome of impropriety, the hostess must still maintain her courtly visage. And I hope that you would agree that my visage is indeed much greater than your own.

Do think what you will, but insults will not bother me. I've heard many, _many_ over the years. The words of a young spirit, along with its companions, will not bother me in the slightest. I've had much practice in maintaining whatever expression I may have, so you will only see what it is that I _want_ you to see. Just as you will hear none but what I expect you to hear.

As to my dear court magician, it is her very essence that limits her. Why indeed does she not leave her library? With such impressive magical skills, maybe not as powerful as mine, but much more broad, why does she not go out, and seek companionship with other mages?

Because she_ can't_, little spirit. No matter what, she cannot leave that dusty abode that is called a library. For that is just what it means to be what she is. She is nothing more than a glorified librarian, with no time off and no vacation.

Amusing, is it not? How effective that prison is at keeping her in? I did not even plan it in such a manner! Oh, I can tell how _good_ of a heart that she has. It is as if she is a man, instead of a magician. As if she is human, instead of a monster like the rest of us. How pitiful is that? Don't answer that, as I believe that we all know the answer. Whether you agree with me or not is beyond the point. After all, I know what you'll think.

How else do you believe I keep her so agreeable? After all, a kind face and a few smooth words are enough to keep even the most hardened of creates happy. And that is a science that I am most skilled at. After all, the _most_ charismatic of us do not even need to judge our words too well…

We're all animals, aren't you aware? All that we care about is what is innate. The tilt of a head, the rise of a brow, the turn of a lip… That is not to say anything of the other motions. A slump of the shoulder, how one leans their body, I can go on and on all day. You can close your eyes, but you can ignore what my voice says. After all, how can you deny a sweet girl such as I?

Oho, you should know that is a compliment to me! After all, as the Scarlet Devil, why should I be offended when I am referred to as such? In fact, I am _honored_ that I bring so much hate to nestle within your breast.

So, do you care to hear that story? We still have a few minutes that are left until it is time for me to move on to my next appointment. No, I have no visitors. But I have tea that is coming soon, and I _don't_ want you to be intruding into it.

Now, where was I, before I was rudely interrupted by discussion upon the subject of _my_ library? Hrm, oh yes. I was about to tell you a little bit about our history… About my families history. As I no doubt am sure that you know, the entirety of my kin was killed off by rogue vampires. But two… two were left behind. Myself, and my sister.

As good sisters would, we had to take care of each other after that debacle. And as we grew stronger, more aware of what we had become, of the glorious gift we had been granted, we began to hunt. Or rather, I would hunt. It came naturally. Always the stronger of the two, I took it onto myself to protect us, however I could.

You might imagine how easy it was. Two girls of obviously noble birth, traveling without chaperone or bodyguard? We were easy targets for many men and women, who wanted to dip their candlewicks into our flame. Oh, don't look so surprised. That was many centuries ago, and I doubt the times have changed that much. I just know that back then, humans were more _reluctant_ to share their own depredations.

So you know what I would do, little spirit, I would accompany those up to their room, and while they prepared to violate me… I violated _them_. Only, a clawed hand leaves a rather more permanent wound than whatever they planned for myself. And it was so easy to sustain us in that manner. A free meal, and a free pouch of money to keep us clothed and a roof over our heads? It was the life. So free were we.

Naturally, she resisted. Oh, you would know that wouldn't you? Just as I expected… She had such an interesting reaction the last time… But that's for later. But she refused to suck blood, at first. You know what that does, do you not? A vampire refusing to do what is but natural to them… It would slowly drive them insane.

Oh, it wouldn't take very long at all. As you might _imagine_, she eventually began to lose her mind. Such a dreadful thing, is it not. To have a way in front of you keep your mind sharp and clear, but refusing to succumb to your natural desires out of some twisted sort of morality.

Oh, how fun it was, when she finally snapped! We were out in Hungary at the time, if I do recall. Somewhere around Budapest. By the light of the full moon, she strode down the stairs from our room in the tavern, and slaughtered every last person there. She nearly bathed in their blood, feasting on it for the remainder of the night.

It was _so_ amusing to see her after that. She kept on trying to tell herself that she wasn't a monster. That she wasn't _evil_ because she was a vampire. It would almost make me pity her. She was trying to deny the truth. To deny what it is that we are. I'm glad that she eventually learned to suck the blood when she needed to, but she always hated it.

Still does, for that matter.

Even though she did need to be coddled, she did stay with me, trying to help. And we eventually tracked the ones that attacked our family far to the east. All the way to the Orient. I have no idea why they would try and make their homes all the way out there, but it was intriguing to see the more esoteric magics all the way from our home. How they might have such potential.

But we were not there for studies. We were there for revenge. After all, they killed our parents. Our entire family. It was just the two of us left, to destroy them. It was only their foolishness that allowed it to happen, though. If they were intelligent, they would have not allowed us access to their own powers.

Track them down we did, into the mountains, in what is now Tibet. Far from the prying reaches of most men, and high, close to the sun that hates our kind so. Wondering why they would attempt to reach so close to the sun? After all, every learned person does know the story of Icarus. This is, of course, assuming that you are learned at all. By the look on your face, I sometimes must wonder.

That battle did not last long, indeed. By then, the two of us had discovered our powers. Dear sister's had manifested only in death and destruction. But mine… mine resulted in the most glorious of all aspects. Creation, and manipulation.

Not that there is much difference from destruction, in the end. But my methods were much more elegant when I wanted. You might say they were practically _sublime_. Even if I could destroy them all by my hand, it was _much_ more satisfying to destroy them from within.

And that is what I did. We sat out of their hideout, just able to spot the movement inside. That is when I first wove upon the grand loom. The first time I made fate play into my hands. Nothing too gruesome at first. Minor injuries, failures within machines and trinkets, the occasional rockslide. But I became much, _much_ more elaborate with my designs.

They would find themselves falling and slipping on snow and ice. Knives that were for sacrifices and bloodletting turned out to be poisoned, on handle and blade. Creatures of unimaginable strength managed to find their way through their traps… Then I got creative.

However, it eventually became enough that they turned on each other. Vampires are not the _most_ territorial of magical creatures, but I admit that I am a proud monster, and I would let none take my title from me. They were much more prideful, believing this mistake could not have been the fault of their own.

So, one by one, they picked each other off. I believe I nearly threw out my back, the laughter that passed my lips at the sight. So many proud vampires, brought to their knees by a servile wretch that they had left for dead. I showed them who was truly the master. I showed them who was in charge.

Of course, the very last one had to be slain by my hand. Something that I was most eager to oblige. Even barricaded inside a room, paranoid as possible and with other assortments of magical items to protect himself, the vampire could not fight his fate. The doors to his keep did fall, and I did end his worthless life.

That was when our next guests showed up. Twelve youkai, all similar in dress and form, approached us as we left, our coin purses full and with a few pouches of blood on my side. Useless idiots seemed to have been waiting for us to take care of our own problem. Of course, if they had done something, they might have prevented what had happened to my family.

They began to prattle on, about what is right and what is wrong, and how we were so _just_ for getting rid of such vile creatures. Does it look like I care about whether I did what is right or not? No, the only thing I cared about was doing what they deserved. Their deaths, for the deaths of everyone I was kin to.

It is sad, isn't it? How there are _others_ that had power, at least approaching mine, and they did nothing with it. Oh, _yes_, you should know that well. Many are content to sit their lives away, wasting what they can do from afar. I could tell from this inane prattle what hypocrites they were. The mountains were practically _ripe_ with the stench of bitches.

Still, I had to be humble. One does catch more flies with honey than they do vinegar. There were plans in my head that I desired to test, and that I had to wait for the majority to depart to inapt the final steps.

Eventually, they left, after bestowing a set of crystals, one from each of them. Yet, I had been busy while they spoke, weaving fate so that one may be left behind. And, as I approached the Zodiac Sheep, I found myself grinning.

Oh, she tried her best to get away from me. But while fate is typically such a subtle thing, I can force its place in ways that few could even reckon. Slowly, but surely, the sheep was forced onto its knees, where it pleaded loyalty to myself, and myself only.

Sister was aghast at what I had done. But I did not see a problem with it. If they were not going to exercise their power, I was going to myself. The sheep was merely the result of my first experiment, one that succeeded beyond all expectations.

She tried to leap to her defense, as if she could do anything. While she was able to undo and destroy many of the bindings, I was stronger. Plus, I was much more willing to do what was necessary.

Distracted by her efforts to undo the strands, I took the opportunity to disarm her, completely. Rather, I removed the wings from her. If she was going to be such a weakling, she would not be allowed to have something so majestic, so close to mine. Oh, how she screamed as I pulled them out, as one might pull the wings off a fly. It was _much_ more satisfying, though.

That was when I first bound her. And such a useful weapon she's been. Of course, I had to give her a memento of her indiscretion. Two spikes of iron later, she had that memento. I just couldn't _help_ myself, though, by hanging the crystals on the iron. It served her a very good reminder of who is in charge.

However… I believe your time is up. You don't think that I was actually speaking to you because I desired to, do you? After all, I've much more important things to be doing than speaking to insignificant spirits.

After all, what would it be if I didn't use my powers? There is a whole world out there whose fate needs influencing. While the strings cannot be so roughly handled for the entire world, I can still tug on them, pulling them closer and closer to my loom. And if necessary, I can cut them, ridding the mating of the fell poison.

You, however, do not fit into those plans. Just wastes of space, breathing my air, and expecting me to like it. Do not even bother thinking that you've made a difference. Do not even bother thinking anything you've done has been fruitful.

It was pointless in the end. You see, it was quite easy to have my sister talk, after we brought the most recent corpse in. She took one look at it, and began babbling about some human. It didn't take long to discover what happened.

Where do you think I left your body? It's down there in her room, _staring_ at her with those cold eyes. So utterly terrified. Wondering what went wrong in her grand plan. How you've come back to life. Oh, she might cling to some false faith that you escaped this life, but that isn't true, isn't it.

Oh, don't even think of starting anything. Just relax, and it will all be over. You just need to roll over, and let me take care of everything. For a spirit, you might be particularly rebellious; sure enough to defeat me, but there is no way that you can muster such an effort. Even coming into my home, destroying it, turning my sister to your cause in the process… What would be next if I let you run free? Would you sow more discord, and more strife among all of those that you pass?

After all, you're just a plebeian entering the home of betters, armed with ancient relics. A satori who has hid beneath the surface for far too long. A robot who cannot even fulfill her primary duty. An ancient lunation, bound to her shield as her two sisters watch in laughter. You come into my home to _free_ my sister and to _liberate_ my library?

I think not. You're just a human in spirit form. Miserable and little beneath my feet. Only worth filling up a wine chalice, if I deem you to be so fortunate as to receive that gift. But I wonder what strings fate will bind you with? What strings of fate _I_ will bind you with. For there are many. Oh yes, there are many.

First, I will destroy your companions. I will rip their senses, their minds, their very beings apart. And you will watch as they are destroyed. As they are reduced to what is the most bane of forms. Do not even try to plead. Their fate is _set_. As for yours though?

I believe I will take you as a plaything. A trophy. A monument to all of humanity's sins. And the hubris that they had, in thinking they could challenge the Scarlet Devil. So you might as well pray, little spirit searching for its bloodsack. For even your gods cannot save you now.

"Oh? Is that... _so_? ❤"


	39. True Goddess of the Shrine Hakurei

True Goddess of the Shrine Hakurei

Is that _so_, Miss Scarlet? Is that truly so? That there is none on this Earth that could possibly threaten you, much less those on the Moon and beyond? You believe that you yourself are invincible, having nothing to worry about? That just reeks of arrogance, I'll have you know. It is incomprehensible, how one little youkai can get delusions of grandeur, just because she won a great power in the lottery.

Me? Oh-ho, I'm no youkai. I'm something much, _much_ more than that. I am old, older than you can be. You might even say that I'm another of those _relics, _like those our little old spirit here has collected. I assure you, though, that merely because I am old, I am not impotent.

So, you've realized the futility of ordering your little pet to remove me? After all, she is but a human… But a human. Maybe her life has been lengthened by the magic of the Luna Dial, and maybe she does posses skill, but she can't hit what she can't touch. And those empowered by my shrine have _that_ little tidbit well covered. Well covered indeed.

Now comes the frustration as you try to tug on my strings. Why are you so scared, vampire? If you are so strong, you would simply pull the strings of fate that bind me. Or can you not? Heh, indeed, you cannot… There is no chance of that happening. Please, do try to continue… I'm sure that you would just try to distract me with your pretty words, anyways. Trying to distract me so that you may divine some method of escape from my hand.

Surely you should know that divine intervention is swift, but thorough?

Heh. Indeed, why should I bother? Why indeed. It is not, after all, like I have any followers here. None of those that reside here bother to give me their faith. One is incapable of it, one doesn't care, one is from the other world… And the last would give his faith to another goddess, before it is given to me. Even if a spirit could give faith, I would not be the first choice.

Not too bad of an attempt there, vampire. I would give you a five out of ten, for choosing the appropriate way of riling me! However, You will find that my hide is much thicker than what you can possibly make me endure.

After all, you've never had to endure the flames of hell, have you? Just a little princess in a world that she is trying to make her own. Oh ho ho… How amusing. No, I do not fancy myself as any sort of royalty, or queen. My sins are many, vampire, but I live with full knowledge of them. I have not ignored them in a vain attempt to lessen my grief.

I'm not surprised that you don't recognize me. I've made quite a large attempt to hide my presence from the world about us. Even before you arrived, I was returning into hiding, prevent my name and legend from spreading across the land. Not to say that there were those that didn't remember. There are always those that remember.

None the least is my last apprentice. I'm sure you know of her, yes? Such a wild one, she is. Always doing her best to cause such _trouble_. I trained her well, in that matter. She's even given you plenty of trouble, yes? Oh, I know you've tried to control her fate many times.

But haven't you wondered why she could come and go as she pleased, none worse for the wear? A human like that would have certainly been such an asset to you. If not as a bloodsack, at least in an agent for your desires. A hand for you to control from your seat, safe in this mansion. A puppet, controlled by the strings of fate.

Instead, she was none of that. She did her best to annoy you and your maid, while befriending the library. Aha! You praise me too much. No, she is not my hand, either. She is too much of a free spirit to bow herself to any others. She will not allow herself to become servile. She seeks power, seeks adventure. Just as I once did.

So I snipped the bonds you tried to force upon her. Oh, she was none the wiser, just the same as you. She had no questions to ask, though. You, on the other hand, are still wondering what it s that I can do. What it is that I am capable of doing.

It truly is a pity of how much in your domain that you are truly unaware of. Shouldn't you know that your library would have eventually figured it out? She is the very repository of knowledge, a walking Tower of Babel, trapped in another. The magician isn't _so_ dumb as to not notice the discrepancies in your actions. After all, what more does she have to analyze? It doesn't take her very long to gather more knowledge, and it takes her even less time to attend to the library. Even less with that devil that she summoned.

After all, why do you think she'd never let the devil out of her sight? I know how much of an interest you'd taken in the succubus. But it was never allowed to mature. It stays young. Flat. Innocent. Just another tool that you could have used, but kept out of your reach.

How indeed, do I know? After all, it isn't as if I had access to your own library. It isn't as if she had no means of summoning anything into that library without your knowledge. She only wished to learn more from the magicians in the land.

It's not like she asked a certain former human to bring her ingredients, if he ever did return.

See what a mistake you've made, miss vampire? You are so _terrible_, that you've turned half of your household against you. The only one that is on your side is your little dog. Hrm. I never expected her to be _proud_ of that epithet. It simply shows how truly demented that she is.

Oh, you've certainly brought fear to everyone, but there are those that don't fear you. And some that want to punish you for what you've done. Oh, it will be _fun_, will it not? It will be-

Oooh, clever clever. Trying to toss that spear of yours through my head? Now, what did I say about avoiding attacks earlier? You should know that such a sophomoric trick will not work on me. Now, would you like to try that again with some real magic, or shall we talk some more?

Oho, so fight it is! We shall see what it is that you can do. I wonder what I shall expect from you. Are you going to stick with the rules of a proper duel? Or shall we go all out?

The latter it will be. Though, such a shame. I really expect that your initial attack would be stronger. I never told you about my time down in hell, did I not? Oh, what such an experience it was! I don't remember what it was that I did in life to _finally _earn my position down there. Perhaps it was due to my killing a large amount of people in a rather short span of time. That sounds like something I would have done. Or perhaps I stole the cheese from some royal. The Yama does look down on theft so much, that it's almost unreal.

Why do you think I taught my apprentice to borrow so many items? After all, she does intend to return them. Perhaps. If she discovers a way to join me in immortality, we might have to adjust that strategy. Or perhaps we won't. Such a hoard of knowledge is valuable, after all. Not that you will live to see it, of course.

It's been many years since I escaped from hell. You wonder why? I did have to take my revenge on the old Hakurei, of course. What foolish human comes down there to hell, just to clean up a mess that should be ignored? A foolish human that wants to ensure, at least in some manner, that their old god was _dead_, for good.

Oho, yes, they were quite complicit in my first death. I'm sure that you know how _that_ must feel. I wasn't too terrible of a goddess, I will admit. I did my best to support the humans who worshipped me… As long as they provided the appropriate sacrifices. It was part of the deal. They never had to worry about being attacked by the youkai, for as long as I protected them.

You know how humans are, though. Give them a few generations getting fat and happy, and they start to _complain_. That the sacrifices that I was asking of them were too many. So what? I kept them safe; I prevented them from being attacked by those outside the village.

Don't be getting any bright ideas though, little vampire! These lasers may be quite the spell, but you're doing more damage to your _precious_ home than you are to me. Hrm. I wonder where all the others that were here have gone. Are they attempting to fight your little pet once more? What is that I spy on the ground over there? Oh, my… Looks like a little silver pocket watch.

Is that _worry_ on your face, Remilia? Is that _caring_ that you're showing? Or is it simply anger at being bested again? At having something precious taken from you? After all, you're not the one that is taken from. You're the one that does the taking. Shame that you're having to learn how the real world works after five hundred years.

Again with the spear! I don't know what you're attempting to do with it. It will simply phase right through me with every try that you make. So why continue to attempt it? Are you finally learning the futility of your position?

Oh, well, if you're not going to talk back, I suppose I shall monologue some more. I would start a soliloquy, but we've more than one person listening. Isn't that right, spirit? Don't worry; I'll get to you once we're done here.

Here comes another spear… Olé! Aha, again, this is so much fun. Perhaps I never should have gotten out of this business. I had forgotten how stuffy it is to be a goddess. Now, where was I? Oh, yes, the village finally decided it was in their best interests to kill me. I must commend them for their manner of doing it. They did not come prancing up to me, declaring that I would die. They merely snuck in and poisoned me, paralyzing me into place. That was before they had a magician separate me from my faith, thus casting me out of existence.

Oh, you have to know how much that _hurt_. How much that my very soul was tortured as I was separated from all that is good. And when the Yama saw me, she barely glimpsed into the mirror before sending me off to hell.

I guess she really did just like cheese.

Speaking of cheese, you know I'm just making you shoot your load. Why, I haven't even begun to exert myself, and you're already starting to huff and puff! I mean, I've had my share of encounters in my life, but it was rare that I met one with such low… _endurance_.

Yahaha! Oh, that was good, vampire. Really nice magic, combined with those claws and that spear. Too bad that you simply _can't_ hit me! I exist in a fantasy heaven now, beyond what you can touch! I have, ever since I broke out of hell, all those years ago.

You see, I never would have given it a thought. It was my lowest point, then. I actually _succumbed_ to the fires of hell, as I had to relive all of my sins. But when the Hakurei came to defeat me? I remembered what was left outside of the burning flames. There was _my_ shrine. _My_ village. _My_ faith. The shrine maiden continued to use it, but she never bothered to expand it, letting it shrink into nothing.

That's why I busted out. My pride was too great to see what I had built ruined by some miko that had never served under me! So, I left. Simple as that. Every guardian, demon, and spawn that crossed my path was wrecked by my magic and torn in two with my scepter.

Oh, you hadn't seen it? Pity, I'll just get it out for you right now… Perhaps you can match your spear against mine, and see if that which you stole from the Norse gods can match up to a weapon held by an actual one.

Now, once I got back to the surface, the humans did quickly realize what they had done. To kill their goddess, only for her to return as a avatar of vengeance, ready to wreak havoc across the land. You know what I did to punish them though, vampire?

Simply put, I let them go. You have no idea the paranoia they began to show, at my plans. I did nothing that I had previously done. No sacrifices… But no protection. They got exactly what they wanted.

So, after reminding them of just who I was, I left. Oh, not far, never far, but I left. I took on the guess of many a mortal. A magician, a noble, a warrior… I let my spirit of adventure take me wherever. My shrine was back in my hands, and all it would take was a quick visit a couple of times a year to remind them of who I was. The rest of the time, I did what I damn well pleased.

That all soon came to an end though, when the demons came to the surface. Who do you think was the most experienced in beating them back? The newest of the Hakurei at the time, young Reimu? My apprentice, enthusiastic, but not quite… complete? The flower youkai? The thought makes me laugh!

_I_ fought my way out of hell. I knew demons. So, I fought my way back into a different hell. It was, as you might say… Pandæmonium. Yes, spirit, it _was_ that bad. I'm surprised you've even known that I was involved in that. Most try to keep it hush-hush.

It was there that I met another goddess. Oh, I met plenty in Gensokyo and the surrounding lands. Even met this one chap named Prometheus. He had quite a magnificent eagle. I've always kept him in mind, in case I might need inspiration.

Another thrust! Dear, you mutt be compensating for something. Shouldn't you get something smaller than that spear? I'm sure that you'd be able to find _something_ in this mansion, even if it doesn't boost your ego so much.

Angrier now? Oh, well, look at your mansion? You're leaving it in ruins! We're in your great hall, but we can finally see the outside now! My, what a lovely view. I'd be jealous of it, if I was a bridge princess. But you're soon to be a _dead_ one, so I'm perfectly happy.

Still so sure of your immortality? Dear, dear… You're not sat safe as you'd like to imagine. It isn't as if your fate can protect you, just as it can't bind me. I make my _own_ fate.

You don't believe me, _still_? Do you not understand _who_ I am? I am the goddess of this land! The goddess of Hakurei! I am the one who escaped hell on my own! I am the one that made this land bow to me! I am the one who is the master of the strongest human this land has seen in centuries! I am the goddess who marched up to the doorstep of another's world, and brought her my proclamation! There would be none who claimed themselves to be a goddess, and dared to be above me!

I. Am. Mima! And _you_… are about to die.

Now, look into the sun as it sets… Look at it. Yes, I know it hurts your eyes. But your body is battered and bruised. You are beaten, and you know it. Still, you won't allow yourself to be separated from the mortal coil. You want to be given a proper death, if you are to die. A sword through the chest, a noble and befitting death. One you are not to have.

Instead, look at the sun, as it starts to sink beneath the horizon. You think you will be safe once it sets? No, vampire. This is how you are about to die. By a little trick I picked up in that realm of eternal dusk. You will not receive a burial, and there will be naught but ashes. You may be strong enough to survive the normal sunlight, but a beam of pure power?

Listen, as you hear the last words upon this mortal Earth.

「Goddess Sign - Twilight Spark」

There, it is done. Nothing but ash is left. So, spirit, enjoy that fight? Didn't think she'd go down that easily, did you? It's somewhat ridiculous how weak they are to such things. Then again… Not many could have survived that attack. But I had forgotten how _exhilarating _this was! Too many years of being stuffed up in that shrine!

Still wondering why I'm here? Simple enough. I wasn't lying when I said that Miss Knowledge here _summoned_ me. Pfft. As if she could have forced me to come. Yet, I am still an evil spirit… Just as you are, come to think of it. It didn't take long at all for her to realize the opportunity that had been dumped into her lapped.

But as to now… Well, there was a little dolly that dropped by on the way by. Even if Miss Margatroid doesn't remember too much of what happened back in her home, her dolls do know. And power is one thing that could be respected by all. Especially one such as I. I can't help but be dramatic… Haven't you noticed?

Still, don't think I did this for free, little spirit. Everything has its price… You will find it out in time, though. As for now, I'm just going to steal a little kiss before your satori comes back. Wouldn't want her to be mad at you, do you? That would be _terrible_, no?

Oh, you'll be a fun one to watch. As for now? Goodbye~ ❤ I shall see you soon enough. Just don't go helping that little goddess of dead leaves too much, now. I'd hate to fight you…

Don't stand there looking stupid, either. There's a girl waiting for you down in the basement. Isn't there? I'm sure she'd be happy to see you. Perhaps might even want to thank you, as I have… Hehe.

And if you recall, she has something that belongs to you...


	40. Even in Dusk, the Sun Shines Brightly

_This is the _**Cirno News Network**_ with a breaking news story! Just in from the Scarlet Devil Mansion, from our ace reporter! Apparently, there has been a large explosion that has leveled the entirety of the mansion. We haven't completely surveyed the situation, but the main hall has been destroyed, along with most of the auxiliary wings. Only the foundation of the building, along with the library, clock tower, and grounds are still functional. We here are wondering whether they are landscaping again, like they did when they turned their mansion's ground into an island, or is there something sinister going on? Could it be that the Scarlet Devil was making drugs in a giant laboratory? It would certainly explain the happy expression on the gate guard's face._

_Thank you, and enjoy the credits. This has been _**THE STRONGEST! **_Now, back to your irregularly scheduled fic._

* * *

A/N Hey all, it's me again. I didn't want to say anything after the last three chapters, mostly because they had to be experienced back to back to back in order to get the full effect. Same with CNN; that would have just ruined it. Plus, I always used the news broadcast to fill it out with (somewhat) erroneous information. I never completely lied there, but I never told the whole truth. But really, did you expect anything involving Aya to be completely truthful? Granted, it's the truth in _her_ eyes...

But yeah, the last few chapters were a doozy. And I'm glad that I finally got to them after 39 chapters. I always planned for Sakuya and Remilia to be those evil ones, at least since Flandre's chapter. Especially since the narrative practically forced my hands. Although, it was fun to make Sakuya into someone who would be so twisted to be the _equal_ of Remilia, when she is her most villainous.

I'll have to admit, Remilia is probably the _most_ fun of the villains I could write. She practically writes herself into the role, which is hardly a bad thing. It saddens me that she's made completely ineffectual by the later games… Which is why I went out of my way here to make her stronger. Not that it helped in the end.

As to our Deus ex machina (or perhaps just Deus?), she was planned there the entire time Remilia was. After all, she _is_ the Spirit Who Leaves Fate to the Dream of Eternity. So, I'm considering that to be one of her powers, as it is nearly canon. And I do so love playing with the titles. And I like how it takes nearly 39 chapters for the very first instance of danmaku to be invoked in the story. After all… a fight scene is somewhat awkward from this perspective, but is interesting enough, I hope.

Besides, Mima claims to be a god back in Mystic Square, so I'd thought I'd actually go the distance and make her one. And who better for her to be the goddess of, but the shrine that she is shown so often to haunt?

Now, as to where the series will go. I expect from here on out, I will simply start a new story to do it. Mostly for two reasons: One, I never expected this to be a narrative. Just a collection of oneshots. However, one thing lead to another, and we have The Human™. So, I'd like to start again, with the intention of it being a narrative, if that's what is wanted. Or I could go back to the oneshots, but I don't think anyone wants that, hrm?

The second reason is that I want to be able to use characters over. A big thing I tried to do here was to have multiple different characters, so ones wouldn't be repeated, and we could explore differences. However, I know that there are ones I want to go back to again (Shizuha, Su-san, Ruukoto, and Koishi especially), and I don't want to take away from the theme here. So, I'll split it into a second one. That way, I don't accidentally create some doorstopper in the process while I'm at it.

But this is where I'd like to ask everyone's opinions. What are your thoughts as a whole? What should I do different? What should I do the same? The only thing I'll say stays is CNN, just because it amuses me. But should I keep the same perspective? Should I define The Human more, or leave he/she as it is?

Also, I'll open up to requests again. Who would you all like to see again, even just for a little bit? Who would you want being introduced? I'm not going to promise anything, but I will take everything into account.

Other than that, thank you all for sticking it out with me. Sonanoka for the inspiration, Wolfsbane for all of the critiques, Nicolas for all the questions and justified anger at my characters, not to mention Asellus, Blidnga, Captain Vulcan, Crazy Scion, Dr. Jhon, GuyYouMetOnline, A Successful Businessman, and Yuri-Hime-Chan for your many kind words.

And not to forget the anonymous contributors, Mr. Muss, Ms. Lien, Mr. Omnomnom, Mr. Soda, Mr. Man. I hope you've continued to like the story if you do still read it. If I've missed anyone, please do call me out, and shout at me angrily until I correct it.

Digressing, that should be all. I'll probably update a few other stories before this starts again, just to make sure everyone has the time to make their own comments. Thank you as always, and until next time!

* * *

The explosions… They've finally stopped. Someone was here, in the mansion? Who could it have been? Who _would _it have been? No one can beat the one who calls herself my sister… She's just too strong.

Isn't that right, human? Even if you can't hear me… Still dead over there. I can't look at you, though. Just like a few days ago… Or was it longer/ I can't believe it's been that short of time, though. But why did you have to come back? Why did you have to stay dead?

Was what Izayoi said true? Did _she_ find you and kill you? Or was it just the maid? If she did… Terrible things to be done. Was your soul stuck here, to serve her for eternity? Never to gain a moments rest?

Or was I wrong? Even killing you would have done nothing then, if she had bound you. You would have just ended up alive once more… Alive, and under her control. Did I just cause you pain? Was all this a game?

Oh, why do you have to give me that look? You're stiff now as a board, but I can still see the blood where it was leaking out of you. I can still smell it in the air… Why did she do this? She knows I can't last that long.

Need blood, soon. But I don't want to hurt you even more, human. You're dead, dead as can be. But still, don't want to hurt a friend. Someone I thought I had saved. But I'm just a failure, a terrible_ terrible_ failure.

But what can I do? Nothing more… Nothing more. Why, human? I wish I could be stronger… Maybe then, I could protect you. Maybe then…

Gah! Light! So bright! What is it that you want from me now? What further do yo want to humiliate me with- Wait, you're not Sakuya. Maid, but different… Green hair… No braids. No knife? No grin? Eyes still cold, but still, different. Why are you here, what are you…

Human! You're here! But you're… you're dead. A spirit. Does that mean she killed you? That she bound you-

W… W… What? She's _dead_? Totally honestly completely assuredly absolute-ted-ly _dead_? We're free? I'm free? I can… can… Human… Thank you…

You did this? Oh, I don't care who did this. I'm just glad that you're… you're ok. We're ok. I'm finally free…

Human, can you take me out of here, just for a bit? I… I want to see the sky, and the trees, and the earth, and everything.

I want to see the sun.

* * *

Optional Quest: Free the Sister of the Devil: 100 Percent Complete

End of Disk One Reached. Please Insert Disk Two to Continue.

_Never trust the words of a poltergeist._


End file.
